Your song
by luxx
Summary: Último curso en Hogwarts, empieza la cuenta atrás para liquidar las cuentas pendientes. Pero, ¿que pasa cuando el orgullo se antepone a los sentimientos y dañas a la persona que amas? RHr -COMPLETO-
1. Volviste a mi lado

Your song  
  
¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo y además, soy relativamente nueva en este mundo. Así que sed comprensivos conmigo porfa.  
Este capítulo es mas cortito porque lo publico a modo de epílogo, o introducción, o lo que sea. Probablemente en un día o dos suba el siguiente.  
Obviamente, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen y no gano dinero con esto. Más quisiera.  
Besos a todos y hasta pronto (espero).  
  
"YOUR SONG"  
  
1. Volviste a mi lado  
  
Harry consultó su reloj por enésima vez desde que había llegado a la estación de Kings Cross, como si por mirarlo continuamente la hora acordada fuera a llegar antes. Pero el minutero no se había movido. Miró el enorme reloj que pendía del muro que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 para comprobar que coincidía con el suyo, no se hubiese quedado sin pilas. Al final concluyó que en la estación debía existir una especie de campo magnético que impedía que las manecillas avanzasen, o un agujero en el tiempo, o... no podía ser que solo hubiese pasado una hora desde que saliera de casa. En realidad la culpa era suya por haberse anticipado casi tres horas a la salida del tren pero... apenas había podido dormir de la emoción por reencontrarse con sus compañeros, de empezar su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y no veía la hora de abandonar la casa de los Dursley.  
Un coche se detuvo cerca suyo, mientras sus ocupantes bajaban apuradamente. El conductor cerró la puerta y Harry se quedó unos instantes mirando la ventanilla o, mejor dicho, su reflejo en ésta. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de reconocer al chico que le devolvía la mirada desde los espejos. Su cara ya no era la de un niño asustado: se había hecho más angulosa, de pómulos marcados y menton pronunciado. Su mirada, siempre vacilante, era ahora profunda y desafiante y su voz se había agravado. Había crecido mucho, en altura y en constitución: sus hombros ahora eran anchos, su pecho y brazos musculosos. Y usaba lentillas cada vez con más frecuencia. Su imagen reflejada le recordaba más a la de su padre a su edad, que había visto en cientos de fotos, que a la del antiguo Harry, a la del Harry de unos cursos atrás, la del Harry de antes de vencer a Voldemort. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:  
- Hola. Suponía que estarías aquí.  
El chico se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba una joven muy bonita, sonriéndole. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla.  
- ¡Hermi! - ambos se fundieron en un abrazo - no sabes cómo os eché de menos!! Pero, ahora que lo pienso...¿ que haces aquí tan pronto?  
- Supuse que habrías escapado de casa de tus tíos antes de tiempo así que - Hermione se sonrojó un poco- me equivoqué accidentalmente al decirles a mis padres la hora a la que salía el tren -¿Mentiste a tus padres? ¿para hacerme compañía?  
-No les mentí! Solo es que ellos se hicieron una idea equivocada y yo no hice nada por arreglarlo.  
Miró interrogativamente a Harry, que le sonrió. Así que ella le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Típico de Hermione Granger- dijo el chico como si estuviera hablando de una enfermedad contagiosa.  
- Y típico de Harry Potter intentar picar a Hermione Granger Ambos empezaron a reírse y la chica volvió a abrazar a Harry.  
- Tenía tantas ganas de verte.  
Harry asintió y la miró. No era raro que no la hubiese conocido en el primer momento. Quizás fuese que como normalmente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos no apreciaba los cambios que sufrían sus amigos, pero ahora veía a su amiga muy cambiada. Había pegado un estirón considerable, pero aún así Harry habia crecido mucho mas así que existía bastante diferencia de altura entre ambos. Sus curvas se habían acentuado y su cuerpo estaba más definido: ya no era una chica delgaducha sin gracia. Además estaba muy morena y lo resaltaba con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un pantalon ajustado del mismo color, que dejaba al descubierto su cintura. Su pelo era ahora mas claro y ya no estaba enmarañado: formaba ondas que caían atractivamente sobre su frente y hombros. Y juraría que llevaba brillo en los labios. Harry pensó que si no fuera su mejor amiga, definitivamente se habría fijado en ella.  
- ¿Y Ron? - preguntó Harry en ese momento- ¿lo viste desde que volvió de Rumanía? ¿Que tal le fue?  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
- No, bueno, sí. Coincidimos un par de veces pero fue antes de que marchase- dijo bruscamente - y ni sé que tal lo pasó ni me importa.  
Harry dejó escapar una risita; había echado mucho de menos a sus amigos en verano, y las discusiones entre Ron y Hermi iban íntimamente ligadas a ellos. Decidió provocar un poco mas a la chica.  
- ¿Que coincidisteis un par de veces? Juraría que Ron me dijo en una carta que habías estado en la Madriguera dos semanas.  
- No, quiero decir, si, bueno - volvió a sonrojarse- pero fui para estar con Ginny y esa casa es enorme y Ron llegó mas tarde y además estaba todo el tiempo con Bill y... yo había ido porque Ginny me invitó.  
- Eso ya lo dijiste- dijo el chico con sorna. Le encantaba ver a su amiga así. - Viene usted muy gracioso, señor Potter. Veo que le han sentado bien las vacaciones. A ver si Cho opina lo mismo - Hermi le guiñó un ojo antes de salir corriendo.  
- Ya verás cuando te alcance.  
Siguieron así un buen rato, compitiendo por ver quien era mejor haciendo de rabiar al otro hasta que una mujer pelirroja los abrazó fuertemente a los dos.  
- Hermione! Que guapa estás! Harry, cariño, cuanto tiempo! Cómo creciste!  
- Hola señora Weasley - dijo Harry devolviéndole el abrazo- Sentí mucho no haber podido ir con ustedes este año pero... - Tranquilo cielo- la señora Weasley le sonrió- estoy segura de que te lo pasaste bien con tu padrino.  
- Sí, fue estupendo. Lástima que sólo haya podido estar con él un par de semanas, pero hasta que no se aclaren las cosas.. los dementores no descansan por vacaciones. - Sí, es una pena que siga en esa situación- asintió la señora Weasley; pero al momento cambió la expresión de su cara- no te habrá...eee.. consentido demasiado, ¿verdad?  
- No - dijo Harry, adivinando que donde ella había dicho ''consentido'' pensaba más bien en ''pervertido''. Aunque la verdad, lo interpretase de una manera u otra su respuesta no era totalmente sincera. Sirius había dedicado el tiempo que había pasado con él a enseñarle sus ''trucos de seducción'', como él decía. Aunque, según le habían dicho tanto él como Lupin y otras personas que habían conocido a sus padres, Harry manifestaba cada vez más la ironía y el ''encanto natural'' que James siempre había tenido y que hacía que todas las chicas se volvieran locas. Aún así, Sirius consideraba que a su ahijado le faltaba algo de malicia y experiencia, y se había empeñado en enseñarle su famosa ''sonrisa Black''. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que faltaba gente:  
- Señora Weasley, ¿donde están los demás?  
-Oh, Fred y George venían mas tarde y Ron paró un momento con Ginny en una tienda, a la entrada de la estacion. Quería comprar colonia, o algo así.  
- ¿Colonia? ¿Ron? - dijo Harry sorprendido, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Hermione - osea, no es que diga que Ron sea un guarro ni nada de eso pero.  
La joven le interrumpió, fijando sus ojos castaños en él:  
- Bueno, él ha... cambiado un poco, según tengo entendido.  
- Sí- dijo la señora Weasley con un suspiro de desesperación. Y mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie se acercara, se inclinó hacia los chicos y dijo en tono confidencial: -Me tiene desesperada, no tenía que haber dejado que pasara el verano en Rumanía sólo con Bill y Charlie. ¿Por qué no puede parecerse a Percy? ¿Por qué no aprende algo de vosotros? Ya tengo bastante con los gemelos y...ay, estos chicos, van a acabar conmigo.  
Harry le dedicó una mueca divertida a la señora Weasley: sabía que era una buena mujer y le tenía un cariño inmenso, pero también sabía que se preocupaba más de la cuenta por todo el mundo, hasta el punto de que solía exagerar en sus juicios.  
- Molly!! Molly!! Oh, hola chicos - Arthur Weasley acababa de acercárseles visiblemente emocionado- ¿habéis visto que artefactos tan ingeniosos? Están por todas partes.  
- Arthur, cariño, ¿se puede saber de que demonios hablas?  
- De esas.. cómo se dice... muletas con ruedas que usan los muggles para llevar el equipaje. Y nosotros seguimos con nuestros pesados baúles.  
-Eh, ejem- Hermione carraspeó- debe usted referirse a las maaaaletas con ruedas - ¿Maletas? ¿Pero esos no son los bastones en los que se apoyan cuando tienen una pierna vendada?- preguntó el señor Weasley.  
La discusión hubiese seguido un buen rato si Harry no hubiese señalado dos cabezas pelirrojas entre la multitud. - Hey! Ahí están Ginny y Bill- exclamó- pero no nos han debido ver. Voy a buscarlos.  
- Bill? Al final ha podido venir?- preguntó el señor Weasley, pero el muchacho no le oyó porque había salido disparado hacia donde los había visto.  
- Bill! Ginny! estamos aquí!! ¿donde está R..- los dos hermanos se giraron al oír la voz- Ron?? RON?? RON!!!!! - Harry! Deja de repetir mi nombre que me lo vas a gastar - dijo el pelirrojo antes de abrazarlo - ¡cuanto tiempo Harry!  
- Sssssi.... Ron....- repitió el moreno como si por decir más veces su nombre fuese a asimilar más fácilmente que aquel chico alto que tenía delante y al que había confundido con Bill era su mejor amigo- has cambiado.  
- Psi..verdad? ¿A que mola? Bill me ha dado Y se nota que me he pasado el verano entrenándo eh?? Además con dos profesionales del Quidditch.  
Harry no podía dejar de mirar para él. No sólo había superado a los gemelos en altura, sino que se notaba que su torso y brazos eran más musculosos que antes. Además había cambiado su forma de vestir: llevaba unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa azul por fuera de los pantalones y con los botones superiores desabrochados y una cazadora de cuero negro. También se había dejado crecer el pelo, que ahora le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, y se había puesto un pendiente en la oreja.  
- Ya... veo - balbuceó Harry.  
- Hey! ¿A mi no me saludas? - Ginny, que hasta entonces se había quedado en un segundo plano, se adelantó y abrazó a Harry besándolo en la mejilla. El chico enrojeció visiblemente.  
- Eeeeh... hola Ginny..perdona, es que Ron...uau, tu también has cambiado. Estás... eeeh.. guapa.  
- Vaya, gracias - la menor de los Weasley bajó la vista y sonrió un poco turbada- pensé que nadie lo notaría porque Ron acapara toda la atención. Harry empezó a reir, tímidamente al principio pero las risotadas se fueron haciendo cada vez más audibles, especialmente cuando Ginny se le unió.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios...?- el aludido gritaba indignado- lo que os pasa es que sentís una envidia incontrolable porque ahora yo voy a ser el sex-simbol de Gryffindor, el terror de las nenas, el.  
Tuvo que callarse porque las carcajadas de los otros dos no le dejaban hablar.  
-OS PODÉIS IR A LA PORRA LOS DOS!!! - dijo enfadado, mientras caminaba indignado hacia el sitio donde se encontraban sus padres y no dejaba de refunfuñar entre dientes- desde luego, tener amigos para esto y yo preocupado en vez de dejar que se pudran y.  
-Espera!! - Harry le llamó mientras se sujetaba la barriga, que le dolía de tanto reírse- espera que ya vamos!!! Agarró a Ginny por el brazo mientras ésta se secaba las lágrimas y echaron a correr detrás del pelirrojo hasta alcanzarlo.  
- No te enfades hermanito - la chica le abrazó por detrás- si estás muy guapo.  
-Ya, claro, arréglalo - gruño Ron, pero estaba más tranquilo. Los mimos de su hermana pequeña siempre funcionaban.  
Se acercaron a dónde estaban los señores Weasley y Hermione, y a dónde ahora habían llegado también Fred y George Weasley. Los gemelos charlaban animadamente con Hermione, que estaba de espaldas al andén por el que Harry y compañia se acercaban al grupo. - Vaya, por fin llegáis- exclamó Molly Weasley cuando los vio - Harry, cariño, ¿has visto lo que te decía? ¿Ves que pintas lleva? En fin.  
- MAMÁ!! ¿Ya estuviste aburriéndole con eso? - Si... en el fondo no está tan mal, mamá.. la chaqueta es una pasada - dijo Fred con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
- Eso!! No te quejarás del regalo de cumpleaños de tus hermanos preferidos- le secundó George.  
- Aunque quizás deberías reconsiderar lo del pendiente - volvió a hablar el primero- te da un aire demasiado...femenino. Todos se empezaron a reír, menos Ron.  
- ¿Por qué todos la habéis tomado conmigo hoy?- dijo; pero entonces reparó en la chica rizosa que hablaba con los gemelos, a la que no veía la cara y que tenía pinta de estar más que potable- ¿por qué no, en vez de insultarme, me presentáis a vuestra preciosa amiga?  
Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar se acercó directamente a ella decidido a empezar a poner en práctica las tácticas de ligue que Bill le había enseñado:  
- Soy Ronald Weasley- dijo a la vez que tendía la mano hacia ella- encant.....Hermione!  
La joven se había girado bruscamente al oir toda la parafernalia de su amigo, sin saber muy bien si iba con ella o no.  
- Hola Ron - contestó fríamente- cuánto tiempo.  
- Estás...estás...eeeh... - Ron empezó a tartamudear, pero en seguida recuperó el control de sí mismo y acabó la frase en un tono más prepotente de lo que hubiese deseado- has cambiado.  
- No tanto como tú, por lo que veo.  
Todos contemplaban la escena entre curiosos y divertidos. Era un espectáculo ver como, a cada nueva frase, cada uno de ellos iba intentando ser más altivo y arrogante. Harry pensó que, aunque no era nada raro verles discutir en esta ocasión era diferente. Y se dio cuenta de que el verano había traído más cambios de los que pensaba, no sólo físicos, no sólo a Ron. Definitivamente, ni él ni sus amigos eran los mismos. 


	2. Tal como éramos

YOUR SONG  
  
Hola! Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Apenas dejé tiempo por el medio, pero el primero por si solo no tiene mucha chicha. Y en principio iban a estar los dos en el mismo capítulo, por eso son tan cortitos. Espero que os guste. Besos Ah! Y recuerdo que los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen (salvo Sarah y Mary, que me las acabo de inventar) y que no gano dinero con esto.  
  
"YOUR SONG"  
  
Capítulo 2: "Tal como éramos"  
  
La voz de Molly Weasley le sacó de sus cavilaciones:  
- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya es la hora, vamos! Id colocandoos frente al muro con el equipaje. Todos fueron lanzándose uno a uno contra la columna por la que se accedía al anden 9 y 3/4. Cuando Harry, que pasó el último, se unió al resto del grupo se quedó un rato mirando el expreso que les llevaría a Hogwarts: aunque ya lo había visto decenas de veces siempre le hechizaba. Probablemente porque no lo veía como un simple medio de transporte, sino como el pasaporte hacia su mundo, hacia su vida. El que alejaba de aquel otro mundo paralelo en que le habían obligado a crecer.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se despidieron del resto de los Weasley y subieron al tren. Tardaron un rato en cargar los pesados baúles y en encontrar un compartimento en el que pudieran estar todos juntos.  
Cuando estuvieron asentados, Ginny se giró hacia Hermione y le preguntó:  
- Por cierto, ¿has visto ya a Sarah y Mary?  
- No, aún no; llegarían tarde, para no variar. Me mandaron una lechuza hace un par de días. Los padres de Mary se han tenido que ir de viaje, así que iban a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones juntas.  
Mientran las chicas mantenían esa conversación, Ron entornó los ojos y miró a Harry.  
- Ya me estoy hartando de esas tías- suspiró- todo el día igual. Mary esto, Sarah lo otro,... ¿por qué tuvieron que meterse en nuestras vidas? Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada. Aunque le dolía reconocerlo, era normal que con los años su pequeño grupo inseparable se hubiese disipado un poco. Sobre todo cuando entraron en la adolescencia y se empezó a hacer evidente que había temas que no podían discutir con Hermi. Así ellos estaban cada vez más unidos a Dean, Seamus y Neville. Hermione, por su parte, se había hecho íntima amiga de Sarah Summers y Mary Patterson, dos chicas que habían llegado el año anterior de Beauxbatons. Eso no significaba que existiera menos cariño entre ellos y seguían confiando unos en otros. De hecho, los tres habían formado un grupo muy unido en la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso y, aunque al principio a Harry no le había hecho ninguna gracia (no quería meter a sus amigos en aquello) era consciente de que fue esa fuerte unión lo que les salvó. De todas formas, a él Mary y Sarah le caían bien. Era Ron el que de vez en cuando tenía ataques de celos injustificados.  
- Bueno, ¿y que tal os fue el verano a todos?- preguntó Harry alegremente.  
- Bbbieeeen....va... no estuvo mal... bueno - dijeron los otros tres más o menos al unísono.  
- Uau, que entusiasmo- añadió el moreno tras aquella muestra de emoción por parte de sus amigos. - Bueno, verás, es que el tren que nos lleva al colegio el primer día de clase del curso en el que nos vamos a jugar definitivamente el futuro no son el momento ni el lugar adecuados para recordar lo fantasticamente bien que lo pasamos en verano- dijo Ron amargamente.  
- No seas aguafiestas- dijo Ginny con voz quejumbrosa- y ya sabemos que ahora eres guay, no hace falta que nos lo demuestres cada dos minutos. Puedes reservarte el sarcasmo para otro momento.  
Ron suspiró y dijo:  
-Está bien, está bien. Fue todo genial. Bill y yo nos fuimos a casa de Charlie, estuvimos alli casi todo el verano. Nos pasamos los dìas de fiesta en fiesta y conocí a un montón de amigas de mi hermano- luego sonrió- Deberías ver las bellezas que hay por allí, Harry. Pero al decirlo miró de reojo hacia Hermione, que le devolvió una mirada totalmente inexpresiva.  
-Mmmm..ya veo- asintió Harry- así que tu nuevo yo es el resultado de un experimento científico que consistió en mezclar un país lejano, una enorme casa vacía, dos Weasley aficionados a la juerga y las mujeres y un adolescente medio tonto que hace caso de todo lo que le dicen.  
- ¡Eso es!- afirmó Ron enérgico; aunque tenía la sensación de que en la frase de su amigo había algo que fallaba, que no le dejaba muy bien parado. Las risas de los demás se lo confirmaron, así que titubeó un poco y añadió:  
- ¿Insinúas algo?  
Ginny, Harry y Hermione estaban tirados en el asiento del ataque de risa que tenían.  
-Pssss....inmaduros- siseó Ron.  
Luego Ginny se giró hacia Harry:  
-¿Y tus vacaciones?  
- Como siempre... eternas. Salvo las dos semanas que pasé en casa de Sirius, claro. Compensaron los otros dos meses de sufrimiento. ¿Y vosotras?  
- No estuvieron mal del todo; Hermione vino a pasar unos dias conmigo a casa antes de marchar para Bulgaria y ...¡Auuugh! ¡Hermi, no seas bestia!  
-¿Bulgaria?- los dos chicos se giraron hacia Hermione, que en ese momento estaba fulminando con la mirada a Ginny.  
- Eeeeh...sí- Hermione bajó la mirada - me dieron una beca para irme un mes a Durmstrang a hacer prácticas.  
- ¿En Durmstrang? ¿Con Krum?- Ron alzó una ceja.  
- Eeeeehh...¿que estabas contando Ginny?- Hermione intentó desviar la conversación por otros derroteros. Pero aún así Ron no quitó su mirada inquisidora de la chica en un buen rato. - Sí, sí. Decía que vino Hermi y luego las dos nos fuimos otras dos semanas a Worcester a la casa de los abuelos de Mary, que no estaban. También vino Sarah y ... -miró a Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice que ésta le devolvió- definitivamente, no estuvo mal.  
- Sí, y todavía no me explico cómo mamá te dejó - dijo Ron bastante indignado- cuatro chicas jóvenes y guapas o, mejor dicho, tres chicas guapas y Hermione, solas dos semanas en una enorme casa y a poca distancia de zonas rurales llenas de hombres en celo y....  
Hermione, al oír la referencia hacia ella, dio un respingo y le dedicó una mirada dolida al pelirrojo. Pero si éste la vio la ignoró por completo.

- Deja de decir idioteces y de actuar como un hermano mayor- le dijo Ginny- además, tampoco estábamos ...técnicamente.. solas. Al menos no todo el tiempo.  
- ¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!???? ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS INSINÚAS SI SE PUEDE SABER??? ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE OS PASÁSTEIS LAS VACACIONES METIENDO TÍOS SALIDOS EN CASA??- Ron se estaba poniendo tan rojo que parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar como un globo de un momento a otro.  
Ginny se cruzó de brazos:  
- Argh, no hay manera de hablar contigo.  
-¿Quien dices que está salido?- Dean Thomas entró en ese momento- que conste que soy un chico de lo mas decente. Mis intenciones son buenas. Hola a todos.  
-¿Que intenciones? ¿que..???.. ¡DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA!  
- Tranquilo cuñado- dijo Dean en tono conciliador dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ron- Estaremos en el último vagon, si luego necesitáis algo. Y le guiñó un ojo a su novia antes de salir del compartimento.  
Ron asomó la cabeza al pasillo:  
- Thomas!!! Te voy a matar! Más te vale dormir con un ojo abierto!  
Pero lo que se topó no fue a Dean, sino unos ojos grises y fríos como el hielo. Un chico rubio platino, alto y estilizado le miraba de arriba a abajo. A su lado, sus dos inseparables compañeros Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que parecían crecer igual a lo alto que a lo ancho, observaban divertidos.  
- Weasley, ¿me estabas amenazando?- Draco Malfoy dibujó uno de sus amagos de sonrisa- porque he de decirte que esas pintas te restan bastante credibilidad.  
-Malfoy, cuanto tiempo.  
-Sí, tiempo que has dedicado a intentar parecerte a tu hermana, por lo que veo. Pero dudo que aún así consigas ligar con ningún fornido alumno de Hogwarts. ¿O pensabas intentar pervertir a los inocentes niños de primero? El rubio mas conocido de Slytherin se fue por el pasillo con sus guardaespaldas, que le reían el chiste.  
- Algún día te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de una patada, Malfoy- dijo Ron refunfuñando para sí mismo mientras, con la cabeza asomada hacia el pasillo, lo veía alejarse hacia otro vagón. Y no era el único: una docena de cabezas femeninas se asomaban desde otros compartimentos cuchicheando:  
- Je, je, es taaaan guapo

- Sí, y me miró al pasar

- ¿Qué dices? Si me sonrió a mi.  
Ron suspiró.  
- Estúpidas...siempre igual. No se que le ven.....¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÉIS?  
Ron estaba tan concentrado intentando echar un mal de ojo a Malfoy y a su séquito de fans que no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione y Ginny también se habían asomado y susurraban entre ellas:  
- Mmmm...le sienta bien el pelo por la cara. Deberían dejar de fabricar gomina.  
- Y ¿te has fijado en su trasero? Con la túnica no se le marca tanto.  
- Si, tendría que ponerse esos vaqueros más a menudo.  
- ¿Os importaría babear mas lejos de mi asiento por favor? Me lo estais mojando- gruñó Ron antes de sentarse junto a Harry.  
Ginny y Hermione se sentaron también.  
-¿Que te pasa hermanito? ¿Te molesta que Malfoy acapare todas las miradas?  
- No me molesta- Ron frunció el ceño- es sólo que no lo entiendo.  
- ¿El qué no entiendes?- Ginny se iba enfadando por momentos, mientras Hermione a su lado miraba impasible la escena- ¿no entiendes que miremos a Malfoy porque es demasiado guapo? ¿demasiado elegante? ¿demasiado musculoso? ¿huele demasiado bien?  
- ¿Demasiado engreído?- sugirió Ron.  
- Quizá, pero sólo estábamos alegrando la vista, no vamos a casarnos con él. ¿O es que no lo puedes entender porque estás demasiado....-Ginny miró de reojo a su amiga, y luego significativamente a Ron-...celoso?  
- ¿Celoso yo? ¿CELOSO? ¿De Malfoy?- Ron miró a Hermione, que desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventanilla y siguió- celoso... por vosotras? Ja! Más quisierais guapas.  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza con desesperación y la pelirroja entornó los ojos.

- No tienes remedio; Hermi, ¿vienes a buscar a Sarah y Mary? Estarán con Seamus, Dean y Neville.  
- ¿Decíais?- una chica morena de ojos castaños entró en ese momento, seguida de un huracán rubio.  
Mary era bastante alta, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color miel. Era hiperactiva y muy irreflexiva, lo que le hacía ganarse reproches de Hermi y Sarah continuamente. Su carácter era parecido al de Ginny; cuando ambas chicas salían juntas acaparaban todas las miradas, especialmente las masculinas y eso a ellas les encantaba. Ambas cambiaban de chico como de camisa.  
Sarah era la antítesis de Mary; era tranquila y le gustaba atenerse a las normas, aunque no siempre lo conseguía. Tenía un sentido del humor ácido e irónico y siempre estaba a la defensiva con los chicos. Así, aunque también era muy guapa, la mayoría de ellos le tenían miedo. Conocía a Mary desde que eran pequeñas y ella todavía tenía la capacidad de desesperarla. A pesar de todo eran inseparables. En Hermione había encontrado un carácter semejante al suyo, lo que agradecía. Al final, las cuatro habían formado un grupo heterogéneo, pero muy unido.  
La rubia se abrazó a Ginny y empezó a vocear:  
- ¿Viste a Malfoy, le visteis, si, si?? Wow, está de muerte- y se dejó caer en el asiento, simulando que se desmayaba.  
- Mary! - le riñó la chica morena- ¿quieres hacer el favor de saludar a la gente como es debido? Y seguidamente dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermi, que por primera vez desde que habían subido al tren sonrió.  
- Mi Sarah!! ¡Te echaba de menos!.

- Puaggg, creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Ron en un tono bastante desagradable.  
- Oh! Y aquí está el simpático de tu hermano- dijo Sarah a Ginny, con la clara intención de que el aludido la oyera- Por cierto, ¿por qué lleva una fregona en la cabeza? Falta mas de un mes para Halloween.  
Ron sólo le dedicó una mueca de asco.  
- Sí, y salta a la vista que el verano le ha sentado más que bien- añadió Mary con una sonrisa glotona- Y a tí también, Potter. ¿Habéis estado haciendo ejercicio verdad?  
Harry sonrió agradecido a la chica, aunque inmediatamente después se arrepintió: sospechaba que su sonrisa había sido demasiado seductora, demasiado...Sirius. Todavía no había aprendido a dominar el arte del ligoteo, y no siempre le salía el gesto adecuado en el momento justo.  
Ron, por su parte, se peinó la melena hacia atrás y apoyándose contra la ventanilla con un brazo dijo:  
- Escuchad a Patterson, jovenes ingenuas- Mary le sonrió- ella sabe apreciar lo que es un hombre.  
- Ron...- Hermione empezo a llamarlo

- A ti también te han sentado bien las vacaciones.  
- Ron...- la chica empezaba a impacientarse

- Quizá podamos quedar algún sábado para ir a Hogsmeade..

-Weasley!- Hermione estaba visiblemente enfadada con Ron; consideraba que se estaba pasando bastante con su nueva faceta de seductor indomable- Te recuerdo que tenemos que hacer la ronda.  
- Oh, no seas aguafiestas Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo mientras no dejaba de sonreir a Mary, que le devolvía el gesto. Después levanto la cabeza hacia la otra chica y añadió: - Déjame que disfrute de la compañía de una mujer de verdad.  
Nada más decirlo, Ron se arrepintió. No se creía que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca.  
- ¡Pues disfruta, imbécil!- chilló Hermione, y salió airadamente hacia el compartimento de los prefectos.  
  
Continuar  
  
Hola otra vez!!! Si habéis llegado hasta aquí... gracias por vuestra paciencia!!! Aunque no lo parezca, os aseguro que me está constando escribir esto. Tengo una idea en la cabeza de cómo va a ser el final y de partes concretas de la historia pero me falta todo lo demás. Supongo que sea la falta de práctica.  
Así que os agradaceré cualquier clase de propuesta o crítica que se os ocurra para los capítulos sucesivos: decidme si se os ocurren nuevos personajes, o personajes conocidos que querríais introducir en la trama,... Ah!! y hacedme propuestas para el resto de las parejas, aún no tengo ni idea de con quien voy a liar a cada uno. Si es que los lío :) Intentaré no tardar mucho en publicar un tercer capítulo, aunque ahora tengo dos semanas muy ocupadas.  
  
Reviews:  
Me he sorprendido gratamente porque a pesar de que el primer capítulo lleva solo unas horas publicado, ya tengo rr!!! Y eso que ni siquiera aparecen todavía en la pantalla. Así que si hay alguno que no llega a tiempo para la contestación, lo siento. Lo haré para la próxima vez. De momento:  
  
. Jill- chan: mi primer review como escritora de fics :) me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, aunque no lo creo, y lo de la originalidad... esperaba ser un poco original, pero es muy dificil teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que hay y que abarcan todos los temas. Aún así hare lo posible. Y espero que a lo largo del fic te vaya gustando esta pareja mas; puedes aprender a amar algo (o al menos apreciarlo) si lo ves a través de la mirada de otro. Y si consiguiera eso si que tendría mérito ;) A mi no me gustaban los S&R, y ahora... Un besazo  
  
Ophelia dakker: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Y aquí hay más. Espero que te guste. Besitos :)  
  
Marturri: Me alegra que la presentación te haya gustado, y que te parezca divertida: no es fácil conseguirlo. Prometo continuarlo, aunque tardaré un par de semanas... pero lo haré. Besis :)  
  
Muchas gracias otra vez por vuestro apoyo. Significa mucho para mí. Y seguid escribiendo rr con propuestas, o si queréis reñirme por algo, o lo que queráis.  
  
Gracias a tods y besos.


	3. The one who saves me

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho!!! Estuve con exámenes hasta ayer y por eso no pude actualizar. Además para estudiar me aislé en un pueblo alejado del mundo civilizado, así que aunque hubiese querido.  
Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Porfa escribidme vuestra opinión/crítica/queja/sugerencia/amenaza o lo que queráis. Me ayudaría mucho.  
Obvia decir que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece salvo Mary y Sarah (de momento) y que no gano dinero con esto.  
  
Your song - chapter 3  
  
"The one who saves me"  
  
Durante el resto del viaje hacia Hogwarts Hermione ignoró totalmente a Ron. Cuando el chico llegó al vagón de prefectos para participar en la reunión como le correspondía, ya había acabado. Los puestos estaban repartidos y Hermione se las había arreglado para que les tocara en distintas zonas del tren. Ron suspiró y se fue a hacer la ronda por el segundo vagón, el que le habían asignado. Durante todo el rato estuvo pensando la manera de disculparse con su amiga. Intentaba hacerse el encontradizo, pero en cuanto se cruzaba con ella solo era capaz de levantar la barbilla y mirarla por encima del hombro. Las caras que ella le ponía (si se dignaba siquiera a mirarlo) eran un poema y el pelirrojo pensó que, decididamente, esa no era la manera de arreglar las cosas.  
  
En cuanto tuvo un descanso, Ron pensó en pedirle consejo a Harry. Estuvo un buen rato buscándolo y al final lo encontró en un compartimento vacío del cuarto vagón, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
Ron se sentó al lado del moreno y estuvo un buen rato sin decir nada. Parecía que su amigo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí y Ron casi se alegraba. Cuando lo viera tendría que hablarle, y cuando le hablara tendría que acabar reconociendo que había sido un capullo.  
  
Después de un largo rato de silencio Harry, sin retirar la mirada de la ventanilla, dijo en un susurro:  
  
- Es extraño, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿El que?- preguntó Ron sin asimilar del todo lo que había dicho su amigo.  
  
- Esto. El...retorno.  
  
- ¿En qué sentido?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-En todos y en ninguno. En los sentimientos que provoca en nosotros. En lo contradictorios que son esos sentimientos. Y en lo distintos que son esos sentimientos contradictorios de cada alumno de Hogwarts.  
  
- Creo que empiezo a entenderte - contestó el pelirrojo asintiendo- Desde luego que te entiendo.  
  
- Quiero decir - Harry seguía mirando el paisaje montañoso que atravesaban en esos momentos - que te alegras de volver, y al mismo tiempo tienes miedo y te asusta pensar en lo que te espera este nuevo año. Pero también te hace ilusión esperarlo. Y ves a tus compañeros y crees que nada ha cambiado y sin embargo....  
  
- Te das cuenta de que nada es lo mismo que dejaste atrás en junio - acabó Ron  
  
- Y de que tu no eres el mismo que en junio marchó- concluyó Harry.  
  
Ambos asintieron y siguieron un buen rato en silencio. Después de un rato Harry preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué, me lo vas a preguntar de una vez?  
  
- ¿Que si te voy a preguntar qué?- se sorprendió el pelirrojo.  
  
- No sé. Lo que hayas venido a preguntarme.  
  
- ¿Tanto se me nota?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Sabes?- Ron se rió- Empiezo a pensar que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.  
  
- ¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras miraba a su amigo por primera vez desde que él se hubiera sentado a su lado.  
  
- No estoy muy seguro.  
  
Luego Ron se puso serio.  
  
- Harry, me gustaría preguntarte tu opinión sobre el... pequeño incidente de antes. Ya sabes..lo de Hermi.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Sí, creo que se a lo que te refieres.  
  
- ¿Y qué piensas?- preguntó Ron ansioso- ¿Tan grave fue? ¿O es que ella es un poco exagerada?. No sé, creo que se lo tomó muy a pecho y...¿crees que me perdonará?  
  
- Bueno...-Harry intentó ser lo más diplomático posible - ya sabes que Hermi es muy.... sensible y bueno, es fácil herirla y puede que no haya sido tan grave.  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó un esperanzado y sonriente Ron  
  
- No. Creo que la cagaste.  
  
- Eso pensaba.  
  
Justo en ese momento Ginny, que pasaba hacia los lavabos, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de los chicos y le dijo al pelirrojo:  
  
- Eres un cerdo cabrón con la sensibilidad de un botijo.  
  
- Yo también te quiero hermanita.  
  
Pero ella ya se había ido y no le oyó.  
  
Ron siguió hablando con su amigo.  
  
-¿Y que puedo hacer? ¿Como le pido que me perdone?  
  
- ¿Probaste disculpándote?  
  
- No  
  
- Pues sería un buen comienzo- dijo el moreno.  
  
- Pero eso supone..rebajarme.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza desesperado.  
  
- Como sigas con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada, Ronnie.  
  
Ron suspiró y dijo:  
  
- Está bien. Me disculparé. Solo tengo que buscar el momento y el lugar adecuados.  
  
En ese instante Mary asomó la cabeza por la puerta:  
  
- Ron, tu ego se está saliendo del compartimento. Deberías cambiarte a uno más grande porque en este no cabe.  
  
Por encima de la cabeza rubia apareció la de una muy enfadada Sarah, que se unió a la ronda de piropos a Ron.  
  
- A los tíos prepotentes como tú deberían ahorcarlos. O peor aún, castrarlos. O ambas.  
  
Mary giró la cabeza hacia su amiga con los ojos como platos y dijo:  
  
- ¿Castrarlos? No hace falta ser tan drástica. Ya que es para lo único que sirven...  
  
Sarah se puso a darle voces.  
  
- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Como puedes ser tan superficial?  
  
- No soy superficial!!  
  
- ¡Y además estás salida!  
  
- Puede, pero superficial no soy.  
  
-¿Cómo que no, si en lo único que te fijas de un tío es en su culo?- Sarah seguía atacando a la rubia.  
  
- ¡Mentira! También me fijo en su...sus...su pecho y sus brazos y sus labios y..  
  
- ¿Lo ves? Sólo te fijas en el físico.  
  
- No, también me fijo en su moto y en su ropa. Sobre todo si es de cuero. Y además- Mary intentaba defenderse mientras a la morena le salían chispas por los ojos- en que crees que se fijan ellos?  
  
- Que ellos sean superficiales no quiere decir que tu no lo seas.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que tú eres una sosa.  
  
Ron y Harry miraban incrédulos la discusión. Era un cuadro curioso ver dos cabezas metidas entre las puertas correderas, aparentemente sin cuerpo debajo, insultándose acaloradamente. Cuando por fin marcharon se seguían oyendo las voces por el pasillo.  
  
Harry sonrió y comentó:  
  
- Son divertidas, ¿verdad?  
  
- Divertidas no es la palabra que yo usaría. Más bien diría...desequilibradas. Además, me da la sensación de que ahora mismo no les caigo muy bien.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- dijo Harry burlón- ¿y en que te basas para afirmarlo?.  
  
- En su... tono de voz- dijo el pelirrojo sin captar el tono de ironía en las palabras de su amigo.  
  
Y como acordándose de algo de repente, dijo preocupado:  
  
- ¿Crees que decían en serio lo de castrarme?  
  
- No tienes remedio- dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza- y salió dejando a Ron solo con sus quebraderos de cabeza.  
  
Ron volvió hacia el segundo vagón para continuar la ronda y Harry fue hacia el fondo del tren a buscar a Seamus y Dean. Por el camino se encontró a algunas alumnas de Slytherin, entre ellas a Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- oooohhh...- les dijo a las otras con un fingido tono de ternura- pero si es Harry Potter, el héroe de Hogwarts.  
  
Las demás se rieron. Harry sólo le hizo una mueca de asco y siguió su camino hacia el último vagón.  
  
Mientras tanto, las cuatro chicas se habían reunido en otro compartimento para desglosar lo ocurrido. Hermione tenía ganas de estar sola y no le apetecía nada dar explicaciones, pero no era nada fácil dada la curiosidad insaciable de sus amigas.  
  
- No te preocupes por lo que te haya podido decir el subnormal de mi hermano- dijo Ginny sonriendo- ya sabes que no lo hace voluntariamente. Estoy convencida de que cuando nació se cayó de la cuna y quedó así.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada que no dejaba duda sobre lo poco que le apetecía hablar de ello.  
  
- Está bien, está bien, cambiamos de tema- siguió diciendo la pelirroja.  
  
- Sí- dijo Mary- cuéntanos que tal por Bulgaria.  
  
- Eso, Bulgaria. Bulgaria es un gran tema alternativo- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Nada que no sepas- dijo Hermi sin dejar traslucir emoción ninguna en la voz- nos dieron la beca para ir y...  
  
- ¿Nos? ¿A ti y a quien más?- dijo Sarah levantando una ceja.  
  
- A mi y a Roger Davies.  
  
Mary dio un respingo y empezó a chillar:  
  
- ¿Roger Davies? ¿Qué Roger Davies? ¿El ex-guardián del equipo Ravenclaw?  
  
- Sí- dijo Hermi impasible.  
  
- ¿El que estuvo con Fleur Delacour?- siguió Mary  
  
- El mismo  
  
- ¿El Roger Davies que está como un queso?  
  
Sarah explotó:  
  
- Sí, Mary, SÍ, el mismo Roger Davies que conocemos todas, el único que conocemos de hecho. Deja de hacer preguntas ya, no seas cansina.  
  
- Perdona que me emocione- dijo Mary- pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a pasar los veranos con uno de los ex-alumnos mas guapos de Hogwarts y con una estrella internacional de Quidditch.  
  
- Es cierto - recapacitó Ginny en ese momento- todavía no nos contaste que tal con Krum.  
  
- Bien, como siempre, nada especial- dijo la interrogada bajando la mirada- Es encantador y no sabe pronunciar mi nombre. Nada que no supieramos ya.  
  
- ¿Estás segura de que no pasó nada más?- preguntó la pelirroja inquisitivamente.  
  
- Segura- contestó Hermione sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza.  
  
- Desde luego...-Mary estaba indignada- ya podían encerrarme a mi un mes en un castillo solitario con Roger Davies y Viktor Krum. Ya os contaría si pasaba algo más o no.  
  
Y mirando la hora añadió:  
  
- Voy a ver si consigo algo de comer. Ginny, ¿vienes?  
  
- Me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo ésta.  
  
Y las dos salieron al pasillo.  
  
Cuando se quedaron solas, Sarah estuvo un buen rato mirando a la otra chica. Por fin Hermione no aguantó más y le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?  
  
- ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
- No te hagas de rogar, Hermi- Sarah negó con la cabeza- sabes que no me puedes engañar. ¿Que pasó con Krum?  
  
- Bueno- Hermi giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla antes de seguir hablando, la mirada reprobadora de su amiga le ponía nerviosa- Puede que sí haya pasado algo.  
  
Sarah no dijo nada; solo esperó a que la otra siguiera hablando. Sabía que no era dada a contar sus problemas a los demás, pero sospechaba que también querría desahogar.  
  
Efectivamente, Hermione siguió hablando:  
  
- Lleva varios años insistiendo en que salgamos juntos. Yo nunca me había decidido pero... no se si fue el estar allí aislada de todo lo demás, o que se portó de una manera maravillosa conmigo pero...  
  
- Pero caíste- contestó Sarah  
  
- Si- Hermi la miró directamente- decidí arriesgarme y bueno... ya sabes. Pero duró poco. No funcionaba. Él era encantador y eso pero....  
  
- Pero no te llenaba  
  
- ¿Podrías dejar de acabar mis frases? Me das miedo.  
  
- Claro, claro. Sigue contando. Es tu historia al fin y al cabo.  
  
- Muy amable por tu parte- dijo la castaña enfadada- Pues poco antes de volverme lo dejamos. No me veía con fuerzas para tener una relación a distancia, y menos una relación que ni siquiera significaba demasiado para mí.  
  
- Supongo que es lo mejor que pudiste hacer- dijo Sarah, y añadió: - Así que, sigues siendo libre.  
  
- Sí, libre como un pájaro.  
  
- Eso es bueno- Sarah sonrió- ¿qué sería de las chicas de oro si una de nosotras se comprometiera?  
Hermi intentó devolverle el gesto, pero hizo más bien una mueca de tristeza. Su amiga se dio cuenta y le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Y Ron?  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Que pasa con Ron? ¿Quien dijo nada de Ron?- contestó Hermione visiblemente nerviosa  
  
- Nada, nada, digo... -la morena intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas-.. que como llevas lo de antes.  
  
- Perfectamente. No me voy a sorprender ahora de que Weasley sea un completo idiota.  
  
- Ya, si tu lo dices....- dijo Sarah.  
  
Y mientras salía en busca de las otras dos repitió, no muy convencida:  
  
- Si tu lo dices...  
  
En un determinado momento, Sarah y Mary iban hacia el último vagón y se cruzaron con Draco Malfoy y parte de su club de fans.  
Una de ellas, que Sarah creyó reconocer como una hufflepuff de tercer año iba agarrada a su brazo. Su última conquista. La morena hizo conjeturas para sí misma sobre cuanto le duraría a la chica su gloria. Le daba hasta pena, porque generalmente todas se enamoraban del rubio hasta las cejas, especialmente las de los cursos inferiores. Y pocas quedaban ya que todavía no hubiesen caído en sus redes, más porque el chico no se podía multiplicar que porque ellas no quisieran.  
El slytherin las miró altaneramente e hizo ademán de decir algo. Mary le interrumpió:  
  
- No te molestes en buscar una frase hiriente, Malfoy. Sería un gran esfuerzo para tu neurona encontrar un insulto ingenioso y sabes que de todos modos no nos vas a ofender. Guarda tus energías para los ÉXTASIS- y mirando a la joven que iba con él añadió- y para mañana, cuando le rompas el corazón a esta pobre criatura y tengas que buscarte a otra.  
  
El rubio no movió ni un poco su expresión. Con la misma sonrisa arrogante respondió:  
  
- Yo no tengo que buscarlas, ellas me buscan a mi. Además, hoy entra una nueva hornada de jovencitas dispuestas a probar el... amor de Draco Malfoy. Y vosotras nunca estaréis entre esas privilegiadas, Patterson.  
  
Y se fue por el pasillo con su séquito mientras Sarah murmuraba algo así como "mas quisieras, Malfoy". Al girarse vio la expresión de su amiga y dijo:  
  
- Porque... no nos interesa, ¿verdad Mary?- su tono dejaba claro que sólo aceptaría un no por respuesta.  
  
- No, no, claro - dijo la rubia, no muy segura de si intentaba convencer a la otra o a sí misma.  
  
Y mientras se iban, susurró casi inaudiblemente.  
  
- Lástima que sea un capullo.  
  
Al otro lado del pasillo, Draco Malfoy pensaba para sus adentros:  
  
Que buena está esa Patterson. Es una pena que no sepa escoger sus amistades  
  
Cuando Harry estaba llegando al último vagón, alguien muy fuerte le agarró y le empotró contra la pared del pasillo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pensó en Crabbe o Goyle y en que no había nadie más en ese pasillo que pudiera ayudarle. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al atreverse a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Parkinson! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? No deberías intentar atacarme sin guardaespaldas.  
  
- Atacarte?- la slytherin soltó una sonora carcajada- no quiero atacarte. Lo que quiero lo sabes de sobra, y estás deseando dármelo.  
  
Harry no entendía nada:  
  
- ¿De qué me hablas?  
  
- Oh, vamos- Pansy no dejaba de presionar el pecho del chico- vi como me sonreíste antes. Y ahora te has venido al "vagón fantasma". Estabas deseando que yo te encontrara. Y..- enterró su boca en el cuello del chico y empezó a lamérselo - te he encontrado.  
  
Del susto, Harry le dio un empujón y logró separarla de él unos centimetros.  
  
- ¿PERO QUE DICES? Estás como una cabra. Yo no te sonreí, si confundes sonrisas con gestos de asco no es mi problema.  
  
- TÚ...... ME......SONREÍSTE. Tú me invitaste a acorralarte. Lo leí en tus ojos. Estás deseando que te lleve al cielo. ¿Te gusta hacerte el duro, Potter?- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho y bajaba hacia su estómago- mmm, veo que crecer te está sentando más que bien.  
  
La mano de la chica se deslizó hasta la bragueta de Harry y eso fue demasiado para su sangre fría. Dándole un nuevo empujon a Pansy, más fuerte que el anterior, se libró de ella y echó a correr hasta el compartimento de sus amigos.  
  
Cuando llegó allí, les hizo un breve resumen de lo que le acababa de pasar. Lo hizo más para asimilarlo él mismo al oírlo en voz alta que porque le interesara que Dean, Seamus y Neville lo supieran.  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo..-dijo Dean Thomas con una mueca de incredulidad- ...que una de las tías más buenas de Slytherin te acaba de intentar violar en el pasillo del tren? ¿A tí?  
  
- Más o menos, sí - dijo Harry no muy convencido.  
Dean estalló en carcajadas.  
  
- Vamos, Harry, esa es la mejor historia que he oído en mucho tiempo. Empiezo a creer que la guerra te dejó trastocado.  
  
- Pues yo te creo - dijo Neville con una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias- Harry se lo agradeció y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Los otros dos se seguían riendo. Harry decidió que sería mejor no volver a tocar ese tema. Y pensó que debía seguir practicando los gestos de Sirius: no quería volver a llevarse otro susto como el de hacía unos minutos.  
  
Ron siguió un buen rato haciendo la ronda. Al final se sentía bastante agobiado y decidió buscar un compartimento vacío para estar a solas consigo mismo. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo que había hecho, en por qué lo había hecho. En un ala casi vacía del tren encontró el sitio adecuado y se dejó caer en el asiento, contra la pared del compartimento. En uno cercano un grupo de alumnos de sexto cantaban mientras otro tocaba la guitarra. Ron pensó que la música sería un buen acompañamiento para la tortura mental a la que se iba a someter durante la siguiente hora.  
  
Hermione decidió tomarse un descanso. Seguía cabreada por lo de Ron. Muy cabreada. Y eso estaba perjudicando su labor como prefecta. Había estado gritando a todo el mundo injustamente y los nuevos alumnos de primero la miraban como si fuera un ogro: incluso una niña había dado la vuelta en el pasillo y había echado a correr en dirección contraria para no encontrarse con ella. Pensó que un rato de reflexión le vendría bien. Así que se sentó en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró. Podía oir una guitarra cerca.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban, sin saberlo, en compartimentos contiguos. Ambos apoyados en el tabique que los separaba. Sin saberlo, espalda con espalda. Ambos perdidos es sus reflexiones.  
El vagón se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Hasta que las notas de la guitarra empezaron a rasgar el aire. Los alumnos de sexto empezaron a cantar una canción de un conocido grupo muggle.

_"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do _

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"  
  
_

Sin saberlo, ambos escuchaban la misma canción.  
  
__

_"Backbeat, the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out._

_  
  
__I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt _

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"_

Ron pensaba en Hermione.  
  
__

_"And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_and all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would like toy say to you _

_I don't know how"_

Hermione pensaba en Ron.  
  
__

_"Because maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all you're my wonderwall"  
  
_

Como si intuyeran algo, a medida que sonaba la música fueron acercándose más a la pared, pegándose a ella.  
  
__

_"Today was gonna be the day but they'll gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do _

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about_ _you now_"

Hermione fue girando la cabeza hasta que su mejilla rozó el tabique.  
  
__

_"And all the roads that lead to you were winding _

_and all the lights that light the way are blinding _

_There are many things that I would like toy say to you I don't know _

_how"  
  
_

Ron elevó la mano para tocar suavemente la pintura.  
  
__

_"I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me?  
__And after all you're my wonderwall"  
  
_

Sin saberlo, su mano se encontró con la de la chica.  
  
__

_"I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all you're my wonderwall"  
  
_

Y ambos se tocaron y acariciaron la pared como si en vez de la fría madera fuera la cara del otro lo que sentían bajo las yemas de sus dedos, sin ser conscientes de que realmente estaba allí, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.  
  
__

_"Said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me... _

_you're gonna be the one that saves me... _

_you're gonna be the one that saves me..."  
_

Y cuando el tren se detuvo frente a los terrenos de Hogwarts, cesó la música y los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus emplazamientos. Maletas y jaulas con lechuzas rodaban por todas partes. Los prefectos corrían como locos de un lado a otro. Los alumnos de sexto y su guitarra enfilaron también hacia una de las salidas. Y ajenos al bullicio de los otros vagones, ambos salieron al pasillo solitario del suyo. Al encontrarse tan cerca, ambos se sobresaltaron. Y por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron. Cada uno leyó en los ojos del otro todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar en aquel instante, todos los sentimientos contradictorios que sentían. Y sin decir nada, cada uno dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo, en direcciones opuestas.  
  
Hermione pensaba en el encuentro mientras inconscientemente cantaba para sus adentros:

_"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me"  
_  
Ron se giró unos instantes para ver como la chica se alejaba. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a tararear:  
  
_"And after all, you're my wonderwall_"  
  
¡Hola a todos! ¿Que os pareció?  
La canción es "Wonderwall", de Oasis, y os la dejo a vuestra libre interpretación. Eso es lo que tienen de bonito las canciones, que para cada persona tiene un significado distinto. Para mí habla lo que alguien puede llegar a significar para otro alguien, de cómo puede convertirse en una especie de muro maravilloso que te aísle del resto del mundo. Pero esa es mi interpretación, eh? Muy subjetiva )  
Por cierto, os gusta lo de meter canciones en los chapters? Porque tengo en mente un par de ellos más así.  
  
Y ahora, los reviews:  
  
Killer de Komodokiller's: me alegra que te siga gustando. Ya me dirás que opinas de este chap (cuando puedas volver a acercarte al ordenador). Y actualiza pronto el tuyo que me dejaste intrigada. Besis :)  
  
Vicky Potter: bienvenida :) gracias por tu rr y me place que te guste. Sí, Ron está muy guapo :) al menos así es como me lo imagino. A ver si te animas a seguir leyendo y opinando. Se admiten sugerencias. Besos  
  
ruperts lover: por fin actualicé. Gracias por tu ánimo!! Y sigue leyendo que se irá poniendo más interesante. Besitos  
  
Chels: muchas gracias!! tu rr me hizo especial ilusión. Espero que jill-chan no te haya dado mucho la vara para que lo leyeras. Me alegra de que te guste Sarah, y si te animas puedes escribirme sugerencias aquí o a la dirección de hotmail, sobre Sarah o lo que quieras. Mi Sarah no es la misma que la de jill, o eso intenté... pero la verdad, me pareció la amiga perfecta para Hermione y cuando empecé a describir a la mía no fui capaz de imaginarla con otro nombre, ni de otra manera. Es un personaje estupendo y muy entrañable. Ah! y veo un poco difícil meter a Oliver, pero prometo buscar la manera. Un besazo ;)  
  
Leonysse Weasley: otra nueva incorporación!! esto me encanta :) a mi también me gusta muchísimo Ron, de la nueva generación es sin duda mi personaje favorito. Y todavía va a tener muchas ocasiones para meter la pata. A ver con qué nos sorprende )  
Gracias y un beso.  
  
ophelia dakker: hola otra vez: tu entusiasmo si que me da ánimos a mi. Es un gustazo leer rr como el tuyo. Muchas gracias y sigue leyendo. Besos  
  
meluchi1: me encanta, me encanta tener rr y que se anime gente nueva a escribirme... así que te gusta el nuevo Ron? Está bien variar un poco:) todavía va a cambiar más, y aún no sabemos hasta que punto cambió. Ánimo y sigue leyendo. Gracias por tu apoyo, un beso.  
  
morella bono: antes de nada, gracias por escribirme. me llevé un disgusto porque nada más actualizar con el 2ºcapítulo leí tu rr al primero... y sentí no haber incluído la respuesta a tu rr en el segundo. Pero que sepas que fue por eso, porque no se editó el rr hasta después de actualizar. Y ni que decir tiene que encontrar otro review a los pocos minutos me hizo muchísima ilusión Me alegra mucho que el Ron-mas-salido-que-el-pico-de-una-plancha os guste. Todavía nos va a sorprender muuucho. Y Harry no sabe hasta que punto las clases con Sirius le van a traer problemas... lo de hoy es sólo el principio. Va a tener que practicar muuucho esa sonrisa si quiere dejar de meterse en líos. Y tienes razón, los rr son lo mejor. No lo sabía hasta que empecé a recibirlos )  
Un besazo y hasta pronto (espero)


	4. Evitándote

¡Hola otra vez! Lo siento pero esta semana hay fiestas en mi ciudad y... hay que disfrutar antes de empezar otra vez las clases :)  
Casi tengo escrito el capítulo 5, así que supongo que en una semana como mucho lo subiré, para el viernes o así. Este nuevo capítulo... no me gusta mucho como me quedó, espero mejorar los próximos. Y si queréis expresar vuestra libre opinión, ya sabéis donde estoy.  
Por si alguien pensaba que los personajes que aparecen en la historia son míos... siento decepcionarle. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a mi nadie me paga por hacer esto (por desgracia). Nos vemos prontito! Un besazo para tods.  
  
Your song- chapter 4  
  
**"Evitándote"  
**  
Apenas se bajaron del tren por distintas puertas, vieron a Harry esperándolos. Llegaron a donde él estaba prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sentían un poco violentos. Muy violentos, de hecho.  
  
- ¿Dónde os habiais metido?- les dijo el chico moreno - todos los demás ya hace un rato que se fueron hacia el castillo. McGonagall va a matarnos.  
  
Los otros no contestaron, pero Hermione comenzó a silbar y Ron sudaba profusamente.  
  
- Chicos, ¿os pasa algo? - Harry levantó una ceja, inquisitivamente- Os noto... nerviosos.  
  
- NO!! ¿POR QUÉ?- chillaron los dos, casi al unísono. Al escucharse, ambos enrojecieron visiblemente.  
  
Pensando que aún estaban incómodos por el incidente del vagón y suponiendo (acertadamente) que Ron no se habría disculpado todavía, Harry decidió no indagar más.  
  
Cogieron una diligencia hacia el castillo mientras el moreno les relataba su pequeño incidente con Pansy Parkinson. A cada dato nuevo que Harry aportaba, ambos asentían como perdidos en sus pensamientos. No estando muy seguro de que sus amigos le estuviesen atendiendo, añadió:  
  
-... y luego nos metimos en el baño, donde estuvimos practicando sexo salvaje durante horas.  
  
- Interesante - dijo Ron pausadamente.  
  
- Mmmm....suena bien - añadió Hermione.  
  
- No hay quien demonios os entienda- dijo Harry airadamente al tiempo que la diligencia se detenía. Al bajar aceleró el paso para unirse al grupo que iba varios metros por delante.  
  
Y mientras se iba, pensaba que realmente nunca llegaría a entenderlos. Porque sabía que se gustaban. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Hasta los de Slytherin lo sospechaban. Cualquiera que pasara con ellos cinco minutos seguidos se daría cuenta de que la atracción era evidente. Si además, como Harry, pasaban la mayor parte del día... nadie podría discutir que estaban perdidamente enamorados. Si se quedaba a solas con Hermione, su preocupación por el pelirrojo se hacía patente. Cuando hablaba con Ron, el nombre de la chica salía a relucir cada 3 palabras. Y aún así, se empeñaban en buscar excusas para discutir. Y lo peor de todo - pensó Harry- era que como las disputas fueran aumentando de calibre llegaría un momento en que no podrían solucionarlo.  
  
Harry suspiró. Eran ellos los que se tenían que dar cuenta. Pero ambos competían en ceguera y, lo que era peor, en orgullo.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ron y Hermione le miraron alejarse sin ser apenas conscientes de lo que pasaba. Casi para sí mismo, el pelirrojo exclamó:  
  
- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a este?  
  
Pero la chica ya se había bajado, ignorando su pregunta y dejando claro que no le apetecía tener una conversación con él.  
  
- Ronald Weasley, eres idiota - dijo Ron en alto cuando se quedó solo.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione casi corría hacia el castillo. Aumentó su velocidad al oír los pasos de alguien detrás de ella. Le pareció oir a Neville llamándola, pero hizo caso omiso. Internamente, se iba insultando a sí misma. No sabía por qué los últimos acontecimientos le habían afectado tanto. No sabía por qué, a pesar de todo, la voz de Ron, su mirada de cachorro asustado le hacía temblar. A pesar de todo. A pesar de todos.  
  
- Eres una cría estúpida- se dijo a sí misma.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cuando Ron entró en el Gran Comedor, casi todos estaban sentados ya. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó asiento junto a Harrry, que en esos momentos charlaba animadamente con Dean Thomas.  
  
- ¡Ron! - exclamó Harry. Ya se le había pasado su enfado anterior.  
  
- Hola Harry; hola pervertido - dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Dean y entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
Las chicas parecieron no darse cuenta de que había llegado, salvo Sarah, quien exclamó en un tono sobradamente audible:  
  
- ¡Vaya! Si es Ron melenas, el terror de las nenas.  
  
Pero antes de que al aludido le diera tiempo a replicar, una chica de 5º le sonrió y él se concentró en devolverle el gesto.  
  
Mientras los otros dos siguieron su conversación esperando que el pelirrojo se les uniera, Ron empezó a pasear su mirada por la mesa. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en los de Hermione. Quiso retirar rápidamente su mirada, pero los ojos dolidos de la chica le capturaron. Hermione siguió hablando con Sarah, pero Ron no pudo mirar hacia otro lado en un buen rato. Aún llorosa, aún cuando dolía verla así, su mirada le hechizaba.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Unos minutos después, un fuerte carraspeo de la profesora McGonagall les indicó que la Ceremonia de Selección iba a comenzar.  
En la tarima que presidía el comedor, por delante de la mesa de los profesores, se situó una larga fila de alumnos de primero. Se notaba a leguas que estaban histéricos.  
  
McGonagall colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en el taburete frente a los alumnos, y este comenzó a canturrear.  
  
Harry miraba la escena con una sonrisa nostálgica. Recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts. Recordaba lo nervioso que estaba. Sus temores acerca de no valer para el mundo mágico, de que su carta para ingresar en el colegio de Magia hubiese sido un error y tuviese que volver con los Dursley de un momento a otro. Su miedo a que el Sombrero lo seleccionara para Slytherin. La alegría que había sentido cuando lo mandó a Gryffindor junto a su entonces nuevo amigo Ron. Recordó cómo habían conocido a Hermione y cómo se habían hecho inseparables los tres.  
  
Ahora tenían 17 años, estaban en su último año y todas aquellas incertidumbres quedaban atrás. Nadie podía negar ya su condición de Gryffindor, y menos aún su validez como mago. Ya lo había demostrado de sobra. Y de repente, un sentimiento abrumador le inundó al pensar que, probablemente, no volvería a ver la ceremonia de selección.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas Harry? - Dean le miraba preocupado.  
  
- Seguro que NO en tirarse a mi hermana - contestó inmediatamente Ron . Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se giró hacia el moreno y le puso la mano en la espalda.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Sí, si - contestó el otro no muy convencido. Sólo me da pena que esto acabe ya.  
  
- Tranquilo. Queda un curso entero. Y me atrevería a decir..-dijo mirando hacia dos chicas que les sonreían desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- ..que va a ser un curso para recordar.  
  
Harry entornó los ojos. ¿Es que Ron nunca iba a aprender?  
  
Mientras tanto, la ceremonia continuaba. McGonagall seguía leyendo los nombres. Por encima de su voz, Ron y Harry pudieron oír el frío tono de Malfoy.  
  
- Mmmm... ¿Has visto Weasley? Carne fresca. Hay jovencitos inocentes a los que quizás puedas seducir, engañandolos con tu nuevo disfraz.  
  
Mientras inconscientemente se acariciaba el aro de la oreja, Ron contestó en alto:  
  
- Gracias Malfoy, pero te los cedo. No quiero privarte de tu pasatiempo favorito. A mi no me interesan.  
  
Y bajando la voz para que sólo le oyeran los que estaban a su alrededor y girando la cabeza hacia Dean, añadió:  
  
- Aunque quizá a Thomas sí.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- contestó el aludido.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Blaise Zabini decía con una mueca arrogante:  
  
- La verdad, algunas de las novatas no están nada mal. Solo necesitan... iniciarse.  
  
Draco le devolvió el gesto sin retirar la mirada de la mesa escarlata, donde Mary hablaba animadamente con Sarah, Ginny y Hermione.  
  
- Yo, sin embargo, creo que prefiero a las veteranas.  
  
Y su cara adquirió un semblante misterioso que Zabini no alcanzó a descifrar.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, se puso en pie para dar su habitual discurso de comienzo de año:  
  
- Antes de nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Espero que tanto los que empiezan, como aquellos para los que supone su despedida del colegio, lo enfrenten con igual ilusión. Aprovecho además para indicarles a los de primer año que está totalmente prohibida la entrada en el bosque que se encuentra dentro de los terrenos, a no ser que sea con la compañía de algún profesor, y que no se les permite tener sus propias escobas. Debéis obedecer a los prefectos de vuestras respectivas casas - y, mas bajo, añadió- aunque algunos prefectos deberían también recordar las normas.  
  
Este último comentario del director provocó las risas entre la mayoría de los alumnos mayores.  
  
- Como todos los años, al final del curso se entregarán la Copa de las casas y la Copa de Quidditch. Espero que ganen quienes mas se lo merezcan y - dijo mirando alternativamente a los grupos de Slytherin y Gryffindor- ... confío en que este año no haya problemas.  
  
Harry enrojeció visiblemente mientras Ron miraba mal a Malfoy. Éste le devolvió una mirada de "No cuentes con ello", provocando un gruñido del pelirrojo.  
  
Dumbledore, siguió su discurso:  
  
- Se ha celebrado una reunión de profesores y hemos decidido, a modo experimental y en vista de que parece que este año gozamos otra vez de paz... permitirnos un par de pequeñas licencias.  
  
Las voces cesaron y la atención de todos los ocupantes del comedor se centró de repente en la Mesa Alta. Se preguntaban con qué les sorprendería su pintoresco director.  
  
- Se ha decidido, de acuerdo con los jefes de las casas, que a los alumnos de 6º y 7º se les permitirá alargar las visitas a Hogsmeade hasta avanzada la madrugada. Confío.....- tuvo que callarse porque los gritos de euforia de los alumnos no le dejaban seguir- confío en que sabrán hacer un uso provechoso y responsable de esa licencia, en que llegarán en buenas condiciones al castillo y que no harán mucho escándalo al regresar. Por supuesto, dichas visitas podrán ser acortadas o restringidas en función de su comportamiento.  
  
Esperó unos minutos para que a los alumnos se les pasara la excitación. Luego añadió:  
  
- Otra novedad será que este año se celebrará un baile de disfraces por Halloween. Tienen dos meses para organizarlo, y agradeceremos que los alumnos se presenten voluntariamente para colaborar en lo que puedan. Dependerá de ustedes totalmente que la fiesta sea un éxito o un fracaso. Los profesores hemos decidido no inmiscuirnos.  
  
Nuevamente el comedor se llenó de vítores. Dumbledore se vio obligado a carraspear sonoramente.  
  
- No voy a molestarme en decirles que la fiesta no puede continuar en las respectivas salas comunes, al igual que las celebraciones de las victorias de Quidditch, porque sé positivamente que harán lo que les de la gana de todas formas. Sólo les diré que confío en su buen juicio para evitar que entre alcohol en el colegio... o al menos en su decencia para que la bebida no llegue a los alumnos menores.  
  
Para concluir, añadió:  
  
- No les entretengo más; sólo les pido un aplauso de bienvenida para un viejo conocido que vuelve a estar con nosotros. Remus Lupin retoma su puesto como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
En medio del aplauso, Harry reparó por primera vez en él desde que había llegado. Había estado tan entretenido que ni aún sabiendo de antemano que Lupin iba a estar allí se acordó de buscarlo. Mientras miraba hacia la mesa, se encontró con los ojos dorados del que ya era, con Sirius, como otro padre para él. Esbozó una sonrisa sincera, que le fue devuelta inmediatamente.  
  
La voz de Ron, que ya tenía la boca llena de albóndigas, le interrumpió:  
  
- Ef fbantáftico - dijo mientras escupía trozos de carne - pdodremof eftar en Hobfsmeade hafta que queramof. ¡Eftará llbeno de chicaf!  
  
- Si, fantástico - dijo Dean mientras se limpiaba con la manga de la túnica la salsa que se le escurría por el mentón - ¿Me pasas las patatas Ron?  
  
El pelirrojo, aún con la boca llena, le contestó evidentemente incómodo.  
  
- Tboma. ¿Quieref algbo maf? ¿Bfzanahoriaf? ¿Guisantef? ¿Colegialafs inocentef?  
  
- Con las patatas es suficiente, gracias- contestó Dean incrédulo.  
  
- No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, Ron - dijo Harry con aire paternal- Ginny es mayorcita, sabe cuidarse sola.  
  
- No es mayor, es mi hermanita.  
  
- Tu hermanita que ya es mayor.  
  
- Lo que tu digas, pero insisto que estaría mejor sola, jugando con muñecas o algo. Antes de que se dé cuenta habrá perdido su infancia y no la podrá recuperar.  
  
- Ron, Ginny es muy guapa y tiene mucho éxito entre los chicos. Y tiene 16 años, como tú hasta hace poco. Deberías confiar en su criterio y responsabilidad. No puedes estar vigilándola constantemente.  
  
- No tendría que vigilarla constantemente si confiara en el chico que esté con mi hermanita - dijo el pelirrojo echándole una elocuente mirada a Harry.  
  
El moreno no captó la indirecta, o al menos hizo como si no lo hubiera entendido.  
  
Unos asientos más allá, Sarah comentaba sin quitarles la vista:  
  
- Deberían ponerles la comida en abrevaderos. Vi cerdos comiendo más educadamente.  
  
Las chicas se rieron mientras los aludidos seguían ajenos a sus comentarios.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Aquella noche, cuando acabaron de cenar, todos marcharon rápidamente hacia sus respectivas dependencias: había sido un día largo y necesitaban dormir. Pero para Harry todavía no habían acabado los quebraderos de cabeza. Mientras se dirigía hacia su casa con Neville, se cruzó con Malfoy por el pasillo. El rubio, para no variar, iba rodeado por sus guardaespaldas.  
  
- ¿Preparado para hacer el ridículo en la Copa de las Casas, Cara Rajada?  
  
Harry estaba demasiado cansado para discutir adecuadamente. Sólo hizo una mueca y dijo:  
  
- Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy.  
  
El Slytherin levantó una ceja y dijo en gesto interrogante:  
  
- Potter, ¿me acabas de guiñar un ojo?  
  
- ¡No! - dijo Harry, aunque se temía lo que venía después.  
  
- ¿Intentas seducirme?  
  
- ¡No! ¡NO!- Harry enrojeció.  
  
- Vaya, vaya - Malfoy no cambió la expresión- así que el chico de oro de Gryffindor se dedica a hacer proposiciones por los pasillos a hombres que quedan muy por encima de sus posibilidades. Proposiciones de lo más vulgar, añado.  
  
El moreno luchaba por decir algo, pero era evidente que Draco no le iba a dejar.  
  
- Siento decepcionarte, Potter pero... como decirlo sutilmente... la verdad es que no me excitas.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se reían sonoramente. El rubio siguió con su discurso:  
  
- ¿Por que no lo intentas con Weasley? Por supuesto, comprendo la diferencia pero... creo que es lo único que está a tu alcance. Eso y poco más - añadió mirando a Neville con evidente desagrado.  
  
Harry no fue capaz de replicar; ahora si que estaba metido en un buen lío.  
  
Mientras los de Slytherin se alejaban, se oyó decir:  
  
- Lo superarás, Potter. Con el tiempo.  
  
Viendo como se alejaba, Harry dijo en alto más para sí mismo que para su acompañante:  
  
- Voy a tener que mantener una conversación con Sirius.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Por la noche, en la sala común, Harry esperó a que todos los demás se fueran a la cama. Sirius le había dicho que se pondría en contacto con él a través de la chimenea.  
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho. Al poco de quedar solo, apareció la melena azabache de su padrino.  
  
- ¡Hola, Harry! Vaya cara que tienes. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Fue ese....Malfoy? Le mataré - dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de amenaza.  
  
- No, no, cálmate. Es ... bueno, la sonrisa...  
  
- Oooh, cierto, el nuevo Harry!- dijo el animago sin dejarle acabar - ¿a cuantas jovencitas lograste seducir ya?  
  
- Eeeen...yo....  
  
- No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, se que es violento para tí hablar de esos temas. Dime sólo un número aproximado.  
  
- Pero.....- Harry empezaba a impacientarse.  
  
- Ajáaaaa! Estaba seguro. Sabía que mi sonrisa era irresistible - dijo la cabeza en la chimenea sin cambiar el gesto - Acuérdate de usar también el gesto-especial-que-bueno-soy-para-profesores, te librará de muchas reprimendas. Funciona sobre todo con McGonagall..  
  
- Pero Sirius..yo.. no funciona.  
  
- Así se hace Harry. ¿Que mas da que no funcione la relación? Tienes 17 años, disfruta el momento y no te preocupes por lo demás. Sufrirán cuando les dejes, pero no es culpa tuya... no puedes evitar ser sexy. Lo heredaste de mí.  
  
- ¡Sirius!  
  
Pero su padrino no estaba por la labor de escucharle. En vez de eso sólo dijo:  
  
- Me alegro de que te vaya todo bien, te lo mereces. Ya nos vemos.. no rompas muchos corazones!!  
  
Y la cabeza desapareció.  
  
Harry enterró la suya en un montón de cojines. O cambiaban las cosas, o iba a tener muchos problemas.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Aquella noche Ron tardó en dormirse; no se podía quitar de la cabeza la mirada llorosa de Hermione. Oyó a Harry volver de la sala común y acostarse sigilosamente, pero no le dijo nada. No quería que supiera que tenía insomnio por una tontería así.  
  
Cuando por fin se durmió, empezaba a amanecer. Aún así, tuvo un sueño muy agitado.  
  
Por la mañana Harry se despertó al oír los gemidos de su amigo.  
  
- ¡No, no llores, no! Perdoname...  
  
Harry se levantó de un salto y descorrió la cortina de la cama de Ron; el pelirrojo estaba destapado y sudando.  
  
- Ron... - Harry decidió despertarlo.  
  
- ¡No llores! ¡No me dejes! Fue Malfoy, no... vuelve!!  
  
- ¡Ron! Es hora de levantarse.  
  
Ron se abrazó a Harry; sin abrir los ojos dijo:  
  
- ¿Mamá?  
  
-¡¡¡¡RON!!!!  
  
El chico despertó y llevó un susto al verse abrazado a Harry.  
  
- ¡AH! ¿Que haces? Me... - miró para su pijama, medio desabrochado, y luego dirigió unos ojos como platos al moreno que también estaba sorprendido- ...ME ESTABAS INTENTANDO DESNUDAR?  
  
Su grito despertó a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.  
  
- ¡Ron! Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Sólo intentaba despertarte.  
  
El pelirrojo pareció recordar algo y su piel se volvió del mismo color que su cabello:  
  
- ¿Pesadillas? ¿Quien, yo? Tú esnifas, Harry.  
  
Y se metió precipitadamente en el baño. Necesitaba una larga ducha.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ron acabó de vestirse antes que los demás y bajó a desayunar. Las cuatro chicas ya estaban allí y dirigieron hacia él miradas muy poco amigables. El pelirrojo decidió suavizar las cosas y, alcanzándoles un plato con tostadas les dijo:  
  
- Hey chicas! Comed bien; no podemos dejar que esos cuerpazos pasen hambre.  
  
Aunque pretendía que fuera un piropo, el resultado no fue el esperado. Las cuatro le miraron mal.  
  
- Tan caballeroso y sutil como siempre, Weasley. No me explico por qué no estás rodeado de mujeres a todas horas- dijo Sarah con un tono bastante sarcástico.  
  
En ese momento entró Dean Thomas. Dean miró para las chicas y dijo:  
  
- Eso, comed bien guapas; hay que alimentar esos cuerpazos.  
  
Antes de que les diera tiempo a quejarse, Ron se levantó indignado y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Es que no tienes educación, Thomas? ¿Que forma es esa de tratar a las damas? Discúlpate!!  
  
- ¿Damas? ¿Que damas?  
  
Las chicas pusieron cara de desesperación mientras los otros dos discutían. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza con tanta fuerza que casi la mete en el cuenco de las gachas y Mary le dijo a Ginny irónicamente:  
  
- Oye, que majo es tu novio. Me voy a pedir uno así por Navidad.  
  
Ginny entornó los ojos:  
  
- Sí, no se caracteriza por su sensibilidad precisamente.  
  
En ese momento entró Seamus Finnigan con Harry. Al pasar ante ellas, Seamus les apuntó con los dedos índices y les dijo:  
  
- Chist, chist; ¡nenas!  
  
Cuando todavía no habían reaccionado, Harry les dirigió una sonrisa de lo más sugerente y dijo:  
  
- Buenos días, preciosas.  
  
Mientras miraban como se sentaban los chicos, Sarah dijo:  
  
- ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Hay una convención de machos o qué?  
  
- Entramos en la estación de celo - dijo Mary con una sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento entró Neville y se sentó junto a ellas, saludándolas amistosamente.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Neville? ¿Como es que no te sientas con el "Cuarteto Maravilla"?- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Mmmm... me parece que los pseudo N'Sync no me necesitan para nada - contestó Neville con una sonrisa- soy perjudicial para su imagen pública.  
  
Y los cinco se rieron con ganas.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió sin sobresaltos casi hasta la hora de ir a clase. Hermione se estaba comportando de forma mas abierta, para regocijo de Sarah, aunque todavía se le notaba dolida con Ron. Lanzaban constantes pullas a los chicos, la mayoría de las cuales ni siquiera entendían.  
  
Harry de vez en cuando echaba discretas miradas por el Comedor: vio un grupo de niñas nuevas señalándole y cuchicheando con Dennis Creevey, que asentía. También vio a un par de chicas de Hufflepuff sonriéndole, aunque hizo ver que no se había dado cuenta. Pero lo peor fue cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Primero, se encontró con la mirada lasciva de Pansy Parkinson, que se empezó a lamer la comisura de los labios lentamente. Harry giró la cabeza para evitar la mirada de la chica y se encontró con Draco Malfoy, que le guiñó un ojo y empezó a hacer como que le lanzaba besos mientras otros alumnos de Slytherin se reían.  
  
A Harry se le cayó la tostada de las manos.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - Ginny parecía preocupada.  
  
- Eeeeh... sí- dijo el moreno no muy convencido.  
  
La chica no dijo nada pero sonrió divertida. Era tan fácil leer en aquellos ojos verdes....  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
La profesora McGonagall pasó por las mesas repartiendo los horarios. Ron le echó un vistazo y comentó:  
  
- Mmm... por la tarde tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Ravenclaw. Estará la morenaza nueva esa...Louise..nosequé  
  
- Deberíais dejar de preocuparos por "morenazas" y atender en clase, os la jugais este año- dijo Hermione con evidente fastidio. Antes de que se pudiera arrepentir de dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo este exclamó, animado por las risas de Seamus y Dean:  
  
- Calla y aliméntate, Granger; a ver si te crecen las... las..- se tuvo que callar al fijar su vista en el busto de Hermione. Era evidente que se había desarrollado mucho durante el verano e incluso se le marcaba por debajo de la ancha túnica. Ron siguió diciendo - ..Vaya, veo que has comido bien en vacaciones.  
  
Con un bufido, Hermione se levantó y arrojó la servilleta contra la mesa antes de salir disparada del Comedor.  
  
-Ya la volviste a pifiar, Weasley- dijo Sarah antes de salir corriendo detrás de su amiga.  
  
Aunque Dean y Seamus le felicitaban por el comentario, Ron se arrepintió de no tener más autocontrol. Una significativa mirada de Harry se lo confirmó.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
El primer día de clases transcurrió casi normalmente. Las chicas, especialmente Hermione, evitaron cruzarse con Ron en la medida de lo posible. Harry también evitó cruzar la mirada con Malfoy y con Parkinson. El primero, se burlaba de él. La chica... prefería no saber lo que pretendía realmente.  
  
Además Harry se llevó otra sorpresa no muy agradable ese día: el grupo de alumnas nuevas que había visto señalarle esa mañana en el Comedor se dedicaban a perseguirle allá donde iba. Dos estuvieron a punto de darle un susto de muerte al salir de detrás de una estatua justo cuando él se dirigía al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Neville le dijo que había creído oir en la sala común que los hermanos Creevey habían fundado una especie de "Club de Fans" de Harry Potter y que casi todas las alumnas de primero se habían apuntado... Harry no quiso creerle. Aún así temía que las evidencias le hicieran acabar haciendo caso de Neville.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sarah y Hermione acabaron pronto de cenar para evitar pasar mucho tiempo cerca de los chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Fueron a su Sala Común y se sentaron en un sofá, enfrente del fuego. Hermione sacó un pesado libro de Aritmancia de su mochila y empezó a leerlo con avidez. Sarah se dio perfecta cuenta de que la chica intentaba evitar preguntas, pero no iba a permitirselo tan fácilmente.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - Sarah se dirigió a su amiga arqueando una ceja  
  
- ¿Y bien? - contestó Hermione sin mover la vista de la página que tenía abierta en ese momento.  
  
- Ron  
  
- ¿Ron? - la rizosa seguía sin inmutarse, aunque el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente.  
  
- Mmmm...Herm...no me apetece mantener una conversación en que cada vez que yo digo algo, tu repites lo que digo. Sería un poco estúpido.  
  
- Y a mi no me apetece mantener una conversación - dijo Hermione tajante.  
  
Sarah no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente; conocía lo suficiente a la chica como para tocar sus puntos débiles y sonsacarle la información:  
  
- Puntualiza. Lo que no te apetece es mantener una conversación sobre Ron.  
  
- Bueno, más o menos es lo mismo.  
  
- Vale, lo que tu digas. Entonces te preguntaré sobre Krum.  
  
- Eh! Deja de atosigarme- dijo Hermione tirando el libro a un lado y pegándole a su amiga con un cojín. No podía evitar reir divertida ante la cara de ella.  
  
Las chicas comenzaron una lucha de almohadones: Hermione intentaba callar a Sarah mientras del montón de cojines en que se había convertido el sofá emergían palabras como: ... desnudo.... besa... y ...potente.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ron subía las escaleras hacia la entrada de Gryffindor lentamente: quería retrasar su llegada lo más posible. Había decidido que iba a hablar con Hermione y a pedirle disculpas y cuanto más tarde la encontrara, más tarde tendría que hacerlo. Ni siquiera con su nueva actitud aparentemente pasota soportaba esa situación. Aunque no hablaran mucho necesitaba su sonrisa y sus palabras de aliento; incluso sus bromas. Pero no podía seguir viendo su mirada dolida y su actitud indiferente. Eso lo tenía claro; lo que no sabía era como expresarselo a ella. A pesar de su arrepentimiento, tampoco quería mostrarse demasiado humilde y vulnerable. No podía permitirse echar a perder su imagen de "chico duro" el primer día.  
  
Mientras subía los escalones, iba articulando frases sueltas para decidir la mejor manera de disculparse. Luego las discutía consigo mismo:  
  
- _"Herms...yo...eeehh...perdona"._ No, así pareces oligofrénico. ¿Que tal _"Nena, tú, yo, paces, ya_"? No seas tonto, Ronald, así solo consegurías estropearlo más. ¿Y " _perdoname, no se que me pasó, no puedo vivir sin ti"_? ¿Pero que dices? ¿Que quieres quedar como un capullo?  
  
Estaba tan ocupado riñéndose a sí mismo que se sobresaltó cuando se vio ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Le dio la contraseña venciendo la tentación de dar media vuelta y echar a correr escaleras abajo:  
  
- "Vaca lechera"- dijo Ron.  
  
- Tu tía- contestó el retrato con muy mala uva mientras se hacía a un lado, y añadiendo - como pille al que se inventa las contraseñas...  
  
Pero Ron no hizo caso. Tenía bastante en que pensar. Recorrió con la vista la Sala Común y vio la melena rizosa de Hermione asomando por encima del respaldo del sofá. El pelirrojo se fue acercando sigilosamente mientras repetía mentalmente:  
  
"_Hermona, perdione tonta_....eeeehh no... _Hermione, perdona soy tonto_...si eso es"  
  
A medida que se iba acercando, le empezaron a temblar las piernas con más rapidez. Vio que la chica se estaba peleando en broma con alguien, probablemente con Sarah. Antes de llegar, Ron le dedicó un pensamiento desagradable a Sarah.  
  
- Hermi..yo...- el chico titubeó.  
  
Hermione no se dio cuenta: seguía aplastando a Sarah, que gritaba debajo de un cojín:  
  
- ¡Sólo eso! ¡Contéstame sólo a eso y te dejaré en paz!  
  
- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó la rizosa.  
  
- ¡Palabra!! - gritaba Sarah - sólo dime que mi imaginación no mentía, que mis fantasías eran reales.. dime que Viktor Krum besa fantásticamente.  
  
- Está bien...-Hermione se hizo de rogar antes de decir con una amplia sonrisa - Viktor Krum besa maravillosamente.  
  
Un ruido seco hizo que se sobresaltaran. Ambas se incorporaron a tiempo para ver una melena pelirroja abandonando precipitadamente la estancia.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hola otra vez! ¿Que os pareció? A mi sigue sin hacerme mucha gracia... os dejo insultarme y eso por publicar una mierda de capítulo después de más de una semana. Pero antes, los reviews: (que ilusión me hace, jeje)  
  
Jill-chan: Como siempre, me place encontrar tu rr ;) Se que estás muy ocupada y eres una erudita en esto de los fics, así que me hace doble ilusión. Sobre todo las partes en las que te humillas y dices que escribo bien y eso... y por escrito!! Ya ves, quien te lo iba a decir :) Me alegra sobre todo que te haya gustado la escena de la canción, porque me costó escribirla y sobre todo porque no sabía muy bien como reflejar una escena que veía perfectamente en mi cabeza por escrito. Así que lo dicho, muchos besos :)  
  
black mermaid: pues sí, tienes toda la razón. A Ron, Harry e incluso a Hermione sus nuevos cambios les van a traer muchos problemas. Ni ellos se imaginan cuantos. Y tanto malentendido y tanta metedura de pata de Ron los llevará a buscar consuelo en otras personas... lo que les espera todavía. Gracias por tu rr, besos :)  
  
Camille Potter: gracias! y siento lo de la canción... seguro que tu Harry/Hermione quedará fantástico. Es una buena canción y eso indica que tuve buen gusto al elegirla. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Un besazo.  
  
Chels: al final tardé más de lo que pensaba... puedes pegarme cuando vaya. Gracias por lo del talento, aunque no creo que sea para tanto. Sólo disfruto escribiendo. Y lo de estos... no se si acabará en boda, pero antes van a tener que currárselo mucho. Muchas gracias por el rr! (repe :P). Hasta pronto, besitos  
  
lewelinehechicera: gracias! pues eso, a ver que pasa. Me parece que va para largo... Ron va a tener que hacer muchos esfuerzos para recuperar la confianza de Hermi y creo q no va a elegir el camino mas adecuado. En fin, a ver como acaba. Sigue leyéndolo. Besos  
  
Mioneweasly88: gracias por el ánimo! me alegro de que te gusten los cambios, o al menos los externos. Lo de que sigan siendo los mismos internamente... tienes razón, Ron es Ron y es un desastre, y nunca cambiará. Y Harry sigue siendo igual de inocente que siempre. El problema es que Ron se va a dejar llevar mucho por el orgullo y el despecho, y eso hará que se comporte de una manera que no le corresponde a él. A ver como lo soluciona. Y respecto a que siempre liga Hermione...no quiero adelantar muchos detalles, pero no siempre va a ser así. El rencor y las hormonas hacen milagros )  
Muchas gracias por tu review, besitos ;)  
  
Lucymalfoy: gracias!!! es una alegría saber que Mary y Sarah gustan. Todavía no se si meteré más inventados... depende como se desarrolle la historia. Sigue leyendo, un beso.  
  
Morella Bono: que ilu me hizo, otro review tuyo! me encanta que te guste, y por supuesto que no me aburren. Lo de tener que estudiar y depender de eso para escribir es un coñazo... Por si había alguna duda, Ron va a seguir metiéndose en follones, y cada vez serán mas graves. De verdad, no se como va a hacer para disculparse al final... Además a eso pronto se unirán venganzas, rencores y esas cosas que le harán comportarse como no hubiese querido hacerlo. Pero bueno, es un tío de lo más típico ;) (no se comportan así a veces, lo hacen SIEMPRE ¬¬). Y Harry los problemas del ligoteo le acaban de empezar... buuf, no se como acabará esto porque Sirius no parece muy por la labor de ayudarle. A ver que hace, ¿intentará mejorarlas? ¿dejará de sonreir? a este paso tendrá que andar por Hogwarts con un pasamontañas. El sexy trasero de Malfoy... ya veremos quien se lo queda. Y me temo que para que pase algo entre Ron y Hermi todavía vamos a tener que esperar. Un besazo y sigue leyendo, a ver que pasa!  
. 


	5. Let me be your hero

Hola!! Ya volví. Y he tomado la firme decisión de no volver a prometer que voy a publicar en una fecha concreta porque parece que los astros se alinean para ponerse en mi contra y, por una cosa u otra nunca puedo. Así que nada. Encima ahora empiezo las clases otra vez y estaré casi todo el día en la Uni, o en su defecto estudiando... agh, que rápido pasa lo bueno. Pos eso, que no me enrollo más. Que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible y sobre todo intentaré que no llegue a las 2semanas. Pero ya no prometo nada.  
Y lo de siempre, que nada de este fic me pertenece y no gano nada con esto:(  
  
Your song- chapter 5  
  
**LET ME BE YOUR HERO**

Un ruido seco hizo que se sobresaltaran. Ambas se incorporaron a tiempo para ver una melena pelirroja abandonando precipitadamente la estancia.  
  
Se quedaron un rato mirando hacia la entrada de la Sala común.  
  
- ¿Crees que nos habrá oído?- preguntó Hermione con un deje de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Por qué, acaso te importa?- contestó Sarah mordaz -Que se fastidie. Lleva dos días buscándose algo así y mira por donde, se lo dimos involuntariamente.  
  
-Pero... - Hermione no parecía muy convencida - pero y si....?  
  
- Pero nada. Pasa de él y empieza a preocuparte por ti misma. Es normal que hayas aprovechado el viaje para disfrutar. Me siento orgullosa de ti por eso, para ser sincera no te hubiera considerado capaz de olvidarte de los demás y disfrutar por ti misma. No ibas a estar toda la vida esperando a que él se dé cuenta de que estás ahí,.. o al menos a que se decida a decirte algo.  
  
- Quizá tengas razón...-dijo la rizosa resignada y, como si se diera cuenta de repente de las palabras de su amiga, añadió- ¡Eh! ¿A que te refieres? Lo dices como si estuviera esperando gustarle a Ron. Yo no quiero gustarle a ese gilipollas. Y por supuesto él no me gusta a mí.  
  
Pero Sarah ya había empezado a subir la escalera hacia su dormitorio. Al lado de Hermione sólo había una niña de primero que, evidentemente, había oído el soliloquio de la chica y la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos.  
  
- No me gusta. Y no me mires así porque es verdad.  
  
Y dejó a la sorprendida niña donde estaba, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras en busca de Sarah para rebatirle todo lo que ella le había dicho.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-¿Ron?- Harry entró en la habitación en busca de su amigo. Llevaba buscándolo desde la hora de la cena. Les había preguntado a todos si lo habían visto pero nadie sabía nada. Al preguntarle a las chicas Hermione se puso colorada y Harry dedujo por ello que habían tenido alguna disputa (para variar) así que decidió no preocuparse.  
  
Pero no pudo evitarlo cuando, al poco de acostarse, estalló una monumental tormenta. Los relámpagos iluminaban toda la habitación donde Dean, Seamus y Neville dormían plácidamente ajenos a las inclemencias del tiempo. Harry oía el viento silbar entre las ramas de los sauces y veía como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por los cristales, empañándolos. Aunque no quería, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo. Sabía lo irreflexivo que era.  
  
Un nuevo relámpago se proyectó en la habitación y el chico vio la cama de Ron vacía, con la cortina abierta. Se levantó de un salto y tal como estaba, en pijama y descalzo, se acercó a la amplia ventana. Miró a través del vidrio empañado y vio los terrenos del colegio, borrosos a causa de la lluvia. Los contornos apenas se distinguían. Empezó a sentir frío y, casi inconscientemente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se abrazó a sí mismo, para darse calor. Volvió a su cama y se sentó en el borde, enfrente de la cama vacía de su amigo: una profunda desazón le inundó. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Era ya muy tarde cuando los últimos alumnos rezagados subieron a acostarse. Hermione decidió quedarse un rato en la Sala Común, a oscuras. No le apetecía subir y hablar con sus amigas; prefería tener un rato para ella. El día había sido intenso, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Aunque no se lo hubiera reconocido a Sarah, estaba preocupada por el incidente de unas horas antes. No sabía si Ron las había escuchado y la incertidumbre la mataba. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque el chico se hubiese acercado con su casi perenne sonrisa a burlarse de ella, por haber oído algo como: " ¿Vicky? ¿Hablabais de Vicky?". En parte estaba de acuerdo con su amiga en que el nuevo Ron necesitaba una cura de humildad pero... Al fin y al cabo, pensó después, eran todo conjeturas. ¿Que pasaba si la hubiese escuchado? ¿Acaso iba a importarle si Hermione estaba con Krum o con el equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria al completo?. Únicamente por celos paternales debido a que era un amigo sobreprotector. Pero... ¿por qué se sentía ella tan culpable?. Había experimentado una sensación contradictoria el resto de la noche, porque no quería enfrentarse a la cara con su amigo y, al mismo tiempo, quería verle para estudiar sus reacciones. Pero no lo había vuelto a ver. Supuso que habría subido al dormitorio en algún momento de despiste suyo. Suspiró resignada.  
  
Empezaba a hacer frío y se acurrucó en una butaca, enfrente del fuego que empezaba a debilitarse. Poco a poco fue enterrándose entre los cojines, dejándose inundar por el desasosiego. Casi no entraba luz por la ventana, la luna nueva apenas se dejaba ver por detrás de las nubes negruzcas que anunciaban la inminente tormenta. Empezó a llover, suavemente al principio y más fuerte después. En el sillón, Hermione se dejó llevar por una especie de somnolencia vertiginosa que la inundaba. Fue dejando caer los párpados hasta que la enorme ventana que se veía desde su posición pasó a ser una franja estrecha y borrosa. Y se fue apagando, al mismo tiempo que el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, arrullada por el viento que se batía contra los muros del castillo.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ron no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba a la intemperie cuando se dio cuenta de que llovía, pero a juzgar por el estado de sus ropas debía ser bastante. Había caminado sin rumbo, sin saber qué hora era ni a dónde le llevaban sus pasos y ahora debía desandar el camino bajo el aguacero. Bordeó el lago y atravesó el lindero que se adentraba en el bosque. No recordaba haber pasado por allí. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había acabado sentado en el campo de Quidditch.  
  
La puerta principal del castillo gimió al empujarla, pero no se dio cuenta. Subió las escaleras pesadamente, como si cada pierna le pesara una tonelada, sin prisa por llegar. Se oía el chapoteo de sus pies dentro de los zapatos llenos de agua. En ningún momento se esforzó por esconderse o pasar desapercibido. Fue una actitud temeraria por su parte, porque en cualquier momento podía llegar Filch y podía ser duramente castigado por pasearse muy fuera de hora por el exterior. Pero al chico poco le importaba eso. Le dio la contraseña a una somnolienta Señora Gorda y entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
  
Allí se detuvo un rato, titubeando. No le apetecía subir a la cama pero tampoco podía quedarse paseando toda la noche por el castillo. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo y se aproximó un poco más a las brasas, casi apagadas. Se quedó allí un rato, tiritando, hasta que unos suaves gemidos a su espalda le sobresaltaron. Al darse la vuelta la vio, hecha un ovillo sobre la butaca. La persona que más temía encontrarse y, al mismo tiempo, a la que más ansiaba ver.  
  
Intentó girar sobre sus talones y subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto pero una atracción misteriosa le detuvo y, en vez de eso, se sentó junto a ella. Estuvo un rato mirándola: su respiración levemente agitada, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla y, al mismo tiempo, su cara plácida e imperturbable. Aún cuando lo que más le gustaba del físico de la chica era la expresividad de sus enormes ojos color canela, con ellos cerrados seguía pareciéndole la criatura más hermosa sobre la Tierra. No podía dejar de mirarla: las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido casi y el débil resplandor titilante de las que quedaban bailaba reflejado en su rostro. De vez en cuando, un relámpago rasgaba la oscuridad de la sala y su cara resplandecía como si fuera de porcelana. Por mas que le dolía, no podía dejar de mirarla. No sabía por qué se sentía así, como aferrado al borde de un abismo sin fondo, luchando por no caerse y deseando soltarse al mismo tiempo. El desasosiego era estremecedor. No podía dejar de escuchar una y otra vez aquella frase, dicha entre risas de regocijo: Krum besa maravillosamente. Y cada vez que lo pensaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
  
La realidad le golpeaba una y otra vez, como una bludger desbocada. Hermi estaba con Krum. SU Hermi. ¿Su Hermi? ¿Desde cuando era suya? No tenía ni idea de cuándo había empezado a sentir que aquella chica de grandes ojos castaños y sonrisa perfecta era para él. Pero, ahora se daba cuenta, si lo había pensado en algún momento había sido una completa tontería. ¿Por qué había tenido esperanza? ¿Por qué se había ilusionado con que la chica más guapa, inteligente, sincera, que la chica más perfecta de Hogwarts iba a quererle a él? ¿Por qué iba a hacerle caso... a él? Y se odió, y odió más que nunca su cuerpo delgaducho y desgarbado, su cabello pelirrojo, sus pecas, su torpeza y falta de interés en el estudio. Odió su poca práctica para el quidditch y su facilidad para meterse en problemas. Odió a sus padres por haberle dejado ser como era.  
  
_"Would you dance _

_If I asked you to dance?  
_

_Would you run _

_And never look back?"  
_  
Se odió por no ser atractivo, por no destacar académicamente, por no ser Premio Anual, por no ser un jugador internacional de Quidditch. Por no tener nada que a ella pudiese gustarle.  
  
_"Would you cry _

_If you saw me crying?  
_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?"  
_  
Se odió, sobre todo, por haberse pasado los últimos siete años viviendo en una continua utopía, en un mundo feliz que él mismo, casi inconscientemente había diseñado. Un mundo en que Hermione era para él, en que sus destinos estaban ligados irremediablemente, en que los dos acabarían siendo uno.  
  
_" Would you tremble _

_If I touched your lips?  
_

_Would you laugh?  
_

_Oh please tell me this."  
_  
Se odió por no haber hecho nada para evitar perderla, por no haber luchado, por no haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía. Por haberse conformado con esperar a que el destino siguiera su curso y los uniera irreversiblemente.  
  
_"Now would you die _

_For the one you loved?  
_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight".  
  
_Se odió por haber albergado la más remota esperanza de ocupar su corazón. ¿Cómo iba a competir él, con sus túnicas remendadas, con sus libros de segunda mano, con su cuerpo endeble y su aspecto patético con Viktor Krum?  
¿Cómo pretendía competir con cualquier otro que pretendiera seducir a la chica? ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar aquello por la cabeza, aunque fuera remotamente? ¿Aunque nunca hubiese sido realmente consciente de lo que en realidad anhelaba?  
__

_"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away".  
  
_

Y decidió que las utopías no eran para él, que no se merecía a Hermione.  
Que debía renunciar al que, hasta ahora, había sido el motor silencioso de su vida.  
Que debía conformarse con ser uno más del montón Que no tenía derecho a destacar.  
Que no tenía derecho a ser feliz.  
  
_"Would you swear _

_That you'll always be mine?  
_

_Or would you lie? _

_would you run and hide?"  
_

Pensó que era mejor que ella no supiese nada de lo que él sentía. Supuso que si no les había contado nada a ellos sobre Krum quizá fuera por miedo a uno de sus arranques de celos. No tenía derecho a hacerle eso, no era nadie para interferir en su vida.  
  
_"Am I in too deep?  
_

_Have I lost my mind?  
_

_I don't care... You're here tonight".  
_

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era muy tarde para arreglar todo eso. Y tomó la decisión que -pensaba- debía haber tomado hacía tiempo: la de olvidarse de Hermione y seguir adelante con su vida. Y sobre todo, la de dejar que ella siguiese adelante con la suya.  
  
_"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away".  
  
_Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su rostro, dibujando la forma de su nariz y antes de llegar a la comisura de sus labios se unió a las gotas de agua que escurrían de su pelo. Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse pero antes no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar suavemente la cara de la chica con la yema de los dedos. Hermione dejo escapar un leve respingo al contrastar la calidez de su piel con los fríos dedos de Ron. Pero siguió durmiendo.  
  
_"Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care.  
You're here tonight."  
_

- No te voy a hacer sufrir mas, Herm. No te lo mereces. No te mereces que nadie te haga llorar- dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras le acomodaba los cojines para taparla.  
  
_"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
_

No era para él.  
  
"_Si pudiera ser tu héroe"  
  
_Nunca lo había sido.

"_si pudiera ser tu Dios"  
  
_Pero la quería

_"el salvarte a ti mil veces."  
_  
Y estaría allí para ella siempre que lo necesitase.  
  
_"puede ser mi salvación"  
_  
Aunque no fuera su héroe.  
  
_"puede ser mi salvación"  
_  
Aunque nunca lo hubiese sido.  
  
Y emprendió el camino hacia la escalera de caracol, luchando contra una especie de campo magnético que lo intentaba arrastrar de nuevo hacia el sitio de la chica. Mientras subía hacia la habitación, iba repitiéndose.  
  
- Nadie, nadie te hará sufrir. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Sea Krum o la mismísima reencarnación del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
_....I can be your hero.....  
_  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hermione se revolvió levemente en su lecho de almohadas antes de despertarse sobresaltada. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de dónde estaba y, sobre todo, por qué estaba allí. Aún se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de haber tenido un sueño tranquilo, como si alguien hubiera estado a su lado, protegiéndola, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Cuando se levantó para volver a su habitación sintió una especie de frío que le recorría y la soledad que la inundaba. Y se sintió vulnerable, como si a medida que se alejaba de aquel rincón junto a la chimenea sintiera cada vez menos que todo estaba bien.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cuando Harry estaba casi decidido a salir a buscarle, oyó un chirrido y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una tenue claridad que enseguida quedó ahogada por la de un nuevo relámpago.  
  
- ¿Ron?- la voz de Harry apenas se oyó por encima del sonido de la tormenta-  
¿Ron? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?  
  
- Duérmete - oyó que le decía su amigo con voz ronca, como si no tuviera energía para hablar. Desde luego, su tono no admitía discusión.  
  
El moreno decidió entonces no meterse más. Se cubrió con el edredón hasta las orejas y, al poco rato, se durmió.  
  
Cuando se levantó, a la mañana siguiente, el día estaba gris y frío pero no llovía. Vio la túnica de Ron tirada al pie de su cama. La cortina del dosel estaba cerrada, así que supuso que su amigo estaría durmiendo. Al ir a recogerla notó que estaba empapada. Así que, finalmente, este idiota estuvo toda la noche bajo la tormenta - pensó Harry resignadamente.  
  
Cuando, media hora después, el pelirrojo intentó levantarse, no pudo. Le dolía todo y tenía mucha fiebre. Además, para agravar las cosas, ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama: se había metido en la cama con la camiseta y los pantalones empapados. Harry se disponía a echarle una buena bronca cuando, afortunadamente para Ron, llegó la señora Pomfrey. La enfermera del colegio accedió a regañadientes a que el chico se quedara en la cama de su habitación en lugar de ir a la enfermería, pero a cambio Harry debía encargarse de subirle comida y hacerle beber una poción tres veces al día.  
  
Cuando se quedaron a solas, viendo la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo, a Harry le pasaron las ganas de reñirle. En vez de eso le prometió que iría a las cocinas a pedirles dulces para él a los elfos domésticos, que le contaría todo lo que pasara y que les diría a los demás que estaba enfermo para que fueran a verle.  
  
- ¡NO! NO QUIERO VISITAS- dijo el pelirrojo sobresaltado cuando oyó lo último, y bajando la voz añadió- no quiero ver a nadie.  
  
Harry no quiso discutir. Durante la siguiente semana Ron permaneció en la cama. La señora Pomfrey le había dicho que guardara reposo y él no tenía la más mínima intención de llevarle la contraria. No tenía ganas de soportar una aburrida clase de Binns, menos gana aún de ver a Snape y, desde luego, ninguna de aguantar las pullas de Sarah. Pero, sobre todo, no se veía con fuerzas para mirar a Hermione a la cara. No podría. No estaba seguro de poder mantener la compostura frente a ella, porque a pesar de haber tomado la decisión de seguir con su vida, las heridas aún eran demasiado recientes. Cualquier pequeño roce haría que rompieran a sangrar y prefería esperar lo máximo posible a que cicatrizaran.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Durante la semana que Ron guardó cama, Harry se vio obligado a moverse por el castillo sin él. Aunque se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros se le hacía raro estar sin el pelirrojo: tenían una extraña relación de dependencia mutua.  
  
Aún así, Harry pasó mucho tiempo con las chicas: Dean y Seamus eran sus amigos, pero iban a su aire y al moreno le costaba seguirles el ritmo. Además, con los últimos incidentes no se veía con fuerzas para andar ligando a todas horas. No quería tener a medio castillo pensando que intentaba seducirlos.  
  
Así, se sentaba con ellas a la hora de las comidas y en algunas clases. A veces se sentía un poco desplazado cuando ellas trataban temas sobre los que no podía opinar (como chicos, el culo de Malfoy, chicos, jugadores sudorosos de Quidditch y chicos) pero, en general, eran una compañía amena. Y se sorprendió gratamente al conocer mejor a Sarah y Mary; aunque siempre le habían caído bien nunca las había tratado más de dos minutos seguidos. Generalmente porque Ron se lo llevaba casi en volandas cuando lo veía con ellas.  
  
Durante la doble clase de Pociones que tuvieron la tarde del viernes con los de Slytherin, debían ponerse por parejas y Harry se sentó con Sarah. Estaban justo detrás de Mary y Hermione, que de vez en cuando se giraban para hacer algún comentario sarcástico sobre algún Slytherin, o sobre el mismo Snape. Aunque al principio estaban un poco cortados (al chico todavía le intimidaban los arranques de mal genio de la morena) pronto vio que era agradable tratar con ella y que se compenetraban muy bien para trabajar. Así, una vez que Snape apuntó en la pizarra las instrucciones para elaborar una poción Evocadora, se pusieron a ello rápidamente. Para variar, el profesor les había amenazado con probarlo con ellos y Harry sabía quién sería el primero.  
  
Unos pupitres más allá, mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy observaba cada movimiento de las chicas. Mientras Blaise Zabini pesaba cuidadosamente el polvo de lombriz de tierra, el rubio tenía sus profundos ojos grises fijos en la mesa de las Gryffindor.  
  
La verdad, esa Patterson... tiene algo interesante - pensaba para sí mismo.  
  
Mary le había pillado un par de veces mirándolas fijamente, lo que la puso muy nerviosa. Cada poco se tenía que agachar para recoger algo del suelo, para exasperación de Hermione, que no hacía más que preguntarle si tenía los dedos de gelatina. El remate fue cuando volcó un vaso con bilis de dragón por toda la mesa, empapando plumas y pergaminos. Los gritos de Hermione fueron acallados por la fría voz de Snape.  
  
- Señorita Patterson. Debería ir a que le miren ese tembleque. En mi opinión no es muy normal.  
  
El Slytherin que había provocado aquello, curvó sus finos labios en una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Hermione le empezó a soltar un discurso a Mary sobre la importancia de aquella clase para los ÉXTASIS mientras Sarah, que se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, le dijo a la rizosa:  
  
- Si quieres que se entere de lo que estás diciendo, tendrás que usar métodos más efectivos.  
  
Y tras decir esto, cogió una raíz de mandrágora y le empezó a dar golpes en la cabeza con ella gritando:  
  
- ¿QUIERES ESPABILAR Y CONCENTRARTE EN TU TRABAJO?  
  
- ¡Ay! - se quejó Mary - ¡eso duele!  
  
- Sólo intento que tus neuronas vuelvan a hacer contacto- se defendió la morena.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry observaba la escena divertido.  
  
La voz de Snape volvió a sonar en la mazmorra:  
  
- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por el escándalo que están montando. Estamos en un aula, no en un estadio de Quidditch.  
  
Y, cambiando el gesto por uno más sarcástico, añadió:  
  
- Y señor Potter....  
  
- Ya tardaba - murmuró Harry amargamente.  
  
- .... veo que le está haciendo mucha gracia que sus compañeras hagan el payaso. Quizá también le haga reir ser el primero en probar la poción Evocadora.  
  
Al moreno, que lo que menos le apetecía era sacar a la luz sus recuerdos delante de toda la clase, le empezó a temblar el labio inferior e intentó defenderse aunque sabía que sería inútil.  
  
- P..p...pero yo....  
  
Pensó que, ya que la batalla estaba perdida de antemano, no tenía nada que arriesgar. E intentó poner uno de aquellos gestos-especiales-para-profesores de Sirius. Repasó mentalmente:  
  
A ver; sonrisa.. no, media sonrisa... eso es y ojos de cachorrito y decir... con voz dulce... no hice nada, me porté bien... sí, eso  
  
Pero con los nervios de tener a toda la clase pendiente de él, no fue eso exactamente lo que le salió. La media sonrisa la acompañó con un tono extrañamente suave y sugerente:  
  
- Yo... soy un cachorrito dulce y...- enfatizó la última parte- soy.. muy.. bueno.  
  
No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio que todos le miraban con ojos como platos. Snape arqueó una ceja y siseó:  
  
- Potter, ¿ se me está insinuando?  
  
Las carcajadas de los Slytherin le hicieron ponerse más nervioso todavía y empezó a guiñar un ojo descontroladamente.  
  
- Vaya, vaya - dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona- señor Potter, no sé lo que le habrán enseñado en su casa pero intentar seducir al profesor no es un método ortodoxo para aprobar una asignatura. Al menos, no la mía.  
  
- P..p..pero...p...profesor - Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
  
- Y además, aunque no me interesa lo más mínimo su vida privada, he de decirle como instructor suyo que debería mejorar sus métodos si realmente quiere conseguir algo con alguien.  
  
Algunos Slytherin estaban casi tirados en el suelo del ataque de risa.  
  
- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por intento de acoso sexual hacia un profesor...  
  
- No...no es justo- Harry intentaba defenderse en vano  
  
-... y otros cinco menos por ser tan pésimo ligando. Veo que la fobia a los peines no es lo único que ha heredado de su padre, Potter.  
  
Harry notó una ola de rabia que le recorría toda la columna. Se agarró fuertemente a la mesa porque no se veía capaz de controlarse.  
  
Entonces notó la mano de Sarah en el hombro y se giró hacia ella. La mirada tranquila de los ojos color chocolate de la chica le apaciguó inmediatamente. Pero Snape no se iba a conformar con eso:  
  
- ¿Lo ve, Potter? La señorita Summers está deseando que pruebe con ella sus métodos de seducción. ¿Por qué no lo intenta?. Seguro que es más fácil de satisfacer.  
  
Sarah enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a apretar los dientes y a echar una mirada de odio al profesor, que sonrió satisfecho. Fue Hermione esta vez la que tuvo que girarse y dedicar una significativa mirada a ambos para que no consiguieran entre los dos que Gryffindor se quedara sin el resto de los puntos que habían conseguido hasta el momento.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
El lunes por la mañana, la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor se agolpaban en la Sala Común intentando ver el anuncio de la primera visita del año a Hogsmeade. Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras de los dormitorios y el moreno intentó abrirse paso entre la gente para mirar.  
  
- ¡Es el sábado!- le dijo a Ron con tono alegre- ¡el sábado próximo hay salida a Hogsmeade!.  
  
El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir. Era el primer día que salía de la habitación. Aún no se sentía con ánimo, pero la señora Pomfrey había dicho que ya estaba bien y no lo podía alargar más.  
  
Cuando bajaron a desayunar, intentó no mirar a las chicas que ya estaban sentadas en la mesa. Todos le saludaron animosamente y Ginny estuvo abrazándolo casi todo el rato. Hermione, sin embargo, permaneció callada y cabizbaja. Para empeorar las cosas, cuando llegó el correo una lechuza dejó en el plato de la rizosa una carta. No tardó mucho en reconocer la ilegible caligrafía del sobre. Ron miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.  
Fue Seamus el que metió la pata; pensando que lo animaría le dio un codazo al pelirrojo y dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué, Hermione? ¿Carta de Vicky? Ya lo echábamos de menos.  
  
La chica no pudo evitar mirar automáticamente a Ron, que siguió con la vista fija en las gachas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Nadie más sacó el tema a lo largo del desayuno, afortunadamente para los implicados.  
  
Aunque pensaba que no había hecho nada malo, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos para la clase de Herbología se rezagó un poco y esperó a Ron.  
  
- ¡Hola! Dijo la chica alegremente cuando él se acercó con Harry.  
  
- Hola- contestó el pelirrojo fríamente.  
  
- ¿Como vas de la pulmonía? Ya estás mejor, ¿no?  
  
- Sí, mejor- se limitó a decir, ganándose un codazo de Harry.  
  
- Bien... me alegro....- Hermione titubeaba, no sabía que más añadir.  
  
- Gracias por el interés - añadió Ron en un tono extremadamente cortés, y aceleró el paso hacia el invernadero.  
  
Hermione miró hacia Harry como si éste le pudiera dar las respuestas que buscaba. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Al final de la clase, Ron prefirió quedarse ayudando a la profesora Sprout a recoger para no ir con los otros. Otra chica de Hufflepuff a la que el pelirrojo sólo conocía de vista también les estuvo ayudando. Luego fueron juntos hacia el castillo, comentando como había ido la clase. Al llegar al hall se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.  
  
_"...I can be your hero, baby...  
_  
- Ronald...- oyó que le llamaba la chica.  
  
_...I can kiss away the pain...  
  
_- ¿Si?  
  
... _I will stand by you forever...  
_  
- Me preguntaba.... ¿querrías quedar el sábado en Hogsmeade? Podríamos tomar algo- dijo la chica sonrosada.  
  
"..._You can take my breath away".  
  
_- Me parece bien- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo por primera vez en una semana.  
  
_....Let me be your hero....  
_  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hola!!! ya volví. Ya me contaréis que os pareció. La canción es de Enrique Iglesias, "Hero" (versión en inglés, también la hay en castellano pero hay sutiles diferencias que hacen que me parezca menos apropiada para el fic). Por ahí metí un estribillo de la versión española también. Ah! os agradecería que me dijerais que opináis del resto de los personajes y si os gusta que también pasen cosas con los demás o preferís que me centre en Ron y Hermione... para algo es su fic. Y ahora, a contestar reviews antes de que vengan a detenerme la Brigada Anti Cursilería y Sentimentalismo, o de que me pegue una paliza el Club de Antifans de Ginny, que por lo que veo son muchos (todas la queréis matar, pobrecita) ;)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perdon, perdón, perdón!!! no se que demonios me pasa en el ordenador que no me deja copiar las contestaciones de los reviews en el documento!!! jop, ya los tenía todos contestados!!! lo siento, en el próximo capitulo publicaré los de este capítulo y a los del siguiente, lo siento!!! Que fastidio no tener ni idea de informática. Hasta pronto y perdonadme!! 


	6. En la tormenta

Your song- capítulo 6  
  
¡Hola!!! Agh, maldito retorno, malditas clases, malditos horarios.... en fín, que os voy a contar no? Supongo que igual que todo el mundo... Bueno, este capítulo es algo más corto e incompleto porque en realidad era parte de uno mayor... pero al final decidí cortarlo porque si no sería desmesurado. Así que el resto del día de Hogsmeade va en otro capítulo... u otros dos, todavía no lo sé. Depende de lo que ocupe. Por descontado, nada de lo que reconozcáis en la historia me pertenece y nadie me paga por esto.  
Y antes de nada, las contestaciones de los reviews del capítulo cuatro... ya que los había contestado antes de escribir este..Las del cinco las pongo al final del capítulo.  
¡Un besazo a tods!!! Y seguid leyendo que cada vez va a estar más complicado todo :)  
  
-Ireth: hola! gracias, me alegra que te guste. Los problemas de Ron con Hermione, como verás en los próximos capítulos, parece que van a tardar en solucionarse... es lo que tiene, que son muy tercos y les cuesta ceder y reconocer lo que sienten. A ver quien gana. Y lo de Harry, todavía no estoy segura de con quien va a terminar. Según vaya transcurriendo la historia veremos con quien pega mejor;) Muchos besos  
  
-narcissa: gracias! se agradece, y mientras no haya evidencias en contra lo seguiré. Y soy de España. Besitos.  
  
-requiem: hola! gracias por lo de escribir fantásticamente, se agradece. Creo que a este paso todavía falta bastante para que se lien. Y con Harry ya veremos lo que pasa... cuando deje de meterse en problemas. Besos.  
  
-sarah-keyko: hola! gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic. pues aquí está el nuevo chap, lo de Krum sólo sirvió para empeorar las cosas. A ver por dónde salen de esta. Besitos  
  
-Draco's lover: hola! no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer con harry y ginny, pero me parece que por aclamación popular... bueno, ya veremos. Así que malfoy eh? Besis -Jill-chan: hala, aquí aparece mas mary, para que seas feliz. Me alegra de que te haya gustado. Y despeñar a Ginny... un poco fuerte no?? !  
  
-Chels: Hola!! jajaja....13 capítulos??? no se yo si dará tiempo.. como sigan así.. Y sí, Harry y Sarah harían buena pareja... pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Lo de Ginny sigo diciendo que me parece un poco excesivo... un demasiado castigo sólo por ligarse a tíos guapos no?? Hasta pronto besos :)  
  
-Morella Bono: hola Mor! ya te echaba de menos. No hace falta que evites que te encante, no te esfuerces mucho... con lo que me gusta recibir rr :) Harry debería ir a clases para aprender a manejar las técnicas de seducción black, pero no sé como lo va a hacer. Nadie debería intentar manejarlas si no se llama Sirius Black. A mi también me da pena... pero nunca se sabe; a lo mejor acaba trayéndole alguna alegría)  
Ron es más bruto que un arado, de acuerdo pero... ¿que haríamos con un Ron caballeroso y gentil? Me descolocaría los esquemas. Con lo mono que es así... no puedo evitarlo, tengo debilidad por los chicos metepatas. No se como lo hago (y mas debilidad por Ron). A ver si a base de hostias (con perdón) va comprendiendo la sensibilidad femenina. Porque no le va a qdar mas remedio.  
Y cierto, a este paso va a haber mas posibilidades de que se líen Snape y Harry que de que lo hagan Ron y Herm... ya pueden empezar a solucionarlo.  
Pos nada, eso. Ah! y me están gustando tus fics, a ver si puedo ir leyendo más ahora antes de empezar las clases. Un besazo, hta pronto ;)  
  
-Korishiteru: hola! por supuesto que no me molestan tus comentarios, agradezco saber la opinión de la gente. Por mi integridad física supongo que Harry no acabará con Ginny ¬¬, pero bueno, no prometo nada... y supongo que si nadie se queja también iré desarrollando un poco historias con Harry y los demás, aunque Ron y Hermione sigan siendo el hilo principal de la historia. Por lo demás... de momento no tenía pensado que apareciera Luna, aunque no lo sé. Depende de cómo se desarrolle el fic iré improvisando. Muchas gracias por el review!! Besitos  
-lucymalfoy: hola! el rating lo cambié por si acaso... aunque de momento no metí ninguna escena explicita a veces el vocabulario no es muy ortodoxo... y aún no se como lo voy a seguir. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el chap. Sigue leyendo plis!"!!! besitos, hsta pronto!!!  
  
Mioneweasly88: jajaja en Hogwarts son de lo más enrollados, sí ;) así doy oportunidad para que pasen cosas que en un aula de pociones no podrían pasar... no estaría mal que fuese así en verdad, no?? Pero al final les va a traer más problemas si es posible :) El "cuarteto maravilla" es de lo más bestia, si... unos a propósito, otros (como Harry) harán la mayoría de las cosas sin darse cuenta, pero bueno. Es por eso por lo que los queremos. Y Neville... ¿quien no lo querría? Como ves lo de que Ron no montara una escena de celos era difícil... aunque quizá hubiese sido mejor q montara escena y se quedara a gusto. Ahora está depre y piensa que Hermione está con Krum... a ver como sale de ésta. Besitos y hasta pronto ;)  
  
Camille Potter: hola camille!! me alegra que te siga gustando... y por favor sí, avísame cuando escribas tu fic, me encantaría leerlo. Un besazo :)  
  
lulu: Que honor, tu primer review!! gracias por lo de que tengo madera de escritora, aunque dudo que sea para tanto... siempre me gustó mucho escribir, aunque en lo de los fics soy nueva. Y es distinto escribir algo así que un relato serio. Yo soy española y me encantará leer tus fics cuando publiques, así que avísame. Besos .  
  
leweline-hechicera: hola otra vez!!! gracias por seguir leyendo!!! espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos Melocoton: hola, bienvenida!!! nunca es tarde para incorporarse al fic, además todavía llevo pocos capítulos... todavía no se con quien acabará Harry, a ver cómo lo hace. Y Neville es muy tierno, sí... ahora se siente desplazado porque no es igual que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto. Pero bueno, tendrá su recompensa :) Gracias por lo de la escena de Oasis, porque me costó mucho escribirla: no sabía como describir lo que veía perfectamente en mi cabeza... así que me alegro de que os guste. Espero que te siga gustando la historia!!! Muchos besos :)  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
" Your song" - Chapter 6  
  
**"EN LA TORMENTA"  
**  
El resto de la semana transcurrió lenta para los alumnos, que esperaban ansiosos que llegara el sábado. La emoción por la espera se hacía patente: quien más y quien menos hacía planes para aprovechar la visita a Hogsmeade al máximo. Casi todos se olvidaron momentáneamente del baile de Halloween y algunos quedaron entre ellos para pasar el día, bien en grupo, bien más íntimamente.  
  
Ron fue poco a poco habituándose otra vez a la rutina pero estaba más bajo de moral, más metido en sí mismo. Apenas bromeaba y rara vez se metía con las chicas. Prueba de ese repentino aislamiento fue que no le contó a nadie que tenía una cita el sábado, ni siquiera a Harry. El moreno en cambio estaba más emocionado con la excursión. Los años anteriores no las había disfrutado porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, pero esta sería la primera que se podría dedicar a lo que realmente le apeteciese.  
  
Durante el desayuno del viernes estuvo explicándole sus planes a Ron:  
  
- ...y mira, después de ir a ver a Fred y George podríamos ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y podemos comer en el Asador de Madame Morgana y luego ir a la nueva tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch y quizá podamos descansar un rato en la heladería antes de ir a la Discoteca de Magos y .....  
  
El pelirrojo asentía distraídamente; sólo quedaba un día para su cita y a medida que pasaban las horas sólo tenía ganas de huír... no estaba muy seguro de por qué se había metido en aquello. Al principio pensó que sería por venganza, luego lo vio como un método para ocupar su mente en otra cosa y sentirse mejor... Según lo fue analizando pensó que, de paso, disfrutaría: un entretenimiento así siempre era bien recibido. Y al fin y al cabo, era lo que pretendía con todos aquellos cambios en su look y sus nuevos "métodos de seducción". ¿O no?  
  
Pero a medida que las horas iban pasando se empezó a preocupar más por la impresión que Drew ( que así se llamaba la chica) pudiera tener de él. Al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de que intentase aparentar lo contrario, él no tenía experiencia. Su práctica en ese terreno se limitaba a besos inocentes con amigas de su hermana por juegos o apuestas. Llegó a olvidarse totalmente del tema de Hermione y todos sus sentimientos de los últimos días se concentraron en uno sólo: pánico a su primera cita.  
  
El viernes por la tarde,después de la clase doble de Pociones y de que Harry tuviera que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no tirarle a Snape el caldero a la cabeza, tuvieron entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ron apenas pudo pensar en el juego y la quaffle entraba una y otra vez por los aros de gol, a veces impulsada por su propio brazo. Parecía que la escoba de Harry se hubiera descontrolado, viendo los bruscos movimientos del moreno al debatirse entre coger la snitch, darle a su amigo con una bladger en la cabeza y esquivar a Lavender Brown, que aprovechaba cualquier descuido para rogarle que pasara el día con ella en Hogsmeade. Explotando por toda la furia contenida a lo largo de aquellas dos semanas, empezó a insultar al pelirrojo a voces:  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Atiende imbécil!  
  
Pero como no dejaba de volar de un lado a otro, dijo el "imbécil" justo cuando pasaba al lado de Lavender, que le contestó:  
  
- ¡Eso! Encima de intentar insinuarte primero, y luego negarte a ir conmigo al pueblo, insúltame. Serás capullo....  
  
Pero Harry ya estaba muy lejos y no le oyó. Quien sí la oyó fue Dean Thomas, que pensó que se dirigía a él:  
  
- ¡Capulla lo será tu tía, subnormal!  
  
Con tan mala suerte que la otra golpeadora, Parvati Patil pasaba por allí....  
  
Pronto el campo se había convertido en un maremagnum de insultos, bladgers y quaffles que volaban de unos jugadores a otros, así que Harry decidió que sería mejor detener el entrenamiento. Ron seguía flotando en su posición, ajeno al lío que se había formado en torno suyo.  
  
Harry subió hasta donde él estaba:  
  
- Ron...  
  
Ni caso  
  
- Ronald  
  
Nada  
  
- WEASLEY!!!!  
  
Lo último pareció hacer más efecto. El aludido dio tal respingo que Harry tuvo que agarrarlo por el cuello de la túnica para que no se cayese de la escoba.  
  
- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Ron, mirando a su amigo como si estuviese loco y acabara de escaparse de San Mungo.  
  
- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿A MI? - se notaba que Harry no llevaba una semana muy buena y ahora iba a desahogar de golpe- ME PASA QUE ESTÁS AGILIPOLLADO. No se qué demonios te pasa desde que volvimos de vacaciones. O estás borde, o depre, o idiotizado o...  
  
- Vale  
  
Pero Harry no se conformaba con eso:  
  
-... o llorica, o insoportable, o ambas o.....  
  
- ¡QUE YA TE ENTENDÍ!- dijo el pelirrojo empezando a desesperarse- perdona, es que no estoy pasando un mes muy bueno. Tú no tienes la culpa. Lo siento.  
  
El moreno relajó un poco la expresión y contestó:  
  
- Sí, yo tampoco estoy pasando un curso maravilloso. Perdóname a mi también, ahora exageré un poco.  
  
Descendieron con las escobas y se posaron suavemente en el terreno, húmedo por las lluvias de aquella semana. Empezaba a oscurecer cuando salieron del vestuario hacia el castillo y un relámpago rasgó el cielo sobre sus cabezas.  
  
- Siento no haberte hecho mucho caso esta semana, Ron- iba diciendo el moreno- pero ¿sabes lo que haremos?. Mañana en Hogsmeade podemos comer juntos, los dos solos y me cuentas lo que te pasa, ¿vale?  
  
El pelirrojo sólo hizo un leve asentimiento. No se atrevía a contarle a su amigo ahora lo de su cita. Quizá... quizá pudiera retrasarla. Así comería con Harry y aún le quedaría toda la tarde libre. Pero para retrasarla tendría que decírselo a Drew y eso implicaba.... hablar con ella. Encontrarla, llamarla, tartamudear delante de la chica... Ron se mareaba sólo de pensarlo. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando había debutado como guardián de Quidditch en quinto.  
  
Justo en aquel momento vio a un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff que se dirigían hacia el castillo. Drew estaba entre ellos. Ron pensó que si se paraba a meditar lo que iba a hacer, no lo haría. Así que siguiendo un impulso y antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse, se despidió de Harry y se precipitó hacia donde estaban ellos. Vio que la chica iba un poco rezagada con otras dos compañeras, así que se acercó a ellas por detrás para evitar que el resto del grupo le viera. Dos testigos ya eran suficientes.  
  
Estiró el brazo para agarrarle de la túnica y, justo cuando la sintió entre sus dedos, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y el terror le inundó.  
  
- ¡Ronald! ¿Q..q..querías algo?  
  
Le miró con sus enormes ojos azules y Ron sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Las otras dos chicas se habían parado también y contemplaban la escena expectantes. Se miraron entre ellas y dejaron escapar risitas cómplices.  
  
El chico sintió el impulso de girarse y echar a correr en dirección contraria. Probablemente lo hubiese hecho si las piernas le respondieran... pero por desgracia no era el caso. Intentó decir algo, pero entre los nervios y el cansancio por la carrera sólo emitió sonidos sin sentido que quedaron ahogados por el retumbar de un trueno.  
  
- Ffff...eeeh...hablar.....eeh...tigo.  
  
Mientras jadeaba señaló con el pulgar a su espalda, hacia algún punto indefinido en dirección al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Drew asintió.  
  
- Luego os veo- les dijo a sus amigas, que siguieron hacia el castillo riéndose tontamente. Mientras las otras Huffies se alejaban, a Ron le pareció oírles decir algo como: "¿Drew y Weasley? Que suerte tienen algunas", pero pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.  
  
Drew, que se dio cuenta de la situación, le dijo al chico:  
  
- No les hagas caso. Se ríen por todo. Harían lo mismo si fuese Snape el que quisiera hablar conmigo.  
  
El pelirrojo seguía sin poder hablar pero sonrió agradecido. Caminaron en silencio hacia las inmediaciones del campo de entrenamiento, que estaba sorprendentemente vacío a esas horas. Ron estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico y sintió el impulso de anular la cita. Así podría pasar el día con Harry y se ahorraría el mal trago de hacer el ridículo ante una desconocida. Sobre todo evitaría que se riera de su torpeza con las mujeres delante de todo el colegio.  
  
Se detuvieron al pie de una de las gradas, junto a la puerta por donde se accedía a las escaleras que subían a los asientos. Drew le miró curiosa y levemente sonrojada.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? - preguntó la chica.  
  
Ron titubeó:  
  
-Bueno... verás.. yo...mañana.. no...  
  
Cerró los ojos y deseó más que nunca poder esfumarse y aparecer en La Madriguera, muy lejos de allí. Pensó en su madre, y en lo que en ese momento estaría cocinando. Pensó en sus hermanos, que estarían en su tienda de artículos de broma sin ninguna preocupación. Pensó en lo que daría por estar allí con ellos.  
  
Pero cuando abrió los ojos seguía en el mismo sitio, al pie de las gradas, e incluso parecía que la rubia estuviese más cerca de él.  
  
- ¿Si?- Drew sonreía divertida.  
  
- No....quedar...mejor .... no..  
  
- Oh- la chica parecía contrariada - ¿no.... no quieres quedar conmigo?  
  
- No es eso... pero...  
  
- ¿Pero? - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.  
  
- No sé si sabré... cumplir tus expectativas... yo...creo que estarías mejor pasando el día con tus amigas o...  
  
- ..¿O...?  
  
- O con algún otro- dijo Ron por fin.  
  
- No lo creo - dijo Drew firmemente, estrechando la distancia entre ellos.  
  
Ron la vio acercarse lentamente, como si le estuviera pasando a otro, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, viendo la escena desde otro punto del terreno. Como si estuviera viendo una película a cámara lenta.  
  
Y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el pelirrojo sintió la presión de los suaves labios de la chica sobre su boca. Una ola de calor le recorrió toda la columna.  
  
El beso fue breve, pero Ron se tuvo que apoyar contra la grada para no caerse al suelo. Las piernas casi no le sujetaban. Drew le miraba con una sonrisa. Estaba muy colorada y parecía esperar a que el chico dijera algo.  
  
- Mmmm.... ¿a las 2 delante de Honeydukes?- dijo él en cuanto pudo articular palabra.  
  
- Perfecto- la rubia esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- B...b..bien- contestó ensoñadoramente.  
  
Y sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un beso más largo y más profundo que quedó oculto entre los estandartes de la grada de Ravenclaw.  
  
Una lágrima cayó en el terreno entre ellos y se ahogó en el charco que la lluvia empezaba a formar a los pies de la pareja.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
- ¡Me pido primera para la ducha!- dijo Sarah corriendo hacia el baño.  
  
Era sábado por la mañana y habían quedado una hora después en el vestíbulo para la esperada visita a Hogsmeade. Cuando la morena salió del baño diez minutos después las demás seguían acostadas.  
  
- ¡Vamos, marmotas! ¡Que no vamos a llegar!  
  
- Ya vamos, ya vamos- dijo Hermione con voz soñolienta mientras se incorporaba en la cama e intentaba despegar los párpados- ya casi estoy.  
  
Un leve murmullo de queja surgió de la cama de Mary, la más cercana al baño. Sarah descorrió la cortina de la chica y se tiró encima de ella, dando saltos en el colchón.  
  
- ¡Venga, vamos, vamos! ¡Que nos vamos a perder la visita!  
  
- Mmmm... cinco minutos más porfaaaa- rogó la rubia mientras se abrazaba a su almohada.  
  
Sarah empezó a tirar de la almohada para que la soltara, pero no fue capaz: estaba enrollada con brazos y piernas a ella.  
  
- ¡Eh!- se quejó Mary- ¡cuidado con Roger!  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Ah!- dijo la morena comprendiendo repentinamente. Siempre se le olvidaba que su amiga tenía la costumbre de dormir abrazada a la almohada imaginando que cada noche era un chico distinto- ¿Así que hoy toca Davies?  
  
- Mmmm- dijo la chica enterrando la cabeza nuevamente en las sábanas.  
  
Pero antes de que se diera cuenta Sarah ya se había escapado con la almohada.  
  
- Jajajaja ¡tengo a Davies!- gritó mientras corría por la habitación hasta esconderse en la cama de Ginny, que seguía dormida.  
  
Aquello tuvo el efecto deseado y la rubia saltó de la cama para recuperar su almohada, tirándose también encima de Ginny. Empezaron a pelearse sobre la pelirroja.  
  
- Mmmm...¿se puede saber que hacéis?- se quejó la dueña de la cama.  
  
- Si, dejad de hacer el tonto- dijo Hermione mientras entraba en el baño.  
  
Veinte minutos después Sarah, Hermione y Mary acababan de arreglarse en la habitación mientras Ginny se duchaba. Había sido un triunfo conseguir sacarla finalmente de la cama.  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron y Mary fue a abrir. En el umbral un chico bajito de cara redonda esperaba en albornoz, con un bote de gel y una esponja en la mano.  
  
- ¡Neville!- dijo la rubia- ¿qué haces todavía así? ¿No vienes al pueblo?  
  
Las otras dos chicas se giraron hacia la puerta.  
  
- Sí... bueno es que... veréis - estaba ligeramente sonrojado- ¿os importaría mucho dejarme usar vuestra ducha?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Entra Neville - dijo Hermione desde el fondo de la habitación- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Se averió la vuestra?  
  
- N...no- el chico titubeó- es que... es que los otros tienen acaparado el baño.  
  
Viendo las caras de incertidumbre de las chicas se apresuró en aclararlo:  
  
- Bueno...cuando marché Ron llevaba más de un cuarto de hora dentro de la ducha y Harry, Dean y Seamus estaban afeitándose y bailando "I'm too sexy for my love" delante del espejo. Pensé que mejor me buscaba la vida si pretendo llegar a Hogsmeade antes de que acabe la semana- añadió sonriendo.  
  
Sarah y Hermione estaban tiradas encima de una cama por el ataque de risa que les entró.  
  
- ¿Afeitarse? ¿Afeitarse el qué? ¿La pelusilla?- preguntaba Mary una y otra vez.  
  
- Me parece bien que se afeiten- dijo Ginny, que salía en ese momento del baño- Dean rasca.  
  
- Bueno, no todos. De hecho me pareció entenderle a Ron que se iba a dejar perilla- añadió Neville.  
  
- Bien, quizá cuando nos graduemos se le empiece a notar- comentó Hermione mordaz.  
  
0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Media hora más tarde casi todos estaban en el vestíbulo preparados para marchar. La mayoría de los alumnos habían aprovechado la ocasión para vestirse de forma poco habitual, lo que era aún más evidente en las chicas. Desde luego, McGonagall no hubiese consentido que acudieran así a sus clases.  
  
Mary y Ginny solían ser de esas: aunque rara vez se ponían falda, sus escotes solían ser escandalosamente pronunciados. Pero ambas tenían un cuerpo digno de lucir... y por algo eran dos de las chicas más deseadas del colegio. Sarah y Hermione normalmente se conformaban con no tener que llevar túnica, aunque en esta ocasión ambas se habían vestido con pantalones más apretados de lo habitual y la castaña además llevaba al descubierto sus caderas.  
  
Harry se había acercado a ellas escapando de Pansy Parkinson, que había adquirido la costumbre de agarrarle el culo al moreno cada vez que éste se descuidaba. Ahora estaba contándoles nuevamente sus planes para el día. Hermione y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron: era bonito verle así de animado. Y era ahora cuando empezaba a disfrutar realmente de su juventud, aunque no pudiera recuperar los años que le habían arrebatado previamente.  
  
Estaba demasiado concentrado hablando como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor: junto a la pared, tres alumnas de primero sostenían una libreta en la mano mientras buscaban valor para acercarse a él a pedirle un autógrafo. Cerca, unas cuantas Slytherin, con Pansy a la cabeza, miraban con ojos golosos los "bolsillos de atrás" del pantalón del chico. A pocos pasos de ellas, dos chicas de Ravenclaw le señalaban sonriendo mientras una de ellas, muy roja, decía:  
  
- No me atrevo... ¿por qué iba a querer ir conmigo con lo guapo que es?  
  
Hermione y Ginny se miraron y suspiraron. Lo que no se podía negar era que Harry era tan inocente como un niño de cinco años, y eso no lo podría cambiar ni Sirius ni nadie.  
  
Mientras hablaba, el chico miraba distraídamente hacia las escaleras esperando a que bajaran sus amigos. Cuando los vio empezó a agitar la mano:  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Chicos! ¡Estamos aquí!  
  
Los otros se acercaron al grupo. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en que, realmente, al pelirrojo se le notaba que llevaba varios días sin afeitar lo que, pensó, le daba un aire gamberro de lo más interesante. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento.  
  
- Ahora que me acuerdo...¿dónde te metiste ayer?- le preguntó Harry a Ron, adquiriendo una nueva expresión de responsabilidad.  
  
- ¿Ayer?- contestó el pelirrojo  
  
- Sí, a la vuelta del entrenamiento....  
  
Ron puso cara de intentar recordar algo, como si no supiera de a qué momento se refería su amigo.  
  
Harry insistió:  
  
- Sí... ya sabes; saliste corriendo, desapareciste, no viniste a cenar y cuando me dormí todavía no habías llegado.  
  
- ¿De veras?- el pelirrojo intentaba aparentar inocente mientras eludía la mirada de su amigo y, sobre todo, la de Hermione- no sé... se me había olvidado la escoba en el vestuario y volví a buscarla.  
  
- Llevabas la escoba cuando estabas conmigo- dijo el moreno levantando una ceja.  
  
- ¿Dije escoba? Quería decir... bufanda.  
  
- Ya veo...- evidentemente Harry no se creía su excusa- ¿y tardaste mas de cuatro horas en buscarla?  
  
- Supongo que me entretuve un poco en el camino- Ron estaba incómodo; ya no sabía como justificarse y no quería dar más detalles delante de.... toda la gente que estaba mirando.  
  
- ¿Te entretuviste cuatro horas?- dijo Harry alzando la voz- aunque hubieras tenido que cruzar el lago nadando y hubieses parado a pelear con dos grindylows y a tomar el té con las sirenas no habrías tardado tanto. Además debajo de la tormenta. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Querías caer enfermo otra vez?  
  
- Déjalo ya, Harry- dijo Ron con desgana- pareces mi madre. Estuve a cubierto, así que haz el favor de dejarme en paz.  
  
El moreno no dijo nada. Sólo dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y abandonó el interrogatorio. Seamus, en cambio, no parecía tan satisfecho.  
  
- ¿Bufanda? ¿Ahora se llaman así? - dijo sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
Ron enrojeció furiosamente. Había intentado llevar la discusión por otros derroteros pero, si Harry era difícil de callar, con Seamus no funcionaba ni meterle la cabeza en un plato de sopa.  
  
- Bufanda, sí- contestó el pelirrojo contundentemente- ya sabes, se enrrolla alrededor del cuello cuando hace frío y...  
  
- ¿Alrededor del cuello?- Seamus había ampliado todavía más su sonrisa, se lo había puesto muy fácil- wow, y eso ¿viene en el Kamasutra?  
  
Ron tenía la tez ya mas roja que su pelo. No quería seguir hablando de eso.  
  
- Ya os dije - habló despacio, como si pensara que Finnigan necesitaba asimilar las cosas poco a poco- que se me olvidó la BUFANDA, fui a buscarla SOLO y me entretuve un rato.  
  
- Ajá - dijo Seamus triunfal- y debo suponer entonces...que las marcas rojas que tienes en el cuello son rozaduras de la bufanda...  
  
Ron palideció mientras siete pares de ojos se giraban hacia él.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Hola!!! Ya veis, como siempre haciendoos sufrir con un final intrigante.... es un método rastrero y mezquino para que sintáis la terrible necesidad de leer el próximo capítulo :P Si no siempre se puede recurrir a la hipnosis, publicidad subliminal... o sencillamente pediroslo amablemente y confiar en vuestra piedad ;) Los reviews me hacen taaaan feliz.  
Y ahora contesto a los de esta semana. Un besazo a tods!!!!!!!!! Ah! y no me matéis por lo de Ron, que el pobrecito tiene también derecho a echar una cana al aire  
  
requiem: jajaja intentaré ser buena con Ron ... aunque a veces no se lo merece. Tiene suerte de que lo adoro y no soy capaz de ser mala con el... un besazo y hasta la próxima actualización!!!  
  
Morella Bono: Mooooooooorrrrr!!!!!! Cuanto tiempo!!!!!!!! Pos mi vida es un asco, me paso casi doce horas al día en la facultad entre clases y prácticas, y el resto del tiempo estudiando... snif, snif que dura es la vida del estudiante :( (como seguro que sabes perfectamente) Suerte a ti también!!! Yo la necesito, como haga un curso como el pasado me veo graduándome con nietecitos ¬¬ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo!!! Que tierno es mi Ronnie cuando se lo propone.... el problema es que no se lo propone muy a menudo. De todas formas... ¿que haríamos si no? ¿qué encanto tendría? Ya veremos, como siga así va a pasar muuuchos momentos como ese :P ahora le toca disfrutar un rato, que se lo ha ganado (aunque eso suponga hacerle daño a Hermione) Y sí, son los dos unos cabezones, la de vueltas que van a dar antes de reconocer lo que sienten.. (si lo hacen)... pero es que si no fueran así, me quedaría sin fic :P:P Bueno, a ver si intento actualizar un poquito antes, pero no se cuando tendré tiempo... Y todavía no me contestaron las asociaciones de dchos humanos sobre mi denuncia de abuso de los pobres estudiantes.... me temo que de momento seguiré con el mismo horario inhumano. Bueno, cuidate mucho y un besazo!!! Nos vemos!!! Luxx Ah por cierto.... acabo de empezar a leer "Mi pasado, tu futuro" y me está encantando... aunque no sé cuando sacaré tiempo para acabar de leerlo. Cuando acabe ya te dejo rr..... besis  
  
Jill-chan: pos no, no te puedes hacer la longui y quedan pruebas por escrito ¬¬ así que no hay manera de huir y como todavía no viene la parte "interesante" sigo teniendo el control ...jajajajjaja soooooy mala. Y respecto a lo de las historias paralelas.... veo que das por hecho que Mary y Draco son una historia y Sarah y Harry otra... y eso está por ver )  
Un beso y actualiza de una p vez  
  
ArwenWood: hola!!!! pos sí, el fic es romántico (demasiado a veces) y lo del humor lo pretendo al menos.... aunque es lo más difícil de todo ¬¬ pero que conste que lo intento. A ver que pasa con Harry y Sarah, todavía no se sabe si van a acabar juntos o no... si es que a Harry no nos lo secuestra alguna otra antes por ahí... si es que no se puede tener tanto éxito.  
Un besazo y espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Camille Potter: ya, a mi también me da mucha pena hacer sufrir a Ron... ya ves que en este capítulo sufrir, lo que se dice sufrir, no sufre mucho a ver si le empiezan a ir un poco mejor las cosas. Besos  
  
Korishiteru : hola, siento la demora... son las clases. En el fondo todos sabemos que Ron es tierno y encantador, el problema es que se resiste a demostrarlo la mayoría de las veces. Va a necesitar un empujón considerable... Y además de intentar parecer un ligón indomable, tiene ese punto metepatas que a mí me encanta y que hace que Ron sea Ron ;) Besitos, hasta el próximo capítulo.  
  
Chels: hola!!! gracias por lo de la la preciosidad... y lo de mantener la imagen es difícil si lo dejas por escrito ¬¬ pero bueno, yo te comprendo, es difícil controlarse ante capítulos así (jajaj que modesta soy ) Y te digo a ti también: como que Harry-Sarah lalalla y Mary-Draco lalalala..... eso ya lo veremos :P:P todavía pueden pasar muuuuuchas cosas Un besazo Y sí, tu amenaza tuvo impacto... tienes madera de líder de masas. Deberías planteartelo  
Mioneweasly88: hola! no me extraña que te hubieses partido de risa en esa clase, yo también lo habría hecho... aunque me de pena del pobre Harry por ser tan inocente. Pero bueno, tendrá que espabilar, no?? Respecto a lo de Sarah y Mary... ellas se preocupan por ella, y cuando le aconsejan algo lo hacen porque creen que es lo mejor para Herm. Al fin y al cabo, lleva mucho tiempo sufriendo por Ron, no? Y ellas no saben que es mutuo... Aunque lo de Sarah ya es un poco más personal, porque tiene un odio a los hombres... La parte de Ron es triste, sí... no estamos acostumbrados a verle esa faceta suya sentimental (aunque supiéramos que en el fondo la tiene). Y lo de Ginny y Cho... no sé si es sólo porque se acerquen a Harry.. no sé. Lo que pasa es que Harry da la impresión de ser frágil y de que le pueden hacer daño en cualquier momento... Además, tampoco creo que sean tan odiadas. Cada uno tiene sus antipatías... bueno, no sé, yo al menos no tengo nada contra ellas. Hasta el próximo capítulo entonces, ciao besitos )  
sarah-keyko: hola!!! jo, ¿por qué iba a matar a Ron? Pobrecillo, ya tuvo bastante sufrimiento para un día.... una pulmonía y un mal de amores son bastante para una vez;) Y Hermione, ya veremos como reacciona si se entera de lo de la cita de Ron... no sé ... demasiado orgullosa para demostrar nada, me temo. Besitos, hasta pronto!!! :)  
  
Melocoton : hola!!! si, un poco triste si que fue el capítulo... pero así se refleja cómo se sentían ellos; los próximos serán más moviditos, habrá mas acción y menos reflexión... lo que n sé es que consecuencias tendrá eso. Más adelante habrá más capítulos así, porque ya que ellos no confiesan abiertamente lo que sienten, pues nos tenemos que meter en sus mentes.. El encuentro con Malfoy lo habían tenido Sarah y Mary en el tren, y es Mary la que le había gustado... supongo que hay mucho lío de apellidos en el capítulo del vagón. De todas formas todavía no se si Draco va a acabar con alguien, ni quien será ese alguien... a ver lo que pasa Gracias por los ánimos y cuidate, besotes :)  
  
lucymalfoy: hola!! es que no se lo que me pasó con los reviews el otro día y encima estaba con un ordenador ajeno... weno, me alegra que te haya gustado, ya me dirás que piensas de este. Besitos :) 


	7. Hogsmeade chronicles I

Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Intenté publicar en fin de semana para adaptarme a alguna clase de patrón fijo... pero no soy capaz, lo siento. Por publicar lo antes posible no hay un día de la semana fijo... bueno, estoy tardando 10dias mas o menos. Creo que no está mal... Pos nada, espero que os guste este capítulo (o bueno, esta mitad de capítulo, porque falta la 2ªparte) y que nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío... salvo lo mío, que es mío pero con lo que no gano dinero... en fín, ya me entendéis ;) Que hoy estoy espesilla. Un besazo!!!  
  
"Your song" - capítulo 7  
  
**"Hogsmeade chronicles I"  
**  
- Ajá - dijo Seamus triunfal- y debo suponer entonces...que las marcas rojas que tienes en el cuello son rozaduras de la bufanda...  
  
Ron palideció mientras siete pares de ojos se giraban hacia él.  
  
Se llevó precipitadamente las manos al cuello con expresión aturdida. No se había fijado en que tuviese nada en el cuello, aunque había pasado bastante tiempo delante del espejo aquella mañana. Quizá la melena las había ocultado entonces.... Empezó a titubear mientras su cerebro, aún medio dormido, se agitaba trazando una excusa convincente que pudiera sacarlo de aquel aprieto. "_Esta vez no te será tan fácil escapar_"- le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza que se parecía extrañamente a la de Hermione cuando les decía que debían estudiar más.  
  
- Eeeeeh.... ¿si? ¿Manchas?- Ron tartamudeaba- jejejeje, es que el aftershave me irrita un poco la piel. Siempre me pasa- añadió con una amplia pero excesivamente forzada sonrisa.  
  
- Pensamos que no te afeitabas- dijo Dean levantando una ceja.  
  
- Pero uso aftershave igualmente jejeje- Ron parecía totalmente desequilibrado y empezó a canturrear el eslogan de un anuncio que aparecía en el Profeta casi a diario- Productos de Belleza para Magos "Gilderoy"; piel suave como el culito de un bebé...  
  
- No deben ser tan buenos si te provocan esas erupciones en la piel- comentó Neville sin mala intención, aunque Dean y Seamus cruzaron miradas pícaras.  
  
- Bueno- intentó explicarse el pelirrojo- es una gama cosmética creada por Lockhart. ¿Que esperabas?  
  
- Sí- dijo Ginny sin creerse del todo aquello- lo que me extraña... es que tú uses algo que Lockhart anuncie. Por muy coqueto que te hayas vuelto ahora.  
  
- Psssss.....uno, que se cuida- dijo Ron intentando quitarle importancia. Evidentemente no le hacía ninguna gracia que los demás pensasen que usaba productos de belleza, y menos los de aquel idiota de Lockhart. Pero siempre era preferible a que todos supiesen su concepto de "buscar la bufanda"  
Se sobresaltó al sentir un aliento cálido que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Vio que Mary le estaba mirando las manchas a menos de un palmo de distancia, ceñuda. Dio un salto para alejarse de ella y la miró como si estuviese loca: la chica habría reconocido las marcas, ya no tenía salvación. Pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comentó:  
  
- Sois unos exagerados. Sólo lo tienes un poquito colorado. Si no llegas a decir lo de la alergia yo hubiese pensado que son marcas de rascarte. O pecas - y con una sonrisa conciliadora, añadió: - Tranquilo Weasley, no creo que tengas que ir a la enfermería por esa erupción.  
  
- Sí, seré un exagerado- dijo Seamus- pero, ¿viste la cara de susto que puso? Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.  
  
- Je.........je......je. No sabes lo gracioso que eres Finnigan. Me parto de la risa- dijo Ron con tonillo sarcástico y, tirando de Harry, se dirigió decididamente hacia la puerta.  
  
-Hey! ¡Suéltame! Sé caminar solito- se quejó el moreno inútilmente.  
  
Neville empezó a correr torpemente para alcanzarlos mientras Dean, Seamus y Ginny enfilaban también hacia la puerta. Dean se inclinó hacia Seamus y preguntó en tono confidencial:  
  
- ¿Productos de belleza para Magos de Lockhart? Quien hubiera dicho que le iban esas cosas.  
  
Seamus se encogió de hombros y se limitó a comentar:  
  
- Bueno, siempre me pareció que Ron tiene.... tendencias homosexuales.  
  
Sarah, Mary y Hermione se quedaron un poco rezagadas contemplando toda la escena con la mirada fija en el resto de la comitiva. Sarah suspiró y dijo como para sí misma:  
  
- Buuufffff.......hombres... no se puede vivir con ellos....ni...

- Ni sin ellos tampoco- completó Mary.  
  
- ¿Que no se puede vivir sin ellos?- dijo Sarah en tono agresivo- ¿Qué te apuestas?  
  
Y sin decir nada más siguieron al resto de sus amigos.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade seguían en grupitos separados. Ron y Harry se fueron por un lado: el pelirrojo había decidido pasar todo el tiempo posible con su amigo antes de la hora de su cita... quizá así la excusa que diera sonase más convincente y Harry estaría suficientemente contento como para no hacerle más preguntas.  
  
Dean se despidió de Ginny con un breve beso aprovechando que no estaba Ron.  
  
- Te veo luego, muñeca- le dijo a su novia.  
  
- Como me vuelvas a llamar muñeca te aseguro que no me verás en tu vida.  
  
- Vale, nena- y sin darle tiempo a replicar cogió a Seamus por el brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras mientras éste no paraba de silbar a cualquier bruja con la que se cruzaba que tuviera menos de 55 años.  
  
Neville se giró hacia las chicas y les preguntó:  
  
- ¿Os importa que vaya con vosotras? Ya sabéis... ellos... me están empezando a aburrir con esa estúpida obsesión por cualquier cosa que lleve falda.  
  
- Claro - comentó Sarah mordaz - a ellos les obsesionan las chicas y por eso se marchan con otros tíos... mientras que tú que eres el más normal te quedas solito con cuatro mujeres.  
  
Neville rió:  
  
- Lo sé; ¿tiene gracia, verdad? Se van a buscar chicas mientras me dejan aquí, con las cuatro bellezas más impresionantes de Hogwarts. Probablemente no me ven como una amenaza... me dejan de guardián.  
  
Las chicas se rieron.  
  
- Gracias por el cumplido Nev- dijo Hermione sonriéndole- pero me temo que a las que no ven como una amenaza es a nosotras. Somos para ellos una especie de amebas sin vida a las que ningún hombre en sus cabales osaría acercarse.  
  
- Bueno ... siempre tuve fama de estar loco- comentó el chico mientras hacía girar un dedo en su sien.  
  
- ¿Loco?- dijo Ginny, abrazándole- lo que pasa es que eres un encanto. Ninguno de ellos te llega a la suela del zapato.  
  
Neville se quedó unos instantes con la mirada fija en el punto donde acababan de desaparecer Dean y Seamus. Murmuró algo incomprensible parecido a "sí, encantador... pero son ellos los que se llevan a la chica". Al momento recuperó la compostura y preguntó:  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?  
  
Hermione se acercó a él riéndose, con cara pícara y le dijo cerca del oído (aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todas le oyeran):  
  
- Estás en medio de un pueblo aislado del mundo muggle, con cuatro chicas tremendas dispuestas a complacer tus deseos. ¿Qué es lo que más te apetece hacer?  
  
Las otras se rieron con la ocurrencia.  
  
- Sí... algo que no puedas hacer normalmente estando tú solo - añadió Mary imitando la cara de servilismo que había puesto su amiga.  
  
Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara redonda y sonrosada de Neville:  
  
- ¿Algo que no pueda hacer normalmente solo, mmm?- hizo un gesto tan travieso que nadie se hubiese sorprendido si en ese momento le hubieran salido cuernos y una cola con una punta de flecha al final- creo que me apetece... ir a la heladería de la plaza Mayor. Siempre quise comerme una Bañera de Helado de Calabaza con nata, sirope y nueces... pero es para cinco personas.  
  
Sarah se rió:  
  
- Marchando Bañera de Helado y cinco cucharillas.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cuando por fin se sentaron en una mesa de las Tres Escobas, Ron no sentía las piernas. Harry le había arrastrado de una punta a otra de Hogsmeade intentando hacer todo lo que se le ocurría... que era mucho. Además habían pasado por la nueva tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley", que los gemelos habían abierto en Hogsmeade debido al enorme éxito que tenían en el Callejón Diagon. Ellos se ocupaban personalmente de la de Hogsmeade y Lee Jordan controlaba la de Londres. Los gemelos se habían ensañado con Ron, que no estaba para muchas bromas. Al final se habían enzarzado en una discusión que provocó que George le llenara, en un descuido, el jersey de polvo de Bulbotubérculo. No había sido muy original, pero sí efectivo. Llevaba toda la mañana retorciéndose para rascarse todo el cuerpo y cada vez era peor, pues le habían salido unas enormes ronchas en la espalda.  
  
Harry no paraba de hablar: de Sirius y Lupin, de Quidditch, de Snape, de lo bien que se lo había pasado con las chicas cuando él estaba enfermo... Ron, por su parte no dejaba de mirar el reloj.  
  
Madame Rosmerta se acercó a la mesa para tomar nota de lo que querían:  
  
- Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
La tabernera asintió, sin apartar la mirada de él.  
  
- En serio Ron- decía el moreno una y otra vez- deberías darles una oportunidad y hablar con ellas. Son encantadoras.  
  
- ¿Encantadoras? No Harry, confundes las palabras- contestó el pelirrojo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza a su amigo fingiendo preocupación- el adjetivo que buscabas era d-e-s-e-q-u-i-l-i-b-r-a-d-a-s, no encantadoras. "Encantadoras" es un piropo; desequilibradas es objetivo.  
  
- ¡No, en serio! Eso lo dices porque eres un cabezota y no quieres saber nada de ellas. Sarah es muy sarcástica y te ríes mucho con ella...  
  
- ¿Sarah... Summers? ¿La de cara de ogro cuya máxima aspiración en la vida es capar a todos los hombres con los que se cruza?  
  
- No es así- dijo Harry- sólo está un poco.... a la defensiva.  
  
- Lo que tú digas, pero yo no me quedaría a solas con ella en la misma habitación. Y la otra, Patterson, es como un poco... psicópata.  
  
- Divertida  
  
- Sí, claro- repuso Ron- y el Doctor Jeckyll también era divertido - Lo que te pasa es que les tienes manía porque desde que vinieron vemos menos a Ginny y Hermione- dijo el moreno haciendo especial hincapié en "Hermione".  
  
- No es verdad  
  
- Lo es, y lo sabes.  
  
Madame Rosmerta se acercó a la mesa y dejó las dos botellas delante de los chicos. Harry posó un sickle delante de ella, pero ésta se lo devolvió.  
  
- A esta ronda invita la casa- dijo guiñándole un ojo al moreno y volvió detrás de la barra.  
  
Ron la miró como si fuera una aparición:  
  
- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- preguntó en voz baja- quiero decir, es muy amable y eso pero no debió invitar a nadie en su vida.  
  
- Mmmmm..... -Harry estaba más sorprendido si eso era posible y no podía articular palabra.  
  
- ¿Sabes Harry? Si no supiera que es imposible, habría jurado que le gustas.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Media hora más tarde, y después de que Madame Rosmerta les hubiera invitado a una ronda de hidromiel (Ron la necesitaba para enfrentar su cita), el pelirrojo miró el reloj y dijo con tono casual:  
  
- ¡Huy! ¡Que tarde es! Tengo miles de cosas que hacer- y se levantó tan precipitadamente que volcó su silla.  
  
- Espera, te acompaño  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!!!  
  
Harry se quedó mirándolo, incrédulo.  
  
-Quiero decir... jejeje... no te molestes... tengo que visitar a unos amigos de mis padres y darles unos recados de su parte... nada importante.  
  
Pestañeó; no sabía por qué no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad a Harry. Pero tenía un enorme miedo a que la gente se enterara... bueno, ya se lo diría más tarde. A lo mejor ni siquiera salía bien la cita. No tendrían que volver a verse, y nadie tendría que enterarse de lo que había pasado.  
  
- Está bien- Harry titubeó- entonces, ¿te veo más tarde?  
  
- Sí, supongo que iré directamente a la discoteca. Nos vemos allí.  
  
El moreno sólo alcanzó a asentir levemente mientras veía como su amigo salía por la puerta. Apuró el resto del contenido de su vaso. Marcharía de allí y buscaría a las chicas... no podía ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien del colegio.  
  
Entonces notó que alguien se sentaba junto a él. Se llevó un susto de muerte al girarse y ver a Madame Rosmerta mirándole con ojos chispeantes.  
  
- Por fin - dijo ésta con una sonrisa traviesa- pensé que tu amigo no se iba a ir nunca.  
  
Harry la miró incrédulo. Paseó la mirada rápidamente por la taberna, lo suficiente para comprobar que estaban solos a excepción de un viejo junto a la puerta que tenía pinta de estar bastante borracho. Luego miró el fondo de su vaso, cubierto aún por el líquido que había estado ingiriendo, como buscando respuestas en él. Cuando desistió de que el vaso le dijera algo como "sí, te estoy causando alucinaciones, no vuelvas a beber alcohol" volvió la cabeza a su compañera. Ésta seguía mirándole divertida.  
  
- Oh, vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba a por una gran jarra de hidromiel y un vaso y volvía a tomar asiento junto a él- no me negarás que tú también esperabas este momento. Ví como me sonreíais antes- dijo la mujer juguetonamente.  
  
Harry estaba tan desesperado que no sabía que hacer: miró hacia la puerta tentado a salir corriendo de allí pero las piernas no le respondieron. En vez de eso se quedó con la mirada fija en la jarra.  
  
Dio un fuerte respingo al notar que una mano que no era la suya le estaba acariciando la rodilla y subía por el muslo. Madame Rosmerta le miró con ojos juguetones y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Más hidromiel?  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ron esperaba delante de Honeydukes con evidente inquietud. Miraba una y otra vez el reloj, no paraba de rascarse y daba saltitos a izquierda y derecha.  
  
- Es por el frío- se dijo a sí mismo, como si se debiera una explicación.  
  
"_Mentira; es porque estás nervioso_"- dijo en su cabeza la dichosa vocecita que se parecía a la de Hermione.  
  
Hermione.........  
  
¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento?  
  
"¿Qué más te da? Está con Krum. Es a él al que le tiene que preocupar lo que Hermione haga o deje de hacer"  
  
- Idiota- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó una voz a su lado.  
  
Ron se giró precipitadamente para encontrarse con Drew.  
  
- Ho-hola- dijo él- estaba diciendo...eeehh... bellota. Que hay una bellota - añadió señalando un bulto marrón que había a unos pasos de ellos.  
  
- ¿Sí? Juraría que es una castaña, pero bueno- la chica sonrió- y... ¿sueles hablar sólo muy a menudo?  
  
- No.. jejeje - Ron no podía evitar pensar que estaba pareciendo subnormal- dime, ¿a dónde quieres ir?  
  
- Mmmm... no sé... ¿a las Tres escobas? me muero de sed.  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
- ¿Que?- dijo la chica incrédula.  
  
- Digo que... hay mucha gente. ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más...  
  
- ...íntimo?- dijo Drew con una sonrisita pícara  
  
-...desierto- concretó Ron.  
  
- Está bien... ¿que tal el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié?  
  
Ron frunció el ceño en un gesto de desagrado. Harry le había hablado de aquel sitio al que las parejitas de enamorados iban a decirse cursiladas.  
  
- Mejor vamos a Cabeza de Puerco. Allí no nos verán.  
  
- ¿Verán? ¿Que pasa si nos ven?  
  
- ¿Dije verán?- contestó Ron- quería decir molestarán. Allí no nos molestarán.  
  
- Como... quieras- dijo Drew arqueando una ceja, aunque no parecía muy contenta.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sarah, Mary, Ginny, Hermione y Neville paseaban mirando escaparates. Ginny y Hermione se habían quedado un poco rezagadas delante de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. No faltaba mucho para Navidad y allí solían encontrar la mayoría de los regalos para sus amigos.  
  
Neville se adelantó un poco mientras se giraba gritando:  
  
- ¡Vamos chicas! Si no os dais prisa cuando lleguemos a Honeydukes no quedará nada.  
  
- ¿Bromeas?- dijo Sarah- esa tienda es el paraíso de los dentistas. Hay suficiente mercancía para dejar sin dientes a todos los niños del mundo mágico.  
  
- Vamos ahora, Nev- dijo Ginny distraída sin quitar la vista de la nueva túnica de los Chuddley Cannons.  
  
Neville apuró el paso hacia Honeydukes mientras Sarah y Mary le seguían a duras penas. Al doblar la esquina frenó en seco y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta hacia algún punto cerca de la tienda.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Neville? ¿Te encuentras bien?- oyó que decía Mary, que estaba a punto de llegar donde él estaba.  
  
El chico se giró y reaccionó al verlas tan cerca de él. Vio, por detrás de ellas, que Hermione y Ginny también reanudaban el paso para alcanzarles.  
  
- Eeeehhhh........ ¡vamos!- dijo tirando de Mary y Sarah en dirección contraria. ¡Os voy a invitar a unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas!  
  
- Está bien, pero antes vamos a Honeydukes- dijo la rubia adelantando un pie.  
  
- ¡NO!- el chico empezó a saltar delante de ella impidiendo que caminara más- ya sabes... el azúcar.. es malo y no deberíamos comer dulces.  
  
- ¿Que el azúcar es malo? Pero si estabas deseando ir a comprar golosinas... -siguió la rubia.  
  
- Es que.... me acabo de acordar de que....¡diabético! ¡Soy diabético!  
  
- ¿Diabético? Juraría que siempre te veo...  
  
Neville estaba tan ocupado dando saltos delante de Mary que no se dio cuenta de que Sarah se le había colado por un lado y había doblado la esquina hacia Honeydukes mientras decía:  
  
- ¿Pretendes que me crea que te acabas de acordar de que eres...-se paró en seco igual que había hecho el chico segundos antes-.... DIABÉTICO! - gritó mientras ella también se ponía a dar saltitos con los brazos abiertos, junto a Neville. Ginny y Hermione casi habían llegado a donde estaban ellos y les miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Sarah siguió gritando- ¡diabetiquísimo! No se puede serlo más. Es casi tan diabético como yo jejeje- dijo con una risita nerviosa.  
  
- ¿tú también eres diabética?- dijo Mary incrédula.  
  
Sarah y Neville seguían empujando a las chicas en dirección contraria, mientras ellas intentaban mantener el equilibrio.  
  
- Mmmm....cerveza de mantequilla... necesito una con urgencia- dijo Sarah sin dejar de empujar a las demás.  
  
Hermione les miró extrañada. Luego se encogió de hombros mientras decía:  
  
- Sí, creo que a mi también me vendría bien una.  
  
Y todos empezaron a caminar por voluntad propia hacia las Tres Escobas. Neville y Sarah intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo. Si Hermione hubiese visto a Ron cogido de la mano de aquella chica.....  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ron y Drew entraron en Cabeza de Puerco; como siempre estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de un par de personajes extraños que los ignoraron completamente. Se sentaron al fondo, en una mesa que estaba detrás de un enorme jabalí disecado y a salvo de miradas indiscretas.  
  
- ¿Qué queréis, chicos?- preguntó el tabernero desde detrás de la barra.  
  
- Yo una cerv...- empezó a decir Ron  
  
- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Bromeas?- le preguntó la chica por lo bajo- pensé que eras más... hombre.  
  
El pelirrojo la miraba como si no entendiese lo que quería decir.  
  
- ¿Es que no te quieres divertir hoy?- añadió Drew mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mano.  
  
- S-s-s-sí cl-claro  
  
Sonriendo, la chica se volvió al tabernero y le dijo:  
  
- Dos whiskys de fuego, por favor  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta. Esperaron un rato a que vinieran a servirles. Detrás de ellos dos brujas bastante alteradas se quejaban de la velocidad del servicio en aquel local. Ginny estiró el cuello y dijo:  
  
- No veo a Madame Rosmerta. Debió bajar al almacén.  
  
- ¿Al almacén? - dijo una de las dos brujas que tenían al lado- niñita inocente. Está desplegando sus artes de seducción, que es lo único que sabe hacer esa mujer. No se cómo puede seguir adelante con el negocio... bueno, supongo que porque su clientela es mayoritariamente masculina.  
  
La otra bruja, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza a cada afirmación de su amiga, añadió:  
  
- Y ahora con menores. Esa mujer parece no tener límites.  
  
Las chicas las miraban atónitas. Mary bajó la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas las mujeres buscando restos de hidromiel, pero no tenían vaso delante. Entonces Neville le empezó a dar codazos a Hermione, que era quien estaba junto él. La rizosa vio que su amigo se había quedado pálido y que no paraba de darse golpes en la frente, con la vista fija en el fondo del local, mientras murmuraba:  
  
- Definitivamente, ese helado me ha sentado mal. No volveré a comer otro en la vida.  
  
Hermione siguió la mirada el chico y ella también se quedó como si acabara de ver un alien. Una a una, todas fueron dirigiendo la vista hacia la mesa del fondo.  
  
Harry estaba sentado en el regazo de Madame Rosmerta, con un vaso en la mano. Delante de ellos había dos enormes jarras de hidromiel vacías. Al chico se le notaba que había bebido bastante. Al quedarse en silencio, oyeron que decía:  
  
- Puess bsí Rosssmerta. Bomo lo oyess. Bresulta que ahora bodosss crrreen be inbento ligar con ellosss - decía con cara indignada- habsta el brofesor Sssnape. ¡Y eso no ebs verdad! - dijo dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa- Ebs tooodo culba de mi badrrrino ¿sabes? Él quierrre que be barezca a él y a mi badre.  
  
- Oooooh... mi pobrecito chico- decía Madame Rosmerta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- sí te pareces a tu padre. Siempre estuve enamorada de James ¿sabes? Pero él nunca se dio cuenta...  
  
- ¿Aaah no? - decía Harry compungido- bues era toonto.  
  
- Eres tan mono, mi Jamsie junior.... mi Jamsito...  
  
Hermione ya no lo pudo soportar más. Se levantó seguida por Neville y Ginny, y fueron hacia la mesa donde estaba su amigo.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Que casualidad! - dijo la chica como si acabara de verlo. ¡Que suerte que estés aquí! Estábamos buscándote.  
  
- Berbione....- dijo el moreno mirando hacia ella con los ojos entornados- Beville... Binny  
  
- Sí Harry; venga vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás.  
  
- No bsoy Harry; bsoy Jamsito. Y Ron no me bquiere... be bejó tirado. Aunque bespués de todo be lo basé bejor sin él.  
  
Madame Rosmerta soltó una risita tonta. Ella también había bebido mucho.  
  
- Está bien Jamsito- dijo Ginny tirándole del otro brazo- vamos con Mary y Sarah, y luego a buscar a Ron.  
  
- ¿Bary y Sarah? ¿Bonde están?- dijo levantándose al tirar las chicas de él.  
  
- Allí, en la mesa de la entrada. Vamos.  
  
A duras penas lo llevaron donde estaban las otras, dejando a Madame Rosmerta con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- ¡Adiós, Jamsito! ¡Ya sabes donde estoy!  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta para sonreírle al tiempo que meneaba alegremente la mano y le tiraba besos.  
  
Cuando estaban llegando a la mesa, empezó a decirles:  
  
- Vvvosotros bsí me queréis... no bomo Ron.. bero vostotros bsssi. ¡Berbione!- dijo abrazándose a la chica y dándole un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios- ¡Binny!..¡Bary!...¡Sarah!- cada vez que nombraba a alguien lo abrazaba y le besaba- ¡Beville!- dijo acercándose al chico.  
  
Neville lo sujetó y apartó la cabeza del moreno, que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos como si pretendiera hacer una ventosa- bú si me bieres!!!!  
  
- Sí, si Harry, te... quiero sí- decía el chico mientras seguía luchando por evitar que le llenara la cara de babas.  
  
Ginny y Hermione no pudieron evitar echarse a reir. Tras la preocupación inicial, se dieron cuenta de que Harry sólo estaba algo afectado... nada que no pudiese solucionar un poco de aire fresco y zumo de calabaza el resto de la noche.  
  
- Entonces, ¿vamos a buscar a Ron o le esperamos ya en la discoteca? Enseguida va a empezar la actuación- preguntó Neville.  
  
- Brron no me biere.....  
  
Hermione se sobresaltó; no se acordaba de eso. ¿Dónde estaría? Pensaba que iba a pasar todo el día con Harry...  
  
- Mejor le esperamos allí. Se sabe cuidar solito- dijo, intentando parecer despreocupada.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hacía calor y Ron se sentía levemente mareado. No estaba borracho, pero sí en una especie de letargo que le hacía ver todo como a través de una cortina. Llevaban un buen rato en Cabeza de Puerco y a los primeros whiskys les habían seguido otros dos, y después dos más. Apenas habían hablado: la chica no hacía más que reírse y besarlo, mientras él se dejaba llevar... necesitaba aire, empezaba a agobiarse allí. No se podía quejar de cómo estaba yendo la cita pero él se había esperado otra cosa. Quería hablar, conocerla, quería abrazarla sin más.... pero ella sólo le sellaba los labios una y otra vez, y le acariciaba el muslo...  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta: ¿le acariciaba el muslo? Dio un respingo en el asiento y salió de su adormecimiento:  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?- dijo ella con voz mimosa.  
  
- Mmmm....- Ron no sabía que contestar. Se sentía incómodo, pero no quería importunar a la chica- cuéntame algo sobre tí.  
  
- ¿Que te cuente algo? Estoy demasiado entretenida para hablar- dijo volviendo a besarlo tan bruscamente que el chico casi se atraganta con su lengua- un bombón como tú es para comérselo, no para hablar con él.  
  
Se alejó un poco de ella y empezó a rascarse violentamente.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó Drew, evidentemente molesta.  
  
- Mis hermanos. Me llenaron la ropa de bulbotubérculo y...  
  
- ¿Ah sí?- la chica cambió el tono de su voz- entonces tendrás qe quitártela- dijo melosamente mientras empezaba a desabrochar botones de la camisa de Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo le apartó la mano lo más suavemente que pudo.  
  
- Es tarde. Deberíamos ir hacia la discoteca. Me esperan.  
  
- Pero... fue tan corto...- Drew intentó protestar  
  
-... y a ti también- completó Ron- tus amigas. No deberíamos llegar tarde.  
  
- ¿Y no podemos darles plantón? - dijo ella acariciando el pecho de su compañero- así podríamos acabar el día juntos.  
  
- No. Vamos  
  
Y, tras dejar unas monedas en la barra, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin comprobar si Drew le seguía.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Caminaban hacia la discoteca lo más rápido que Harry les permitía. No dejaba de repetir lo mucho que les quería y cómo Ron pasaba de él... Al menos el moreno podía moverse por su propio pie, aunque de vez en cuando lo agarraban por precaución.  
  
Estaban a punto de cruzar una de las calles principales del pueblo: normalmente estaba bastante concurrida y había tráfico, pero a esas horas apenas había gente.  
  
Oyeron el rugido de un motor y una enorme moto se detuvo junto a ellos. Era muy parecida a la de Sirius, salvo que la del animago era restaurada y está parecía recién comprada.  
  
El conductor se quitó el casco, sacudiendo la cabeza y todas las presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Mary intentó decir algo, pero de su garganta sólo salieron "rrr"....."mmmm" y ...."oh"... inconexos.  
Y es que, la sorpresa había sido doble. Primero, porque el chico del casco era Draco Malfoy, que las miraba con sus escrutadores ojos grises estudiando al detalle cada una de sus reacciones. Segundo, porque aunque todas consideraban al Slytherin tremendamente atractivo (en mayor o menor medida), aquella noche sólo se podía describir como... deslumbrante. No había otro calificativo mejor. Al quitarse el casco su cabello, habitualmente colocado al milímetro, caía indomablemente sobre su frente. Largos mechones rubios, casi blancos, enmarcaban la palidez de su afilado rostro dándole un aspecto casi angelical. Pero esa inocencia contrastaba con el resto de su atuendo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros que se adherían a sus bien formados muslos a la perfección y evidenciaban la longitud de sus piernas. Una camisa de seda plateada cubría su torso, delineando cada uno de sus músculos como una segunda piel. Llevaba los dos botones superiores desabrochados, dejando al descubierto su pecho, fibroso y pálido, que se continuaba con un cuello fino y largo. La palidez de su piel se acentuaba aún más en contraste con una levita de cuero negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Formaba un todo armónico, fundiéndose con la oscuridad que los envolvía. Ángel y demonio se unían en uno sólo, en una criatura de la noche que se les aparecía para incitarlas al pecado.  
  
Al ver sus caras de sorpresa (hasta Hermione y Sarah se habían quedado anonadadas) el rubio sonrió autosuficientemente y dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué, os gusta mi nuevo juguete? Un regalo de mi padre por mi cumpleaños. De 0 a 220 en nueve segundos. Alcanza 3000 metros de altura.  
  
Neville parpadeó ante la cegadora luz de uno de los faros. Draco siguió estudiando sus gestos. De repente reparó en Harry que, apoyado en Sarah y Mary, no dejaba de reírse.  
  
- Potter, ¿se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?  
  
- ¿Bracia? Bnada jajaja- siguió riendo el chico.  
  
- ¿Estás borracho?- Malfoy puso un gesto de satisfacción.  
  
Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, acercando los dedos índice y pulgar y murmurando algo como "Un boquito". De repente dejó de reírse y mirando al rubio, dijo:  
  
- Braco, ¿tú me bquieres?  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Bron no me bquiere.....  
  
Sarah, con un rápido gesto, le tapó la boca a Harry. Malfoy se empezó a reir.  
  
- Potter, ya te dije que no estás a mi altura. Y, por lo que veo, tampoco a la de Weasel. ¿Probaste con la sangre sucia?  
  
Hermione dio un respingo y replicó, bastante enfadada:  
  
- ¿Acabaste ya de jodernos la noche, Malfoy? Entonces déjanos pasar.  
  
El Slytherin negó con la cabeza:  
  
- Lo siento Granger, pero ni siquiera insultarte me hubiera traído hasta aquí. He venido a otra cosa. Patterson...- dijo, girando hacia Mary.  
  
La chica se sobresaltó; había quedado en estado de shock al verlo llegar y todavía no había reaccionado.  
  
-¿S- si?  
  
- Te voy a hacer el favor...  
  
- S-s-sí.....  
  
- ...de que vengas al baile conmigo...  
  
- S-si- siii  
  
Sarah, disimuladamente, le dio tal colleja que casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Eso la hizo reaccionar un poco:  
  
- Digoooo... ya te gustaría Drac..- nueva colleja de Sarah-...Malfoy- replicó la rubia.  
  
El Slytherin no se amilanó:  
  
- La verdad es que sí, me gustaría. Y a ti también. Es tu oportunidad para huir de tu inadaptación social- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Mary se inclinó hacia Sarah, aprovechando que Harry las tapaba, y le susurró:  
  
- Dice que le gustaría...  
  
-¿Eres subnormal?- replicó su amiga- ¿te han cambiado el cerebro por el de un troll? No le gustaría, y a ti menos.  
  
Mary se irguió hacia Malfoy, con gesto enfadado y gritó:  
  
- NO LE GUSTARÍA Y A TI MENOS.... DIGOOO...A MI... que te ... vayas.  
  
El rubio arqueó una ceja:  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Creo que te está diciendo de una forma educada- Sarah repetía las palabras despacio y vocalizaba mucho, para que tanto Malfoy como Mary las entendieran bien- ...que te vayas a la mierda.  
  
- Está bien, te dejaré un tiempo para pensarlo. Comprendo que te asuste no estar a la altura- el Slytherin había recuperado su sonrisa arrogante tras la sorpresa inicial- si cambias de idea, ya sabes donde buscarme. Pero... no tardes mucho; el mar está lleno de peces.  
  
Y, dicho esto, arrancó la moto con un tremendo rugido y desapareció al final de la calle.  
  
Sarah se quedó mirando con gesto de desagrado la nube de humo y chispas de colores que el rubio había dejado tras él y comentó, distraída:  
  
- Definitivamente, cuando haya otra guerra Mágica y yo domine el mundo, todos los hombres estarán encerrados en jaulas y las mujeres tendrán el control. Y los sacaremos sólo cuando queramos divertirnos o procrear... no, mejor los enchufamos a ordeñadoras automáticas, como las de las vacas y luego podremos inseminarnos artificialmente para que nazcan más mujeres dominantes...- decía la chica con expresión soñadora- y seremos como las antiguas tribus de Amazonas...  
  
- Bsí!!!! ¡obrdeñadoras! ¡insssseminarnos!!- le secundaba Harry con el puño en alto.  
  
Mientras su amiga urdía un plan para dominar el mundo, Hermione reñía airadamente a Mary:  
  
- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que Malfoy sólo quiere acostarse contigo?  
  
- Siiiiiiiiii!!!!! - dijo Mary como si le acabaran de dar un regalo de Navidad por adelantado.  
  
- Pero no puedes darle esa satisfacción....  
  
- Al menos no tan fácilmente- dijo Ginny con expresión de maldad.  
  
- No te entiendo- decía Mary mirando para ella- ¿por qué voy a complicarme la vida si lo único que quiero es echar un buen...?  
  
- ¡Mary! - dijo Hermione sonrojada.  
  
- Digoooo..... ¿si lo único que queremos los dos es sexo casual? No quiero comprometerme para toda la vida ni nada de eso.  
  
- Aún así- dijo Ginny- si ahora vas corriendo a sus brazos...  
  
- ...cama..- le corrigió la rubia  
  
- Bueno.. si ahora vas corriendo a su cama - siguió Ginny - sólo serás una más en su lista de conquistas, y luego se regodeará delante de todos por haberse tirado...¡no seas mojigata, Herm!... por haberse tirado a una Gryffindor amiga de Harry Potter.  
  
- Bsíiiiiii...-oyeron a Harry gritar-...amiga de Habby Botter!! ¡Borque ella be quiere, no bomo Bron!  
  
- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? - preguntó Hermione, ignorando al chico.  
  
- Bueno...- siguió la pelirroja- ...¿por qué conformarse con la pedrea pudiendo tener el premio gordo? A Malfoy nunca le han rechazado. Si lo haces, él va a obsesionarse contigo y no parará hasta que te consiga. Y entonces...  
  
Las caras de las tres chicas se iluminaron.  
  
- Entonces... probará de su propia medicina- acabó Mary con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
- ¡Esa es mi chica!- dijo Sarah, que se acababa de incorporar a la conversación- hay que ir buscando una jaula de su tamaño.  
  
- Anda vamos, Amazonas del Apocalipsis- rió Neville- o llegaremos tarde a la actuación.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Caminaron en dirección a la discoteca, a la misma altura pero ligeramente separados. Se dio cuenta de que Drew iba enfurruñada, pero curiosamente no le importaba demasiado. Se sentía... decepcionado. Y lo peor era que no encontraba una explicación plausible. Ella era guapa, era simpática.... había salido con algunos de los tíos más populares del colegio y otros muchos querían salir con ella. Pero... no estaba cómodo junto a Drew. No sabía por qué, pero echaba cosas de menos. Cosas que siempre pensó que irían ligadas a cualquier relación de pareja... cosas como conversación, como palabras de aliento, como risas, como miradas cálidas y gestos de complicidad. Por supuesto no se quejaba de la parte física... pero si eso no se complementaba con el resto de las cosas, no significaba nada para él. Se dijo a sí mismo que sonaba cursi, había pensado que a él todo ese rollo romántico no le iba... Pero no era romántico, ¿no? Quizá sólo un poco exigente, no se conformaba con una chica como Drew y por eso no estaba a gusto con ella.  
  
Pero... ¿por qué no iba a conformarse con una chica como ella? ¿A qué aspiraba?  
  
La dichosa vocecita de Hermione retumbaba en su cabeza:  
  
"_No intentes buscar excusas tontas, Weasley. Lo que pasa es que ella... no soy yo_"  
  
En medio de aquel callejón oscuro, con la tenue luz de la luna llena bañando las sombras de los edificios, aquella frase le golpeó como un mazo.  
  
En medio de aquel callejón oscuro, Ron echó a correr mientras sacudía la cabeza a un lado y otro, intentando que aquel pensamiento se quedara atrás, ahogado entre las sombras de los edificios. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hola!! Bueno, creo que hay algo en lo que estaremos casi todas de acuerdo... VAMOS A MATAR A DREW!!! jejeje lenta y dolorosamente, además... quién se apunta??? :) Gracias por leerme y espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar prontito!! Besos para todos.  
  
Jill-chan: La li oh! hala! ya tienes el dichoso capitulito y Draco con levita de cuero... si es q no se puede ser tan buena :) aunque he de reconocer que así descrito me pone hasta a mi... sigo diciendo que el próximo capítulo te va a gustar más... y no dejes de hacerme la pelota, que todavía falta por saber con quien se lía jeje Lo de la herencia no lo tienes muy claro... creo que generalmente va por orden de edad (que no de altura) y es el más joven el que hereda del mayor... pero bueno, como era algo bueno te lo perdono. Gracias por lo de la caracterización y no, no me lo habías dicho antes. Y supongo que Drew ahora empezará a caerte peor, porque no es como pretendía hacernos creer al principio :P Ginny duerme con las demás xq borré la parte en que explicaba que tenía permiso de McGonagall porque hay camas libres en la habitación. Y xq lo digo yo, que soy la q escribe, que cojones. Vamos, que no la pongo a dormir en la chimenea xq entonces no puede aparecer la cabeza de Sirius (o aparecería debajo de su culo, que es peor). Igual que yo digo que Ginny es amiga de Mary. Y tu te callas :P Y espero que no tengas quejas de lo que ciertorubiosexysinescrúpulos aparece en este capítulo. Y ya saldrá más (o no, depende del peloteo. Y de lo que me regales por reyes ;)  
  
gINeVRAwEaSLeY: bienvenida! me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que sigas leyendo... será cada vez mas interesante:) y los chicos, como tu dices, son como en la vida real... si algo tienen en el libro es que son casi casi perfectos, y luego conocemos a los de verdad y nos llevamos decepciones... mejor pensar que tienen fallos, como todos :P (unos más, otros... más todavía). Y a Harry todavía le quedan muchos episodios como el de Snape, tendrá que ponerse una capucha si quiere dejar de lanzar feromonas a diestro y siniestro Un besazo  
  
Korishiteru: hola!! como te va? así que te dejé con intriga eh? eso pretendía... sé que es un poco rastrero pero hay que captar adeptos de alguna forma :P así que Harry con Ginny no eh? mmm no sé, a ver que pasa y cómo se lo curra Harry. Y sí, Pansy va a morir... y Drew también;) besitos, sigue leyendo (aunque este capítulo no haya acabado intrigantemente;)  
  
Morella Bono: Morrrrrr!!!!! cuanto tiempo!!!! pos sí, yo también odio a Drew, y más que la voy a odiar tovía... cómo se atreve a tocar a NUESTRO Ronnie?? con lo inocente que es y lo lagartona que es ella... y yo tengo el control jejeje a ver que hacemos con ella :) pobre Ronnie. Ya Hermione lo tocará con permiso, xo ni otra más!!! A ver como lo arreglamos :P Ya ves que Ron salió como pudo de lo de las manchas del cuello... que mal lo pasó, pobre... casi le valía más no haber dicho nada. Ahora piensan que pierde aceite, pobrecillo. Y todo por una broma de Seamus. Si es que con estos chicos hay que tener un cuidado... Ron tiene lío en la cabeza xq no está seguro de sentir algo por Hermione, y al mismo tiempo cree que ella está con Viktor... típico de los tíos, por no preguntar las cosas se montan unas películas del 15. Pero al menos no se quedó llorando encerrado en una habitación (aunque yo lo habría preferido a que anduvieran metiéndole mano ¬¬)  
¡Cuanto daríamos por verle con la perilla! A Ron o, en su defecto, a Rupert Grint (quien dice en su defecto, dice grrr... le hacía un par de favores a Rupert) Vale, ya, que empieza a parecer que estoy salida. Y Herm se está volviendo malvada gracias a la influencia de las otras chicas... pero es que no se iba a quedar toda la vida entre libros, no? aunque aún es un poquito mojigata la pobre. Ya espabilará. Buff, no falta nada para que se líen estos dos, ni na. Al paso que van, acaban la carrera. Xq además si se empiezan a vengar uno de la otra y la otra del uno... es la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Drew me temo que va a dar mucho que hablar todavía... pero tranquila que cuando deje el fic, lo hará triunfalmente (debajo de un caldero, o metida en el wáter con Myrtle, o algo así). Y sí, va a haber más parejas... aunque no te puedo decir más (entre otras cosas porque tovía no se quienes van a ser:P) Jo, hay que esperar tanto para que actualices? weno, cuando lo hagas volveré a leerlo entero xq si no no me voy a acordar de nada:P Y no me cansan tus super rr, al revés, me hacen mucha ilu.  
Bueno, un besazo y escríbeme! Besis :) AH! Por cierto! siempre se me olvida preguntarte, de dónde eres?? Besitos :)  
  
lulu: hola! que bien que te haya hecho ilusión la respuesta... igual que a mi me hacen mucha ilusión los reviews:) me hago una idea. Y a ver si publicas algún fic prontito que tengo ganas de leerlo... ya verás que bien sienta tener reviews:) Ya te metí en msn, a ver si coincidimos en algún momento y hablamos con más calma, aunque me conecto poco porque casi no tengo tiempo... suerte con las clases, tómalo con calma! Hablamos, un besazo :)  
  
Leonysse Weasley: hola!! entiendo lo que dices de la página, funciona cuando quiere... y no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, me hizo mucha ilusión de todas formas. Yo también suelo perder la pista a la mitad de las historias... afortunadamente encontré la tuya y me está encantando:) Ronnie es ... Ronnie, no creo que tenga otra definición... pero me encanta que sea así Gracias por el rr, besitos :)  
  
black mermaid: hola! a mi también me da pena de Ron, pero así espabila un poco... el problema es que espabiló con la que no debía. No se yo cuando espabilará con la debida:) pero que le vamos a hacer, este chico es así... que no te de pena, que también va a pasar momentos buenos. Gracias por el review, sigue leyendo!!! besos  
  
Mioneweasly88: hola guapa!! ya se que fue más corto, pero no me dio tiempo a más!! y así podía empezar un capítulo justo en Hogsmeade y no andar dando saltos en el tiempo. Y al final no me sirve de nada porque tuve que partir el de Hogsmeade en otros dos... si es que cuando me enrollo no hay quien me pare. Ya ves que Ron, aunque lo pase mal se las ingenia para buscar entretenimientos.. ahora falta saber que opina Herm de eso. Y Seamus y Dean son unos Sherlock Holmes... demasiado, me parece a mi. A veces se pasan con las deducciones;) pero así también dan un poco de salsa. Y Herm es tan cabezota... aunque esté espabilando un poco, lo de dar pasos no es lo suyo. Pero bueno, a ver si después de esto se anima. Aunque Ron tampoco es muy amable con ella, que digamos... aiiis, quien pudiera tener a Ron detrás, aunque fuese insultando. Nada, hasta el próximo capítulo! Un besazo :) Melocoton: hola! gracias, me alegra que te gustase. Harry es muy inocente, sí, nunca se da cuenta de nada... pero ya ves lo que pasa cuando se anima :) a ver que tal se porta en la discoteca con la kurda que lleva. Y me parece que entre Seamus, Dean y el nuevo Ron le van a espabilar en breves. El que no sé si cambiará es Neville... es tan dulce... jejee. Y ya viste como escapó Ron de la escena final. El resto del día con Drew no fue tan bueno, a ver que decide hacer ahora. A lo mejor prefiere seguir con ella¬¬ lo que son capaces de hacer con tal de dar celos. Ginny también es la que menos me gusta de todas, aunque no sé por qué porque no me hizo nada. Pero ya tendrá su papel en el fic. Nada más, sigue leyendo. Un besazo  
  
ArwenWood: lo sé, lo sé, soy cruel... la excusa de Ronnie no fue muy buena, que digamos, y ahora todos piensan equivocado... y todo por una broma. Pero bueno, es difícil improvisar. Así que le darías clases de excusas?? Yo le daría clases de otras cosas más contundentes Bueno, a ver con que nos sorprende. Besitos, hasta pronto!  
  
Chels: hola wapísima!! dejo lo mejor para el final. pues sí, soy cruel, lo sé, y además me encanta. Sé que son métodos rastreros para que me lean xo me da igual jejeje Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y eso pero no hacía falta que me hicieses la pelota, que eso no va a condicionar con quién se líe Harry¬¬ aunque he de reconocer que me encanta que me la hagan jeje. Tú también me caíste genial (y lo mío es desinteresado:P) y a ver si seguís pronto con luz&oscuridad, que me está gustando mucho (aunque Hiro sigue siendo mío;) Un besazo


	8. Hogsmeade chronicles II

Hola!!! No sabéis los problemas que me ha traido publicar este capítulo. A Dios pongo por testigo que no vuelvo a escribir nada sin hacer copia de seguridad!!!!! Pero bueno, con atragantón y todo, aquí está. No estoy muy satisfecha con él, pero bueno. Ahora empiezo con exámenes y no sé como andaré de tiempo (bueno, si lo sé, voy a estar más pillada que otro poco) pero intentaré seguir publicando. Y compensaros de alguna forma por las tardanzas. Si queréis poner alertas o algo para no estar pendientes, porque no puedo daros una fecha exacta de publicación. Calculo unas dos semanas o así. Bueno, un besazo para todo el mundo.  
Y nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, no gano dinero con esto. Yo me limito a jugar con las creaciones de Rowling :) Besis.  
  
N/A: este capítulo está dedicado a Jill- chan. Porque algunos sueños se cumplen, aunque sea en un fic... y vale la pena luchar por ellos :) Ai shiteru, Luxx.  
  
"Your song- capítulo 8"  
  
**" Hogsmeade chronicles II "  
**  
Ron llegó al edificio contiguo a la discoteca, y se dejó caer contra la pared. La carrera le había fatigado y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Miró hacia atrás por enésima vez, temiendo que Drew aún le siguiera pero no había rastro de la chica. Unos metros por delante de él, decenas de jóvenes (la mayoría alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque había muchos a los que no conocía) formaban una fila en la entrada de la sala de baile. Recorrió la hilera con la mirada, buscando a alguno de sus amigos, pero no vio a nadie así que, tras unos minutos, se incorporó al grupo de gente anónima que esperaba para acceder al local.  
  
Delante de él, dos chicas a las que no conocía le miraban y una de ellas le susurraba algo a su amiga, que reía. El chico se giró y miró hacia detrás, buscando el origen de las risas de las chicas, pero no había nadie detrás de él.  
  
- ¿Viniste sólo?  
  
Ron volvió a girarse hacia ellas con gesto sorprendido, lo que provocó que estas volvieran a reir, esta vez sin ninguna clase de disimulo.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Preguntaba... si viniste sólo - la más alta de las dos, una joven morena de ojos azules, le miraba sonriente.  
  
- Eeeh - Ron tartamudeó- no, bueno sí...  
  
Las chicas le miraban expectantes.  
  
- Quiero decir... que ahora estoy sólo, pero quedé dentro con unos amigos. Debería buscarlos.  
  
- Vaya- la otra chica, de cabello anaranjado, hizo un gesto de decepción.  
  
- ¿Vais a entrar o pensáis quedaros ahí toda la noche?- dijo el hombre que estaba a la entrada de la discoteca. Por sus dimensiones podría haber sido tranquilamente el hijo crecidito de Hagrid y Madame Maxime.  
  
Ron pareció reflexionar unos instantes. La vocecita en su cabeza le atormentaba y quería hacer algo que la hiciera callar. Por fín, les dijo a las chicas:  
  
- Aunque, pensándolo bien, puede que mis amigos tarden en llegar y no me apetece estar solo hasta entonces- y, agarrando a cada una por un brazo, se dirigió hacia el interior del local.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
La sala empezaba a abarrotarse y hacía un calor horroroso. Las chicas, Neville y Harry habían encontrado un hueco, junto a la pared, en que había menos gente y se habían apoyado allí. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando se empezaba a reír solo, como si estuviera loco.  
  
-El infierno debe ser muy parecido a este sitio- dijo Hermione mientras se abanicaba frenéticamente con la mano.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? Seguro que Lucifer es más elegante que... esto - Sarah señalaba con gesto de desdén a tres chicos (por llamarlos de alguna forma) que, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas, "bailaban" cerca de ellas. Siempre que moverse como un troll con petardos en los pies pudiese considerarse bailar.  
  
- Igual les hicieron un encantamiento "tarantallegra"- aventuró Neville con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- No, me temo que lo hacen voluntariamente- contestó Mary con gesto de asco.  
  
Harry, a su lado, había empezado a señalarlos y a reírse febrilmente.  
  
- Jejeje... trolls...jejeje.... tarantallegra.  
  
Uno de ellos se había quedado mirando para el chico, que seguía retorciéndose contra la pared soltando sonoras carcajadas.  
  
- ¡Se les ve el culo! Uuuuuhhh... les estoy viendo!! - seguía gritando.  
  
Al ver que uno de los chicos- troll se acercaba, Ginny le tapó la boca a Harry mientras lamentaba que hubiese recuperado la pronunciación.  
  
El chico estaba ahora a un metro de Harry:  
  
- ¿Te estás riendo de mi?- dijo con gesto amenazante.  
  
Pero Harry no parecía precisamente asustado:  
  
- Uuuh..... trolls..... jejeje.... petardos....  
  
La voz del moreno sonaba entrecortada por encima de la música.  
  
- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?- volvió a decir el chico-troll que se les había acercado.  
  
- Se te ve el culo jejjeje- Ginny a duras penas podía controlar a su amigo, y Neville se estaba tapando la cara para no ver lo que vendría después.  
  
Los otros dos chicos-troll se acercaron a su amigo con cara de malas pulgas:  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Brad? ¿Algún problema?  
  
El chico-troll llamado Brad señaló a Harry:  
  
- Este niñato, que está insinuando que nos va a meter petardos por el mismísimo....  
  
- ¡NO!- antes de que Brad acabase la frase, Mary se había metido entre ellos y Harry- no, jejeje, estaba pidiéndonos que le trajéramos un Betardobulo. Es un cocktail, ¿sabéis?  
  
- Yo sigo diciendo que le entendí...  
  
- Pues le entendiste mal- dijo Sarah entrando en la conversación repentinamente y mirando a Brad con cara amenazadora- así que prueba a limpiarte los oídos de vez en cuando. Se pueden plantar coles de Bruselas en tus orejas.  
  
- Tranquila, nena, no te enfades- dijo el chico-troll intentando frenar a Sarah con las manos- sólo bromeaba.  
  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?- Sarah estaba fuera de sí.  
  
- Cálmate preciosa....- añadió, pasándole un dedo por el mentón.  
  
La chica le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y le empotró contra la pared. Brad miró hacia los lados, pero sus amigos se habían esfumado. Miró entonces esperanzado hacia Hermione y Ginny, que contemplaban la escena como si fuera tremendamente aburrida.  
  
- ¿Crees que le hará un Cruciatus?- le preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja en voz suficientemente alta para que el chico-troll las oyera y guiñándole un ojo casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
- Un cru...un crucia... -empezó a tartamudear Brad.  
  
Fuera del campo de visión del chico, Neville y Mary se retorcían de la risa.  
  
- ¿Cruciatus? ¿Qué dices, no le oíste? -Ginny hablaba en tono monótono, como si todo aquello le importara un rábano- Le llamó nena y preciosa. ¡Y le tocó! Te apuesto todos mis cromos de ranas de chocolate a que será un Avada Kedavra.  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras el chico abría los ojos como platos, mirando a Sarah como si fuese el mismísimo Voldemort.  
  
- No pue-no puede- empezó a tartamudear- vosotras no podéis dejarle! ¡Es ilegal!- vociferó, intentando defenderse en vano.  
  
- ¿Que no puede? Eso dijeron los dos últimos - dijo Hermione despreocupadamente- y ahora Hagrid está usando sus restos como abono para el Sauce Boxeador.  
  
- Herm, ¿tú que dices? ¿le ayudamos?- preguntó Ginny arqueando una ceja.  
  
- Buff, es que estoy aquí, cómodamente apoyada... y la verdad, tampoco sería una gran pérdida.  
  
- No, ciertamente no- le secundó la pelirroja.  
  
El chico ya no sabía que hacer y se dirigió a Neville, al que se le estaban saltando las lágrimas de la risa.  
  
- Tú... tú... tienes pinta de ser buen tío ¡Ayúdame!- dijo con una risita nerviosa.  
  
- Mmm... no sé... quizá podría considerarlo- contestó Neville con gesto serio y pensativo.  
  
- ¿Ayudarle? ¿Estás loco?- intervino Mary usando un tono "confidencial" que todos, incluído Brad, podían escuchar perfectamente- recuerda lo que le pasó a Michael.  
  
- ¿Mi-Michael?- tartamudeó Brad desde su sitio entre la pared y Sarah.  
  
- Michael Lean- empezó a explicarle Neville- un chico del colegio. Un amigo suyo ofendió a Sarah y él intentó evitar que ella... ya sabes, le hiciera nada. Ahora todos le conocen como Mike-una-pierna.  
  
- ¿Ella- Brad intentaba señalar a la chica que le oprimía contra la pared - ella le arrancó una pierna?  
  
- No- terció la rubia- le llaman así porque la pierna es el único miembro que le quedó intacto. Los otros cuatro se los arrancó de cuajo.  
  
- ¿Cuatro?- el chico parecía despistado- querrás decir..¡Oh!- dijo comprendiendo repentinamente, y soltó una de las manos con las que intentaba alejar a Sarah para proteger aquella zona crítica de su anatomía. Obviamente hubiese perdido gustosamente un brazo mientras le dejaran intactas... otras cosas.  
  
- Dé-déjame -apenas podía hablar, entre el miedo y la presión que la morena le ejercía en el cuello- prometo que nos iremos de la discoteca- lloriqueó.  
  
- Véte...- dijo ella con voz ronca, cómo si estuviera poseida. Nadie se hubiese sorprendido si en aquel momento le hubiese empezado a girar la cabeza- porque no me apetece mancharme la camiseta de sangre hoy... pero no te vuelvas a acercar a mis amigos.  
  
No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. En cuanto lo dejó caer al suelo, se puso de pie de un brinco y se alejó rápidamente hacia el centro de la pista. Todos se miraron unos a otros y se echaron a reir, felicitando a Sarah por su actuación.  
  
- Psí... no estuve mal, ¿verdad? - dijo ella con tono de falsa modestia y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Y tanto... hubo un momento en que hasta yo estuve tentada a huir de ti- rió Ginny.  
  
- Le estuvo bien merecido. Que aprenda a ponerse los pantalones a la altura correcta- comentó Mary.  
  
- No... primero que aprenda a aliviar su vejiga en el sitio adecuado- añadió Neville con una sonrisilla mientras señalaba una enorme mancha en los pantalones del chico, que se alejaba a trompicones por la pista.  
  
- Bueno, al menos... se olvidaron de Harry.  
  
- Y no fueron los únicos que se olvidaron de él - dijo de repente Hermione con gesto preocupado mientras señalaba el rincón donde su amigo había estado hacía un rato.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ron estaba apoyado en la barra con gesto cansado mientras recorría la sala con la mirada. A su lado, las dos chicas le relataban divertidas sus experiencias en la Universidad Muggle en la que estudiaban. El chico asentía de cuando en cuando, dándoles a entender que las estaba escuchando, mientras daba largos tragos a su cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Dónde se habrían metido sus amigos? Cierto era que no se había esforzado mucho en buscarlos, pero todavía estaba ligeramente mareado y aquellas luces, que no dejaban de parpadear y moverse, contribuían a su estado de adormecimiento. Veía todo como a través de una neblina espesa y el olor a gente, a humo y a sudor le agobiaba. Por otra parte, tampoco había vuelto a ver a Drew, lo que suponía una ventaja, y dudaba que ella le volviese a dirigir la palabra después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde. "_Da igual_- pensó- _lo superaré_".  
  
Sintió a la chica de cabello anaranjado a su espalda, y notó el cuerpo de ella a través de su camisa. Enfrente de él, la otra chica sonreía pícaramente mientras le acaraciaba el mentón, ahora cubierto de pelo. A cualquier hombre en su situación, o incluso a él en otro momento, se le hubiese erizado el vello al estar allí con dos chicas preciosas. Pero estaba totalmente enmohecido, se dejaba hacer pero no sentía nada. Aquella tarde que tanto prometía estaba resultando un auténtico desastre. Quería marchar de allí pero sentía que los músculos no le respondían. Entre el brillo de las luces y la neblina, distinguió varias siluetas que se movían sensualmente encima de una tarima, sobre las cabezas de la gente. Pero él estaba como ebrio, nada le estimulaba ni le hacía responder. Los sucesos que ocurrían no eran reales, estaba dentro de un sueño de luces de neón de muchos colores. Y el tiempo transcurría a trompicones, al ritmo de los altavoces.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sarah, Neville y Ginny estaban en algún lugar en medio de los cientos de jóvenes magos y brujas que bailaban febrilmente en la pista. Hermione había murmurado algo como "necesito un poco de aire" y se había ido en dirección a los aseos. Mary, por su parte, había farfullado algo más parecido a "necesito darme al alcohol" y podían ver su larga melena rubia abriéndose paso a trompicones hacia la barra.  
  
Los tres miraban a un lado y a otro buscando a Harry; al menos si hubiese intentado salir del local lo habrían visto, y mientras estuviese dentro no había problema. O eso querían creer...  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! Hola nena- Dean, que acababa de llegar con Seamus, se inclinaba hacia Ginny para darle un beso.  
  
- Te dije que no te iba a responder si me llamabas así- contestó ésta, interponiendo la mano entre la cara de su chico y la suya propia.  
  
- Oh vamos nena, no se seas así- dijo él, volviendo a acercar su cara a la de la chica. Evidentemente había bebido.  
  
- No, hasta que dejes de comportarte como un capullo- dijo ella malhumorada.  
  
Dean parecía molesto.  
  
- Vamos Seam- le dijo a su amigo- a ver si encontramos a un par de tías un poco menos...estrechas.  
  
Y se alejaron hacia el fondo de la pista.  
  
-Estos chicos, cada día más encantadores- replicó Sarah mientras los veía marchar.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada. Parecía disgustada.  
  
Delante de ellos,varios alumnos de Ravenclaw de séptimo año bailaban despreocupadamente. Uno de ellos, que Neville creyó reconocer como cazador del equipo de Quidditch, se les quedó mirando un rato y sonrió a las chicas. Sarah apenas reparó en él y siguió mirando a su alrededor. Ginny, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa pícaramente. Llevaba un buen rato mirando como Dean coqueteaba con aquella rubia estirada y ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, el Ravenclaw no parecía muy contento: miró desdeñosamente a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo con gesto de "¿a ti quien te dijo nada?" y, dándole la espalda, volvió a sonreir seductoramente. Esta vez no había lugar a dudas de que el objeto de su deseo era Sarah, pero ella seguía demasiado concentrada en cualquier otra cosa como para reparar en él.  
  
El Ravenclaw no se daba por vencido:  
  
- Eres... eres Sarah Summers, ¿verdad?  
  
La morena le miró como si se tratara de un escreguto de cola explosiva y no contestó.  
  
- Yo soy Hugh Leery, de Ravenclaw. No estaba seguro de que fueses tú, hoy estás-estás... te sientan muy bien las lentillas. Nunca me había fijado en que tus ojos fueran verdes.  
  
- Es que son marrones- dijo ella con malas pulgas.  
  
El chico estaba muy ruborizado.  
  
- Me preguntaba- Hugh no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo así- si te gustaría venir conmigo al... al baile de Halloween.  
  
Ahí la chica reaccionó como si la hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler.  
  
- Yo no bailo- dijo con una voz áspera que sobresaltó a todos.  
  
- Pe-pero.. tendrás que ir al baile... con alguien  
  
- YO.....NO......BAILO- repitió, ensombreciendo más aún su semblante y con gesto de " y no me lo vuelvas a preguntar o te arranco un ojo de un mordisco".  
  
- Bi-bien- Hugh se fue cabizbajo y su respuesta apenas se oyó por encima de la música.  
  
Ginny, aunque todavía se sentía decepcionada por la actitud del chico hacia ella, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por él. Se giró hacia Sarah, pero Neville se le adelantó:  
  
- ¿A que vino eso? ¿No te gustaba?  
  
- ¿Gustarme?- dijo Sarah con cara de asco, como si estuvieran hablando de Crabbe- ¿Por qué iba a gustarme?  
  
- ¿Porque es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio?- terció la pelirroja con vocecilla sarcástica- ¿porque es Premio Anual y miembro del equipo de Quidditch? ¿Porque medio colegio anda detrás de él?  
  
- Pero es un...tío- concluyó Sarah, como si eso lo explicara todo.  
  
- Mmmm...no sabía que esperabas ir al baile con una chica- atacó Ginny.  
  
- Y no quiero ir con una chica- se defendió la morena- Es que... no sé... son tan.. hombres.. tan brutos y dependientes y quejicas y machistas y...  
  
- Vale, vale captamos la idea- dijo Ginny malhumorada.  
  
- Entonces... ¿que buscas?- preguntó Neville.  
  
- Busco un chico pero que además de guapo e inteligente sea tierno, sensible, dulce, romántico, amable, educado... ya sabes, lo normal.  
  
- ¿Lo normal?- chilló Ginny entornando los ojos en un gesto de desesperación y, mirando de nuevo hacia Dean añadió- y parecía tonta cuando la cambiamos por el botijo...  
  
- Y la verdad, no se que hacemos aquí discutiendo de mis gustos mientras la mitad de nuestros amigos están en paradero desconocido.  
  
- Eeeh...- intervino Neville con un gesto entre divertido y sorprendido- creo que he encontrado a alguno de ellos. Y dirigió su dedo índice hacia algún punto indeterminado de la pista.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una esquina del local, pegado a la barra, con un cocktail en la mano. Llevaba un buen rato preguntándose que hacía allí: él, un Malfoy, en una vulgar pista de baile llena de gente que no era digna siquiera de... acércarsele. Había visto pasar a un par de Slytherins, que lo miraron con gesto de sorpresa. Pero la mayoría no estaban allí: él mismo los había convencido hacía tiempo de que aquel no era un sitio adecuado para pasar una tarde de sábado. Y ahora era él el que estaba allí, mezclado entre la gente, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí y que extraña fuerza le había impulsado a dar la vuelta, a no presentarse en el sitio donde había quedado con Blaise y Pansy y tomar la dirección de la discoteca. Una camarera le sonrió y él le devolvió un gesto altivo: ¿por qué le miraba así? ¿Le había tomado por alguien que se relacionara con camareras?. Dejó la copa vacía junto a las otras dos que la habían precedido, y pidió otro cocktail. Notaba que el alcohol empezaba a embotarle los sentidos y ya no pensaba con claridad. Unos metros más allá vio una melena rubia conocida.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, Patterson. Esto empieza a ser interesante. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás rogándome que vaya al baile contigo"  
  
Y, apurando el resto de la copa de un trago, se dirigió hacia Mary.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cuando Neville señaló, Ginny y Sarah siguieron la dirección hacia donde apuntaba su dedo con la mirada. ¿Que quería decir el chico? Parecía que señalaba hacia el pinchadiscos o, quizá, la gogotera... ¡la gogotera!. Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que pasaba. Allí, moviéndose como si le fuera la vida en ello, Harry bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba en aquel momento.  
  
_"I believe in miracles _

_Where you from _

_You sexy thing"  
_  
Los tres se quedaron un rato mirando porque no se podían creer que Harry, el tímido y recatado Harry, estuviese allí bailando... de aquella manera. Tenía los brazos levantados, la camisa semidesabrochada y balanceaba las caderas de una manera muy erótica.  
  
_"I believe in miracles _

_Since you came along _

_You sexy thing".  
_  
- No.... me lo puedo..creer- dejó escapar Sarah en un susurro.  
  
- Sí- confirmó Neville con una sonrisa- ¿quien hubiese dicho que sus golpes de cadera eran tan tremendamente sexys, eeh?  
  
- Vamos, deja de hacer el payaso- dijo Ginny, dándole una colleja al chico- bajémosle de ahí antes de que se ponga en evidencia... más... aún.  
  
- Bueno, al menos no se va a ridiculizar él sólo- el chico volvía a señalar a la gogotera, donde dos nuevas figuras se movían junto a Harry.  
  
- ¿Esos son... ese es..?-chillaba Ginny indignada- esta vez rompo con él, por esto si que no paso. ¡Vamos a bajarlos de ahí ahora mismo!  
  
- Sí, será mejor que vayamos a por ellos antes de que sea peor- rió Neville- al menos a Harry. Dean y Seamus son una mala influencia.  
  
- ¿Peor?- Sarah seguía en estado de shock- no puede ser peor.  
  
Como si el DJ la hubiese escuchado, en ese momento paró la canción y empezó a sonar otra:  
  
_"Baby take off your coat _

_Real slow _

_Take off your shoes _

_I'll take off your shoes _

_Baby take off your dress _

_Yes, yes, yes"  
_  
-¿Ves?- exclamó Neville con tono de reproche- podía ser peor.  
  
- Bueno... tampoco te pongas así... no creo que sean capaces de....- empezó a decir Sarah.  
  
_"You can leave your hat on _

_You can leave your hat on _

_You can leave your hat on..."  
_  
- ¡Sí!- exclamó la chica pelirroja- ¡son más que capaces!  
  
Efectivamente, encima de la gogotera Seamus y Dean se estaban desabrochando la camisa mientras Harry, que había sido más rápido, lanzaba la suya hacia la pista, a las chicas que lo jaleaban abajo.  
  
Neville, Ginny y Sarah se lanzaron prácticamente hacia la tarima, pero había mucha gente contemplando el espectáculo y tenían que abrirse paso a empujones. Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar, Dean y Seamus estaban ya en bóxers. Afortunadamente Harry estaba teniendo problemas con el cierre de su cinturón y no podía desabrocharlo, pero aún así balanceaba el trasero a un lado y otro como si llevara haciendo aquello toda la vida. Finalmente desistió y siguió bailando mientras se acariciaba seductoramente su musculoso pecho.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! - Ginny y Neville hacían aspavientos con los brazos mientras Sarah entornaba los ojos sin saber muy bien que hacía ella allí.  
  
Por fin el moreno se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, y parecía tan alegre de verles que estuvo a punto de caerse de la gogotera.  
  
Entre todos, le ayudaron a bajar: las chicas que había allí apelotonadas parecían decepcionadas con aquello, pero en seguida se olvidaron y se centraron en pedirles a Dean y Seamus que se quitaran la prenda que les quedaba.  
  
Harry se abrazó a Neville fuertemente:  
  
- Beville!!!! Mi abigoooo.  
  
- Harry... ¿no beberías más verdad?- le preguntó Ginny arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente.  
  
El moreno hizo nuevamente un gesto con sus dedos mientras murmuraba "un boquito...". Al ver la cara de la pelirroja se abrazó a ella con gesto compungido:  
  
- Binny! Berdóname... sé que no debí.. benía que obedecerte y no beber. ¡Soy un niño baaalo!- soltó afligido mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Había entrado en la parte "sentimental" de su borrachera.  
  
- Bueno, bueno Harry- la chica intentaba consolarle- no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Mañana tendrás una enorme resaca, nosotros nos reiremos de ti y tu te olvidarás de volver a beber, solo eso.  
  
El moreno parecía más tranquilo, pero empezó a decir:  
  
- Bero... os di trabajo..tuvisteis que ocubaros de bi... y ella tuvo que defenderme....-dijo, señalando a Sarah que se sobresaltó al oir su nombre.  
  
- No...no es para tanto. No lo hice... sólo por ti. Merecían que alguien les pusiera en su sitio- murmuró la morena.  
  
- Sí es bara tanto- dijo Harry mientras se soltaba de Ginny y se acercaba a ella- tu me bsalvaste.  
  
Sarah dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar que Harry se abrazara a ella.  
  
- Bracias por ser... bi ángel de la buarda- dijo el chico, y mientras hundía la cabeza en su cuello murmuró- Mmmm... fresa.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Hueles a fresa- murmuró él desde algún punto de su cuello- adoro las fresas.  
  
La morena notaba la respiración de Harry en su cuello, que se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta y acompasada. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.  
  
Sarah miró a Neville y a Ginny con gesto de "¿y ahora que hago yo?". El chico se encogio de hombros y la pelirroja dijo:  
  
- Voy a intentar encontrar la camisa de Harry... si es que esas arpías no la partieron en trocitos para llevarse un recuerdo de "el niño que vivi". Sarah, procura que no se enfríe mientras tanto...  
  
Cuando la pelirroja se alejó, Neville se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró con risita pícara:  
  
- Eso Sarah.... que no se enfríe.  
  
La morena estaba tremendamente ruborizada y farfulló atropelladamente:  
  
- Lo que me faltaba; cuidar de un tío toda la noche porque le dio por beber más de la cuenta y...encima aguantar coñas.  
  
Justo en ese momento, una chica castaña muy guapa se acercó a ellos y, dirigiéndose a Neville, dijo:  
  
- ¿Te apetece bailar?  
  
El chico miró hacia los lados y detrás de él, buscando la persona a la que hablaba la chica, pero no había nadie. Ella repitió:  
  
- Esta canción me gusta mucho ¿Te apetece ?  
  
Neville se puso totalmente rojo y empezó a tartamudear:  
  
- Yoyo nono nose....  
  
-Claro que le apetece- dijo Sarah empujándolo hacia la chica con un pie, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Harry- vamos Nev. Estaré aquí. No creo que me pueda mover a ninguna parte.  
  
Neville volvió a mirar a la chica y asintió tímidamente. Cuando empezaba a caminar detrás de ella, Sarah le picó en el hombro y le susurró al oído:  
  
- Ya sabes Nev... no dejes que se enfríe.  
  
Y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hermione llevaba un buen rato intentando abrirse paso entre la gente para salir del baño cuando al fín lo consiguió. Buscó un sitio un poco más despejado para intentar conseguir algo más de visibilidad y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estarían Neville y las demás? Le sonaba que los había dejado junto a un enorme estandarte plateado... que, ahora se daba cuenta, estaba repetido unas catorce veces alrededor de la pista. Fue adentrándose más entre la multitud, hacía mucho calor... estaba tan agobiada que se detuvo, desesperada. Jamás los encontraría si los buscaba allí metida, entre la gente. Tenía que buscar un sitio con más visibilidad, pero lo tenía difícil. Quizá si se acercara al pinchadiscos y le pidiera que los llamara con el micrófono... ¿pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Se moriría de la vergüenza, prefería darlos por perdidos hasta el día siguiente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación y se echó hacia atrás el pelo, frenéticamente. Tenía tanto calor... sentía el sudor resbalarle por cada centímetro de piel. Como pudo, se quitó el jersey dejando al descubierto una camiseta de tirantes, minúscula. No entraba en sus planes que nadie la viera con aquella camiseta tan escotada y corta, pero si no se quitaba el jersey se desmayaría.  
  
Sintiéndose un poco mejor e ignorando la decena de pares de ojos que se habían vuelto repentinamente hacia ella, siguió oteando en busca de sus amigos. Encima de una de las gogoteras bailaban dos chicos muy parecidos a Seamus y Dean junto a un tercero al que no veía bien. Entonces dirigió la vista a la barra... y le vio.  
  
Vio un par de ojos almendrados que conocía a la perfección, enmarcados por varios mechones pelirrojos, que la miraban fíjamente. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, estaba totalmente ida. El calor era cada vez más asfixiante y empezaba a marearse, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Ron. Fíjamente, como nunca se había atrevido a mirarlo, sin desviar sus ojos luego hacia algún otro punto carente de interés. Y él le devolvía la misma mirada, directamente a la profundidad de sus pupilas. Hermione se olvidó de que varios metros y decenas de personas la separaban de él: sólo veía al chico. Las luces desaparecieron, la música se silenció y todos los magos que bailaban allí se evaporaron; estaban solos, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían y al mismo tiempo como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo. Notó que le empezaban a flaquear las fuerzas y vio a un chico a su lado que empezaba a hablarle diciéndole algo parecido a " ¿Te encuentras mal, figura? Tranquila que te espabilo yo en un momento".Notó una mano que le subía por la pierna y le agarraba fuertemente el trasero, mientras la cara del chico estaba cada vez más cerca de la suya. Las rodillas se le doblaron, notó los labios del chico en su cuello y, justo antes de perder la consciencia en brazos de aquel desconocido, dirigió una mirada desesperada hacia la barra.  
  
Ron no estaba allí.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Se acercó con paso decidido a la rubia, que en ese momento estaba pidiéndole algo a la camarera. Ésta le dejó delante un Whiskey de fuego, que Mary bebió de un trago, y llevó la mano al bolsillo. Draco fue por detrás de ella, y colocándose justo contra su espalda, se inclinó hacia la camarera.  
  
- Ponnos un par de cocktails... y dime cuanto te debo por todo.  
  
Notó el cuerpo de Mary tensarse bajo él en cuanto empezó a hablar, justo antes de que ella se girara precipitadamente.  
  
- ¡Malfoy! ¿Que demonios...?  
  
- Oh, vamos preciosa... ¿tampoco me vas a dejar invitarte a una copa? Reconoce que te estabas aburriendo. Y que tenías la secreta esperanza de que yo apareciera por aquí.  
  
Mary iba a replicar algo muy desagradable, cuando recordó la conversación que unas horas antes había tenido con sus amigas, y su propósito de hacerle pagar por su arrogancia. Así que cambió el gesto de su cara y le sonrió misteriosamente.  
  
- Aunque así fuera Malfoy, no te lo voy a decir a ti.  
  
No podía ser excesivamente complaciente porque, además de sospechoso, haría que Draco se olvidase de ella en unas horas. Tendría que ir seduciéndole poco a poco, tenía que convertirse en un reto para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a un rechazo. Y al mismo tiempo tendría que hacerle ver que podía llegar a conseguirla, para que no se cansara. Era un poco difícil, pero ella era capaz de eso y de mucho mas.  
  
Al ver el gesto de sorpresa que Draco mostró por unas décimas de segundo al contestarle, supo que había dado en el clavo. Ambos apuraron sus copas y, al ir a posarla, rozó "accidentalmente" la mano del chico, que se estremeci casi imperceptiblemente ante el contacto. Estaba ligeramente ebrio. Mejor, sería más fácil así.  
  
_"Sweet dreams are made of this  
  
Who am I to disagree?  
  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
  
Everybody's looking for something  
  
Some of them want to use you  
  
Some of them want to get used by you  
  
Some of them want to abuse you  
  
Some of them want to be abused"  
_  
Sin decirle nada, le dirigió una mirada pícara y una sonrisita y se dirigió hacia un rincón de la pista que estaba más vacío y oscuro. Estaba segura de que él la seguiría. Sentía los fríos ojos grises, que ahora resplandecían por efecto del alcohol, recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Consciente de ello, caminó lo más seductoramente posible. Cuando llegó al lugar elegido, aún sin girarse a mirar si el rubio la seguía, empezó a moverse lentamente, al ritmo de la melodía que sonaba en ese momento. No tardó mucho en confirmar sus predicciones, al notar que el Slytherin se movía detrás de ella, más cerca cada vez. Lo notaba a través de la camiseta, sentía la dureza de sus músculos contra su espalda... y tenía que reconocer que la sensación no era nada desagradable.  
  
_"I wanna use you and abuse you  
  
I wanna know what's inside you  
  
(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin' on  
  
Keep your head up, movin' on  
  
Hold your head up, movin' on"  
  
_Draco, por su parte, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse. Aunque era un experto en enterrar cualquier signo visible de emoción, el alcohol había hecho estragos aquella noche. Y estaba totalmente embriagado, moviéndose junto a aquella chica que le desconcertaba. El subconsciente le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero sentía que no podía estar en otro sitio más que allí... Ella ni siquiera le había mirado aún, pero sólo por sus gestos le hacía perder los sentidos. Veía aquel movimiento cadencioso de caderas, lo sentía contra las suyas y no pudo evitar llevar las manos a la cintura desnuda de la chica para sentirla mejor. Ella no se opuso a que la estrechara más contra él y siguió meciendo su cuerpo. Ahora ambos se movían al compás, como si fueran un sólo cuerpo a merced de la música. Aquel olor, el olor de ella, le inundaba por completo y adormecía sus sentidos, transportándolo a un mundo de sensaciones nuevas. Sintió el impulso de enterrar su nariz en el pelo de ella, aspirando su aroma y dejando que su boca se deslizara lentamente lentamente hacia el oído de Mary.  
  
- Hueles a vainilla- le susurró.  
  
Ella se limitó a girar un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que él la oyera, y le dijo:  
  
- Sí... la vainilla es afrodisiaca ¿lo sabías?.  
  
- Mmm.... debe ser por eso por lo que me estás volviendo loco.  
  
Mary sonrió para sus adentros. No se podía creer lo bien que le estaba saliendo todo.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this...._

_who am I to desagree?"_

Draco se sentía cada vez más perdido; no podía creerse que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca, que estuviese perdiendo los papeles de aquella forma... pero tampoco luchaba por evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque toda su vida le hubieran intentado hacer creer lo contrario, era humano. Fue retirando poco a poco la melena de la chica y acercando los labios a su cuello. Quería olerla, quería besarla, quería aspirar todo su aroma a vainilla hasta emborracharse de ella. Al retirarle el pelo dejó al descubierto en la nuca de la chica un tatuaje: un símbolo oriental, un pequeño dragón. Eso le hizo reaccionar un poco, y sonriendo volvió a susurrarle:  
  
- ¿Lo ves, princesa? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
- No seas tan creido, Malfoy. Es sólo que me fascina la cultura oriental.  
  
- ¿Oriental?  
  
- Sí. En China y en Japón el dragón es un símbolo de poder, fuerza y sabiduría.  
  
- Oh. Entonces me pusieron el nombre idóneo- susurró él con gesto arrogante.  
  
- Quizá. Pero te aseguro que este no tiene nada que ver  
  
A duras penas pudo acabar la frase, porque el rubio estaba acariciando el tatuaje con los labios. El roce la hizo estremecerse, pero aún así consiguió guardar la compostura. Lentamente fue girándose, mientras él no dejaba de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuello. Quedaron cara a cara, con las frentes apoyadas una en la otra. Mary llevó las manos a la nuca del rubio, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo y acariciándolo suavemente. Sabía que era un atrevimiento tocarle el pelo a un Malfoy, pero no parecía que al chico le importara: más bien al contrario. Jugó un rato con él, mordiéndole el cuello y rozándole los labios con los suyos, esquivándolo cuando él intentaba besarla. Se dejó llevar ella también por la música y por el ambiente, resultándole cada vez más difícil no caer en su propio juego, pero consiguió resistirse. Cerca de ellos un alumno del colegio les miraba fíjamente. Mary le reconoció, había salido con él un par de semanas. Era una oportunidad perfecta. Poco a poco fue acercándose al otro chico y empezó a bailar pegada a él... el Slytherin, que apenas se había dado cuenta, seguía moviéndose al ritmo de ella. Formaron así una especie de sandwich que se movía al compás con la música... y siguieron así, bailando, hasta que Mary buscó los labios del otro chico y se empezaron a besar ante la mirada atónita de Draco.  
  
El rubio se quedó mirándolos, pensando al principio que era una mala jugada de su imaginación y que ella sólo estaba saludando a un viejo amigo. Pero las evidencias le hicieron desistir. Poco a poco fue pasando de la frustración y la decepción al odio, pero no hacia ella sino hacia él mismo. Se odió a sí mismo por haber mostrado signos de debilidad, y más aún por haberlo hecho frente a una Gryffindor, frente a una amiga de Potter. No entendía cómo aquella chica le había hecho perder los papeles de semejante forma... La canción que sonaba en aquel momento le pareció tan perfecta para describir aquella situación que pensó que alguien la había compuesto para Mary.  
  
_"Eres como una mariposa  
  
vuelas y te posas, vas de boca en boca,  
  
fácil y ligera de quien te provoca.  
  
Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera  
  
trampa que no mata pero no libera,  
  
vivo muriendo prisionero.  
  
Mariposa traicionera..... "  
_  
Sin retirar la mirada de la rubia, dijo para sí mismo.  
  
- ¿Así que quieres jugar, eh Patterson? Pues que gane el mejor.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hermione estuvo sin conocimiento apenas unos minutos y cuando abrió los ojos, vio todo muy confuso. Una chica a quien no conocía le estaba sosteniendo y le humedecía la nuca. A un metro escaso de ella vio al chico que se había intentado aprovechar de ella: estaba sujetándose a un estandarte y sangraba copiosamente por la nariz. Y vio a un segundo chico embestir contra él y levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa. Era Ron.  
  
Le recorrió una oleada de alivio en un principio, pero enseguida se preocupó al verlos pelear: aunque Ron era más alto, el otro chico era un poco más corpulento y parecía no escatimar en golpes. Sin embargo el pelirrojo parecía fuera de sí, y estaba controlando la situación. Finalmente le alejó de un empujón y vieron al chico dirigirse hacia la salida.  
  
Ron se agachó junto a ella con gesto preocupado:  
  
- ¿Estás bien, Herm?  
  
- Ron... estás sangrando...- dijo ella con un gemidito afligido.  
  
El chico se pasó la mano por la comisura de los labios, quitándole importancia. La agarró de las manos y le ayudó a incorporarse.  
  
- ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese... ese.... CERDO?- dijo escupiendo las palabras con una rabia inusitada- porque como te haya hecho daño le arrancaré un brazo.  
  
- No... estoy bien... creo. Pero creo que me desmayé.  
  
- Sí, lo vi todo, no te preocupes- y, acariciándole el pelo, añadió- ya pasó todo.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarse a él y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Había pasado un mal rato, se había sentido muy impotente al no tener fuerzas para alejarlo de ella.  
  
Ron se limitó a abrazarla y a acariciarle el pelo; de vez en cuando le susurraba al oído que todo había pasado, que estaba bien y la chica se fue tranquilizando en sus brazos. No volvieron a intercambiar ninguna palabra: ambos se sentían cómodos en brazos del otro. Hermione se sentía protegida y Ron se sentía bien protegiéndola. Y los dos sabían que sobraban las palabras. Poco a poco empezaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música, lentamente, como si tuvieran toda la vida para hacerlo. Volvieron a recuperar la sensación de unos minutos atrás, cuando habían sentido que el resto de la gente se desvanecía y que sólo estaban ellos dos allí. Hermione fue incorporándose hasta que sus ojos enfrentaron los de él y llevó las manos a su nuca. Su pelo era suave, no lo parecía a simple vista. Ron, mientras tanto, había deslizado las manos hacia la cintura de ella, sintiendo la aterciopelada piel bajo sus yemas. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la camiseta de tirantes apenas le cubría, pero no le importó. Se sentía tan bien... Notaba la calidez del cuerpo del chico contra ella, la suavidez de sus manos que le acariciaban dulcemente, casi con miedo a rayarla. Sentía el aliento del pelirrojo sobre su cabeza.  
  
Ron estaba totalmente perdido. Ya no había gente a su alrededor, no estaban en una discoteca... sólo estaba ella, sus rizos que le rozaban los brazos, sus manos que se perdían en su pelo consiguiendo que todo le diera vueltas. Ya no olía a gente y a cerveza: olía a limón y hierbabuena, al perfume que él le había regalado aquella Navidad.  
  
Estaba tan ensimismado en las sensaciones que le inundaban que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a él por detrás hasta que lo agarraron violentamente por un brazo, sacándolo repentinamente de su sueño. Al girarse se encontró con la mirada juguetona de Drew:  
  
- ¿Que pasa Ronnie? ¿No piensas bailar conmigo?  
  
Hermione se quedó mirando la escena un poco perturbada. ¿Ronnie? Pensaba que sólo sus amigos le llamaban así... Y aquella chica sólo compartía con ellos un par de clases a la semana. Porque... sólo compartían eso, ¿verdad?  
  
Ron estaba tan perplejo y abochornado que apenas balbuceó un "N-no sé Drew, n-no es un buen...."  
  
Pero ella no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase; se abrazó a él como si temiese que se lo robaran y empezó a girar, arrastrándolo. Él todavía no reaccionaba, se dejaba llevar... hasta que sintió que la chica le agarraba de la nuca y le besaba violentamente. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero la sorpresa le hizo recuperar en parte la racionalidad que había perdido los últimos minutos. Una idea se formó en su cabeza con nitidez: "Herm no... no puedo... ella está con Krum". Y respondió al beso de Drew como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
  
Hermione se había quedado paralizada. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban atenazados y una voz le repetía en su cabeza: "No es verdad, es mentira, estás soñando, todavía no te despertaste después de desmayarte". Bueno, eso también explicaría el hecho de que hubiese estado bailando así con él, de que hubiesen estado a punto de... era también parte del sueño.  
  
Pero... Ron y aquella chica.. parecía tan real....  
  
Una voz dijo a su lado:  
  
- Herm.....  
  
Ella giró la cara lentamente, como si no quisiera ver quién le estaba llamando. Vio la cara afligida de Neville junto a ella, y a Ginny, Sarah y Harry por detrás. Las chicas también parecían disgustadas e intercambiaban miradas cómplices.  
  
- Herm... creo que es hora de que nos vayamos... ya no pintamos nada aquí.  
  
Poco a poco fue despertando de su ensimismamiento y de repente vio con total nitidez lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir nada, se giró bruscamente y salió corriendo de allí. Los demás intentaron seguirla inútilmente.  
  
Ron, que había visto por el rabillo del ojo la huida de su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de placer vengativo: así ella sabría que no era la única que podía estar con otro, que él no iba a estar siempre esperando por ella. Pero, si aquello era placer... ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Hola!!! Ahora viene la parte en que me llamáis cabrona y esas cosas por dejar el capítulo así. Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo escrúpulos.... Bueno, pues gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Nos vemos prontito. Besis  
  
REVIEWS  
  
LulaWatson: hola lulu! ya se que tarde un poco en publicar, es que ahora empiezo examenes y no voy a poder publicar muy seguidamente. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pero prefiero publicar más tarde e intentar hacer capitulos buenos (aunque no siempre lo consigo) que tardar menos. Lo del messenger es en parte por la diferencia de horario, xo tb porque no me conecto mucho, por lo mismo que te decía antes. así que fic subidito de tono? :P no pasa nada, avísame igualmente que también me gustan. Yo también soy como Hermione, demasiado orgullosa... y eso ya me trajo más de un disgusto, pero nunca aprenderé. Besitos!!!  
  
Lore-Tomoeda: gracias! intentaré que vaya siendo cada vez mejor. Besos  
  
Jill-chan: oye, un respeto que lo de las conversaciones conmigo misma no son tan exageradas:P además, después del peazo chap y de la peazo dedicatoria no te quejarás... o si? xq si tienes quejas siempre se puede replantear el desarrollo de la historia ¬¬ me alegro de que te esté gustando, y la descripción de Draco... bueno, sabes mejor q nadie que no tuve muchas alternativas ¬¬ Bsitos y actualiza pronto "la apuesta"  
  
Morella Bono: hola Mor!! que haría yo sin tu rr? si, todas estamos de acuerdo en que Drew es una perra ¬¬ xo tiene que haber alguien q complique las cosas... oye, que ya que Herm se lo pasa bien con Krum el pobre chico tendrá que desahogar de alguna forma. Jejeje Harry hace las cosas sin querer, pobrecito... y encima de que no controla los gestos "sexys" se pone a beber. Si es q no tiene remedio. Rosmerta es q esta frustrada xq James no le hizo caso... y bueno, kiere tener una segunda oportunidad con la versión en miniatura. Las Amazonas del Apocalipsis no es un club... es una manera de enfocar la vida. Desde el momento en que estas de acuerdo con su filosofía y estás harta de la represión de los hombres, si confias en tu capacidad como mujer de conseguir lo que quieras... (sobre todo, en conseguirlo de los hombres, sin poner reparos en manejarlos a tu antojo, como hace Mary) entonces, eres una Amazona :P Y yo tb me quedo con el Ron metrosexual (o de las cavernas, o lo que sea, me da igual) jejeje y yo no creo que Herm esté ciega, lo que pasa es que el orgullo le puede. Y te aseguro que por suerte o por desgracia la comprendo (puñetero orgullo q no te deja decir las cosas cuando las piensas... agh:( Y a falta de Ron, bien está ver "piratas del Caribe" por 2ª, 4ª o 135ª vez. Que no todos los días se ve a Orlando Blomm y Johnny Deep juntitos. Un besazo wapa. Ah! yo también soy española. Besis  
  
gINeVRAwEaSLeY : gracias! me gusta eso de que "me lucí de nuevo" Se llama "Your song" por varias razones: para empezar, xq a mi tb me encanta la canción, y como además estoy metiendo bastantes canciones (y más que meteré si no hay evidencia en contra) pues creo que le pega el título. Y sí, casi con toda seguridad habrá algún capítulo con esa canción. Pero será más adelante. Me alegra saber que te gusta. Y si, conozco los originales y los covers de las canciones y me encantan... El próximo capítulo creo que va a llevar canción, ya me dirás que opinas. Besitos :)  
  
Lil Granger: hola! gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Nunca es tarde para empezar, aunque meterse todos los capítulos de una vez... wow, vaya valor! gracias por lo de la escena de Oasis, creo que tb es mi preferida del fic (será por lo que me costó escribirla ) y agradezco que me digas lo de que te reiste: no es fácil escribir escenas cómicas, al menos a mi me cuesta mucho. Y exactamente!!! Ron es sólo nuestro!! y el ultimo caso de Herm, con licencia especial ¬¬ Y Herm no sé lo que tendrá en el cerebro, xo creo q muchas neuronas no, las debe gastar todas con el PEDDO. Mira q preferir al vikingo ese antes que a Ron... Habrá que esperar a ver si hay feeling entre Harry y alguien del grupo... todo se andará :P Un besazo ;)  
  
Mioneweasly88: gracias! Dean y Seamus son un poco cabroncetes sí... ya ves q aunque no tengas nada que ocultar, te lo sacan igual Drew es un poco lanzada pero yo en su lugar no se si me controlaría. Sarah y Neville vieron delante de Honeydukes a Ron con Drew, por eso hicieron toda la escenita, para que no se enteraran los demás (sobre todo Herm). Y ya ves q Mary se lo está pasando "bien" con Malfoy: de una vez le dará su merecido??? Gracias por el rr, bsitos wapísima  
  
Kixa: hola kixa!!! sí sí cierto... tienes toda la razón... mola mucho tu nick, me postro ante él :P y tu fic mola casi tanto como el nick (digo... porque el nick es tan perfecto q no se puede igualar ) Me alegra que te guste el nuevo enfoque de Sarah (si es que no cambias de idea después de leer este chap) xq eres tú la que más te tienes que quejar. Xo bueno... aunque ahora sea un poco borde... tendrá sus compensaciones (incluso aunque no me hagáis la pelota ¬¬) Y entiendo que lo que más te gustara fueron los besitos de Harry jejeje, aquí cada uno a lo que le interesa ¬¬ un besazo wapa  
  
lucy malfoy: gracias!! lo sé, lo sé, que se le va a hacer:P besitos  
  
leweline-hechicera: hola! entonces te apuntas a matar a Drew, no? bien, creo q ya somos unas cuantas :P besitos  
  
Leonysse Weasley: hola! gracias... pues sí, es una loba como una catedral, vamos. Si es que Ron no sé donde tiene la cabeza.. y Hermione ya... vamos, no tiene perdón. Xo es q... ¿xa que quiere un tío ir al cine, con las peliculas que se montan ellos solos? Nada, nada, que sufra por no haber aclarado las cosas... q siga pensando lo de Herm y Krum unos días más :D Gracias por lo de la parte de Harry, buf, es difícil escribir las partes cómicas. Un besazo y actualiza pronto tu tb, que ahora estoy con el gusanillo ;)  
  
Camille Potter :tanto como buenísimo...gracias de todas formas. ya, esta pagína funciona como quiere, pero no te preocupes... se agradece igual y este vale por dos muchos besos  
  
Melocoton: hola! sí, Harry es muy dulce y Ron cuando quiere también. Pena que sea tan cabezón y no siempre lo demuestre. Un besazo 


	9. La vida es sueño

Hola a todo el mundo!!! En fin, no me voy a molestar ni en dar excusas... estuve estudiando para un examen y ahora proximamente tengo otro, asi que supongo que también tardaré otra vez en actualizar... No tengo perdón, lo sé. Intentaré compensarlo en Navidades. Siento ser tan neurótica con lo de los exámenes. Pero bueno... espero que os guste el capítulo. Esta vez, toca más sensiblero y cursi. Que os cunda. Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, salvo lo que es mío, lo reconozcáis o no... bueno, ya me entendéis 

"Your song" - chapter 9

**"La vida es sueño"**

_**"Es verdad, pues: reprimamos **_

_**esta fiera condición,  
esta furia, esta ambición,  
por si alguna vez soñamos.  
Y sí haremos, pues estamos **_

_**en mundo tan singular,  
que el vivir sólo es soñar;  
y la experiencia me enseña,  
que el hombre que vive, sueña **_

_**lo que es, hasta despertar"**_

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo sin parar cuando llegó a las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, ya en los terrenos del colegio. Su carrera había sido inconsciente, en ningún momento pensó a dónde la llevaban sus pasos, ni siquiera a dónde quería que la llevaran. Solo quería huir, huir mientras pudiera, lejos de quienes quisieran hacerle daño y lejos de quienes pretendían aliviar sus heridas con palabras de consuelo. No necesitaba escuchar frases como _"el tiempo lo cura todo"_ o _"en el fondo, tú te merecías a alguien mejor_". No quería que aquellos a quienes apreciaba le sorprendieran con inspiraciones hipócritas, diciéndole que _"siempre habían sabido que no era para ella"_ cuando precisamente ella sabía de sobra las conspiraciones que había a su alrededor para que se confesaran sus sentimientos... Cuando ellos habían estado convencidos de que Ron sólo pensaba en ella, de que era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran juntos. Pero aquella noche todos habían visto que aquellos augurios se equivocaban. Quizá en algún momento él hubiera sentido algo por ella, quizá sólo hubieran sido arrebatos de celos fraternales.... lo que estaba claro era que, fuera lo que fuera, había pasado ya. Y ella había sido egoísta pretendiendo que el pelirrojo estuviera toda la vida esperándola. No era propio de ella creerse el ombligo del mundo, ¿por qué lo había hecho aquella vez, cuando estaba en juego lo que, y ahora se daba cuenta, más le importaba? ¿Qué significaban los resultados académicos si no disfrutaba de su propia vida?

Se dejó caer contra un sauce, abrazándose a su tronco centenario. No se dio cuenta de que la luna estaba en su plenitud, y bañaba con un suave resplandor plateado las briznas de hierba. Una suave brisa que la hizo estremecerse formaba pequeñas ondas en la superficie del lago. No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, pero no le importaba; y se abandonó a sus sentimientos, se dejó inundar por la sensación de desasosiego. Lloró, lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, como lloraba cuando era pequeña, abrazada a su madre, por nimiedades que entonces le parecían inmensas... pero ahora su madre no estaba allí, y se acurrucó entre las raíces del árbol. Lloró por ella y por Viktor que estaba lejos, por Ron que estaba cerca físicamente y, al mismo tiempo, más lejos cada vez... por Harry y su mala suerte; porque Neville era un cielo y nunca se lo había dicho; por Dumbledore y McGonagall, y porque a pesar de todo apreciaba a Snape. Lloró porque Sirius aún no era libre, porque el castillo era majestuoso y porque, lo sabía, las sirenas estaban tristes aquella noche. Y se dejó envolver por el sueño acurrucada bajo en viejo sauce, el arrullo de las olas y el resplandor gris de la luna llena. Y mientras se abandonaba en los brazos de Morfeo, hubiera jurado que las raíces de aquel árbol centenario se cerraban levemente sobre ella, como el abrazo de su madre.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mary llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se levantó, intentando nos despertar a Sarah y Ginny. Se puso una bata con los colores de Gryffindor por encima del camisón y salió cuidadosamente de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, deslizando la mano por la barandilla para guiarse en la oscuridad. Aunque conocía la sala común a la perfección y podía cruzarla a ciegas, no contó con que alguien hubiese dejado una silla donde no debía estar. Un dolor agudo en la rodilla le hizo tambalearse, pero ahogó el grito que se empezaba a formar en su garganta. La pierna apenas le sostenía y se dejó caer en el suelo. Fue poco a poco arrastrándose hacia uno de los ventanales de la sala, sintiendo la piedra helada al contrastar con su piel desnuda. El dolor empezaba a ceder cuando se enderezó, lo suficiente para poder abrir una de las hojas de la ventana y sentarse en el alféizar, con una pierna colgando fuera. La brisa helada le hizo estremecerse, pero se limitó a llevar los brazos al pecho y apretar un poco más la bata. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza contra el muro y dejándose invadir por el estremecedor silencio. La luz de la luna llena recortó su silueta sobre la ventana.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah tampoco podía dormir cuando sintió que Mary se revolvía a su lado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y estaba preocupada por Hermione. ¿Por qué no había vuelto?. Por suerte, Parvati Patil les había dicho que la había visto atravesar las rejas de la entrada. Dentro de lo malo, estaba en los terrenos del colegio. Se enderezó al sentir la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pensando que Hermione volvía... pero vio la figura de Mary abandonar la estancia. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Que clase de locura iba a cometer? ¿No iría a buscar a Malfoy... verdad?. A decir verdad, le preocupaba la voluntad de la chica para llevar a cabo el juego con el Slytherin. Porque, hasta ella debía reconocerlo, cuando el rubio se proponía conquistarte era difícil resistirse. Llevada por la curiosidad y con la preocupación de que Mary tirara todo su orgullo por la borda, decidió seguir a la chica. Pero al bajar a la Sala común no la vio y el retrato no se había movido... ¿habría subido a la habitación de los chicos? Al fin y al cabo, ellos no debían haber llegado aún, aparte de Neville... y Harry. Al moreno le habían traído a rastras entre todas.

Titubeó unos instantes al pie de la escalera y luego enfiló decidida hacia la habitacion de los chicos. En la oscuridad, no se dio cuenta de que otra figura bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía, por el descansillo, hacia la habitación de las chicas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Bim... bimulus..... primulus antonia! No, así no debe ser....No puede ser tan difícil, Neville no bara de rebetir el nombre de su absquerosssa blantita.

Dean intentaba recordar la contraseña frente al retrato, mientras Seamus se reía febrilmente apoyado sobre su hombro.

Al final a la Señora Gorda le dio pena el estado en que venían y les dejó pasar. Al fin y al cabo, los conocía de sobra....

- ¡Y esta es la última vez!- retumbó su voz a las espaldas de los chicos, que seguían riéndose como subnormales.

- Vamos a la ...jajjajaja... habitación, Seam. A la ... eso... ya sabes... que te acuestas y ¡taca! a bormir.

- Vete yendo tú- contestó Seamus con cara de estar planeando algo- yo creo que antes... voy a hacer una pequeña visita al dormitorio de las chicas.

Y ambos enfilaron por las escaleras, en direcciones distintas. Desde una butaca de la Sala Común, un par de ojos almendrados les observaban.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny no había llegado a acostarse aquella noche. Esperó sentada en su cama a que las chicas se adormilaran y bajó a la Sala Común. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y se sentía mal. No entendía la actitud de Dean con ella, aunque por otra parte no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Probablemente tampoco iba a ser la última. Cualquier resto de dulzura que hubiese podido tener en algún momento se había esfumado. Se abrazó a un cojín dejando que lágrimas silenciosas se llevaran los restos de maquillaje que habían sobrevivido a la noche "de fiesta". No era su estilo dejar que la vieran llorar. Tampoco compartir sus dudas con nadie, ni consultar sus problemas. Se había criado en una casa con seis hermanos mayores y había aprendido a arreglárselas como la única chica que era. Esta vez también debía solucionarlo sola, debía tomar una decisión madura, aunque le doliese.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. Veía la figura de Mary proyectada en la ventana: parecía dormida. Escuchó las voces de Dean y Seamus cuando llegaron, y los vio dirigirse a diferentes dormitorios. Sin preocuparse de lo que Seamus tuviera pensado hacer, se levantó y siguió a Dean hacia la habitación de los chicos. Supuso que Neville y Harry estarían ya dormidos.

Había tomado una decisión.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neville bajó las escaleras tembloroso. No sabía si era frio, ansiedad, nervios o todo a la vez. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello.... Iba tan despistado que no se dio cuenta de que Sarah pasó casi rozándole, en dirección contraria. Una vocecilla (curiosamente también se parecía a la de Hermione) le susurraba en la cabeza: _"No lo hagas, te vas a arrepentir..."._ Pero todo lo que había pasado aquella noche le había sumido en un estado de irracionalidad, y un impulso le llevó a levantarse de su cama y hacer algo que nunca se le había pasado por la mente. Aunque, si había de ser sincero consigo mismo, tampoco se había imaginado que un día cualquiera, en una discoteca, se fuese a dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas. Nunca se había dado cuenta pero aquella noche, en Hogsmeade, lo había visto tan claro que se tuvo que dar una palmada en la frente por haber estado tan ciego. Tamaño despiste no era normal, ni siquiera para él. Y en una situación normal, probablemente lo hubiese ignorado... él era del tipo de persona que veía tan difícil estar con alguien que ni se lo planteaba. Lástima que ésta vez no iba a hacer lo mismo...

Suspiró. Miró hacia la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación de sus amiga. La veía borrosa, probablemente a causa de la taquicardia que tenía en ese momento. Su pierna derecha se adelantó a las órdenes de su cerebro y se posó sobre el primer escalón. En un instante de raciocinio, pensó que era una suerte que Hermione hubiera anulado el hechizo que impedía a los chicos subir por aquellas escaleras. Y todo, irónicamente, para que Dean pudiese visitar a Ginny a su antojo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah empujó la puerta del dormitorio masculino y entró intentando no hacer ruido. Apenas llevaba unos instantes allí cuando oyó pasos que subían las escaleras. De un salto se escondió en una cama vacía, detrás de la cortina, y se acurrucó bajo el edredón conteniendo la respiración. La claridad de la luna que entraba por los ventanales reveló la figura de Dean en el umbral. El chico se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la cama en la que ella estaba.

_"¡Mierda!- pensó- cinco camas y fui justo a meterme en la suya"._

El chico se detuvo junto a la cama. Por sus movimientos Sarah supuso que se estaba desnudando. Se lo confirmó la camisa del chico al caer cerca del sitio donde ella estaba escondida. Arrugó la nariz: no era muy ordenado, por lo que se veía. Un cinturón fue a parar cerca de la camisa y la chica metió la cabeza aún más entre las sábanas. No quería verle desnudo. Aunque fuera sólo una silueta en la oscuridad.

En ese momento se oyó un leve chirrido y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- ¿Dean?- susurró tímidamente la voz de Ginny.

El chico se apresuró a esconderse debajo de la cama al oir a la pelirroja. Ella no le había visto.

Ginny se acercó con paso titubeante a la cama de su novio y se sentó junto al montón de mantas donde Sarah estaba escondida. La pelirroja se inclinó sobre el bulto: probablemente pensaba que Dean estaba debajo.

- ¿Sabes?- prosiguió la chica- he estado pensando en cuando empezamos a salir. Fue maravilloso, no sé si te acuerdas. El día que te declaraste, tú estabas tan... nervioso... era tan impropio de ti aquello que me pareciste muy tierno.

Nadie contestó, pero a ella no pareció importarle y siguió hablando.

- Fue fantástico. Y fue real. No como mi cuelgue platónico por Harry... tú conseguiste poco a poco, día a día, que me fuera enamorando de ti. Hiciste méritos para que te quisiera. Y por eso ha sido tan valioso. Porque lo trabajaste, porque lo hiciste poco a poco.... Pero creo...- al llegar a este punto, la chica se trabó- creo que a nuestra historia, a pesar de haber sido maravillosa, ya le ha llegado la hora de descansar. Me parece que hemos convertido la novedad en rutina, y que últimamente estábamos juntos más por costumbre que por verdadero interés. Y es mejor que lo dejemos antes de que nos acabemos odiando. No contestas... mejor así, prefiero que no digas nada.

Sarah contuvo la respiración. No sabía que los sentimientos de su amiga pudiesen llegar a ser tan intensos.

- No sé por qué te digo todo esto si probablemente estás dormido. O quizá no te importe porque hace mucho tiempo que ya no me veías como tu novia... pero te quiero, Dean. Y será mejor así. Para los dos.

Ginny se levantó y abandonó la estancia aceleradamente. La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo.

Dean salió lentamente de debajo de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Al atravesar la franja de luz que entraba por la ventana, Sarah pudo ver que dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En cuanto Dean y Ginny marcharon, Sarah dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer siempre de madre de las demás? ¿Por qué no estaría tranquilamente dormida en su camita? Se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta antes de que el chico volviera. Al pasar junto a una de las camas, alguien le agarró por la pierna y ella soltó un gritito agudo al caer sobre el colchón. Se giró, pero en la cama no había nadie más. Sin embargo, juraría que las mantas se movían...

- ¿Ron?- dijo una voz soñolienta desde debajo del edredón.

Ella tiró de las mantas... y sintió algo frío y viscoso resbalarle por la mano. Se asustó al encontrarse con Harry... al parecer Neville no se había molestado en quitarle la capa de invisibilidad tras usarla para meterlo en la sala común sin encontrarse con miradas indiscretas. Sarah titubeó, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa buscando una excusa por la que podía estar allí.

- Ha-Harry es que estaba buscando a... Dobby para decirle... lo que quiero mañana de desayuno jejeje.

Pero el chico parecía estar profundamente dormido.

- Desayuno- murmuró- yo quiero tortitas, Ron, y sirope de fresa. Me gusta tanto la fresa...

- Fresa, sí, claro Harry - dijo ella en un susurro para evitar sacarlo de su sueño- yo, Ron, tu mejor amigo, le pediré a Dobby tortitas para tí.

- Mmmm.....bien, gracias Ron.

Harry se dio medio vuelta y dejó escapar un suave ronquido. Sarah aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse y empezó a alejarse de la cama de puntillas.

- ¿Ron?- espetó repentinamente el bulto de mantas.

- ¿Ssssi?- preguntó Sarah tímidamente. Tenía miedo de que la hubiese descubierto.

- Ron, ¿tu me quieres?- su tono de voz y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados delataban que seguía profundamente dormido.

Sarah se fue acercando a la cama y se quedó cerca del borde:

- Claro...yo te quiero Harry... porque tú eres mi amigo Harry y yo soy Ron, y soy pelirrojo.

_"¿Por qué dijiste eso?- se reprochó la chica a sí misma- pareces boba"._

Entonces Harry se giró y se agarró a la cintura de Sarah, haciéndola caer en la cama de nuevo.

- Vale... yo también te quiero mucho, Ron- y siguió durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fuertemente abrazado a ella.

La chica no sabía como liberarse del fuerte brazo del moreno sin despertarle. Y estaba tan cansada.... poco a poco se fue dejando vencer por el agotamiento.

En algún momento, entre sueños, le pareció que Harry susurraba:

- Ron.... hueles a fresa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seamus entró de puntillas en el dormitorio de las chicas, pero al ver que no había nadie abandonó las precauciones y fue directamente hacia el baúl de Hermione.

- A ver... si yo tuviera sujetadores... ¿dónde los guardaría?- preguntó en voz alta, y luego se contestó- que tontería, si usara sujetador estaría todo el día con él puesto mirándome al espejo.....

Al oir pasos en la escalera, se escondió bajo las mantas de una de las camas.

Pero afortunadamente para él, no fue Hermione quien entró, sino Neville.... que fue directamente a sentarse en la cama donde Seamus se había escondido.

- ¿Ginny?- susurró.

- ¿Mmmmmmmmmmmm?- murmuró Seamus bajo las mantas, intentando no revelar su identidad.

- Ginny yo..... sólo quería decirte que......

- ¿Qué?- le animó una voz sospechosamente grave bajo el bulto de mantas. Aunque Seamus intentaba poner voz de chica no le salía del todo bien.

- Vaya..... estás ronca...

- Es que cogí frío hoy- contestó la falsa Ginny, esta vez con una voz extrañamente aguda y falsa.

- Bueno, da igual-siguió Neville- el caso es que... creo que no debería decirte esto, porque sé que está Dean y todo eso. Y los dos sois mis amigos. Pero necesito por una vez ser sincero conmigo mismo. Hoy, cuando bailé con Pam...

- ¿Pam?

- Sí, Pam... la chica con la que bailé antes... Pamela Darcy...

- ¿BAILASTE CON PAMELA DARCY? ¿TÚ? Que suerte tienen algunos.......- dijo Seamus sin poder controlarse y olvidándose del papel que representaba.

- ¿Ginny? ¿estás bien?

- Sí...-respondió el aludido recuperando su tono distorsionado- es que no me acordaba.. y digo que...bueno ella es muy gua...simpática.

- Vaya, por un momento sonaste como Seamus. Da igual, el caso es que... por favor, no digas nada.... en ese momento me di cuenta de que creo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Seamus, debajo de la manta, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reirse.

- Pero..- Neville siguió hablando- creo que fue un completo error. De hecho ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que no jejjeje.... ya ves, que tontería jeje... gustarme tú. Si eres mi amiga. Y encima vengo a molestarte para decírtelo. ¡Hasta mañana!

Y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y una ola de vergüenza le invadió. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer aquello? ¿Y si había estropeado su amistad con Ginny? Afortunadamente había recuperado la razón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y había rectificado. O...¿había sido aquel el momento de lucidez y era ahora cuando se engañaba a sí mismo?. La vocecilla de su cabeza confirmó aquella última suposición.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ajena a todo aquel ajetreo, Mary seguía en su posición en la ventana. La suave brisa helada entraba por la rendija entreabierta y le golpeaba en la cara. No le importaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Rememoraba todo lo que había pasado y se sentía extraña. Todo había transcurrido de forma vertiginosa y aún no lo había asimilado. A sus espaldas, los portazos se sucedían pero ella lo ignoró. Había descubierto una figura oscura que paseaba junto al lago, haciendo rebotar piedras en la superficie del agua. Y aún en la oscuridad, aquel perfil y aquella forma altiva de caminar eran inconfundibles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy llevaba un rato paseando por las inmediaciones del castillo cuando se detuvo junto al lago. Se agachó para coger una piedra y la lanzó hacia el centro de la superficie cristalina que se extendía frente a él. La piedra cayó a unos metros escasos de él.

_"Lo que faltaba"- pensó- "ahora ni siquiera tengo fuerza para hacer rebotar una piedra"._

Seguía desconcertado por lo que le había pasado aquella noche. Por cómo se había dejado arrastrar por sus instintos más primitivos y había olvidado su educación de niño rico.

Una idea fugaz se pasó por su mente: ¿Y si era aquel el verdadero Draco Malfoy? ¿Y si en realidad era como se había mostrado en Hogsmeade unas horas antes y no como le habían hecho creer que era los últimos 17 años? Sacudió la cabeza para deshechar aquel pensamiento absurdo. No, sus padres no podían haberse pasado tanto tiempo construyendo una personalidad para él. ¿O quizá si?

¿Debía buscar a su auténtico yo en aquellos actos que, aparentemente, eran tan impropios de él?

El reflejo de una estrella fugaz cruzó el lago y Draco apretó fuertemente los ojos. Iba a encontrarse a sí mismo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Ron volvió al colegio, empezaba a amanecer. La noche era anormalmente cálida para aquellas alturas de septiembre, pero aún así hacía fresco. Hacía un buen rato que se había librado de Drew: a pesar de todo seguía sin sentirse cómodo junto a ella. Sin embargo, había demorado su regreso en la medida de lo posible, dando varios rodeos y caminando a velocidad de tortuga. Y ahora que había llegado, no le apetecía entrar en el castillo. No tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a la mirada culpable de Neville o de Harry. Ni al gesto acusador de Ginny. Ni a Sarah con una picadora de carne y acabar repartido en hamburguesas y servido como merienda. Y sin embargo, cualquiera de esas opciones era preferible a volver a ver la cara que Hermione había puesto al verle con Drew.

Hermione.

Al pensar en ella el corazón se le encogía como si un dementor le estuviese besando. Sentía un frío que le atenazaba los miembros, que se adentraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué, por qué no podía disfrutar simplemente con otra chica? ¿Por qué no podía estar con Drew, como ella estaba con Krum, y olvidarse de ella? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar de una vez que aquella historia en que había basado los últimos seis años de su vida jamás había existido? Siempre se había sentido como el protagonista de una obra en que la chica se hacía de rogar, pero que tendría un final feliz o, al menos un final en que los dos acabaran juntos. Pero debía aceptarlo: no eran Romeo ni Julieta, y no eran los protagonistas de una obra de Shakespeare. Porque no eran los actores de un amor imposible, que se querían y debían enfrentarse a los contratiempos para estar juntos. Porque aquella historia nunca había existido, porque había sido Ron el que la había tejido en su mente. Porque Hermione se tiraría al suelo del ataque de la risa si algún día se le hubiera ocurrido decirle: "¿Sabes? No sólo llevo seis años enamorado de ti sino que además siempre albergué la secreta esperanza de que tú me ibas a corresponder en algún momento". Porque, ante todo, la vida real era muy distinta de un sueño adolescente.

_"You're only just a dreamboat _

_Sailing in my head _

_You swim my secret oceans _

_Of coral blue and red _

_Your smell is incense burning _

_Your touch is silken yet _

_It reaches through my skin _

_And moving from within _

_It clutches at my breast"_

Hermione tiritaba, envuelta por las raíces del viejo sauce. Había caído en un sueño inquieto en que escenas reales se mezclaban con fantasías. Su subconsciente había entretejido sus recuerdos recientes con sus anhelos más íntimos, creando historias inusualmente realistas. ¿O quizá reales? Ella no lo sabía; sólo sabía que quería quedarse allí, en aquel rincón en la linde del bosque, sumergida en las visiones que la envolvían. Y casi inconscientemente apretaba los ojos fuertemente, hasta que le dolían los párpados, porque tenía miedo a abrirlos y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

_"But it's only when I sleep _

_See you in my dreams _

_You got me spinning round and round _

_Turning upside-down"_

Si en aquel momento alguien hubiese pasado junto a su cuerpo tembloroso, la habrían visto esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Porque en sus sueños, Ron dormía junto a ella, abrazándola. Porque, como un susurro apenas perceptible que se mezcló con el crepitar de las hojas, el subconsciente de Hermione Granger se atrevió a pronunciar lo que su racionalidad nunca le habría permitido decir.

- Siempre fuiste tú, Ron.... siempre fuiste tú.

_"But I only hear you breathe _

_Somewhere in my sleep _

_Got me spinning round and round _

_Turning upside-down _

_But its only when I sleep"_

Ron llevaba un buen rato inclinado junto al cuerpo de la chica. Se había acercado al ver un bulto extraño que se revolvía bajo el sauce centenario. Su primer impulso había sido cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación, pero no sabía muy bien por qué, no había sacado fuerzas para moverla. Estaba tan plácidamente dormida... le recordó aquel día, junto a la chimenea, en que también la había observado de forma parecida. Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió con ella a Hermione, que dejó de temblar. Sus labios estaban ligeramente amoratados, debía llevar bastante tiempo allí... y aún así no se atrevió a moverla. Acercó una mano a su cabello castaño, para acariciarlo, pero su brazo se detuvo a mitad de camino. De repente se acordaba de cómo habían bailado unas horas antes, cómo por unos instantes pensó que aquello que siempre había deseado podría llegar a pasar... Y pensó que él lo había estropeado. Porque aunque Hermione estuviese con otro, quizá le hubiese podido demostrar que él era mejor, que la quería mil veces más. Estaba seguro de ello porque nadie podía quererla ni la décima parte de como él lo hacía.

_"And when I wake from slumber _

_Your shadow's disappear _

_Your breath is just a sea mist _

_Surrounding my body"_

Y envuelto por ese pensamiento, reconfortado por aquella idea, satisfecho porque en aquel momento estuvo seguro de que él era la mejor opción, decidió que no se rendiría hasta demostrarselo. Aunque luego no le eligiese a él. Pero sabía que en ningún lado Hermione podría estar tan segura como junto a él. De repente se sentía como su ángel protector. Y se tumbó junto a ella, que sonreía en sueños, rodeándola con un brazo. Y acercó su cara a la de ella hasta sentir el cálido aliento de la chica haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de la nariz.

_"I'm workin' through the daytime_

_But when it's time to rest _

_I'm lying in my bed _

_Listening to my breath _

_Falling from the edge"_

- Te quiero, Herm- susurró en un hilo de voz que se perdió entre las hojas de aquel sauce, empujado por la brisa del alba.

_"But it's only when I sleep _

_See you in my dreams _

_You got me spinning round and round _

_Turning upside-down"_

Y sonrió mientras el sueño le invadía, porque estaba con ella y porque la quería. Porque quizá no fuese tan disparatado soñar de vez en cuando. Porque al fin y al cabo... ¿quién le decía a él que no era realidad lo que pensaba que soñaba y fantasía aquello que pasaba cuando, teóricamente, estaba despierto?

_"But I only hear you breathe _

_Somewhere in my sleep _

_Got me spinning round and round _

_Turning upside-down _

_But its only when I sleep... _

_It's only when I sleep..."_

Porque, mientras perdía la consciencia, se recordó a sí mismo algún día varios otoños atrás, en un pupitre en su colegio para futuros magos en una aburrida clase de literatura española. No recordaba la cara de su profesor, ni su nombre... pero volvió a oir nítidamente su voz cascada, leyendo algo escrito por alguien, varios siglos atrás. Y una frase: "que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son".

_"But it's only when I sleep..."_

_**"Yo sueño que estoy aquí,  
destas prisiones cargado;  
y soñé que en otro estado más lisonjero me vi.  
¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño;  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son"**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ohhhhhhhh........ soy más cursi que Heidi, Blancanieves y Bambi de merienda en la casa de la pradera... en fin, espero que os haya gustado (o algo así) y si no, ya sabéis donde quejaros. O donde felicitarme (jeje, que modesta soy). Pero es que estoy emocionada porque tengo casi 100 reviews!!!!!! Y gracias a vosotros. Un besazo.  
Ah! se me olvidaba. La canción es "Only when I sleep" de The Corrs (os recomiendo escucharla, así tendría más sentido el fic..) y el primer y el último párrafo (los de poesía) son de "La vida es sueño", de Calderón de la Barca. Besos.

Contestación a los reviews:

**valeweasley** : gracias por leerme y dejarme rr!!! a mi también me encanta el nuevo Ron, aquí tienes la reacción de Herm. Besos

**lulu**: hola guapísima! que tal la prueba? te mandé un mail para desearte suerte aunque creo que no llegué a tiempo. Bueno, ya me contarás. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero tu review. Besitos

**Mioneweasly88**: si, a Harry le tocó esta vez ser el "payaso". Sarah no es tan exigente porque se crea perfecta, es porque sufrió mucho por culpa de los chicos, como se verá más adelante... y quiere ser prudente. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo, a Hermione le toca sufrir un poco porque siempre es ella la que disfruta y marea la situación. Gracias, besitos.

**Angelina**: todos esos tuyos? wow :) gracias por tus ánimos y me gusta que te gusten los personajes inventados. Besos

**Camille Potter**: gracias, no merezco tanto:) besos

**Jessi Weasley**: hola Jessi! gracias por dar tu opinión. Al principio de la historia había preguntado si seguía con los personajes inventados y eso y la gente me animó... aún así hasta yo me doy cuenta de que a veces escribo más de ellos que de los protas. A partir de ahora intentaré ir devolviéndoles el protagonismo a Ron y Hermione. Y, en último caso, ya ves que generalmente separo las escenas de los distintos personajes, así que creo que te las puedes saltar sin afectar la comprensión de la historia... bueno, siento el transtorno. Gracias por leerlo y por el rr. Besitos

**Jill-chan**: gracias, eres muy explícita y se agradece. Lo de los diálogos me lo creo perfectamente. Besitos:)

**lucy-masl**: hola! al final tardé más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Deberían sacrificar a los que instauraron que hay que estudiar para tener futuro:( Sigue leyendo, besitos

**Korishiteru**: hola kori-chan. Que Ron es el mayor cabezota del mundo no es ninguna novedad, no? ;) Y que todos lo son tampoco... aunque algunas no nos quedamos cortas. Besitos

**hermiginny13** : hola! gracias por escribirme, y entiendo lo de la flojera, por una cosa u otra siempre nos echamos atrás... me alegra que te guste. Ya leí tu historia y te dejé un review... como ya te puse, creo que es muy buena y ni se te ocurra dejarla. Síguela prontito!!! Besos :)

**ArwenWood**: hola!!! siento haberte entretenido de estudiar pero es un halago, la verdad :) gracias por todo. Besitos

**Melocoton**: hola wapa!! veo que tienes una obsesión con Neville y con Harry... no me extraña, la verdad:) En este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas, a ver si el próximo lo desarrollo más. Este es como un final para el anterior. Leí tu fic y tu perfil... supongo que a estas alturas ya lo sabrás, pero la frase de "hagamos una revolución, que nuestro líder sea el sol..." que pusiste es de Mago de Oz, la canción se titula "La costa del silencio" y la escribieron hace un par de años, cuando un petrolero se hundió cerca de la costa norte de España acabando con todos los ecosistemas...vaya, me enrollé demasiado, seguro que no te importaba todo eso.Suerte en tus exámenes y escribe algo pronto, me dejaste con las ganas. Besitos

**Leonysse Weasley**: gracias! las partes de Harry están teniendo un éxito inesperado... en este capítulo apenas sale, a ver si en el próximo aparece más. Con lo de "la loba" supongo q te refieres a Drew... sí, en principio dos telediarios. O menos incluso Besitos y a ver si actualizar prontito que vivo sin vivir en mi;)

**Kixa**: gracias, gracias. Lo de ser cruel es fruto de largos años de entrenamiento. Psss..... Jill aprendió de mi, eso es que todavía no me conoces en todo mi esplendor a ver si pa la próxima actualizo más rápido pero no prometo nada. Y mira quien fue a hablar, por cierto ¬¬ Besitos

Psdta: te dije lo muchísimo que me gusta tu nick?? ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Quédate conmigo

Hola a todos!!!!!!!! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, en serio, pero se me juntaron los exámenes, el ordenador estropeado, luego me tuve que ir de viaje unos días y encima se me había ido la inspiración!!!!! Después de todo eso no sé si el capítulo me quedó como yo quería.... en fin, ya me contaréis que os parece. Esta vez es más variado y menos cursi (aunque hay de todo). Podeis echarme los perros si queréis y ponerme cosas como "¡Un mes para esta mierda de capítulo!!!" Prometo que esta vez actualizaré antes de dos semanas. Bueno, a no ser que Baltasar haya leído mi carta y me regale a Rupert Grint envuelto en un lazo rojo (sólo el lazo) en cuyo caso me fugaré con él a una isla lejana, solitaria y sin ordenador. Si dentro de dos semanas no actualicé, dad por hecho que eso es lo que pasó y olvidaos de mi :D No se por qué, lo veo poco probable. 

Y antes de nada,... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ 2005, GENTE!!!!!! Y pensad que este año se van a cumplir todos vuestros deseos. Si no, siempre queda hacerlos realidad a través de los fics. Y soñar despiertos, que eso nadie nos lo impide. Un besazo para todos.

Ah! supongo que ya lo habréis visto pero escribí un one-shot titulado "¿Querrás bailar conmigo?"; no estaba inspirada para "Your song" pero para eso sí... y de pasojunté a Ron y Herm y desahogué un poquito. Bueno, que me enrollo demasido. Besitos para todo el mundo!!!!!!

Y nada de lo que veis me pertenece... si no ya me habría comprado la isla desierta, a Rupert Grint, el lazo rojo y no tendría que estar mordiéndome las uñas esperando a Baltasar ;)

_**Your song- capítulo 10**_

**"Quédate conmigo"**

Un suave resplandor dorado bañaba la pradera delante del castillo, reflejándose en las gotas de rocío. El lago estaba apacible y el sol temprano se reflejaba en su superficie. Un leve escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Ron, que apretó fuertemente los ojos. No estaba muy seguro de querer abrirlos y ver lo que le rodeaba.

Inspiró profundamente y el aroma de la hierba húmeda se mezcló con un tenue perfume de limón. Movió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, acercandose al sitio donde, creía, debía reposar la cabeza de Hermione. El suave cosquilleo del pelo de la chica bajo su nariz se lo confirmó. Le acarició suavemente la melena a la vez que abría los ojos. La chica dormía plácidamente, con un gesto de absoluta tranquilidad.

Ron se incorporó un poco y se quedó largo rato observándola. Hermione tenía la cara ligeramente levantada y los labios enrojecidos, húmedos por la neblina. Quizá podría... no, no podía hacerlo. ¿Y si ella se despertaba?. Pero sus labios... parecía que ella estuviese plenamente consciente, intentando provocarle.

Se enderezó. Entraría en el castillo antes de sucumbir y hacer algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir toda la vida. Empezó a caminar con paso lento, alejándose de allí. Pero no lo consiguió. La vocecilla chillona de su cabeza le invitaba a dar la vuelta y...

Se rindió. Quizá por una vez su conciencia tuviera razón. ¿O era el corazón el que le hablaba?. Volvió a agacharse junto al sauce, acercando su cara a la de Hermione, volviendo a sentir aquel olor a limón y hierbabuena. Los labios seguían entreabiertos, invitando a probarlos...

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por una atracción magnética que irradiaba de la boca de la chica. No era consciente de estar haciendo ningun movimiento y, sin embargo, sentía la respiración de ella cada vez con más intensidad. Y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le extrañaba que no lo oyeran en tres millas a la redonda. Se abandonó hasta el punto de que perdió la conciencia de su propio cuerpo, y tuvo la sensación de que estaba viendo desde lejos lo que le pasaba a otro.

Pero era él. Él estaba a punto de besar a Hermione. Solo unos milímetros le separaban de su sueño más ansiado...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry intentó abrir los ojos pero no fue capaz. Veía a unos cien Dobbys en su cabeza, golpeando cien sartenes con otros tantos cucharones de madera. Sintió la claridad del día en su rostro y oyó como alguien, detrás de las cortinas del dosel, subía una cremallera. ¿Una cremallera? El ruido había sido como el de una moto poniéndose en marcha. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, como si el dolor fuese a cesar así e intentó incorporarse a duras penas. En su cabeza se agolpaban cientos de imágenes confusas de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber estado con Ron, habían ido a las Tres Escobas... Cada vez que intentaba acordarse de algo el dolor de cabeza se acentuaba. Pero esta vez no se debía a una pesadilla. La imagen de una jarra de hidromiel se dibujó en su mente, haciéndole sentir náuseas.

Se giró en la cama para asomar la cabeza entre las cortinas. Le pediría a Ron que consiguiera una poción para la resaca. Pero al girarse tropezó con un bulto que gimió tenuemente.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- chilló Harry al ver que había alguien en su cama.

- ¿Qué... que demonios... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- contestó Sarah al ver al chico.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos. El moreno intentó preguntar:

- ¿Q-qué..por qué.... que haces...?

Pero ella no le dejó contestar:

- ¡POOOTTTTTTTER! ¿me quieres explicar por qué estás en MI CAMA?

Sarah había dormido tan profundamente que no se acordaba de cómo la noche anterior se había dormido en la cama de Harry.

-¿ Tu cama? Yo pensé... pensé ... - Harry titubeó. No recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior... no era disparatado pensar que hubiera acabado en una cama ajena con la borrachera que llevaba.

- ¿Pensaste que ibas a poder aprovecharte de mi estado semietílico no? Pues te equivocaste de persona. No soy una de esas chicas fáciles de la discoteca. ¡Ya puedes salir de mi cama!- Sarah estaba fuera de sí.

Harry no replicó. Se enderezó y apartó las mantas a un lado, mientras se preguntaba cómo podía haber llegado a la habitación de las chicas. No se dio cuenta de que, al acostarlo, le habían quitado los pantalones: sólo llevaba puesto un bóxer negro.

Pero Sarah si se había dado cuenta:

- ¡AAAHHH!! ¡Y encima vienes desnudo!!! ¡Violador! ¡Psicópata! ¡Fuera de mi cama!

- Per-perdona perdóname...- titubeaba Harry descolocado mientras intentaba encontrar sus vaqueros.

Con las prisas tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Neville al verle tirado en el suelo- ¿que tal te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor? Verás, es que ayer....

Antes de que el moreno pudiese contestar Sarah, hecha un basilisco, apartó con ímpetu las cortinas de la cama de Harry y se levantó envuelta en la colcha. Miró a Neville con cara de muy pocos amigos:

- ¿Tú también aquí? Pensé que eras mas normal. Ginny y esa estúpida idea de quitar el embrujo de las escaleras... Voy a ducharme y cuando salga quiero veros a todos fuera de MI HABITACIÓN.

Y dicho esto, se encerró en el baño masculino.

Harry, que apenas podía tenerse en pie debido al mareo, se quedó mirando la puerta dubitativo. Juraría que nunca había visto posters de los Chudley Cannons en la habitación de las chicas.

Interrogante volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo, que le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- Así que tuviste una noche movidita ¿eh, Casanova?

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se despertó dolorida y cansada, como si no hubiese pegado ojo en toda la noche. Tardó en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida encima de la cama sin deshacerla siquiera. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior.

Entró en el baño para ducharse y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. ¿Hasta qué hora había estado llorando?. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el chorro de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza. Aunque se sentía mejor, no tenía fuerzas para ver a nadie... pero si no bajaba a desayunar sospecharían de ella. Seguro que a esas alturas Dean ya les habría contado a todos su propia versión de los hechos, en que él había dejado a Ginny por una rubia despampanante. Y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de quedarse en su habitación deprimida el resto del día.

Se puso una túnica limpia, se recogió el pelo y se lavó la cara hasta que no quedó la más mínima señal de la llorera. Al bajar a la Sala Común vio a Mary, dormida junto a la ventana pero pensó que era mejor no despertarla. Cuando entró en el gran Comedor llevaba puesta la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Ninguna de las otras chicas estaba allí, así que se sentó con Seamus, Neville y Harry. No había rastro de Dean.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?.

Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras intentaba masticar un trozo de tostada. Neville, que se había escondido detrás de su ejemplar de "El profeta" en cuanto la había visto aparecer no contestó. Sólo Seamus parecía de un humor excelente.

- Oh, ha sido una noche de lo más interesante - comentó éste- ¿verdad Nev? ¿A que ha sido una noche inolvidable?

El aludido no respondió. Parecía muy interesado en la página de necrológicas.

- ¿Interesante, eh?- preguntó Ginny con una risita perversa- deduzco que hay faldas de por medio.

- Algo así- comentó Seamus mirando fijamente el periódico tras el que se escondía Neville. ¿Y tú? ¿Que tal tu noche? ¿No te ha pasado nada interesante?

- ¿Interesante?

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes.... chicos. ¿Nadie te declaró su amor incondicional?

Neville empezó a toser violentamente al atragantarse con un trozo de tortita.

La chica no respondió. Amagó una sonrisa triste mientras se untaba mermelada en un bollo. No se dio cuenta de que, por encima de su hombro, Seamus le hacía burla a Neville simulando que la besaba.

- Y se rumorea- prosiguió Seamus- que Harry durmió con una mujer.

- ¿Una mujer?- Ginny miró al moreno, que se levantó bruscamente.

- Vuelvo ahora. Creo que voy a vomitar - musitó antes de salir corriendo.

- ¿No tomó una poción para la resaca?- preguntó.

- Se la pidió a Madame Pomfrey, pero no se la quiso dar. Dijo que así aprendería a controlarse con la bebida para otra vez.

- Vaya, ya veo que me he perdido muchas cosas interesantes hoy- dijo ella- pero ahora hay que volver a la realidad. Una montaña de deberes me espera.

Mientras salía del comedor, oyó a Seamus musitar:

- Por cierto... ¿donde está Dean?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean llevaba toda la mañana metido en la cama, tapado hasta las orejas y tiritando. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba destemplado, pero por encima de eso predominaba un malestar más profundo: el enorme vacío que lo invadía.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando al fin fue capaz de estar más de dos minutos seguidos sin vomitar, Harry salió de los baños de la planta principal y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Oyó una voz conocida a su espalda:

- ¡Potter!

Se quedó estático. No estaba seguro de que su cabeza resistiera una bronca de la profesora McGonagall en esos momentos.

- Potter, ¿podría acompañarme a mi despacho? Será sólo un minuto.

El chico la siguió en silencio y, al llegar a la habitación donde la profesora McGonagall tenía su escritorio, tomó asiento cabizbajo.

- Potter

- Ya sé lo que me va a decir, he sido un irresponsable y lo siento. Dígame cual es mi castigo y déjeme irme por favor. Me encuentro fatal.

- ¿Castigo?- dijo la profesora esbozando lo más parecido a una sonrisa que Harry le había visto nunca- creo que ya tiene suficiente castigo con el estado en que se encuentra. Y más cuando vaya recordando todo lo que hizo. Ha llegado a mis oídos que es un gran bailarín, Potter.

El chico la miró sin comprender y ella prosiguió:

- Tanto el director como yo suponíamos que esta sería una consecuencia irremediable de dejarles tanta libertad, pero ya son lo suficientemente mayores como para decidir en que quieren invertir su tiempo de ocio. Por mi parte, confío en que esto le haya servido de lección y procure mantenerse alejado de la hidromiel...

- Por favor, no pronuncie ese nombre en mi presencia- rogó él.

- De acuerdo. Y ahora vamos al asunto que nos incumbe. Porque a pesar de todo no puede descuidar su labor como capitán del equipo de Quidditch por una simple resaca. Y le recuerdo que tienen entrenamiento dentro de una hora.

Harry dio un respingo. No lo recordaba y dudaba que se pudiese mantener en equilibrio sobre la escoba. Quizá si lo comentaba con sus compañeros de equipo ellos le comprenderían...

- ... y que la semana que viene jugamos el partido contra Hufflepuff- siguió la mujer ignorando deliberadamente los gestos de sufrimiento de Harry.

- Bueno... supongo que no me ha hecho venir hasta aquí sólo para recordarme que tengo entrenamiento.

- No, te he traído para darte una mala noticia. Ayer hubo un pequeño accidente en Hogsmeade y ... bueno, el caso es que Parvati Patil intentó probar el nuevo prototipo de Nimbus y no pudo controlarla. Se rompió una pierna y un par de costillas.

- Pero... pero Madame Pomfrey le habrá ayudado ¿no? Le habrá esa poción...- un ligero escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado él cuando la había tenido que tomar años atrás.

- Sí, si, las lesiones ya están prácticamente curadas. El problema es.... que creo que la pobre está un poco traumatizada y no va a querer volar en bastante tiempo.

- ¿Traumatizada?- preguntó el chico.

- Sí... vio pasar a ese elfo doméstico, Dobby, con una bufanda que tiene dibujos de escobas y le dio tal ataque de nervios que Madame Pomfrey tuvo que hacerle un encantamiento de mutismo para que no despertara a todo el castillo.

- Oh... vaya- dijo Harry- entonces supongo que habrá que hacer pruebas para encontrar a un nuevo cazador y...

- Bueno, verás- continuó la profesora- precisamente de eso te quería hablar. Como queda poco tiempo para el partido e íbamos un poco apurados me tomé la libertad de elegir yo misma a una nueva cazadora. Viene de una familia con una larga tradición en Quidditch, su padre y su hermano fueron guardianes del equipo de Gryffindor y tengo entendido que un tío suyo jugó como profesional. La he visto volar y creo que promete. Tiene fuerza, es responsable y con sentido del deber....

- Entiendo- contestó el chico aliviado de no tener que organizar nuevas pruebas de selección- confío plenamente en su criterio. Si usted piensa que es la indicada no hay nada más que hablar.

A la profesora McGonagall le brillaron los ojos.

- Gracias, Potter. De todas formas he de decir a mi favor que pocas veces me he equivocado en ese sentido- dijo mirándolo significativamente.

- Eeehh.. si, claro- titubeó el chico, enrojeciendo- bueno, si no tiene nada más que decirme iré a prepararme para el entrenamiento.

- Sí, una cosa más...- dijo mientras Harry ya estaba casi en la puerta- un ex- alumno ha accedido amablemente a ayudarnos con los entrenamientos y con las clases de vuelo para los de primer año. Hoy mismo será presentado...

- Es estupendo- dijo el moreno, sintiendo náuseas de nuevo- ahora, si me disculpa...

Y abandonó el despacho a la carrera. La profesora se asomó a la puerta mientras decía:

- Señor Potter, ¿no le interesa saber quienes ....?

Sus palabras resonaron en el pasillo vacío. El chico ya había desaparecido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un crujido de ramas secas se oyó a unos metros y un ave alzó el vuelo de entre las hojas del sauce.

- ¿Ron? ¿Que haces?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sobresaltado, abalanzándose hacia atrás. El golpe seco contra el suelo le hizo espabilar.

- Yoyoyo.... yoyo...iba a despertarte.

- ¿Despertarme? ¿que...? - dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor y abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿... he pasado la noche aquí?.

El chico se sacudió unas hojas de la camisa e hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

- No tengo ni idea- dijo con autosuficiencia- supongo que sí. Yo acabo de llegar. Ya sabes.... una noche movidita.

Tuvo ganas de pegarse a sí mismo por su prepotencia. ¿Dónde estaban todos los pensamientos positivos de aquella noche? ¿Donde estaba el Ron que se había jurado que nada ni nadie le separarían de sus objetivos?

- Ya, ya sé- dijo ella con voz neutral y cara de pocos amigos- movidita. Se levantó a duras penas agarrándose al tronco del árbol- y supongo que ahora tendrás que ir a descansar de tanta experiencia abrumadora. Yo me voy a desayunar algo.

Ron intentó decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.

- Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien, Weasley - dijo Hermione dando media vuelta. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Mientras caminaba, apretó fuertemente los ojos y frunció los labios. No podía llorar, no allí, no en ese momento. Deseó ser una chica fuerte y despreocupada, haber tenido la agilidad mental de contestarle algo más hiriente al chico. Pero en vez de eso estaba huyendo de allí, intentando aguantar las lágrimas, como una niña a la que le hubieran robado un juguete.

De repente, sintió el contacto de una mano cálida que se cerraba en torno a su muñeca y ahogó un gemido. Una voz firme que la apabulló susurró en su oído:

- No te vayas todavía, Herm. Quédate conmigo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras para coger su uniforme de Quidditch y volvió a bajar para salir al jardín. Se cruzó con Pansy Parkinson, que le murmuró algo parecido a "bonitos abdominales, Potter" mientras se acariciaba el labio inferior con la lengua.

Al bajar la escalera principal se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle, que empezaron a moverse lo más "sensualmente" que sus enormes cuerpos les permitían, al compás de una música imaginaria imitando a Harry. El chico los ignoró deliberadamente.

"Genial, ¿qué mas me puede pasar hoy?"

No tardó mucho en contestarse; unos metros más allá se encontró a Draco Malfoy, que venía del lago. Puso cara de mal genio y apuró el paso: tenía preparada una contestación que darle pero no tenía ganas de discutir con el Slytherin.

Sin embargo, este parecía en otro planeta. Tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de su enemigo y cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo gesticular y murmurar un "Potter" rencoroso.

Cuando por fin llegó a los vestuarios de Gryffindor, quedaban más de 20 minutos para la hora del entrenamiento y aún no había llegado nadie. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse una larga ducha fría para espabilar un poco antes de subirse a la escoba. Se quitó la túnica de diario y se metió en la ducha del fondo, abriendo el grifo al máximo. El contacto del agua helada le aclaró un poco las ideas y comenzó a sentirse mejor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah llegó unos minutos antes de tiempo a los vestuarios; se sentía un poco incómoda con las lentes de contacto pero supuso que se acostumbraría con el tiempo. Le lloraban los ojos y estaba nerviosa. Miró la figura dibujada en la puerta del vestuario y entró para ponerse, por primera vez, el uniforme de su equipo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry cogió una toalla y se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura, saliendo de la ducha. Iba descalzo y aún estaba empapado. Apenas veía porque había dejado las gafas junto a las taquillas, con el resto de su ropa.

Cuando llegó allí vio que había alguien. Se sobresaltó y dejó caer la toalla.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah, que estaba en ropa interior, se llevó un susto de muerte al ver que no estaba sola en el vestuario como pensaba. Cogió la túnica del equipo y se tapó con ella como pudo. Levantó la vista para ver quien era.

- ¡Tú otra vez! ¿Intentabas espiar en el vestuario de las chicas? Sabía que erais todos unos pervertidos pero tú te llevas la palma. Estás ahí mo-mojado y desnudo.

Harry reconoció la voz mientras se agachaba a trompicones para recuperar la toalla.

- Me parece que esta vez eres tú la que te equivocas. Además, ¿que haces aquí?

La chica se sonrojó.

- P-pensé que McGonagall había hablado contigo. Soy... soy la sustituta de Parvati. Y no me equivoqué. En la puerta hay dibujada una mujer. Sentada sobre la escoba y todo.

- N-no, creo que viste mal. No es una escoba, es...

- Es...¡oh!- dijo ella sonrojándose. Vaya, creo que me va a costar realmente mucho acostumbrarme a estas dichosas lentillas.

- Yo ni lo intento. Sé de antemano que es inútil- dijo él sonriendo mientras, muy colorado todavía, estiraba el brazo para coger sus gafas.

Al ponérselas vio que la chica estaba medio desnuda y se sobresaltó. Se tapó la cara tartamudeando:

- P-perdona. N-no sabía que estuvieras vistiéndote.

Sarah aprovechó para ponerse la túnica adecuada mientras musitaba:

- No importa. Así estamos empatados. Además, soy yo la que estoy en el sitio equivocado.

Cogió sus cosas apresuradamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sarah...- la detuvo él

Ella se giró interrogante.

- Buena suerte. Seguro que eres una cazadora excelente.

- Gracias, capitán- dijo ella sonriendo antes de salir al campo, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry desnudo y con el pelo empapado goteando sobre su torso.

El chico se puso la túnica e intentó peinarse inútilmente. Aún estaba avergonzado por el episodio de la toalla, pero sin saber por qué estaba de mucho mejor humor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Mary entró en el Gran Comedor la hora de la comida ya casi tocaba a su fin. Se sentó junto a Ginny, con cara de pocos amigos y la cabeza embotada.

- ¿Qué, otra con resaca? ¿O es por falta de sueño?- le dijo la pelirroja con tono sarcástico mientras miraba el reloj.

- Mmmmm. No pretendas que te conteste cuando me acabo de despertar. Me duele todo.

- ¿Cómo no te va a doler? Teniendo en cuenta el sitio donde estabas durmiendo, y la postura...

- ... y la juerga de anoche- intervino Sarah, que llegaba en ese momento del entrenamiento.

- Oh, la nueva gran cazadora del equipo- Mary guiñó un ojo- ya me he enterado. ¿Que tal se te da?

- Psss.... no es por que lo diga yo, pero no se me da mal del todo.

- ¿Que no se te da mal?- añadió Ginny- tendrías que haber visto como vuela.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie entregarse tanto en el campo - dijo Harry a sus espaldas. Acababa de llegar.

Sarah enrojeció:

- Bu-bueno no creo que sea para tanto.

- Oh, vaya... ¿de repente eres modesta?- sonrió Mary con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

- Y también es una buena guardiana. Nos tuvimos que turnar en los aros porque ALGUIEN decidió que tenía más derecho que los demás a quedarse en la cama durmiendo la moña- dijo Harry con bastante mala baba.

- Es cierto... ¿alguien ha visto a Ron y a Herm hoy?- dijo Ginny.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Ooohhh...... como se lo monta nuestro Ronnie- intervino Seamus por primera vez- primero con la tía buena esa de Ravenclaw y ahora con la prefecta y su nuevo cuerpazo-mirad-que-bien-me-ha-sentado-el-verano. Voy a convertirme a su religión y a empezar a considerarlo mi dios.

Pero las chicas y Harry intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Evidentemente, ninguno creía que los dos estuvieran juntos. Al menos, no sin que hubiera estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial a su alrededor.

En ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y golpeó su copa con la cucharilla.

- Perdonad que os interrumpa- dijo el director- pero quería comentaros un par de cosas. No, no pongáis esas caras de terror, no tuvo que ver con lo que hiciérais o dejárais de hacer en Hogsmeade... aunque consideraré cambiar algunas normas respecto a eso. Pero ahora quería hablaros de otra cosa.

Casi todos en el comedor suspiraron aliviados.

- La primera es recordaros que en pocas semanas se celebrará el baile de Halloween y apenas he recibido propuestas de voluntariado. Todos debéis participar de un modo u otro en la organización si no queréis que se convierta en un desastre auténtico. De todos modos me han hecho una sugerencia muy interesante respecto a la temática del baile.

En el comedor se elevaron murmullos de interrogación.

- El baile- siguió Dumbledore- tendrá como argumento la literatura. El comedor se decorará como un enorme teatro, con escenarios de diferentes cuentos y novelas. Y, lo que es más importante... vosotros debéis venir disfrazados de parejas protagonistas de diferentes obras literarias. Podéis venir como queráis, eso lo decidís vosotros... mientras sea por parejas y con disfraces representativos.

Los murmullos se elevaron para dar paso a algunos aplausos aislados. Parecía que la idea había tenido aceptación.

- Bien, dicho esto, lo segundo que quería comentaros es que hemos de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor de vuelo y entrenador de Quidditch, que además es un aventajado ex-alumno de este colegio. Ya debería estar aquí, parece que se retrasa... bueno, da igual. Su experiencia como reciente jugador profesional os vendrá muy bien. Seguro que todos recordáis al que fue capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, Roger Davies.

Esta vez fueron los murmullos femeninos los que se oyeron por encima de los demás.

- ¿Davies? ¡Davies! ¡Davies el cuerpazo, el tío bueno, el.....!- exclamó Mary mientras Sarah daba saltos en el asiento.

- Y....- añadió Ginny con una amplia sonrisa- Herm nos lo podrá presentar.

- Cierto... siempre dije que era una amistad que había que mantener- comentó Mary.

- ¿La de Davies?

- La de Hermione- contestó la rubia- sabía que el haber aguantado tantas regañinas suyas por no estudiar y por ser irresponsable tendría algún día su compensación.

Sin quererlo desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando fíjamente, pero en ese momento desvió la mirada hacia Zabini, que le hablaba animadamente. El rubio sonrió como era característico en él, haciendo ver que lo que su amigo contaba le interesaba. Pero había algo diferente: cuando se encontró con la mirada de la chica no puso gesto de autosuficiencia ni de superioridad. Sólo desvió la mirada, turbado.

Había conseguido su objetivo de descolocar a Draco Malfoy; sin embargo... ¿por qué no se sentía orgullosa?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Quédate conmigo, Herm.

Ella se quedó estática, sin atreverse a hacer un sólo movimiento. No sabía si aún estaba dormida y soñando, si se lo había imaginado o si Ron bromeaba. No sabía nada... salvo que él la estaba cogiendo de la muñeca, que era lo único que sentía en ese momento y que todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en aquel contacto, en el sonido del latido del corazón del chico, que sentía detrás de ella y el latido del suyo propio en las sienes. En el aroma de él, a champú de manzana y ligeramente a colonia de bebé, porque las de hombre le daban alergia. En el gusto amargo que la cerveza le había dejado en la lengua. No sabía nada, salvo que si se movía aquel contacto se podría romper. Y nada la horrorizaba más en ese instante.

Ron respiraba fuerte porque le faltaba el aire y la sangre se le había agolpado en la cabeza. No oía, no podía hablar... los oídos le pitaban y no sabía por qué había hecho aquello. Creía que la tenía agarrada del brazo, pero no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de nada.

Hermione sintió que poco a poco se iban acercando; no sabía si ella daba marcha atrás o si era él el que la estabaaproximando a su cuerpo. Probablemente fueran ambos a la vez. Pero cada vez estaban más cerca, sentía el pecho de él detrás de su espalda, su respiración entrecortada y jadeante por los nervios en el cuello, su nariz revolviéndole el pelo. Sintió su mano resbalar desde la muñeca hasta entrecruzar los dedos con los de ella mientras su otra mano imitaba el movimiento. Luego cruzó los brazos, con las manos de ella cogidas, por delante de su cintura, cerrando el abrazo más y más.

- Perdóname Herm. Lo siento mucho. No quería hacerte sufrir estas semanas. Tú no has hecho nada, es normal que sigas tu vida- le susurró en el oido.

Ella se estremeció; le pareció sentir los labios de él rozándole la piel del cuello, pero sin atreverse a acercarse más. Sus dedos también se movían levemente, como queriendo asegurarse de que seguía teniendo las manos de ella en las suyas pero al mismo tiempo sin hacer gestos bruscos para no perder el contacto.

- No-no importa- susurró ella- tú no tienes la culpa y también debes...

- Pero me he comportado como un capullo. Como siempre. Supongo que no pude soportar... bueno, supongo que me molestó que Krum y tú seáis ahora novios...

- P-pero Ron, yo no...

- No, dejame terminar. Tuve celos porque supongo que ahora él es tu confidente y tu amigo, y que nuestra amistad ya no volverá a ser igual. Son celos.... son celos estúpidos de amigo sobreprotector- se apresuró a decir, antes de que sus palabras dieran lugar a otra interpretación.

Hermione suspiró, un poco decepcionada:

- Ron, nuestra amistad no va a cambiar, sólo me duele tener estas bobas peleas contigo. Y yo y Viktor no estamos juntos. Es cierto que... bueno, digamos que intenté salir con él pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero no funcionó porque yo no estaba enamorada de él- dijo volteándose y mirándole por primera vez a los ojos- porque no significa nada para mí. Y....- volvió a bajar la cabeza, mirándose los pies- y tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Porque aunque nos peleemos siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito; como ayer en la discoteca.

Ambos se estremecieron ligeramente al oir aquella referencia. Ella siguió hablando:

- Porque aunque quiero mucho a Harry tú siempre has sido... siempre serás... especial para mí.

Ron tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Le estaba declarando su amor incondicional? ¿O le estaba dejando claro que sólo quería que fueran amigos?. Tragó saliva; la necesidad de besarla se hacía cada vez más acuciante y no podría resistirlo mucho tiempo.

- Yo sólo espero- continúó Hermione- que ella.... que seas feliz, Ronnie.

- ¿Ella? Oh- dijo dándose cuenta repentinamente. Se había olvidado completamente de Drew- No hay ninguna ella, Herm. Ya no.

La chica levantó los ojos, que centelleaban. Esta vez estaban cara a cara y mirándose fijamente uno a otro.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. No tenía... fue una tontería, un impulso totalmente estúpido.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione acongojada.

Él acercó su cara a la de ella hasta que quedaron tocando frente con frente.

- Porque...- dijo apenas en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- .... porque no es ella quien ocupa todos mis pensamientos.

La chica empezó a temblar. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que... él y ella... podría ser que Ron sintiese lo mismo por ella?.

Fijó sus ojos en los de él, que la miraba expectante y, al mismo tiempo, con una dulzura infinita. Parecía estar esperando a que ella dijera o hiciera algo. Sus frentes estaban juntas, tenía la mano de él en su mejilla y, ahora se daba cuenta, la suya había ascendido hasta la nuca de él, que se estremeció por el contacto. Sólo tenía que acercar su boca unos milímetros...

A Ron le temblaban las piernas. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello, pero ya estaba hecho. Y en aquel momento, mientras leía la duda en sus ojos y veía su labio inferior temblar por la ansiedad, por primera vez veía real la posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera...

Vio los labios de Hermione vencer poco a poco la distancia que los separaba y cerró los ojos para disfrutar plenamente el momento que tanto había esperado durante siete años. Había soñado tantas veces con aquello, en cientos de escenarios distintos y de tantas formas diferentes...

Pero de repente ella se enderezó bruscamente, rompiendo aquella conexión silenciosa que habían establecido y todo el romanticismo del momento. Miró a algún lugar detrás de la espalda de Ron y exclamó:

- ¡Tú! ¿Que haces aquí?

Ron se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

- ¡Davies!

- Weasley...- dijo el recién llegado con un tono neutral- ... hola Herm.

- ¿Herm? ¿Tú.... ella.... desde cuando tanta confianza?

Pero el chico le ignoró totalmente.

- Herm- dijo acercándose más a ella, que intentó retroceder- he venido para cumplir mi promesa.

Y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la levantó en brazos y la besó.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0 CONTINUARÁ.......o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Buajajajaja soy cruel, siempre haciéndoos sufrir ;) Algún día os compensaré por ello, pero de momento os vais a tener que conformar. Y advierto... queda sufrimiento para una temporada Espero que os haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes y porque el último capítulo ha tenido un montón de reviews. Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones. Un besazo, Luxx

Y ahora, las contestaciones a los reviews: si algun dia me olvido de alguien, que proteste por favor; que soy un poco torpe y seguro que me salto a alguien:) que conste que no es a propósito, que soy un cielo todas.

**mor**: gracias wapa. tus megarr son siempre bien recibidos. Y enhorabuena por las notas, no esperaba menos de ti lo que no entendiste no es que Harry soñara con Ron, es que está medio dormido además de borracho y piensa que Sarah es Ron. Y Sarah usa colonia de fresa, por eso le dice que huele a fresas. Seguro que te perdiste porque pasó bastante tiempo desde que leíste el capitulo anterior... tengo que actualizar más rapido. Muchos besis, sigue escribiendo tan bien y espero ansiosa tus reviews :) Feliz 2005

**Korishiteru**: muchas gracias guapa! me voy a ruborizar. Pena que no pasen estas cosas en la realidad :( un besazo y feliz 2005

**Angelina**: hola! así que te gustan Draco y Mary eh? bueno, esa pareja todavía va a dar mucho que hablar. Besitos, feliz 2005

Nakumi Black: hola! encantada de conocerte por fin:) después de un tiempo leyendo vuestro fic... gracias por todo, vais a conseguir que me ruborice. Me alegra que te gusten las canciones, porque tengo tendencia a poner canciones (quizá demasiada) pero bueno, cuando os canse me lo decís a Harry me parece que todavía le quedan unas cuantas situaciones comprometidas (lo de aprender artes de seducción black y no saber controlarlas es terrible). Va a costar mucho que Draco se dé cuenta de como es en realidad, pero le ayudaremos, y ya veremos si Mary es la mujer de su vida (sobre todo si ella está de acuerdo). Y Hermi y Ron son desesperantes... de aquí a que por fin consigan declararse del todo sin líos por el medio... todavía los voy a hacer sufrir un poco más:) Gracias por leerme y seguid vuestros fics que me rio mucho. Besucos y feliz 2005 :)

**lucy-masl**: hola wapa! estoy contigo, los examenes son lo peor :) que menos que un aprobado general? o que nos examinen de Harry Potter!!! si es que... gracias por leerlo y feliz 2005

**roxietonks**: gracias! feliz 2005

**Jilly**: me congraaaatuuuula que visites mi temploooo de sabiduríaaaaaaaa debes encontrar al Baltasar que llevas deeentro ( y dejarme rr y hacerme muchos regalos jejejee). Gracias :P besis, feliz 2005

**lulu**: hola guapísima! es una pena que no te llegara el mail pero me alegro de que te saliera bien. Seguro que entras en la universidad que quieras. Ya me lo contarás :) Así que no te pareció cursi?? Bueno, un secreto: ojalá me pasaran situaciones así en realidad!! Pero me tengo que conformar con escribirlas :( Y estoy impaciente por leer tu fic. Muchas gracias por el review y feliz 2005. Besitos

**Lore-Tomoeda**: gracias! pero me parece que todavía se van a complicar las cosas antes de que acaben juntos. Si es que son unos cabezotas. Besitos y feliz 2005 Kixa: hola! ya, yo también me deprimo.. pero si pretendemos que un tío de esos de verdad, de los que van a nuestra clase haga/diga/piense cosas así vamos de culo. Mejor seguir soñando. Un besazo y feliz 2005 (y actualiza, que estás buena para hablar).

**Claudix Black**: hola! que dramática, te suicidas si no lo sigo??? bueno, siempre es bonito leer cosas así :) muchas gracias por el review, besos y feliz 2005

**Lil Granger**: hola! no te preocupes por lo de no haberme dejado rr en el capitulo anterior!!! me hace ilusión leer vuestras opiniones pero no pasa nada si algún día no podéis o no os apetece. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me alegra que te haya gustado el lío del cambio de habitaciones... no entiendo que a que te refieres con lo de si Harry es de nuestro equipo. ¿Si está de parte de las chicas? Ya me lo dices la próxima vez que me dejes rr. Y sí es realmente cursi, pero en el fondo a mi no me importaría con un chico pensara así de mi (especialmente si es Ron ). Mary y Sarah están basadas en mi hermana y en una amiga respectivamente. Gracias por todo y besitos. Feliz 2005

**Lady Katherine**: muchas gracias! realmente vas a conseguir que me sonroje :) me alegra que pienses eso porque es el efecto que quiero conseguir a través de mi historia... que aunque tengo muy asumido que no existen chicos ni situaciones así en la realidad, nada nos impide crearlas a través de los fics, ¿no? Además ya me identifico tanto con los personajes que es como si me pasara a mi. Sigamos soñando, que eso no nos lo puede quitar nadie. Un besazo y gracias por tu review. Feliz 2005

**ArwenWood**: gracias, como siempre! me alegra que te haya gustado y te haya divertido. Besitos y feliz 2005

**Violet-potter**: gracias! yo también estuve a punto de llorar escribiéndolo... ¿por qué no pasan cosas así en la vida real? A ver si Baltasar me regala un Ron como le pedí Y me parece que con tanto lío todavía van a tardar en darse cuenta realmente de los sentimientos del otro. Voy a tatuarles la frente!!!!!! Besitos y feliz 2005

**sarah-keyko**: gracias! me alegro de que hayas vuelto a la historia. Ron y Hermione también son mi pareja favorita (aunque no se note por lo que les hago sufrir). Pero bueno, al final todo acabará bien. Gracias por leerla. Besos y feliz 2005

**Melocoton**: hola wapa! esperaba tu review ansiosa. Me alegra que te gustara :) veo que sigues teniendo debilidad por Harry y Neville. Lo de Dean nos sorprendió a todos, ¿quien iba a decir que estaban tan enamorados? A ver si se solucionan las cosas. Gracias por el review y por seguir escribiendo. Besitos y feliz 2005

**lucy malfoy**: gracias wapa! feliz 2005, besos


	11. La voz de tu conciencia

Hola!! Lo sé, tardé algo más de dos semanas. Y por desgracia no fue por la isla desierta, ni por Rupert Grint, sino porque mi ordenador está hecho una patata, y porque llevo varios dias intentando entrar en fanfiction y no me dejaba.... Mis disculpas. El próximo capítulo será para dentro de un par de semanas y va a ser muy muy interesante... no como este, que es bastante fulero. 

En fin, nada más; ¿que tal se portaron con vosotros los Reyes Magos y Papa Noel o Sta. Claus o como queráis llamarlo? Si a alguien le dejaron en casa un bollito pelirrojo se equivocaron, era para mí Yo debí ser muy mala porque no me trajeron nada de lo que les pedí; ni un Orlando Bloom, ni un Rodrigo Santoro, ni un Seth Green... na de na. Debe ser mi castigo por tardar en actualizar. Bueno, mientras tanto, hasta pronto. Enseguidita nos volvemos a leer. Besis :)

Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto, solo reviews (y no os imagináis lo feliz que me hacen).

_**Your song - chapter 11**_

**"LA VOZ DE TU CONCIENCIA"**

-¡Davies!

- Herm- dijo acercándose más a ella, que intentó retroceder- he venido para cumplir mi promesa.

Y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la levantó en brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Ron tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonó firme y resignada. A esas alturas ya nada le sorprendía. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que las cosas buenas no le pasaban a él. Si aquella tarde hubiese besado a Hermione, el equilibrio de su pequeño mundo se habría roto por completo. Nada pasaba por casualidad.

- Ya veo que sobro aquí- dijo con un tono de voz tan grave que él mismo se sobresaltó. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo, con paso firme y sin asomo de titubeo.

- No Ron, esp...!- la chica intentó zafarse de los brazos del jugador de Quidditch, pero no le fue posible.

Se giró hacia Davies con gesto de enfado:

- ¿Estás loco?- le gritó- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

El chico parecía confuso.

- Bueno, te prometí que volvería para...

- ¿Para qué? No tienes ningún derecho a irrumpir en mi vida así, y menos a tratarme como si yo fuera de tu propiedad.

- Pero pensé que tú y yo... que nosotros...

- ¿Pensaste? No deberías pensar si no tienes un mínimo de neuronas funcionales - gritó Hermione con una crueldad desconocida en ella- y creí que te había dejado claro en Drumstrang que no había un "nosotros".

El chico bajó la cabeza; parecía arrepentido.

- Yo creí que te gustaba. Y que allí me dijiste eso para no hacerle daño a Krum.

- Pues creiste mal. Y acepta que por una vez en tu vida haya alguien a quien no le resultas irresistible y que no esté dispuesta a besar el suelo que pisas. Yo no soy como tus anteriores... novias, o rollos, o lo que sea.

Intentó alejarse pero el chico le agarró del brazo. Dijo con voz compungida:

- Sé que no eres como las demás, Herm. Por eso estoy enamorado de tí.

Ella titubeó un instante; luego se soltó del fuerte brazo que la agarraba y enfiló hacia el colegio sin mirar atrás.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Ron subía la escalera hacia la Sala Común, no pudo contener una carcajada irónica:

_"Hay tipos con suerte"-_ pensó- _"no es la primera vez que Davies me quita a la chica"_

Aunque entonces había sido diferente; la quemazón que había sentido aquella Navidad de cuarto curso al verlo con Fleur Delacour se había visto pronto apagado por la rabia ciega al aparecer Hermione con Viktor Krum. Y a pesar de todo, de buena gana hubiera pasado cien veces por aquella situación por no haber visto la escena que acababa de ver.

_"Pero en la vida real, no te dan a elegir"_

Entró sigilosamente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero una vez allí se dio cuenta de que las precauciones sobraban. La sala estaba totalmente vacía. Consultó el reloj de cuco que pendía de la pared, sobre la chimenea: eran las dos y media de la tarde. Probablemente todos estarían terminando de comer. Pensó que él llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin ingerir nada sólido, pero curiosamente no tenía hambre.

Subió a su habitación y entró en el baño: olía a colonia de hombre y había toallas y ropa sucia tiradas por todas partes. Pensó que deberían repasar en algún momento la rutina de limpieza. Pero eso sería otro día.

Se paró delante del espejo empañado: alguien se había duchado recientemente. Con la manga, lo limpió lo suficiente para ver su reflejo, ligeramente borroso. Curiosamente eso se correspondía con la percepción que en ese momento tenía de sí mismo: totalmente desdibujada.

Vio su imagen y pensó en la primera vez que se había mirado en aquel espejo, siete años atrás. Había cambiado mucho. Todos lo habían hecho. Y aunque la mayoría de los cambios habían sido físicos, la mirada firme que el cristal le devolvía explicaba también que no eran los únicos cambios. Los acontecimientos vividos le habían hecho endurecerse; ya no era tímido, discreto y miedoso, ¿verdad?. En el cristal, sus ojos comenzaron a titubear: quizá no había cambiado tanto.

Soltó la coleta que llevaba desde el día anterior y dejó que su melena cayera libremente sobre los hombros. La acarició durante unos instantes y luego agarró unas tijeras que reposaban en una estantería cercana. Los mechones rojos fueron precipitándose hacia el lavabo. Durante el verano había querido cambiar para verse como el adulto que pensaba que era. Había querido reconducir su vida, pero lo había hecho de la forma equivocada. Cambiar su look no era suficiente, como él había pensado; el cambio debía comenzar en su interior.

Ahora volvería a empezar de cero su metamorfosis y para ello lo primero era reconciliarse consigo mismo, con aquello que era y siempre negaba. No era un chulo de melena y cazadora de cuero que se dedicaba a echar piropos a las mujeres y a ligar con una diferente cada noche: era un chico normal, rozando lo insulso, pero dulce y sensible. Y la chica que estuviera con él debía comprenderlo: debía enamorarse de él por lo que era y no por lo que pretendía ser. Con Hermione no había funcionado, pero algún día todo cambiaría y alguien le apreciaría tal como era. Sin aspecto de matón, sin coraza de acero que lo protegiera del mundo.

Había sido tonto al barajar la posibilidad de que la chica le correspondiera, pero se sentía bien por haberse quitado aquella espina que le atormentaba. Por fin, después de siete años, se había declarado. Ahora no importaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo, porque comprendía que si no le hubiera dicho a ella lo que sentía jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Él ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer; le tocaba a la chica dar el siguiente paso, si eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

Posó las tijeras y se volvió a mirar en el espejo; no lo había cortado del todo. Ahora tenía una melenita corta y rebelde, con unos mechones más largos que otros pero nada llamativo teniendo en cuenta cómo lo había cortado. Sonrió a su imagen: el corte le favorecía. No era infantil, como el que siempre le había hecho su madre, ni pretencioso e incoherente con su carácter, como el que acababa de abandonar. Era su pelo, en perfecta armonía con su forma de ser: era un corte inconformista y tozudo, un poco travieso pero fácil de dominar con el cuidado adecuado.

Casi inconscientemente llevó la mano al pendiente que tenía en oreja. De momento no se lo iba a quitar: le gustaba.

- Y ahora- le dijo a su reflejo- tendremos que pensar en otra pareja para el baile.

o0o0o0o0o00o0

Mientras apuraba el paso hacia el castillo, cabizbaja, una duda le reconcomía. ¿Realmente se había declarado Ron? ¿Y ella, le había contestado algo ella? ¿Le había dicho que le quería, que no podía vivir sin él, que llevaba años esperando un momento así? No, se había limitado a temblar como una idiota. No estaba segura de si su amigo le había declarado su amor o sus ansias de que lo hiciera le habían jugado una mala pasada. Lo que era seguro era que, en cualquiera de los dos casos, él pensaba que ella no le correspondía. Y pensaba que estaba con Davies. Tendría que arreglarlo.

Entró precipitadamente al comedor y se lo encontró casi vacío. Algunos alumnos rezagados estaban acabando con los postres. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Sarah y Neville: los demás ya se habían ido. Cogió un par de magdalenas y empezó a dar buena cuenta de ellas: ahora se fijaba en el hambre que tenía.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- le dijo Sarah con malas pulgas- nos tenías preocupados.

Hermione no contestó. Ron había entrado en el comedor en ese momento y se había parado a hablar con una chica de Hufflepuff. ¿Se había cortado el pelo? No estaba segura, pero en ese momento estaba guapísimo. Y sonreía a la Huffie, que parecía encantada con las atenciones. Hermione reparó en que no era una sonrisa de ligoteo:era una sonrisa sincera. Sin embargo, sus ojos, habitualmente resplandecientes, estaban apagados.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis ahí como pasmarotes?- gritó Mary mientras bajaba como un rayo las escaleras que daban a la Sala Común.

- Mmmm... siempre estamos aquí y eso nunca fue motivo de suicidio para tí- dijo Sarah sarcástica levantando la vista del tablero de ajedrez.

Ginny, su contrincante, aprovechó ese momento para ganarle el alfil.

- ¿Dónde se supone que deberíamos estar si no?- susurró Hermione sin abandonar la lectura del libro de Aritmancia que tenía sobre las rodillas.

- Pues... preparándonos para el baile, por supuesto.

- ¿Para el baile? -interrogó Sarah alzando una ceja- ¡ah! te refieres a uno de esos estúpidos actos de graduación copiados de los cutres institutos norteamericanos a los que una tiene que ir, emborracharse y fingir que es el mejor día de su vida mientras un jugador de rugby con muchos músculos y pocas neuronas llamado Billy te mete mano por debajo de tu horrible vestido de lentejuelas con la esperanza de arrastrarte al asiento trasero de su ranchera...

- Eeeeh.... sí, ese- dijo Mary asustada, sin saber muy bien que contestar.

- ¡Oooh sí! ¿Que hago aquí estimulando mi intelecto cuando podría estar preparándome para el gran "baile"?

- Sarah... -dijo Hermione sin levantar aún la vista de sus apuntes llenos de números- ya va siendo hora de que superes tus traumas infantiles.

- De todas formas..- intervino Ginny antes de que las demás se liaran a tortazos- aún falta ...¿cuánto, dos semanas para el baile? Hay tiempo de sobra.

- ¡Semana y media! ¡Falta semana y media! Eso son solo 10 días. Doscientas cuarenta horas. 14.400 min...

- Ya, ya lo pillamos Mary. Procura que no te dé un infarto o irás al baile con un precioso ataúd por vestido.

- Pero es que no sabemos aún de qué vamos a ir disfrazadas...- seguía insistiendo la rubia.

- Eso no lo podemos saber hasta que nos pongamos de acuerdo con nuestra pareja- objetó Ginny.

- ¿Pareja? ¡¡¡PAREJA!! ¡NO SABEMOS QUIEN VA A SER NUESTRA PAREJA!!!- parecía que a la chica le iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro. ¡Cierto, tenemos que encontrar pareja!

Justo en ese momento se acercó un chico moreno de 5º curso a ella para preguntarle si quería ir con él al baile.

- ¿Contigo?- dijo Mary mirándolo despectivamente- ni loca, enano.

Luego se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigas y siguió con su crisis:

- Pero....¿y si no me lo pide nadie? ¿Que voy a hacer si no me lo pide nadie?

- Mmmm... si sigues diciéndoles que no, mal vas...- susurró la chica pelirroja, casi con miedo a que Mary le mordiera.

- Tienes razón, tengo que aceptar al próximo que me lo pida.. o puedo quedarme sin ir al baile. ¿Que haré entonces con mi disfraz de Mina?.

-Ejem, a eso me refería con lo de alcanzar un consenso con tu pareja con lo del disfraz...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es un buen disfraz? ¿Qué tio en su sano juicio no querría disfrazarse de Drácula?

Todas menearon la cabeza desesperadas. Al final Ginny dijo:

- Anda, vamos arriba y me enseñas tu disfraz

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

- Adelante.

Harry asomó la cabeza tímidamente por detrás de la puerta.

- Perdona por molestarte. Querría consultarte un asunto... ejem... personal.

Llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a aquello y al final decidió que lo mejor sería hablarlo con alguien de confianza... que no fuera su padrino, por el peligro de ser descubiertos y por la evidencia de los resultados del intento anterior. Con un adulto responsable, sensato y con un carácter más parecido al suyo.

- Pasa, Harry- le dijo Remus Lupin desde su escritorio- ¿una taza de chocolate?

o0o0o0o0o00o00000000o0o0

Faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la clase de DCAO y Hermione, Sarah y Mary estaban en el pasillo con Ginny, que no tenía clase a esa hora. Mary les estaba describiendo al detalle su disfraz. Un chico de Hufflepuff se acercó en ese momento a ella. Parecía muy cohibido.

- ¿Tú-tú querer yo...migo...baile?- tartamudeó

- ¡Claro! - contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa- voy a ir disfrazada de Mina.

- Va-vale. Gra-gracias- el chico, que apenas se lo podía creer, se alejó rápidamente con la cabeza gacha hacia una esquina donde le esperaban otros dos compañeros. Le vieron asentir con la cabeza y sus amigos hicieron gestos de triunfo antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

- Bien hecho, chica- Ginny parecía satisfecha- ese cazador no está nada mal. Un día lo vi cambiándose de túnica- añadió con ojos soñadores.

- Bueno, ya tienes pareja. ¿estarás contenta, no?- añadió Hermione.

Mary iba a contestar pero en ese preciso instante un Gryffindor de 6º se acercó a ella con la misma intención.

- ¡Claro, iré contigo encantada!- dijo la rubia sin variar su sonrisa ni un ápice- yo voy a ir disfrazada de Mina.

El chico asintió y, mientras se alejaba, añadió:

- ¡Te espero a las 8 en la Sala Común!

- ¿Qué me estábais diciendo?- dijo Mary volviéndose hacia sus compañeras. Ellas no parecían muy contentas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le espetó la pelirroja.

- ¿El qué?

- Decirle que irías con él al baile...

- Porque me lo pidió- contestó la aludida como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- Mmm... ¿y no crees que falla algo en tu plan perfecto?- añadió Sarah mordaz.

- No sé a que te refieres- dijo Mary risueña, y se volvió hacia un chico rubio que caminaba hacia ella y al que nunca había visto- sí, espérame a las 8 en el recibidor, disfrázate de Drácula.

El chico pareció sorprendido en un principio pero luego asintió y dio media vuelta.

Sarah entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No me voy a molestar en explicárselo. Ya se dará cuenta el día del baile.

Entonces alguien le picó en el hombro y se volvió para encontrarse con el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw:

- Summers... eh... me preguntaba...¿querrías venir al baile conmi...?

- ¿A tí te pegaban de pequeño o qué?- gritó Sarah- ¿Me ves cara de querer ir contigo a esa pantomina?

El chico se quedó como petrificado.

- Lo...lo siento- murmuró antes de irse.

- Vaya; ahora la otra. Pues sí que vamos buenos; ¿qué pretendes? ¿ir sola al baile?- Ginny estaba fuera de sus casillas.

- Pretendo no ir al baile.

- Bueno, ese no es motivo para que insultes a todos los que te lo piden...

- No les insulto..

- ¿Cómo que no? Antes le dijiste a ese pobre Huffie que no disimilura, que en realidad lo único que quería era echar un polvo.

- ¡Es que era lo que quería! ¡Lo leí en sus ojos!

- Deberías dejar de ver fantasmas en todas partes, Sarah- intervino Hermione.

- Bueno- cedió la pelirroja- siempre te queda el consuelo de que, si no encuentras a otro con quien ir, Mary te puede prestar a uno de los suyos.

Cuando, cinco minutos más tarde, entraron en el aula, la rubia había aceptado ir al baile con otros tres alumnos y Sarah había llamado "violadores pervertidos" a otros dos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Entiendo- dijo Lupin con una amplia sonrisa, como hacía tiempo que no se le veía.

- Mmm.. perdona que dude de ti, pero... ¿te estás riendo de mi?- la ceja de Harry estaba levantada.

- No, no- contestó rápidamente el licántropo abriendo aún más si cabía su sonrisa- es sólo que conozco perfectamente a Sirius y me imagino al detalle todo lo que me describes.

- ¿Y qué opinas? ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Opino que para usar los métodos de seducción Black, tienes que estar muy loco... o ser Sirius Black.

- Bueno, la segunda engloba a la primera - contestó Harry viendo por donde iban los tiros.

- En serio Harry... no soy nadie para echar por tierra lo que Sirius te haya aconsejado. Él es tu padrino y quiere lo mejor para tí. Pero creo a quien le gustes, le gustarás por lo que tú eres. No por ser un clon de nadie. Ni siquiera de una leyenda como Sirius Black.

- Y ahora, ¿que hago?- el joven parecía preocupado.

- Bueno, no soy el más indicado para aconsejarte ahora. Ya te dije todo lo que pensaba. Si quieres una opinión más fiable, ¿por qué no le preguntas a alguien experto en gustos femeninos?

- Lo hice, y tú mismo me acabas de decir que no sea un clon de...

- No Harry, no me has entendido. Ni siquiera Sirius conoce al detalle a las mujeres, por más que lo pretenda. Si hay alguien que sepa perfectamente lo que las les gusta a las chicas... son las chicas.

- ¿QUÉ?- Harry casi se cae de la silla al oír eso- ¿pretendes que hable con una tía para saber cómo gustarles?

- Chica- le corrigió Lupin, sus ojos dorados resplandecían divertidos- y yo no pretendo nada, sólo era una sugerencia. Ahora eres tú el que debes decidir que hacer. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Hermione? Ella es tu mejor amiga...

- Mmm... porque ella está... bueno, déjalo. Ya me las arreglaré. Gracias por todo- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Mientras Harry cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del despacho para salir del pasillo, estaba convencido de que nunca se atrevería a hablar de aquello con una chica. Ni siquiera con Hermione

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿QUE VAYA CONTIGO? ¡QUE VAYA CONTIGO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO, SALIDO DE MIERDA!

Mary miraba curiosa cómo Sarah "rechazaba" una invitación al baile. Aunque veía frecuentemente muestras similares de amabilidad por parte de la chica, siempre era divertido verla en acción. Sobre todo con los que se lo merecían... y Finnigan era uno al que le venía bien una cura de humildad.

- Oh, vamos, nena...- contestó Seamus intentando conciliar el ambiente.

Mientras veía como la vena del cuello de la morena se hinchaba e iba adquiriendo un curioso color violáceo, sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la metía en una mazmorra casi a oscuras, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Quiso gritar, pero una mano sobre su boca se lo impidió.

Un fino haz de luz se colaba por una rendija en la piedra y le permitió distinguir la figura de su "captor".

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo cuando la presión sobre sus labios cedió.

- Bueno, es evidente que quiero hablar contigo...

- ¿AH SI? Pues para empezar, yo no quiero hablar contigo, y para seguir... no es tan evidente; ¿siempre secuestras a todo el mundo para hablar con ellos?. Wow, se ve que todos desean mantener conversaciones contigo...

- Princesa, no estás en condiciones de meterte conmigo. Estás desvalida... y puedo resultar peligroso- dijo con su clásica sonrisa malvada.

Mary sintió un suave estremecimiento al notar otra vez sobre sus labios el contacto de la mano nívea del Slytherin.

- Oooh... estás temblando... que enternecedor- susurró Draco cerca de su oido- ¿te pongo nerviosa, princesa? ¿es miedo o deseo? ¿O quizá.... ambos?

La chica forcejeó intentando librarse del brazo de él.

- Es frío por estar en esta inmunda mazmorra- contestó- no te creas tan terrible, Malfoy. Hasta Dobby me intimida más que tú... y siento más deseo hacia él, desde luego.

El rubio no parecía enfadado; muy al contrario, parecía gustarle que ella le contestara.

- ¿Sabes que eres la primera chica que me planta cara, Patterson?

- ¿Quieres decir que soy la primera que te rechaza? Debe ser un duro golpe para un Malfoy.

- No, no quiero decir eso. Al fin y al cabo solo estás usando una máscara, pero se nota a la legua que no es rechazo precisamente lo que te inspiro...

Mary alzó una ceja inquisitiva; no se acababa de creer lo que estaba oyendo. Parecía que la "modestia" del rubio no tenía límites. Aunque... debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal cuando se ponía chulito. Y lo de "princesa" no sonaba mal del todo.

- Me refería- continuó el chico- a que eres la primera con la agilidad mental suficiente para contestarme. Bueno, y con las agallas que hacen falta... aunque alguna de tus amigas del club de fans de Potter lo intente vanamente de vez en cuando.

La chica titubeó un instante: ¿le estaba diciendo algo agradable? Allí había algo que no cuadraba...

- Y por eso...

Mary abrió mucho los ojos; ahí estaba el truco. Probablemente la frase acabara con un "y por eso... debes morir".

-... y por eso ...te mereces el honor de acompañarme al baile del viernes.

Ella se quedó unos instantes mirándolo sorprendida y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Eso? ¿Todo este teatro sólo porque aún no conseguiste pareja para el baile? Que triste eres, Malfoy.

Aquello si pareció dolerle al chico:

- Claro que tengo, puedo ir con quien quiera a esa patraña de baile...

Desde el pasillo, llegaron los gritos de Sarah que, por lo visto, seguía discutiendo con Seamus:

- ¡PUES YA PUEDES IR PENSANDO EN METERLA EN ALMIBAR! ¡PORQUE A MÍ NO OS VAIS A ACERCAR NI TÚ NI TU "PAJARITO"!- chillaba la morena.

Mary sonrió, pero Draco parecía no haber oído nada; seguía con su retaíla sobre todas las chicas que estaban deseando ir con el al fin del mundo. Tras unos minutos, ella miró el reloj con gesto aburrido y dando un empujón al rubio le dijo:

- Bueno, Malfoy, ha sido un placer que me hablaras... me siento honrada por tu invitación aunque no lo parezca. Te aseguro que no dormiré esta noche dando vueltas en la cama por la emoción de que me lo hayas pedido.- el tono de la chica no podía ser más desganado e irónico- te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda de una acompañante merecedora de tu disputada compañía. Yo me tengo que ir- dijo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo.

Cuando iba a empezar a andar, oyó la voz del rubio tras ella; tuvo la impresión de que sonaba libre de orgullo y arrogancia. Incluso parecía ¿dulce?

-Está bien- susurró Draco- pero avísame si cambias de opinión. Y Mary- dijo, llamándole por primera vez por su nombre- no soy tan Malfoy como todos piensan.

Mientras se alejaba, la rubia pensó que quizá realmente le costara dormirse esa noche.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o000-

Harry caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo del segundo piso. Una Slytherin de cuarto curso llamada Mildred, que le doblaba en tamaño y que tenía bastante más pelo que él, llevaba persiguiéndole toda la mañana "sugiriéndole" que la invitara al baile. Mientras huía, pensó que la culpa de todo aquello la tenían los hermanos Creevey y su estúpido club de fans.

- ¿Haaarry? ¡HAAAARRYYYY! ¿Dónde está mi pobrecito "niño que vivió?- canturreaba la voz ronca de la chica detrás de él.

El chico corría cada vez más rápido. En su huída, no se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un pasillo sin salida y se vio atrapado. Sentía el sonido de los enormes pies cada vez más cerca, y vio una sombra que se acercaba por el pasillo imparablemente. Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de desaparecer.

"Debería acostumbrarme a llevar siempre conmigo la capa de invisibilidad"- pensó mientras se preparaba para una muerte segura. O peor: para una violación segura.

De repente se fijó en que, en una de las paredes, medio disimulada detrás de un enorme tapiz, sobresalía la puerta de algo que parecía un armario. Pensó que probablemente Filch lo usaría para guardar trapos, escobas y otros útiles de limpieza. No parecía muy grande, pero sería suficiente para esconderse. Antes de entrar titubeó un instante pensando en qué pasaría si el conserje o la Señora Norris le encontraban allí. Tenía suficientes infracciones acumuladas como para desviar la trayectoria de un cometa.

La voz de Mildred retumbó al fondo del pasillo:

- ¿Donde está mi pequeñito Harry? ¿Donde está mi cuchicuchi?

Las dudas de Harry se disiparon instantáneamente y en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba en el interior del armario.

Su primera impresión fue favorable: era más espacioso de lo que parecía desde fuera. Aunque no veía nada, podía moverse tranquilamente sin chocar con nada. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos tuvo una sensación extraña. Como... como si hubiera algo vivo dentro. Como si algo respirara, como si se moviera...

Un dolor agudo en la nuca agarrotó sus sentidos y sus ojos se nublaron. Todo se volvió aún más negro que antes.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

-¡Herm!

La chica aceleró el paso al oir su nombre

- Hermione!!- volvió a repetir la voz tras ella.

Cuando fue imposible ignorar por más tiempo que la estaban llamando, se giró bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Vienes a fastidiarme otra tarde perf...?- se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

- Bien, veo que te alegras de verme- susurró Roger Davies algo decepcionado- aún así, aunque ahora no sea el momento más adecuado... Dumbledore me ha comentado que vais a hacer un baile de Halloween la semana que viene.

- Ujum- asintió la chica casi imperceptiblemente, pensando en la manera más rápida y efectiva de huir de allí.

- Y... me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO?- Hermione estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, unos chicos de primero que pasaban por allí echaron a correr para esquivarla.

- Perdona, pensé que sería un halago y no una ofensa- dijo el chico irónicamente

- Pues te equivocabas, es una grave ofensa. Sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó ayer.

- Ya te pedí perdón un millón de veces, no era mi intención interrumpir... lo que quiera que haya interrumpido. Pero Herm...

- Me llamo Hermione.

- Hermione- el chico empezaba a desesperarse- ¿querrás considerar la posibilidad de venir conmigo al baile... por favor?

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque tú te lo pasarías muy bien y a mi me harías el chico más feliz del mundo. Piénsatelo- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Ella se quedó meditativa, mirando cómo se alejaba. Había tenido bastantes propuestas de compañía para el baile, y Roger era la más adecuada sin duda alguna. Pero... en el fondo, albergaba la secreta esperanza de que cierto pelirrojo por fin, tres años después de aquel baile de Navidad, le pidiera lo que entonces no se había atrevido a pedirle.

Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, Roger Davies se paró en seco en medio del pasillo y se giró hacia ella con gesto resignado:

- ¿Y sabes por qué, sobre todo, deberías venir conmigo al baile, Hermione?- antes de que ella preguntara, él mismo contestó la pregunta- Porque yo soy real. Y él es sólo una utopía.

Y tras decir esto, desapareció en el interior de algún aula

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

- Eeeeh.... ¿Potter? ¡Potter! ¿No estás muerto verdad? Dime que no estás muerto...

Harry entreabrió los ojos e intentó recordar donde estaba. Una tenue luz iluminaba una pequeña estancia llena de lo que parecían cojines y sábanas limpias. Poco a poco fue acordándose de Mildred, y de que se había escondido...

- ¡Potter! ¡Contéstame! ¡Vuelve en tí!

El chico reparó entonces en la figura que había agachada junto a él. Tardó unos instantes en ver de quien se trataba.

- Mmm.... ¿Sarah? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La aludida dio un respingo de alegría.

- ¡Estás vivo! ¡No te maté!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte que casi le impedía respirar- ¡que alivio! Pensé que esta noche dormiría en Azkabán.

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retrocedió avergonzada. Estaba pálida como un fantasma.

- Si, si estoy vivo. ¿Cómo que casi me matas? ¿Fuiste tú la que me golpeó?

- Mmm... bueno, técnicamente sí. Pero pensé que tú no eras tú. Es decir, yo estaba escondida en el armario y pensé que tú eras... bueno, e intenté atontarte un poco, quiero decir, a él, pero... creo que me pasé con la fuerza.

- ¿Insinúas... que me confundiste con un poltergeist? ¿O con un boggart?. Mi pelo es un poco dificil de controlar, pero por lo demás me tenía... mejor considerado.

Sarah sonrió; aún estaba pálida pero empezaba a recuperar un poco el color.

- No- dijo un poco avergonzada- de hecho pensé que eras Seamus Finnigan.

Harry no salía de su asombro: aquella chica le desconcertaba. El día anterior había aparecido en su cama, luego se había metido en su vestuario mientras salía de la ducha. Y en ambas ocasiones había dado la vuelta a la historia hasta el punto de que acababa siendo él el culpable. Ahora, ella aparecía en un armario y le atizaba en la cabeza porque le confundía con otro... había oido hablar de su agresividad, pero ahora no sabía que decir.

- Wow, no sé que te hizo Seam pero debió ser algo muy malo- dijo con voz quejumbrosa mientras se frotaba la nuca - Por mi parte intentaré no volver a cruzarme en tu camino. Ni en el de tu mochila- añadió, señalando el objeto que estaba junto a Sarah y que tenía toda la pinta de ser el que casi le había hecho trizas la cabeza. Y añadió: - e intentaré no estar en mi cama, ni en mi vestuario cuando tú estés cerca.

Sarah bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Ambos estaban un poco cohibidos. Habían estado evitándose desde el incidente del vestuario.

- Bueno; reconozco que he sido un poco injusta contigo estos días... no habías hecho nada malo. Lo de la cama fue porque soy medio sonámbula, y lo del vestuario porque no veo un burro a tres pasos...

- ¿Y lo de los impulsos asesinos?

La castaña sonrió:

- Bueno... eso son instintos de supervivencia. Mi madre murió al poco de nacer yo y mi padre trabaja todo el día. Siempre tuve que aguantar las burlas de mis hermanos, mis compañeros de clase y los chicos de mi barrio. Al final aprendí a defenderme sola... pero a veces no lo controlo. Estoy demasiado a la defensiva.

Harry asintió mientras pensaba instintivamente en Dudley y sus amigos, y en cómo él se había criado sin sus padres:  
entendía a qué se refería.

- ¿Y Seamus? ¿Qué te pasó con él?

- Bueno... él quería que fuera con él al baile.

- ¿Cómo se atreve?- exclamó el moreno sarcásticamente, con fingida indignación- no me extraña que quisieras esparcir trozos de su cerebro por todo el colegio.

Sarah volvió a enrojecer.

- Bueno, quizá también haya sido un poco exagerada con él...- y para cambiar de tema, preguntó- ¿y tú? ¿De qué te escondías?

- Ejem- ahora era Harry el avergonzado- es que había una chica que quería que fuese con ella al baile.

- ¿Cómo se atreve?- respondió Sarah, refiriéndose claramente a la pulla anterior del chico.

Él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

- Entonces...- susurró Harry para romper el hielo- ¿con quien vas a ir al baile?

La chica agradeció que el interior del armario estuviera tan oscuro: debía estar colorada hasta la raiz del pelo.

- De hecho... no creo que vaya. No me seduce la idea. ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién vas?

Por unos instantes, Harry visualizó su imagen yendo al baile con aquella mole de Mildred. Primero, se la imaginó llevándolo sentado en su hombro como Hagrid hacía con su padre. Luego, se vio bailando con ella, la vio pisándole.... y luego vio a Filch intentando despegar sus restos del suelo con una espátula.

Le dio un escalofrío.

- Nnno... creo que no voy a ir. Odio bailar.

Sarah asintió y dijo despreocupadamente:

- Sómos unos traidores a la institución de los bailes de colegio.

Y ambos rieron divertidos.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Aquella noche, Harry tuvo una pesadilla extraña que nada tenía que ver con Voldemort. Primero , estaba sentado en el despacho de Lupin, pero no estaba él sino el señor Filch, que le estaba gritando por haber atizado a la señora Norris con un cojín en el armario del segundo piso. Harry se defendía diciendo que él no había hecho nada, pero el conserje seguía en sus trece y amenazaba con expulsarlo. De repente, el viejo dibujó una terrible sonrisa, mostrando su boca desdentada y con los ojos chispeantes: tenía un curioso parecido a una calabaza de Halloween.

- A no ser... - decía Filch con su voz cascada- que me des lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando.

Harry abría los ojos desmesuradamente y buscaba una manera de escapar mientras el conserje seguía diciendo con su horrible sonrisa:

- Oh vamos, no disimules pequeño... sé que me deseas, lo leí en tus mirada. Vi como me sonreías y como me guiñabas el ojo. Y conozco el gesto, tu padrino hacía lo mismo...

Harry intentaba salir corriendo mientras Filch se acercaba, pero las piernas no le respondían....

De repente, no estaba en el despacho sino en el jardín del colegio, sentado en un muro. Enfrente de él, Mildred hacía una trompetilla con los labios mientras decía babeante:

- Bésame, mi pequeñín Harry, mi dulce niñito, bésame.....

Y se iba acercando más y más mientras sus piernas seguían agarrotadas... cuando ya estaba cerca empezó a abrir la boca hasta que ésta alcanzó el tamaño de una ventana pequeña. Y empezó a succionar la cabeza del chico, que intentaba gritar en vano..

-¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Harry se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en un sudor frío. ¿Había soñado que Filch intentaba ligar con él? Si, y también que Mildred le chupaba la cabeza como si de un simple langostino se tratase... Definitivamente, tendría que hablar con alguien que le pudiera ayudar del problema de descontrol de hormonas. No se veía capaz de soportar otra noche así.

o0o0o0o00o00o0o0ooo00o0o0o00oo0o00

Hermione estaba parada en el hall, mirando como Mary y Ron hablaban animadamente. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago. Al poco, notó que alguien se paraba junto a ella a mirar la misma escena. En seguida supo quien era.

- ¿Sabes Roger?- dijo la chica- creo que tienes razón. No debería condicionar mi vida por las utopías.

- ¿Entonces....?- susurró él casi imperceptiblemente.

- Entonces... iré al baile contigo.

o0o0o0o0o00o CONTINUARÁ... O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hola otra vez!!!! Vaya como está el patio, estas chicas están un poco agresivas no??? Bueno, en cierto modo las apoyo pero me da penita de Harry y Ron, que son unos buenazos... Sobre todo Harry. Y encima acaban cobrando siempre. Bueno ,a ver si otro día se lo recompensan En realidad no estoy nada contenta con el resultado de este capítulo, pero intentaré compensarlo con el próximo, que como ya dije arriba va a ser MUY INTERESANTE. Que pasará???? ........(redoble de tambores)...... Pos eso, que en el próximo es el baile y ya se sabe que en esos bailes puede pasar de todo. En fin, que sigo fiel a mi fama de tocanarices.

Por lo demás, y sintiéndolo mucho, me es imposible contestar a los reviews de este capítulo uno por uno, pero en el próximo contestaré a los nuevos (que espero que sean tantos como esta vez) y a los viejos. Y muchas gracias porque me habéis dejado un montón de ellos, sois geniales, de verdad. Así que muchas gracias a:

**- Oscpaz (bienvenida :)**

**- Camille Potter**

**- Jill- chan**

**- Lucy- masl**

**- Lil- granger**

**- Sarah-keyko**

**- Melocoton**

**- Lulu**

**- Korishiteru**

**- Kixa**

**- Lady Katherine**

**- Arwenwood**

**- Vale Weasley**

**- Nakumi Black**

**- Luuluu**

**- Lucy-malfoy**

Ah! y en respuesta a algo que ya me preguntásteis unas cuantas veces, Harry no es gay ... al menos de momento :P:P Para que sufráis aún más.

Muchas gracias y un besazo

Luxx


	12. Cuando sobran las palabras

¡Hola! Soy yo, Luxx. ¿Os acordáis de mi? Una vez, en una galaxia lejana y en un tiempo remoto, empecé un fic... bueno, supongo que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que no actualicé tan pronto como pretendía. Pero es que tengo exámenes continuamente y no me dejan ni respirar. Os aseguro que prefiero escribir antes que estar empollando cosas inútiles que no le interesan a nadie, pero no me queda otra. Por otra parte, el poco tiempo libre que me queda lo suelo usar para escribir, así que... 

Bueno, al menos, como os había prometido es un capítulo interesante. No se si me quedó perfecto, como pretendía, pero al menos sí me quedó extenso: es el más largo de los que escribí hasta ahora. Aunque no estoy segura de si eso es bueno o me vais a mandar a la porra a la mitad por aburrimiento.

En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y porque todavía tengáis ganas de leer mi historia. Aaailoooviu a tods. Un besazo.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece... y no gano dinero con esto. Sólo quebraderos de cabeza :)

**"_Your song" - Chapter 12_**

**"CUANDO SOBRAN LAS PALABRAS"**

Y bien¿qué tal me queda?- Mary parecía entusiasmada con su disfraz.

No está mal… a ver, pruébate también la parte de arriba- dijo Sarah.

Ejem… este es el disfraz entero.

Mmm… no sabía que el escote de Mina llegara hasta el ombligo…

Es para que resulte más fácil morderme- contestó la rubia sonriendo ante la imagen mental que se acababa de hacer.

¿Pero los vampiros no mordían en el cuello?- intervino Hermione.

Bueno- exclamó Sarah- con la cantidad de Dráculas que tendrán que morderle va a necesitar más superficie de piel.

De todas formas…- intervino Ginny por primera vez- como sigas mirándote al espejo vas a gastar el vestido.

¡ Os podéis ir todas a la porra!

Mary abandonó la habitación airadamente mientras sus amigas se reían. La verdad, no entendían que ella estuviese tan emocionada con aquella fiesta. Y Sarah lo entendía aún menos. Ella se mantenía en sus trece de no ir a aquel baile que ella consideraba de imbéciles.

Así que accediste a ir con Davies…- dijo Ginny, dándole un giro a la conversación. No se como podéis ser tan idiotas.

Hermione alzó una ceja, circunspecta.

¿Qué¿Quiénes son idiotas y qué tiene de malo ir con Roger?

Roger no tiene nada de malo, salvo que se diera la situación de que él estuviera colado por ti y tú pasaras de él como de comer basura- contestó la pelirroja e, irónica, añadió- claro que ese no es en absoluto vuestro caso…

¿Tú que sabes lo que siento yo por Roger?- contestó la aludida sin apartar la mirada de sus zapatos.

Ginny siguió hablando, ignorándola:

Y… los idiotas sois tú y mi hermano porque no hay forma de que reconozcáis lo que sentís el uno por el otro.

Tu-tu-yo-tu hermano …él…no… no sentimos nada…- empezó a tartamudear la castaña.

Claro que no- sonrió Ginny- era sólo un supuesto. Voy a por más tela.

Y dando media vuelta sobre sí misma, dejó a su amiga en estado de shock.

Sarah…..

¿Hummmm?

¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?

Mmmmm….

Jejeje que tontería- dijo Hermione con una risita nerviosa- porque.. es una tontería¿verdad?

Pssssss… si, supongo.

Hermione se exasperó. Se acercó a ella y bruscamente la agarró del cuello de la túnica. Empezó a zarandearla:

Es una tontería¿verdad¡Dime que son tonterías y que no tiene ningún fundamento!

Sarah la miraba asustada:

Tranquila… dile al demonio que salga de tu cuerpo. Y si tú dices que son tonterías, yo te creo.

Hermione hizo un gesto de resignación y la soltó.

¿Me estás mintiendo, verdad?

Sí

No crees que sean tonterías…

En absoluto

Crees que estoy enamorada de él…

Hasta las ancas

Y todo el mundo lo cree…

Todos.

¿TE IMPORTARÍA DEJAR DE SER TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE SINCERA?

Sarah sonrió y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Voy a buscar a las demás- dijo aún con gesto divertido.

Y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó sentada al borde de la cama, enfrente del espejo en que Mary llevaba mirándose toda la tarde.

Quizá no sean tonterías…- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta- pero ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

Exhaló un suspiro de desesperación y enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la hora de la comida, las cuatro chicas se sentaron en un extremo vacío de la mesa. Aunque no se habían puesto de acuerdo, a ninguna de ellas le apetecía demasiado comer junto a los demás. Todas estaban bastante cabizbajas y pensativas, excepto Mary, que que hablaba animadamente de la decoración que le parecía más adecuada para el Gran Comedor.

... y por supuesto, podrían poner las típicas calabazas iluminadas pero además se podrían incluir algunas variantes... no sé, quizá..¿esqueletos?

Oh, esqueletos- contestó Sarah con su habitual tono mordaz- es una idea innovadora. Seguro que nadie lo había visto antes.

Quizá podríamos vestir las armaduras como si fuesen fantasmas...

O quizá sean suficientes los 134 fantasmas de verdad que tiene el castillo...

¿Siempre tienes que contradecir cualquier opinión que doy?

¿Siempre tienes que actuar como si tuvieras el cerebro del tamaño de un champiñón?

Mientras las otras dos discutían airadamente, algo a lo que estaban más que acostumbradas, Hermione le preguntó a Ginny:

Por cierto¿con quien vas a ir tú al baile?

En realidad... aún no tengo pareja.

Pues va siendo hora de que la busques. Faltan sólo dos días.

De hecho... sólo hay una persona con la que me apetece ir. Supongo que se lo pediré a él.

Hermione entornó los ojos:

Ginny... ya sabes que no me meto en tu vida pero... si ahora vas al baile con Dean estropearás todos los avances que conseguiste hasta ahora. Deberías resignarte a...

La pelirroja sonrió, negando airadamente con la cabeza.

No, no. Tranquila. Los avances de los que hablas son de hecho mayores de lo que piensas. Ya casi me olvidé de él. Quizá... quizá no estuviera tan enamorada como pensaba. Llevábamos más de un año juntos, era más amistad que otra cosa.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero se relajó visiblemente.

Y creo...- ayadió Ginny señalando con el pulgar hacia un punto indeterminado de su espalda..-que él también está en fase de superación.

La castaña siguió con la mirada el dedo de Ginny, lo justo para descubrir a Dean sentado entre dos chicas de Ravenclaw que le sonreían coquetamente.

Ya veo- dijo Hermione- pero entonces¿quien es el chico misterioso?.

Ginny sólo esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

¡PEEEVES!- Sarah corría enfurecida detrás del Poltergeist- ¡ven aquí, duendecillo de cuento¡O me devuelves ahora mismo esa calavera o te pego tal paliza que te vas a poner a hacer buenas acciones!

La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían enfrascado en la tarea de decorar el Gran Comedor para el baile. Todos iban y venían frenéticamente, cargados con cajas, enormes calabazas y otros objetos de decoración. Algunos profesores como Flitwick y Lupin colaboraban, e incluso Dumbledore había pasado un par de veces por allí para ver como iba todo. La profesora McGonagall había diseñado parte de los decorados: aunque muy pocos lo sabían, le gustaba hacer diseño de interiores en sus ratos libres.

Solo los Slytherin habían considerado que aquella no era tarea a su altura, y la mayoría ni siquiera aparecieron por allí. Algunos, como Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas asomaban la cabeza de vez en cuando para criticar el trabajo de sus compañeros. Incluso había un par de elfos domésticos que sus dueños habían mandado a ayudar para limpiar su conciencia.

Las chicas estaban en un rincón, colocando las tablas y el fondo de uno de los escenarios. Pero Ron y Harry no habían aparecido en toda la tarde, y Hermione estaba intrigada, aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido abiertamente.

Mmm... qué silencio más extraño...- dejó escapar disimuladamente...- no me explico por qué, habiendo tanta gente como hay...

¿Porque por una vez no te estás peleando con mi hermano?

¿Qué? Oh, cierto. No lo vi en toda la tarde. No me había dado cuenta.

Esperó la respuesta, pero Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Supuso que tendría que indagar un poco más.

Aunque... -dijo mientras pintaba una tabla de madera, aparentemente concentrada- no sé por qué me extraño de que no hayan venido, siendo como es alérgico al trabajo.

Mmmmm...

...estarán jugando al Quidditch, para variar- levantó la vista esperando un gesto afirmativo de Ginny, que no llegó- o en la cocina, atiborrándose de dulces. O quizá estén...

Ginny..-dijo Sarah, que acababa de llegar con su calavera- no hagas sufrir a la pobre chica. Dile de una vez donde está tu hermano, o esa tabla va a tener más pintura que el techo de la capilla Sixtina.

¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo ningún interés en saber donde está Ron...ald. Ronald. No me interesa en absoluto. Nada de nada- se defendió la castaña, aumentando el ritmo de los brochazos.

Pues para no interesarte, estás bastante alterada...

No estoy alterada...

Ejem... mírate el brazo.

Hermione bajó los ojos; el rojo de su cara se volvió aún más intenso al ver que se había pintado todo el brazo con el énfasis del momento.

Pero eso es que tengo mal el pulso, no que esté alterada.

Sarah no dijo nada, sólo entornó los ojos pero sin cambiar la mueca de burla que tenía.

En cualquier caso...- comentó Ginny mientras cortaba tela- no están ociosos. Ron estaba haciendo su disfraz, y Harry le iba a ayudar.

¿Disfraz?- Hermione hizo un ademán de prepotencia- antes del disfraz debería preocuparse de encontrar pareja...

Ya la tiene- contestó la pelirroja con voz neutral, sin abandonar su tarea.

¿Ah... si¿Va con una de esas rubias estiradas con media neurona a las que se junta ultimamente?

Sarah contuvo una carcajada y Ginny puso gesto de exasperación. Fue Mary la que le contestó:

Sí, va con una de esas rubias estiradas. Va conmigo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y levantó la vista hacia el rostro de la rubia, buscando algún rastro de diversión en su cara, pero no lo encontró. ¿Hablaba en serio?

Pensé... -siguió la rubia titubeando- pensé que no te importaría...siempre dices que pasas de él. Y en cualquier caso, pensé que sería mejor que fuera con alguna conocida y no...

Desde luego que no me importa- contestó la aludida intentando recuperar la compostura- de hecho me parece estupendamente. Tú tendrás alguien más con quien darle celos a Malfoy y él estará encantado de que le vean en público con una de las guapas oficiales del colegio. Además- añadió incorporándose- siempre le has gustado.

Herm ¿a donde vas?

A ducharme- dijo en un tono de voz bastante seco antes de abandonar el salón- seguro que podéis arreglaroslas sin mi.

0o0o00o00o0oo0o0o0o000o0o00

Subió las escaleras corriendo, sin entender del todo por qué se había enfadado tanto. Ella había renunciado a Ron, a él no le gustaba y Mary tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ir con un amigo suyo. Y ella ya tenía una pareja para el baile, probablemente el chico más guapo que había en esos momentos en el colegio. Muchas la envidiarían. ¿A qué se había debido su reacción?

No paró de correr hasta llegar a su habitación, sin preocuparse de dar buen ejemplo como Premio Anual al cruzar corriendo la Sala Común, que estaba a rebosar de novatos. Se tiró casi en plancha sobre su cama y su vestido para el baile cayó al suelo hecho un guiñapo. No le importó. Se quitó la túnica de un tirón y se metió debajo de la colcha, cerrando las cortinas del dosel. Ni siquiera lloró, no tenía ganas. Sólo le apetecía pensar a solas, discutir con su propia conciencia y darse pena a sí misma.

Sabía que se había enfadado sin motivo y eso hacía que se enfureciera aún más.

Sabía que debía una disculpa a Mary, pero cuando una hora después esta se sentó en su cama y susurró su nombre seguido de un "lo siento", se hizo la dormida.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neville...

El chico estuvo a punto de caerse de la escalera al oir la voz a sus espaldas. La voz dulce e infantil que tan bien conocía.

Nev¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?.

Neville asintió torpemente mientras la caja que tenía en la mano se le caía. Varias bombillas estallaron en pedazos al contactar con el suelo.

Lo siento¿te asusté?

El chico intentó bajar de la escalera como buenamente pudo. Le temblaban las piernas. ¿Por fin iba Ginny a abordar aquel tema¿Le iba a mencionar la conversación que- él pensaba- habían tenido semanas atrás en la habitación?.

Di-dime Gin.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y él bajó los suyos hacia la punta de sus zapatos. Siempre le había costado sostener aquella mirada...

Nev, me preguntaba... ¿me acompañarías al baile

Al chico se le doblaron las piernas; tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

Perdona- dijo él- pero no te oí bien. Fíjate que te entendí que si quería...

... venir al baile conmigo?- acabó ella con una sonrisa.

Ennn... sí, eso mismo.

¿Y bien?

¿Bien...?

Que si vienes conmigo... ¿te encuentras bien?.

Si-si-si... un poco mareado. ¿Pero por qué yo?

Porque te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, porque eres el único chico en el colegio con el que me apetece ir, porque eres mi mejor amigo... Pero si ya tienes otro plan no importa. Puedo intentar pedírselo a ...

Ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando, en un acto de atrevimiento desconocido en él, Neville dio un paso al frente y la agarró por el brazo, volteándola.

No me imagino otro plan mejor que ir contigo... quiero decir... estaré encantado de acompañarte.

Ginny le abrazó, agradecida y le dijo que luego le daría su disfraz. Y se fue, sin ver que el chico pasó del color rojo al blanco en milésimas de segundo, que sus piernas volvían a parecer de mantequilla y que se tuvo que sentar para no desmayarse. No notó, en su abrazó, el ritmo desbocado de sus latidos ni una mano titubeante en su espalda que buscaba el sitio adecuado para posarse.

o0o0o0o000oo0o000000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron miró el reloj por enésima vez. No entendía esa manía que tenían las mujeres de retrasarse siempre. Había leído una vez en un ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja" que tenía su madre en la cocina que si una mujer hacía esperar al hombre aumentaba el deseo de éste por verla. Pero él no tenía deseo de ver a su pareja de baile, sino ganas de hacerle comerse un reloj de bolsillo. Bueno, quizá sintiese un poco de curiosidad, pero nada mas. Sin embargo su corazón latía con una intensidad que le asustaba. ¿Por qué?

A su lado, Neville estaba histérico: se movía a un lado y otro sin parar y dejaba caer una y otra vez el lirio que llevaba en la mano. Era curioso verle allí, vestido con calzones, capa y un gorro con una pluma. Le costaba imaginarse que el Romeo que Shakespeare había descrito en su obra varios siglos atrás tuviese el aspecto de un chico de diecisiete años, no muy alto y regordete, que sudaba profusamente ante la presencia de una chica. Era una nueva concepción de la historia.

Se llevó la mano a la boca: se había alargado los colmillos con un hechizo y le molestaban. Mientras tanto, Harry le ayudaba a colocarse bien la capa. El moreno se había mantenido en sus trece de no ir a aquel baile: él y su miedo a hacer el ridículo en público.

La verdad era que, para haberlo hecho tan apresuradamente, el traje no había quedado mal del todo. Tenía un aspecto bastante imponente... o eso pensaba, hasta que, en la Sala Común, se había encontrado con otros cuatro Dráculas. Sus amigos le habían repetido varias veces que el suyo era el mejor y que iba mejor caracterizado pero no las tenía todas consigo. ¿Es que las chicas de Gryffindor no podían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no disfrazarse todas de lo mismo¿Cuantas Minas habría arriba, riéndose de los pobres tontos que las esperaban pacientemente?

No tardó mucho en contestarse: Ginny bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, con una actitud desinhibida que no concordaba en absoluto con el aspecto majestuoso de su traje. Pensó que estaba preciosa, con los hombros al aire y un pequeño velo que apenas le cubría la larga melena. Se pisaba continuamente el vestido, pero parecía no importarle. Ron se sintió orgulloso de tener a una Julieta tan bonita por hermana, aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido delante de ella.

Se dirigió hacia ellos apresuradamente y con gesto risueño; a su lado Neville intentó tartamudear un cumplido, pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido.

Hola chicos¡que guapos estáis! - dijo atropelladamente antes de dar a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

Gggg-ggg-gggg...- fue lo único que consiguió farfullar Neville mientras estiraba la mano con la flor hacia ella.

Gracias, eres un cielo. Bueno, qué ¿nos vamos? Las demás están al bajar.

El chico asintió torpemente y le ofreció el brazo. Antes de salir, Ginny se volvió hacia los chicos:

Pasadlo bien- les dijo, guiñándoles un ojo- Y Ron... no hagas ninguna tontería.

Apenas los vio desaparecer detrás del retrato, oyó la voz de Harry a su espalda.

Mira, ahí tienes a Mary- dijo el moreno.

Ron se volvió: efectivamente, la chica bajaba las escaleras lentamente con su vestido largo de enormes mangas y un escote muy, muy pronunciado.

Está muy guapa¿verdad?- añadió el moreno.

Sin embargo, su vista se fue más allàpor detrás de su pareja: allí, en el descansillo, colocándole el pelo a la rubia estaba Hermione. Se quedó con la boca abierta, como si hubiese visto una aparición: Hermione iba vestida de princesa griega, con un vestido blanco y vaporoso que le llegaba hasta los pies. Era escotado y sin mangas, con unos tirantes finos que dejaban ver a la perfección sus curvas perfectas y su piel bronceada. Su melena iba prácticamente suelta, a excepción de unos cordones dorados que la sujetaban por encima de la coronilla. Desde luego, si hubiera tenido que ponerle cara a Helena de Troya, esa habría sido.

Pre...cio...sa...- consiguió articular al final, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Harry sonrió viendo la cara de bobo de su amigo, y guiñando un ojo añadió:

Yo hablaba de Mary.

Ron volvió la vista, confundido, hacia él. Su amigo sólo se rió.

Aprovecha esta noche, Ronnie- dijo como despedida - ya sabes que es mágica.

Ron apenas pensó en lo que le decía Harry antes de volver de nuevo irremediablemente la vista hacia la escalera. Por un instante le pareció que Hermione le sonreía, y se olvidó de Mary, de Drácula, incluso del baile. Pensó que él era Paris y que ella vendría corriendo a sus brazos. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que ella era su pareja y que se irían juntos a la fiesta porque no podía ser de otra manera. Porque era la mejor opción, la única opción.

Hola, Ron. Bonito disfraz.

La voz cálida de Mary le sobresaltó: él seguía observando ensimismado como Hermione bajaba las escaleras y no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de la rubia.

Oh, hola- consiguió reaccionar al fin- bonito... vestido, o lo que quiera que sea eso que llevas puesto.

¿Qué, nos vamos?

Ron buscó con la mirada a Hermione, a tiempo para verla abandonando la Sala Común.

Sí, vamos- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Uno de los otros chicos vestidos de Drácula se acercó a ellos.

Por fin apareces- dijo- estás guapísima.

¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Mary entrecerrando los ojos inquisitivamente.

Tu pareja...

No lo creo.

Pero tú me dijiste...

Lo siento, probablemente estaría borracha.

Y atravesaron el retrato, dejando a varios vampiros con la palabra en la boca.

o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry llevaba un rato tumbado encima de la cama: había ojeado su libro de "Equipos de Quidditch de Europa y Asia" tantas veces que sabía predecir ya los movimientos de cada jugador en sus respectivas fotos. Se levantó y paseó por la habitación: a lo lejos oía las notas apagadas de un órgano y voces, muchas voces y risas. Por unos momentos se arrepintió de no haber ido a la fiesta... no hubiera tenido que bailar y, al menos, habría compartido ese momento con sus compañeros y amigos. Sería una de las últimas oportunidades antes de acabar el colegio... y él estaba en su habitación.

Luego pensó en el traqueteo de buscar pareja, en los disfraces... Se imaginó teniendo que quitarse de encima a Pansy, o peor aún, a Mildred. Definitivamente, él había sido el más listo quedándose tranquilamente en la cama. Un salón repleto de estudiantes y música a todo volumen no era el mejor sitio para relacionarse con sus amigos.

Sí, había sido una buena decisión.

¿Verdad?

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah bajó las escaleras a trompicones: iba pisándose el vestido y la máscara no le dejaba ver nada. Además, la peluca hacía que le picara la cabeza terriblemente. Pero todo eso era necesario para que nadie la reconociera. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigas. Especialmente ellas.

Pero no podía dejarlas irse solas a un salón repleto de estudiantes y hormonas a partes iguales. Una noche de sustos, disfraces y ponche, mucho ponche.

Sólo bajaría un rato, el suficiente para asegurarse en la distancia de que ellas sabían cuidar de sí mismas.

o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o

El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de personajes literarios. La profesora McGonagall había hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración: por un lado, el cielo tormentoso, los murciélagos volando libremente por el comedor, el órgano que emitía música de lo más tétrica, los fantasmas... y un cementerio simulado recordaban a todos que estaban en Halloween. Por otro, las paredes habían sido decoradas con escenas de diferentes libros y obras de teatro. El conjunto era impresionante.

Mary sostenía una copa en la mano y le daba pequeños sorbos mientras fingía escuchar a un chico muy bajito que también iba vestido de Drácula y que aseguraba que ella había quedado de ir con él al baile. Buscaba con la mirada a su víctima preferida, pero el rubio Slytherin no se había dejado ver aún.

Ron, por su parte, estaba apoyado en una lápida con cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la ausencia de su pareja: sólo tenía ojos para una chica castaña que, en medio de la pista de baile, giraba sin cesar al perfecto compás de su compañero. Ella no paraba de sonreir, y cada vez que reía Ron sentía que le clavaban una estaca de madera en medio del corazón.

¿Has visto a ese chuleta de Davies?- le comentó a Mary cuando ésta se apoyó a su lado- ¿a donde cree que va con ese traje¿Al rodaje de una película para adultos?

Bueno- le contestó la rubia- se supone que los guerreros griegos vestían así...

¿Con un vestidito? Por Merlín, si cada vez que da una vuelta se le ve todo el trasero.

¿Ah si¿Me cambias el sitio? - Ron la miró inquisitivamente- para dar mi opinión crítica sobre la fidelidad histórica del disfraz, claro- acabó ella.

Sí, si... fidelidad...- repuso él sarcástico mientras le cedía el sitio. Voy a por otra copa. ¿Quieres?

¡Claro!

Al volver, se encontró a la chica totalmente inclinada, en una posición propia de un contorsionista.

¿Qué, su culo es fiel históricamente?

Ella se irguió, riendo.

Anda Ronnie, vamos a bailar.

Salieron a la pista, que estaba a rebosar. Mary enseguida empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música que sonaba, mientras Ron intentaba en vano seguirle el ritmo. Afortunadamente para él, no era una canción lenta. Intentó luchar contra la tentación de buscar a Hermione con la mirada, pero no pudo evitarlo: sus ojos no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con los de ella, que estaba varios metros mas allá.

Es extraño que ese estúpido Malfoy no haya venido aún a tocar las narices- dijo Mary, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sí. De hecho ni siquiera me acordaría de él si no estuvieras cada cinco minutos repitiendo que no vino.

¿Ah si¿Ya lo había dicho? Jeje yo y mi memoria de pez- dijo ella intentando disimular.

De hecho, ahí lo tienes. Ya puedes dejar de darme la lata con eso.

La chica giró repentinamente la cabeza: en efecto, en la puerta distinguió una figura que sólo podía corresponder a la del Slytherin. Iba vestido entero de negro, capa incluida, salvo una camisa y unos guantes blancos. A pesar de que llevaba una máscara que le cubría medio rostro, aquel cabello rubio y el porte aristocrático eran inconfundibles.

Oh, el fantasma de la Ópera. Muy propio- comentó Ron sarcástico.

Mary no dijo nada; se limitó a acercarse más a su pareja y a enfatizar sus movimientos. Se fijó en que el Slytherin los miraba con curiosidad.

Haz como que me cuentas algo divertido.

¿Cómo dices?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

La chica empezó a reírse despreocupadamente y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Mary... no es que me interese, de hecho creo que prefiero no conocer la respuesta pero... ¿intentas ligarte a Malfoy?.

No- dijo ella acercando aún más los labios al cuello del pelirrojo- sólo intento darle celos. Tengo que conseguir que se vuelva loco por mi.

Nunca os entenderé a las mujeres - dijo Ron con un suspiro.

Realmente no lo comprendía, pero descubrió entre decenas de cabezas enmascaradas unos ojos castaños que miraban la escena con curiosidad. Mary le acarició el pelo en ese momento, y los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron en un gesto de escrutinio.

"A lo mejor no es tan mala idea esto del roce"- pensó.

Antes de analizarlo racionalmente, se apretó lo más que pudo contra la rubia y posó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Uuuuuh, Ronald - dijo ella - ¿te gustó el jueguecito?

Colaboración desinteresada- contestó Ron- Lo que sea para humillar a Malfoy.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Muy cerca de ellos bailaban Neville y Ginny: ella no paraba de hablar alegremente mientras el chico la miraba embobado, intentando no pisarla. La verdad, había mejorado considerablemente desde la última fiesta. Se movía con bastante gracia para tratarse de él.

Cuando Ginny vio a su amiga y a su hermano tan acaramelados, se sorprendió inicialmente. Pero enseguida buscó razones más convincentes que el hecho de que se atrajeran mutuamente... las encontró no muy lejos, una bailando con su príncipe griego, la otra con capa y máscara varios metros más allá.

Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a Ron con tristeza.

Cuando aprenderán a no ser tan cabezotas... ¿no se dan cuenta de que sólo consiguen sufrir y hacer daño al otro?

Neville sonrió al tiempo que encogía los hombros con resignación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry intentó abrirse paso entre el maremágnum de alumnos, procurando pasar desapercibido. Había decidido pasar un rato con sus amigos y compartir con ellos el que sería uno de los días más importantes de aquel último curso... no quería ser él quien, por su poca sociabilidad y por su timidez, echara todo a perder. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando se negó a ir? puede que para él no significara nada, pero para ellos era importante... y eso lo convertía en importante para él.

Afortunadamente Dobby le había conseguido un disfraz en el último momento, aunque quizá ir vestido de Robin Hood no fuera lo más adecuado para pasar desapercibido. Se sentía tremendamente incómodo con las apretadas mallas verdes, que ceñían totalmente sus piernas. La prenda que debía cubrirle el torso y la mitad de los muslos le quedaba algo escasa, marcando totalmente cada uno de sus músculos. Y sólo le llegaba hasta la mitad del trasero. El cuello abierto y el hecho de que no tuviera mangas tampoco colaboraban mucho. Sólo le consolaban los accesorios: si se bajaba el sombrero, podía cubrir parte de su cara. Y si alguien se reía de él, siempre podría clavarle una flecha en la frente.

Mientras tiraba hacia abajo de la camisola para cubrirse las zonas críticas, escrutaba el Salón en busca de alguno de sus amigos. Había muchas caras desconocidas. A lo lejos lejos le pareció distinguir una cabellera pelirroja.

Justo cuando se dirigía hacia allí, escuchó una voz arrogante a su espalda:

Vaya, Potter. Bonito culo.

Muérete, Malfoy.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a iniciar una pelea dialéctica con el rubio, alguien le arrastró de allí casi en volandas.

¿Quien dem...¡Mildred!- dijo, pensando que daría lo que fuera por volver a estar donde Malfoy.

Hola, chiquitín- contestó ella con una grotesca sonrisa- pensé que no vendrías.

Bueno verás yo...

No importa. Bailemos

¡NO! Es que yo... mis amigos...

No le dio tiempo a replicar. Sin saber cómo ya se estaba viendo arrastrado entre la gente. La chica tenía una fuerza asombrosa, él apenas tocaba el suelo con los pies.

Así que al final no pudiste soportar la idea de estar sin mi toda la noche¿eh morenazo?

Él la miró intentando contener la cara de repugnancia.

Algo así- replicó.

Mildred pareció satisfecha con la respuesta y siguió dando vueltas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cerca de ellos, Harry vio a Crabbe y Goyle, que se movían de una manera muy cómica. Goyle iba disfrazado de doctor Frankenstein, y Crabbe de su monstruo.

"Muy propio"- pensó Harry en un momento de lucidez - "aunque al menos ellos no tienen que bailar con un gorila".

La voz de Mildred interrumpió sus pensamientos:

Luego podremos ir a dar un paseo al jardín- oyó que decía- un paseo romántico, a la luz de la luna.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a vomitar del mareo que tenía, una nueva figura se interpuso entre él y Mildred y le agarró del brazo.

¡Oh, cariño, estabas aquí! LLevo media hora buscándote. ¿Bailamos?

Antes de a Harry le diera tiempo a reaccionar, se vio de nuevo buceando entre la gente. Mientras se alejaba, pudo ver la cara atónita de Mildred que quedaba atrás, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando le pareció que la chica empezaba a reaccionar, era demasiado tarde: ya estaba a salvo, en el jardín.

Mientras corría agarrado por el brazo, miró por primera vez a su rescatadora: era una chica bastante alta, con un antifaz y una peluca rubia. Parecía muy bonita, con un vestido clásico y ceñido que marcaba cada una de sus curvas y dejaba ver sus hombros.

Cuando por fin cesó la carrera, ella se dobló sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire. Estaban ocultos detrás de un macizo de rosales.

¿De buena te has librado, eh?. Tenías que haberte visto la cara, se te estaba poniendo del mismo color que el disfraz- dijo la chica misteriosa.

Ejem... sí, pero...¿quien eres tú?

Ah, perdona. Me había olvidado de esto- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la peluca y el antifaz.

¿Sarah?- exclamó Harry atónito- ¡Sarah!... eres... Sarah.

Sí, soy yo- dijo ella mientras se adelantaba para tocarle la frente- Harry¿te encuentras bien?.

Sisisi... es sólo que...

¿Seguro¿No te habrás llevado un golpe en la cabeza¿Cuántos dedos ves?- Sarah parecía preocupada.

Estoy bien, de verdad. Es que nunca te había visto así vestida de...

¿... de chica? Sí, es una novedad. Puedes presumir de tener ese honor. Bueno, ese y el de haberme visto des-des... sin vestir, vamos.

Harry se sonrojó.

No quería decir eso- se disculpó- es que no te había conocido con la peluca, y eso. Estás...guapa- dijo bajando la mirada.

¿Si, verdad?- la chica hizo un ademán- pensaba proponer que los nuevos uniformes del equipo de Quidditch fueran así.

El moreno rió, más tranquilo.

¿Tú crees?- contestó, haciendo una floritura- creo que el beige no es mi color. Por cierto¿de que vas disfrazada?

Bueno, verás... cambié de idea en el último momento respecto a lo de venir al baile y tuve que usar medidas drásticas para conseguir un traje. Dobby me lo consiguió en el último momento. Creo que es de Lady Marian, la novia de...- de repente se quedó callada, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

¿... de Robin Hood?- terminó Harry con una sonrisa- Sí, Dobby también me trajo mi disfraz. Me temo que ahora mismo hay alguna pareja en pijama buscando sus trajes.

Sarah meneó la cabeza:

Espero que fueran de Slytherin.

Levantó la vista hacia el castillo; desde allí se veían las decenas de figuras moviéndose en la penumbra del Comedor.

Bueno, supongo que ya estás a salvo. Puedes volver dentro, te lo estás perdiendo- añadió.

La verdad..- dijo Harry- es que me encuentro mucho más cómodo aquí fuera. Allí hace mucho calor.

Las notas apagadas de una nueva canción llegaron desde el castillo.

En ese caso...- dijo ella tendiéndole una mano - ¿bailas?.

No sé bailar, nunca se me dio bien.

No pasa nada, sólo sígueme. Aprovecha ahora que no te puede ver nadie.

¿Prometes no chivarte?- dijo él mientras, tímidamente, posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Bueno... solo procura no hacerme enfadar.

o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

¿De verdad que estás bien? No sabes como lo siento...

Neville estaba inclinado sobre Ginny con el rostro congestionado. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, a un lado de la sala.

Estoy bien, Nev. Sólo fue una torcedura- dijo ella, mientras se agarraba el tobillo- en seguida se me pasará.

Al decir esto, hizo una mueca de dolor.

Pero... estás muy pálida, no sabes cuánto. ¿Seguro que no quieres que avise a Madame Pomfrey?

¿E interrumpir su baile con Snape? Para una que consigue sacarlo a la pista...

Neville giró la cabeza hacia el sitio donde se encontraban los profesores. A decir verdad, bailar, lo que se dice bailar... Snape estaba parado en un extremo de la pista con su túnica raída de todos los días y cara de pocos amigos, mientras Madame Pomfrey, vestida de Caperucita Roja daba vueltas alrededor de él instándolo a moverse más. A su lado, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall bailaban meneándose como dos quinceañeros. Se habían disfrazado del mago Merlín y lady Morgana, así que su aspecto tampoco difería mucho del que llevaban habitualmente. En ese momento Dumbledore hizo una floritura con su varita y en la túnica de Snape aparecieron escritas las palabras "lobo feroz" en letras plateadas, y una larga cola peluda surgió a la altura de su trasero. Afortunadamente el profesor de pociones no se había dado cuenta.

No muy lejos, Lupin, con túnica de emperador romano, bailaba alegremente con la profesora Trelawney. Ésta tenía un curioso aspecto vestida de Cleopatra.

No te preocupes, Nev. Sólo estoy un poco mareada. Tanta gente me agobia, y hace un calor horrible.

Entonces sé cual es la mejor solución para eso- contestó el chico.

Y sin que ella tuviera tiempo a replicar, se agachó y la cogió en brazos.

¿Estás loco? Te vas a hacer daño- dijo Ginny asustada al verse elevada por encima del suelo.

¿Daño? Para algo me tiene que servir tanta masa corporal¿no?

Y sin ningún esfuerzo, la llevó por entre la gente y la sacó al jardín. Sin embargo, no se detuvo inmediatamente, sino que siguió caminando con ella en brazos.

¿A dónde...?

Es una sorpresa- dijo él sonriendo- te prometo que te gustará.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o

Mary llevaba un rato sentada junto a la ponchera, esperando que Ron le hiciera algo de caso. Pero el pelirrojo parecía estar demasiado ocupado intentando echar un mal de ojo a Roger Davis.

Entre la gente, le pareció ver que Neville se llevaba a Ginny en brazos. ¿Habría pasado algo?.

Además, tenía otra razón para sentirse frustrada internamente. Hacía un buen rato que había perdido a Malfoy de vista. ¿Se habría ido a disfrutar de un rato a solas con su conquista de esa noche?

Bueno, eso fastidiaría sus planes y ella odiaba que las cosas no salieran como las había planeado. Sobre todo si se trataba de chicos. Nunca ninguno se había resistido a sus encantos.

Aunque no debía dejarse llevar por la impaciencia; al fin y al cabo, esa era precisamente el arma que tenía contra el Slytherin. Ella era la primera que escapaba de sus redes y eso a él le desesperaba.

Oyó la voz de Ron junto a ella:

¿Y has visto que corte de pelo lleva el muy gilipollas? Con esa corona de laureles, no se sabe si es Paris o Helena.

La chica le ignoró y volvió a pensar en Malfoy. ¿Se estaba obsesionando? No, sólo quería humillarlo a toda costa. Costase lo que costase.

Y mira donde tiene la mano el capullo pervertido ese- volvió a interrumpirle su acompañante- ¿Tú dirías que está dentro de los límites de "te-dejo-sobarme-un-poco-porque-eres-mi-pareja-pero-no-te-pases-un-pelo" o que ya tiene la categoría de "amigo con derecho a roce"?.

Lo había preguntado con los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes: parecía que realmente le importaba aquello.

Mary se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

En realidad- le dijo con gesto circunspecto- por el ángulo que forma la mano de él con la cintura de Hermione y por la mirada de ella, yo diría que ya están en la fase "preludio a una larga y muy intensa noche de sexo".

Notó bajo su mano que el cuerpo de Ron se sacudía como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Luego se quedó estático.

Me voy a dar un paseo - le dijo a la estatua en que se había convertido su amigo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Tras dar unos pasos, se volvió hacia él:

Nada es imposible si se lucha por ello- le dijo, sin saber si creérselo del todo- pero si te quedas viendo como otros viven la que hubieses querido que fuese tu vida, no conseguirás nada más que ser infeliz. Ciao, Ronnie.

Había usado el apelativo por el que Hermione le llamaba a propósito, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado cuanto efecto iba a tener aquello en realidad.

Salió al jardín y buscó a Ginny con la mirada; estaba todo aparentemente en calma, salvo un grupito de chicos de segundo que reían escandalosamente al pie de las escaleras de entrada al castillo. Se sentó en un banco, dejando que la brisa le despeinara. A sus oídos llegó, desde el interior del Comedor, una voz apagada que anunciaba la última canción de la noche.

Cuando los primeros acordes llegaron a sus oídos cerró los ojos; no sintió la presencia silenciosa a sus espaldas hasta que una mano helada se cerró en torno a su muñeca. Después notó que todo a su alrededor giraba y que caía en un abismo sin fondo. Y dejó de sentir.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Harry sonrió agradecido. La verdad es que lo estaba llevando bien: el hecho de no tener presión a su alrededor y, mucho menos, cientos de ojos mirándole, le estaba ayudando mucho. Y debía reconocer que se sentía muy cómodo con Sarah; con ella no tenía que aparentar nada, como le había pasado con Cho en su día. No sentía la necesidad de hacer ver que era más fuerte, ni más maduro, ni más experimentado de como era en realidad.

Estar con ella era más parecido a estar con Hermione: podía ser Harry, a secas. No el niño que vivió, ni el vencedor de Voldemort, ni el héroe del mundo mágico. Sólo Harry.

Psí, creo que no se me da mal del todo- se limitó a decir el chico- es hasta divertido.

Vaya¿le estás cogiendo gusto?. Siempre podrías apuntarte a clases de...

No te pases- le interrumpió él- sería el mejor regalo de Navidad para Malfoy y compañía.

¿De verdad te importa lo que Malfoy piense?- dijo la chica deteniéndose, con el semblante serio.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Bueno- contestó- últimamente están especialmente quisquillosos con ... bueno, con mi ... ya sabes... masculinidad.

Oohhh, el ego- dijo Sarah con retintín- que raro. Un tío que se siente ofendido por el simple hecho de que cuestionen remotamente su hombría.

El chico sintió entonces la necesidad de compartir con ella lo que le había atormentado las últimas semanas.

Bueno, quizá... quizá podrías ayudarme en algo...

Sarah le miró con ojos interrogantes.

Pero antes- acabó Harry- el último baile. Esta canción me encanta.

Y, cogiendo las manos de ella, las cruzó por detrás de su cuello.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron tardó un rato en reaccionar tras las palabras de Mary. Estaba recostado contra una torre de cartón-piedra oteando el panorama. No tardó mucho en localizar su objetivo, y volvió a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba, como cada vez que la miraba. Y si normalmente, con el uniforme de Gryffindor estaba preciosa, aquella noche sólo la podía calificar como... deslumbrante. Brillaba, y cada vez que sonreía hacía que todo se iluminara a su alrededor. Parecía todo tan fácil cuando ella se reía... oir sus carcajadas le hacía reír a su vez, y sentía que le apetecía saltar, y bailar, y correr, y desnudarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado.

Incluso cuando no le sonreía a él, cuando reía por una confidencia ajena.

Incluso cuando era un jugador de quidditch reconocido internacionalmente vestido con faldas quien la abrazaba.

Y sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, le pareció que no brillaban como otras veces. Entonces se fijó en que su sonrisa era apagada y el sonido de su risa, vacío. Porque sus ojos no reían a la vez.

¿Era posible que no se estuviera divirtiendo tanto como él se había empeñado en creer toda la tarde?

¿Era posible... que ella tampoco fuera feliz?.

Alguien se subió al escenario y anunció que la fiesta se acababa. Un último baile antes de volver a la rutina, dijo. Y los acordes empezaron a rasgar el aire, interrumpiendo las quejas de quienes se negaban a irse ya a la cama.

**_"You and me _**

**_We used to be together _**

**_Every day together always_**

**_I really feel I'm losing my best friend _**

**_I can't believe _**

**_This could be the end"_**

**_("Tu y yo _**

**_solíamos estar juntos _**

**_cada día, siempre juntos"._**

**_Realmente siento _**

**_que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. _**

**_No puedo creer que esto pueda ser el fin")_**

Ron miró a su alrededor, confundido. ¿Alguien les había escrito una canción?. No podía ser, pero era tan real...No encontrando respuesta en las caras de quienes bailaban cerca de él, la buscó en los ojos de la otra protagonista de aquella melodía.

**_"It looks as though you're letting go _**

**_And if it's real,  
_**

**_Well I don't want to know"_**

**_("Parece como que estás permitiendo que continúe _**

**_Y si es real bien, no lo quiero saber.")_**

Quizá más jóvenes en aquella sala, en aquel mismo instante, se preguntaran cómo habían llegado sus pensamientos a un grupo muggle, cómo los habían transformado en una canción. Pero para Ron aquella posibilidad no existía: estaba escrita sólo para él. Y para ella. Y quien no se diera cuenta era un necio.

_**"Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"**_

_**("No hables **_

_**Sé lo que estás diciendo a**_

_**sí que por favor, deja de explicarte, **_

_**no me lo digas porque me hiere. **_

_**No hables **_

_**Sé lo que estás pensando **_

_**no necesito tus razones **_

_**no me lo digas porque duele.")**_

Y si tenía alguna duda, ésta se disipó cuando, entre el resto de la gente, vio la cabeza de Hermione mirando a su alrededor, nerviosa, buscando a quien había inducido aquella broma de mal gusto.

**_"Our memories _**

**_They can be inviting _**

**_But some are altogether _**

**_Mighty frightening"_**

**_("Nuestras memorias _**

**_pueden ser tentadoras _**

**_Pero algunas son en conjunto _**

**_poderosamente aterradoras")_**

Entonces, como ya había pasado semanas atrás en Hogsmeade, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ya no se volvieron a separar, haciendo desaparecer todo a su alrededor.

**_"As we die, _**

**_both you and I _**

**_With my head in my hands I sit and cry"_**

**_("Mientras morimos, ambos, tu y yo _**

**_con mi cabeza en mis manos me siento y lloro")_**

Nadie había visto a un anciano de largos cabellos blancos susurrar al oído de la cantante su antojo: elegir la última canción de la noche. Y nadie le vio sonreír, ni guiñarle un ojo a la bruja que le acompañaba cuando un joven pelirrojo se fue abriendo paso a empujones hacia una chica castaña con un hermoso vestido blanco.

_**"Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **_

_**Don't,don't, don'tspeak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"**_

_**("No hables **_

_**Sé lo que estás diciendo **_

_**así que por favor deja de explicarte **_

_**no me lo digas porque me hiere. **_

_**No, no, no, no hables **_

_**Sé lo que estás pensando **_

_**no necesito tus razones **_

_**no me lo digas porque duele.")**_

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Drácula le dio un empujón a Paris, príncipe de Troya y agarró a Helena del brazo para sacarla al jardín. Porque era la noche de Halloween, cuando todo puede suceder.

_**"It's all ending **_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are.  
**_

_**You and me **_

_**I can see us dying ... are we?"**_

_**("Todo está terminando.**_

_**Tengo que parar de disimular quienes somos**_

_**Tu y yo .**_

_**Puedo vernos muriendo... ¿Lo estamos?")**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o

¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Hermione parecía muy enfadada; tenía el pelo revuelto y jadeaba por la carrera.

Se habían detenido junto a una fuente que representaba a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y que estaba semioculta por altos arbustos que Hagrid había recortado concienzudamente.

Ron le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, dudando que decir. Allí fuera, con la brisa helada y el silencio sepulcral que lo llenaba todo sentía, cada vez más, que su arranque había sido una tontería. Se insultó internamente por haber hecho el ridículo una vez más.

Sólo ... quería decirte... que... que...

Hermione le miró interrogante.

... que el ponche estaba delicioso, verdad?

La chica suspiró, intentando contener con las manos su pelo, que el viento se empeñaba en revolver.

Ron¿tienes que decirme algo?. Estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo

El chico pareció no oírla. Se limitó a sujetar la mano con la que ella se intentaba peinar vanamente.

Déjalo- dijo él- no te molestes en arreglarlo porque...

¿...Porque lo tengo igual de revuelto que todos los días?- le interrumpió Hermione, intentando completar la frase. ¿Porque me tapa la cara y así hago un favor a la humanidad?

...Porque estás preciosa igualmente- concluyó el chico.

Ella levantó los ojos, sorprendida y empezó a mordisquearse el labio inferior.

Ronald, espero que esto no sea otra de tus estúpidas...

Déjame hablar- contestó el chico con voz contundente, sosteniéndole la mirada y decidido a no marchar de allí sin sacar de una vez de dentro todo lo que le reconcomía- y no me interrumpas hasta que termine. Luego podrás reirte de mi todo lo que quieras.

Verás...- empezó él- me gustaría estar seguro de la razón por la que siempre me porto como un energúmeno contigo y con todos, especialmente contigo. Y de por qué siempre hago sufrir a la gente que me importa con mi carácter. Por qué desespero a mi madre, y le grito a Harry cuando necesita apoyo, o por qué ...

... me sacas de un baile casi liándote a tortazos con mi pareja¿Discutes con tus amigos¿Por qué te crees siempre el ombligo del mundo cuando no eres el único que se siente mal¿Aunque los demás estén peor?

Bien, ejem... gracias por tu aportación, eso me facilita las cosas- contestó Ron con tono sarcástico.- El caso es que me encantaría explicarte por qué hago todo eso... si no fuera porque no tengo ni idea de qué me impulsa a hacerlo.

Ron bajó la mirada.

Sé que no soy perfecto, y tengo un carácter difícil. Supongo que a veces me siento mal conmigo mismo por mi actitud y, en vez de arreglarlo, descargo mi frustración contra los demás. No te imaginas las noches que me pasé en vela pensando en que había hecho daño a las personas que quiero... pensando que os había hecho daño a Harry y a ti.

Hermione intentó decir algo, pero no fue capaz; ya no tenía tantas ganas de hacerle reproches.

Quisiera pediros perdón por todo eso- siguió él- pero sería muy pretencioso por mi parte pensar que chasqueando los dedos os vais a olvidar de todo el daño que os hice. Ni siquiera puedo aseguraros que no vaya a volver a pasar. Pero si me gustaría deciros...

Ron, yo... creo que estás exagerando.

No me interrumpas, por favor- la cortó- ...me gustaría deciros que a pesar de todo me importáis mucho, muchísimo, más de lo que nunca podríais imaginar.

¿Has estado bebiendo?- dijo la chica sonriendo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

No, nunca he tenido la mente tan despejada como ahora mismo. Sois lo más importante de mi vida, los dos. Aunque supongo... supongo que de distinta forma.

Hermione, una vez más, se quedó callada sin saber que decir. Levantó sus ojos castaños hacia él.

Herm, yo...no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade, ni aquella noche en el bosque, ni al día siguiente cuando ese estúpido de... quiero decir, cuando Davies nos interrumpió. No sé qué me impulsó a decirte lo que te dije, ni a comportarme como lo hice. De lo que estoy seguro es de que nunca me había sentido tan liberado como en aquellos instantes. Porque supongo que, fuera cual fuera la parte de mí que actuó entonces, esa era la más consciente de mis deseos, de mis anhelos y de mis... de mis sentimientos.

La chica estaba totalmente turbada; ¿realmente estaba oyendo aquello o era lo que quería oir?

¿Deseaba oírlo?

Se me da pésimamente hablar de mi, y mucho más de lo que pienso, o lo que siento. No quiero ponerte en un compromiso por decirte esto. Sé que una vez que acabe de hablar no habrá vuelta atrás, y que nunca volveremos a comportarnos de la misma forma. Pero quiero que sepas que si esto se estropea...

Ron...

...si ya se estaba estropeando, si llevo tanto tiempo sin hablarte apenas...

Ron, no sigas- a Hermione le empezaban a brotar las lágrimas.

.-..es porque te quiero.

La chica no pudo reprimir ya el llanto y sacudió la cabeza intentando controlarse.

Pero él hizo caso omiso de su reacción; aunque no había apartado sus ojos de ella, nada iba a detenerle ya.

Te quiero, siempre te he querido. Ahora me doy cuenta. Desde que apareciste en el compartimento del tren, hace siete años y me dijiste que tenía sucia la nariz.

Ronnie...- Hermione intentó hablar, aunque apenas podía. Le costaba creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

Sólo quería que lo supieras. Que llevo siete años enamorado de ti y que fui el último en darme cuenta, cuando ya todos lo sabían. Que si te trato como lo hago, si me porto como un imbécil celoso, si te hago la vida insoportable es porque no concibo la mía sin ti. Porque no soporto la idea de verte en brazos de otro, y siento que me pegan un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que te veo hablar con otro chico. Incluso con Harry. Y porque si te pierdo de una vez por todas, quiero que al menos sepas por qué soy como soy.

Pero Ron...

Ya se lo que me vas a decir. Quiero que sepas, a pesar de todo lo que te dije... que me importas mucho y que si hay algo que deseo aún más que el hecho de que me correspondas es que seas feliz. Con quien sea. Aunque sea un búlgaro de una sola ceja, o un golpeador travestido. Quizá a veces me comporte como un imbécil... pero soy realista. Y yo nunca podría hacerte feliz. No soy atractivo, ni famoso. No destaco en nada. Digo tonterías continuamente y tartamudeo cuando me pongo nervioso, que es muy a menudo. Soy cobarde y tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad. De hecho, ya ves: vengo con una rubia despampanante al baile y acabo haciendo el ridículo delante de una fuente y mandando a la mierda los resquicios de mi relación con mi mejor amiga.

Ron, déjame por favor ha...

No hace falta que digas nada, Herm. No tienes por qué dar explicaciones. Sigue con tu vida. Sólo quiero decirte... que aunque nada vuelva a ser lo mismo a partir de esta noche, seguiré estando ahí. Aunque sea vigilando de lejos. Y quesiempre que tengas algún problema puedes contar conmigo.

¡RONALD¿QUIERES CERRAR TU BOCAZA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y CALLARTE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?

Hermione estaba fuera de sus casillas. Ron se quedó mudo, sin saber si era por los gritos, porque era la primera vez que la oía hablar así o porque temía que la cabeza de su amiga explotara de un momento a otro.

Ahora te vas a sentar ahí, vas a dejar de ser un egoísta por una vez y me vas a dejar hablar hasta que me canse- había suavizado el tono de voz, pero seguía pareciendo intimidante. Empujó al chico hasta que éste quedó sentado en el borde de la fuente. Ella se quedó de pie, delante de él, sin soltar su camisa.

Para empezar, tienes toda la razón. Eres un idiota. Eres un idiota porque montas numeritos por todo, porque eres un cabezota y un orgulloso de tres pares de narices.

Al decir esto, se acercó más a él, que la escuchaba atónito.

Eres un idiota porque siempre te pones celoso sin motivo y porque te enfadas con todos por tonterías.

Fue acercándose más; a Ron le costaba trabajo oirla por encima de los latidos de su propio corazón.

Pero sobre todo eres un idiota porque piensas que lo eres. Porque crees que todo el mundo es mejor que tú, y que tú no te mereces ser feliz. Porque no concibes que una chica se pueda enamorar de ti por ser como eres. Y te disfrazas de tu hermano para aparentar que tienes confianza en tí mismo cuando no es así. Por no ver que eres dulce y sensible, que eres detallista y observador. Que eres un gran mago, un jugador de Quidditch excelente, y que tienes unos ojos preciosos y un cuerpo que muchos envidiarían. Por no ver que eres la persona más valiente del mundo mágico y no dudarías en dar tu vida por tus amigos. Lo demostraste en la guerra, en la discoteca con aquel cabrón, y lo demuestras cada día al enfrentarte a Malfoy y a Snape para protegernos.

Según hablaba, fue pasando una pierna por encima de las rodillas del chico, que seguía estático.

Eres un idiota por presumir de conocerme bien y a continuación pensar que son los chicos como Davies o Krum los que me harían feliz. Por creer que me puedo enamorar de un nombre, o de un prestigio.

Pasó la otra pierna, quedando sentada encima de las rodillas de Ron.

Por no ver que eres perfecto, y que les das mil vueltas a cualquiera de los otros tíos de Hogwarts, o de la liga profesional de Quidditch. A todos los magos de Gran Bretaña. Que cualquier chica en sus cabales querría estar contigo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, acoplándose perfectamente encima de él y quedando su cara casi a la altura de la de él. Ron apenas podía respirar.

Y porque hasta para declararte eres un inútil.

Y agarrándolo por las orejas, lo acercó hacia ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron durante unos segundos, que a ambos les parecieron eternos.

Y porque nunca quisiste darte cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorada de ti- concluyó-. Y de que te quiero por encima de todo.

¿Al-algo más?- tartamudeó él, totalmente cohibido.

Sí. ¿Podrías hacer que tus dientes volvieran a su tamaño original?. Rascan un poco.

Ron sonrió, sintiéndose la persona más feliz de la tierra. Por fin reaccionó, pasando los brazos por detrás de la cintura de ella y atrayéndola hacia sí todo lo que sus cuerpos permitían. Porque no se acababa de creer que ella estuviera en sus brazos, revolviéndole el pelo y sonriéndole a él, sólo a él. Pero le daba igual porque si estaba soñando pensaba tardar mucho en despertar ese día.

Y se besaron una y otra vez, hasta caer entre risas en la fuente. Y siguieron besándose, hasta que el agua se llevó los restos de maquillaje y aplacó, momentáneamente, las ansias de ambos por recuperar los años perdidos.

* * *

ooooooooooooo CONTINUARÁ oooooooooooooooooo (SÍ, CONTINUARÁ¿QUE PASA:p )

* * *

Ujuuuuuuuu! Por fin! Ya estaba impaciente por escribir esta escena. Y supongo que vosotras hartas de leer preludios. Pero aquí está... por fin¡Que levante la mano quien quiera estar en el papel de Hermione!

Bueno, las bajo ya que si no no puedo escribir.

Eso sí, para que no os hagáis ilusiones y fiel a mi tocahuevismo innato sin el que no puedo vivir, no puedo prometer que sea duradero. Lo siento, todavía no me siento preparada para terminar el fic. A no ser, claro, que reciba un aluvión de reviews pidiéndome que me exilie a una isla desierta sin conexión a internet y deje a estos chicos en paz con sus hormonas. En cualquier caso, como siempre, será bienvenida vuestra opinión (reviewwwwws... mi tessssoro...los queremossss).

En otro orden de cosas... vuelvo a tener exámenes este mes (oh, sorpresa sorpresa...) y volveré a tardar en actualizar unas semanas, aunque supongo que no tanto como esta vez. Paciencia, por favor. Prometo recompensaros con otro capítulo lleno de sorpresas.

Muchas gracias y besitos a todas.

Ah! se me olvidaba! La canción es "Don't speak", de No Doubt.

Y ahora, la contestación a los reviews de los dos capítulos anteriores (a las que me dejasteis en los dos, os contesto todo junto, las preguntas del anterior y del último):

**Kixa**: vale, vale, mea culpa. No te constesté. Conste que intenté volver a subir el capi para que apareciera tu contestación, pero no pude. Culpa del orde, no mía. Pero ahora te contsto la primera. Y ya ves, un mes esperando por tu rr para subir el capi nuevo y al final lo tuve que subir igual. Con el tiempo que hace que lo terminé :P:P:P Así que no te gustó la escena del armario? Bueno, en algún momento Sarah tendrá que dejar sus instintos asesinos a un lado para dejar que Harry, u otro, se le acerque. Si no se nos queda célibe, la pobre chica. Y por cierto, el personaje de Sarah está teniendo muchísimo éxito, más del que hubiese imaginado. Todas queremos parecernos a ella :) No te quejarás, hay bastante H&Sarah en este capítulo. Y en el próximo más. Espero no tener que pedirle consejos a Jill para inspirarme, porque entonces tendría que matar a la mitad de los personajes (incluyendo a Ron y Hermione) y subir el rating de la historia a "solo adultos responsables, salidos y difícilmente impresionables" bueno, besitos y espero que te guste el capi. Ciao :)

**Lady Katherine**: hola! visto lo visto, creo que el título de "mas cursi de la web" me lo vas a tener que disputar a mi. A veces me paso un poco Así que no puedes parar de releer el fic? Buf, se me suben los colores, en serio. A veces sois demasiado buenas conmigo. Pero desde luego, me encanta oir cosas así, me dan ganas de dejar de estudiar y dedicarme solo a escribir. Pena que los escritores lo tengan tan dificil. Lo de que haya tantas mini-historias dentro de una misma... según los gustos. A otra gente no le gusta que me vaya del tema de R&H. Yo estoy contigo, aunque es la pareja que más me gusta, considero que así hay más vidilla. Ya ves que al final puse besito :) no se cuanto les durara esta situación, porque me gusta complicar las cosas, pero bueno. Si Baltasar me hubiera traido un Ron lo hubiera compartido sin duda (poquito, eh?) pero no se dio el caso. A ver el año que viene. De momento me conformo con que saquen el próximo libro prontito.

Ah! y si he de ser sincera, a mi también me gusta soñar despierta. Ya sea leyendo o escribiendo fics. Muchos besitos y espero que te guste este capítulo ;)

**oscpaz**: hola! muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Para ser sincera, a mi tampoco me suelen gustar las historias con personajes inventados... cuando hice la mía así mi intención era salirme un poco de la línea general que siguen las historias de R&H. Quería hacer algo distinto, y a veces pienso que me pasé demasiado. Lo de Davies... sí, interrumpió todo. Se hizo amigo de Hermione durante el verano, y se quedó enamorado de ella... lo que parece no entender es que no es mutuo. Y no vio como estaba con Ron porque no quería verlo. Al menos Herm reaccionó bastante mal ante la interrupción, la pena es que Ron no lo haya visto. Y que es demasiado templado, el chico: en vez de partirle la cara, piensa que él es inferior. Menos mal que parece que ahora aclararon algo las cosas. Y bueno, Ron de momento no va a estar con mas "tipas" como Drew. Repito: de momento :) Muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes.

**Melocoton**: hola guapísima! sé que soy mala pero me encanta. Así el siguiente capi siempre es más emocionante. Veo que siguies teniendo debilidad por Harry y Neville... ya ves que cada vez salen más. Y en el próximo capítulo tendrán bastante protagonismo. Davies llegó para fastidiarlo todo, lo se... la vida es cruel. Pero ya ves que se arregla. Así que también te gusta Rupert? Jo, lo vamos a tener que partir en cachitos muy pequeños, porque todo el mundo quiere algo. Ya estoy deseando que se estrene la cuarta peli para verlo vestido de gala en el baile de Navidad! Bueno, muchos besitos :)

**Camille Potter**: hola guapa! ya sabes que me gusta dejaros con la intriga... pero ya ves que lo arreglé. Más vale tarde que nunca. Un besazo y ya me contarás si te gusta este capi:)

**meilin8518** : hola! gracias por leer la historia. Siento haber tardado, pero los exámenes mandan... espero que no te decepcione el baile. Muchos besos.

**-Sophie Weasley**: muchas gracias! oir cosas así es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Siento la tardanza. Gracias por seguir la historia, besitos.

**Nakumi Black**: hola Nakumi! que tal? así que te identificas cn Sarah eh? yo también la verdad. Aunque al final siempre acabo cayendo en errores cuando se me cruza algún tío con la sonrisa bonita... ¿le pasará lo mismo a ella:) Mary tb es muy divertida, aunque de manera distinta a las demás. A ver cuanto aguanta los encantos de Draco. Así que te gustó la escena de R&H del capitulo 10? Davies tenía que llegar para dar vidilla al asunto. Imagínate que se llegan a liar ya! se me iba el fic al carajo :P Y ya ves, Ron y Hermione son insufribles, pero al final... no se lo montan mal del todo Y por supuesto que vais a llegar a los 100rr, no me cabe la menor duda. Así que máquina de clonación? va a ser por eso lo de mi no-Rupert. Metendré que conformar con las fotos de momento.  
Muchas gracias por tus rr y sigue leyendo. Besitos. Ah! y también para Mor)

**-ArwenWood**: hola! muchas gracias. Sarah está teniendo mucho éxito, supongo que en el fondo todas queremos parecernos a ella... aunque al final caigamos siempre en las redes equivocadas. Pero nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera ella... quizá al final tampoco ella se podrá resistir a una sonrisa bonita:) Y Harry es encantador, no depende de como lo describa yo... es así. O bueno, eso quiero creer. Davies llegó a fastidiarlo todo, pero de momento parece que se arreglan las cosas. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besitos.

**meriweasley**: gracias por los ánimos! Y si, no solo soy cruel sino que me encanta serlo. Como ves, de momento R&H están juntos, a ver lo que duran. Besitos.

**Jill-chan**: hola! sí, la verdad es que eres un poco repetitiva, pero bueno... haré la vista gorda Y espero que realmente leas este fic más que los demás, que para eso cumplo tus deseos bueno, con que hagas publicidad y copies las escenas me conformo. Y está bien que te sepas los diálogos de memoria, que así cuando se me olvidan a mi me los recuerdas. Besitos:):):)

**Lil Granger**: hola guapa! desde luego... quien quiere un Rupert Grint teniendo un pijama de Bob Esponja? yo me tuve que conformar con la peli de "piratas del Caribe". Y ya ves que la aclaración de que Harry no era gay revolucionó al personal. Casi me matan por insinuarlo siquiera. No sé lo que se fuma Hermione, pero desde luego yo no hubiera tardado 12 capítulos en dejarle un par de cosas claras a Ron. Vamos, que yo ya estaría encima de él desde el primer párrafo. Pero en fin... cada uno es cada uno. Al menos al final se decidieron... de momento. Yo también me identifico con Sarah, y tampoco soy tan agresiva... aunque a veces me gustaría serlo, desde luego. Gracias por los piropos, me animan mucho. Y siento haber tardado tanto... espero no haber causado ningún colapso nervioso. Cuidate mucho, un besazo y sigue leyendo:)

**sarah-keyko**: hola! tranquila por lo de que el comentario fuera corto, me entusiasman los reviews de todo tipo y condición. Sé que en el fondo os gustó el capi :P:P (la modestia ante todo). En respuesta a tu anterior rr, fue una pena que Davies lo estropeara todo... pero bueno, cuanto más se retrasa el momento crucial, más se desea... y más emocionante es. Muchos besitos:)

**Korishiteru**: hola guapísima! jajaja tranquila, tranquila... no creo que Harry sea gay, me echaría a perder la historia:) pero siempre es bueno llevar sorpresas, no? Gracias por leerme, como siempre besitos

**paola**: hola y bienvenida! muchas gracias por leerme y por todo lo que me dices del fic, se me van a subir los colores. Me alegra que te guste. A mi también me gustan Moulin Rouge y sus canciones. Respecto a la pregunta que me haces, yo solo conozco otra página con fanfics, es Es muy interesante, aunque creo que muchos de los fics de esa página están también en En cualquier caso, gracias por todo. Muchas gracias por escribir y besitos!

**lucy-masl**: hola! veo que os traumaticé con lo de insinuar que Harry pudiera llegar a ser gay:) era sólo en respuesta a gente que me lo había preguntado. Herm es un poco tonta sí... o bueno, lo parecía. Porque en el final de este capi demuestra ser mucho mas lista de lo que pensábamos. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya me contarás. Besitos :)

**valeweasley**: hola! Davies entró en un mal momento pero ya está solucionado.a mi también me gusta el nuevo look de Ron, más que el chulillo... pero Herm parece cegata, siempre con el hombre equivocado. Bueno, o eso creíamos que bien se lo monta en este capitulo. A mi me gustaría estar en su piel, desde luego. Y Harry debería ir buscando solución para su problema.. a ver a quien se lo pide. Besitos!

**luuluu**: hola guapa! que tal te va? se que llevo un tiempo sin pasarme por tu fic (ni por la página), ahora mismo voy por ahí. Que tal? Ya ves, Santa tampoco hizo caso de mi petición. Tú también quedaste preocupada con lo de la homosexualidad de Harry.. es cierto, demasiadas complicaciones ya, pero nunca se sabe :D jajaja, y ya ves que al final no tardaron tanto en estar juntos Ronnie y Herm. Otra cosa es cuanto van a durar. Espero que te guste este capi. Besitos :)

**Rocio**: hola! ya ves que al final no tuvisteis que sufrir tanto... y aunque no es el final del fic, al menos el final del capítulo si fue 100 R&H. No lo paséis mal, tienen que acabar juntos... otra cosa es que antes tengan que sufrir un poquito. Muchos besos y gracias por leer :)

**Lucymalfoy**: gracias guapa! tú siempre tan fiel. Y aduladora. Espero que no te decepcione el capi. Besitos!


	13. Quizá mañana sea tarde

_Hola a todo el mundo. En mi defensa no puedo más que decir que quien haya instituído los exámenes como medio de evaluación de conocimientos, estará reposando tranquilamente en su tumba pero yo me acuerdo de él a menudo y no precisamente para echarle flores :) El capítulo lo escribí tarde, mal y nunca, espero que aún así os guste. Besitos_

_Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío y si ganara dinero con esto, les podían dar por el saco a los exámenes._

**"Your song" - Chapter 13**

**"QUIZÁ MAÑANA SEA TARDE"**

Llevaban un rato paseando en la oscuridad. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a despuntar. Hacía frío, pero no lo notaban. Sus mejillas ardían y sus manos entrelazadas se daban calor. ¿A quien le importaba la temperatura?

Se sentaron bajo un árbol, y Ron sonrió al darse cuenta de que era el mismo que los había refugiado aquella noche de Hogsmeade en que se habían dado cuenta de que no podrían ocultar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Sólo hacía unas semanas de aquello, pero parecía tan lejano...

Hermione se apretujó contra él, sin soltarle la mano, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él besó su cabello y lo acarició con la mano que tenía libre. Pensó que podría quedarse allí para siempre, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su mano, el olor a limón que ya le era tan familiar, el ritmo de su corazón, que a esa altura de la noche ya había memorizado. La chica emitió un sonido semejante a un ronroneo, parecía que estaba pensando lo mismo. Ella le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, dejándose llevar por el sueño que la invadía: había sido una noche intensa. Y Ron se estremeció, como siempre que veía aquella sonrisa. Pero esta vez era distinta. Esta noche, su noche, sonreía para él.

_**"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping **_

_**While you're far away and dreaming"**_

_(Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,  
mirarte sonreír mientras duermes, mientras estás lejos y soñando)_

El chico bostezó, presintiendo que no aguantaría mucho tiempo despierto. Pensó que sería mejor que entraran en el castillo, no quería que ella enfermara, ni quería enfermar él: eso supondría pasar unos días aislado y nada se le antojaba menos apetecible en aquel momento. Se incorporó, con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione, y la levantó en brazos. Se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba. Ella, entre sueños, apretó su abrazó para no caer, aunque no tenía por qué temer: Ron hubiera perdido una pierna antes que permitir que ella se hiciera daño. Enfiló el sendero que conducía al castillo, lentamente, para no despertarla. Pensó que era como una tortura prolongada, su olor le embriagaba y sentía su aliento en el cuello. Le apetecía tumbarla en el suelo y abrazarla, y besarla, y fundirse con ella. Todavía no se habían separado y ya deseaba que llegara el día siguiente para estar juntos de nuevo.

"_Pero, por hoy, ya no estuvo mal_"- pensó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

_**"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever **_

_**where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"**_

_(Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición,  
podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre  
donde cada momento pasado contigo es un momento que guardo como un tesoro)_

Subió las escaleras lentamente: en el Comedor languidecían los restos de la fiesta. Algunas velas ardían a punto de extinguirse, y los instrumentos musicales tenían un aire tétrico sobre el escenario. De los decorados, solo quedaban jirones de papel y trozos de cartón-piedra. Sólo hacía unas horas que había estado allí dentro, bailando con Mary y parecía que habían pasado meses.

Llegó frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda y susurró la contraseña. Al atravesar la Sala Común le pareció distinguir varios bultos tirados en los sillones y delante de la chimenea. Uno de ellos parecía ser Seamus. Ron hizo caso omiso y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas para dejar a su novia en la cama.

La palabra novia retumbó en la cabeza de Ron. ¿Novia¿Era Hermione su novia? Miró hacia la cara de la chica, que tenía un gesto plácido y feliz.

Sí, era su novia. Por fin. Después de tanto tiempo lo había conseguido. Y ahora no pensaba estropearlo, nada ni nadie se la iba a quitar.

Empezó a reirse solo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizá fuera de pensar en la cara que pondrían los demás cuando lo supieran, o quizá solo de felicidad. Empujó lentamente la puerta del dormitorio femenino y atravesó en vestidor de puntillas: aunque nada podría estropearle ya la noche, prefería no experimentar la reacción de Sarah si se la despertaba al amanecer.

Sin embargo, la luz que entraba por la ventana reveló las camas intactas, tal como las habían dejado por la tarde, y vacías. Ninguna de las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione había regresado.

Perfecto- susurró Ron para sí mismo- parece que hoy no fui el único en pasarlo bien...

Aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad sobre dónde estarían las otras chicas.

Se dirigió hacia la cama de Hermione, y levantó el edredón. Posó a la chica suavemente sobre lás sábanas y la arropó tiernamente. Se quedó mirándola cinco, diez, quince minutos mientras acariciaba suavemente su melena castaña. Le encantaba ver como la manta subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

**_"Don't want to close my eyes _**

**_I don't want to fall asleep _**

**_cause I'd miss you babe _**

**_and I don't want to miss a thing"_**

(_No quiero cerrar los ojos,  
no quiero quedarme dormido,  
porque te extrañaría, nena,  
y no quiero extrañar nada)._

Cuando por fin sintió que no aguantaría mucho más despierto, se levantó para ir hacia su habitación. Se disponía a cerrar las cortinas del dosel para que la luz no molestara a Hermione cuando una mano suave y cálida le atrapó la muñeca.

No te vayas- susurró ella.

¿Cómo?

Quédate conmigo toda la noche, por favor- dijo, al tiempo que se apartaba dejándole sitio en la cama.

A Ron casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la impresión cuando vio que Hermione dejaba caer su vestido al suelo. Temblando y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se sentó al borde de la cama.

Ya no tenía tanto sueño.

**_"Cause even when I dream of you _**

**_the sweetest dream will never do _**

**_I'd still miss you babe _**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing"_**

_(Porque aún si soñara contigo,  
el más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.  
Aún así te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada)_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían caminado hasta una colina cercana: podían ver todo el colegio desde allí.

¿Y bien, señor Hood¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenía que consultar?

Bueno, te sonará raro... de hecho es bastante probable que te rías de mi. Pero supongo que yo en tu lugar lo haría.

Sarah enarcó una ceja, esperando la "confesión".

Verás... yo... alguien a quien aprecio... bueno, un amigo de mis padres...

Harry, sé lo de Sirius - él se sobresaltó - bueno, no sois muy discretos que digamos. Pero tranquilo, nadie más lo sabe y yo no voy a decir nada.

El moreno le sonrió agradecido; el que ella lo supiera haría más fáciles las cosas. No quería empezar su relato mintiendo.

De acuerdo - prosiguió- Sirius, este verano, se planteó enseñarme a... bueno, a... comportarme con las chicas. Creo que quiere que me convierta en una especie de clon suyo.

¿Pero?

Pero falló estrepitosamente. Yo no valgo para eso- suspiró.

Bueno, no tienes que ser una versión adolescente de Sirius Black para poder tener una juventud feliz, ni siquiera para ligar. De hecho creo que será mejor para tu paz interior que no lo seas- añadió.

Sí, bueno, no es eso lo que me preocupa. El problema es que ahora estoy como... atrancado en una fase intermedia. No paso desapercibido, como antes pero por lo visto doy la impresión que no quiero dar. Ahora, cada vez que intento ser amable con alguna chica, o sonreir dan por hecho que les estoy pidiendo sexo a gritos.

Quizá no seas tan distinto de Sirius al fin y al cabo- parecía que Sarah se estaba divirtiendo.

Si, bueno, la diferencia es que yo no quiero dar esa impresión.

Sigo sin ver cual es el problema. La mitad de las alumnas de Hogwarts quieren sexo contigo... bueno, aprovecha sin pensar en las consecuencias. Eso se os da muy bien a los tíos. Solo tienes que dejar que tus partes blandas decidan por ti.

Ejem - Harry estaba rojo como un tomate - vuelvo a decirte que no es esa mi intención. Además, luego está la otra cara de la moneda: algunos...bueno, algunos chicos también piensan que me insinúo a ellos. Y si a eso le sumas que huyo de las mujeres, el resultado es que piensan que yo... soy... bueno...

¿...gay?- Sarah ya no podía aguantar más la risa. Se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo la turbación de su acompañante.

Por mi no te cortes- dijo Harry un poco mosqueado - como si no estuviera aquí.

Cuando se calmó un poco, la chica le dijo:

Que decepción; yo que pensaba que realmente le habías tirado los tejos a Snape en clase de pociones.

El moreno la crucificó con la mirada.

¿Bueno, me vas a ayudar o no? Sólo quiero saber... bueno, conocer un poco más la psicología femenina y eso. Y controlar mis gestos: no quiero que me intenten violar cada vez que cruzo dos palabras con alguna en el pasillo.

Yo diría que, en realidad, tu mayor problema es que cada vez estás más bueno, Potter. Deberías hacer menos deporte y volver a usar ropa tres tallas mayor y...

...por favor...- dijo con tono suplicante - te ayudaré con el Quidditch... entrenamiento individual todos los viernes.

Sarah suspiró.

Que sean dos veces por semana.

Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Mary parpadeó varias veces, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz de la estancia donde se encontraba. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado: recordaba el baile, y que estaba sola en el jardín cuando había sentido que, de repente, caía al vacío. Luego ya no se acordaba de nada.

Por un instante pensó en dementores: quizá estuviera en una celda de Azkaban. No, era poco probable. Miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar algo que le resultara familiar y que le indicara donde se encontraba, pero la estancia estaba prácticamente vacía; sólo había un par de esteras en el suelo y varios cojines. La iluminación se debía exclusivamente a algunas velas repartidas por la habitación, que temblaban con la brisa que se colaba por alguna rendija. Mary se llevó las manos a los hombros: empezaba a tener frío.

Buscó el origen del aire y llegó hasta una puerta corredera. La deslizó suavemente y salió a lo que parecía un patio interior. Sin embargo era enorme: daba la sensación de estar uno en medio de una isla salvaje.

Se quedó muda por unos instantes: había una pequeña laguna con varias cascadas, rodeada de rocas y plantas exuberantes. Todo estaba bañado con una suave luz artificial que le daba un halo de misterio.

Frente a ella, no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, podía ver una montaña en todo su esplendor. Entrecerró los ojos, pensativa: había visto aquel paisaje en alguna ocasión. En fotos, quizá.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire la hizo estremecerse, pero al instante sintió el contacto de una prenda cálida sobre los hombros.

Tu vestido no es el más indicado para este clima, Patterson- siseó una voz a su espalda- será mejor que te abrigues.

Mary se volvió para enfrentar la gélida mirada de Draco Malfoy. Llevaba puesto el mismo disfraz de unas horas antes, pero estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

Oh, y supongo que tirarte a la laguna vestido si es adecuado- dijo ella con una mueca irónica.

Lo sería si MI capa no estuviera sobre TUS hombros.

Vamos, Malfoy, he oído excusas mejores. Reconoce que lo de mojarte no es mas que un burdo truco de seducción. ¿Creías que no soportaría la visión de tu cuerpo transparentando bajo la ropa? - la chica intentaba parecer fría, pero no pudo ocultar un destello de deseo en su mirada.

El Slytherin no dijo nada: se limitó a entrar un instante en la habitación y salió con sendas batas.

¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Mary mientras se ceñía la prenda, de color rojo, que su acompañante le tendía- ¿sabes que esto es un secuestro, verdad?. Es ilegal.

Secuestro, secuestro... esa palabra no me gusta. Absurdo lenguaje legal. Llamémoslo...

...¿retención involuntaria?

Excursión sorpresa- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras señalaba hacia la ropa de ella.

La chica bajó la mirada y se fijó en la prenda que se estaba atando. Parecía un... ¿kimono?. Miró interrogantemente a Draco, que sonreía con una prenda similar pero negra.

Mmm... siempre me gustó el color rojo en las rubias- y, al reparar en la cara de susto de Mary, que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, explicó - estamos al pie del monte Fuji, en un antiguo templo reformado que ahora se usa como casa de huéspedes. Muy selectos,debo añadir: poca gente sabe de su existencia y menos gente aún se lo puede permitir.

Ella abrió los ojos aún más si cabía.

Pero... e-eso está en...

...en Japón, si- concluyó él con una sonrisa triunfal.

Pe-pero ¿cómo..¿ POR QUÉ?

Bueno, además de atractivo soy rico e influyente, tengo contactos. El porqué... una vez me dijiste que te apasionaba el mundo oriental¿recuerdas?- dijo señalando una fuente cercana. Allí había una figura de piedra de un dragón: era igual que el que la chica tenía tatuado.

Cuando por fin se recuperó de la primera impresión, Mary dijo con sorna:

Oh, vamos. ¿Un acto altruista y desinteresado, Malfoy? Esto no es propio de ti.

La mirada de él se ensombreció; por un instante cualquier signo de arrogancia desapareció de su rostro.

Dudo que me conozcas lo suficiente como para decidir qué es propio de mi o no- y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, añadió- nos han traido algo de comer. Vamos.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. No conocía el lugar donde se encontraban. Parecía una especie de invernadero, pero no tenía nada que ver con los que utilizaban para clase de Herbología. Estaba lleno de plantas y flores muy hermosas y todas parecían inofensivas.

¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó a su acompañante, que no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro.

Esto...- explicó Neville mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre un montón de cojines- ... es un invernadero de recuperación.

¿De recuperación?- preguntó la pelirroja sin comprender.

Sí. Todas estas plantas que ves son especies tropicales que se encuentran en peligro de extinción. Aquí trabajan la profesora Sprout junto con otros magos para buscar la forma de reimplantarlas y mantener el equilibrio de los ecosistemas.

La chica asintió, muy seria. Realmente sería una pena que aquellas flores tan hermosas desaparecieran. Miró hacia Neville: parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

En ese momento escucharon una especie de graznido y un pájaro de tamaño considerable y colores muy vistosos se posó sobre el hombro del chico.

¡Willy! No te había visto- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

¿Qué...qué es eso?

Es un guacamayo. ¿Verdad que es bonito? La profesora Sprout lo encontró durante uno de sus viajes al Amazonas. Estaba herido y lo trajo para curarlo.

Lo que no entiendo -dijo Ginny mirándole escrutadoramente- es cómo conoces tú este sitio.

Bueno... como la profesora sabe que me gusta muchísimo la herbología me trajo un día a verlo. Desde entonces vengo con mucha frecuencia a ayudar con las plantas o a dar de comer a Willy. También vengo cuando me apetece desahogar o aislarme un rato del mundo, que es bastante a menudo. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba.

Desapareció entre las plantas y pronto emergió con una enorme hoja en la mano. Se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a descalzarla.

¿Qué haces Nev?

Ssschhh...

Tomó el pie en sus manos y acarició con delicadeza el tobillo hinchado. Cogió la hoja y con ella frotó la zona herida.

Ginny le miraba atónita. Si unos días antes le hubieran dicho que estaría allí, en aquel maravilloso rincón y con Neville Longbottom acariciándole el pie se habría reído. Pero allí estaba, y se sentía tan bien...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De acuerdo, hay que estudiar tu comportamiento y ver en que fallas. Corregir eso es lo primero. Lo de aprender a tratar a las chicas... eso lo irás viendo poco a poco.

Harry la miraba expectante.

Bueno, vamos a ver. Imagínate que soy una chica muy guapa que acaba de llegar de intercambio desde Drumstrang. Te cruzas conmigo por el pasillo. Salúdame.

Ho-hola.

Vale, vuelve a intentarlo, pero esta vez mírame a mi y no a tus zapatos.

Hola- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Sarah le miró, turbada.

Mmm... si, no está... mal. Supongo que a alguien más... débil que yo esa sonrisa le puede parecer seductora, o algo - recuperando la compostura, añadió- ahora soy Blaise Zabini y acabo de hacer un comentario jocoso sobre el último partido de Quidditch. Tienes que dejarme claro lo indeseable que soy, pero sin palabras.

Harry le dedicó la mirada más antipática que le pudo salir en ese momento y la chica parpadeó. Realmente se había parecido más a un gesto de deseo que a uno de odio.

Bien, Potter, vamos a tener que trabajar más de lo que pensaba.

Pero... todo esto es para prevenir futuros errores...

Hummm... sí, supongo.

Y... eso no servirá para quitarme de encima a Parkinson y a Mildred, ni para que Malfoy y compañía dejen de pensar que me excitan.

Bueno...- dijo Sarah con gesto reflexivo - para esos casos lo mejor es un tratamiento de choque. Búscate una novia.

Harry bufó.

Si tuviera novia, no me haría falta tu ayuda.

Bueno, pues búscate a alguien que se haga pasar por tu novia. Así te los quitarás de encima, al menos por un tiempo, y acallarás los rumores de... ¿por qué me miras así¿dije algo malo?

Harry la miraba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

...¿qué¡AH, NO¡NI HABLAR! Olvídalo, Potter. Deja de mirarme con carita de niño bueno porque no me vas a convencer. Ya es bastante que acepte ayudarte con lo demás. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Hermione o...¡Mary! Seguro que Mary estará encantada de hacerse pasar por tu novia.

Harry suspiró, resignado.

Está bien, buscaré a alguien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soplaba una brisa helada que se notaba aún más al borde del estanque. Mary se había sentado en una roca, meditando sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo aquella noche que aún no había terminado. Sentía la presencia silenciosa del Slytherin junto a ella y eso la inquietaba aún más. Habían cenado en silencio, apenas habían intercambiado un par de frases de cortesía. Ningún reproche, ningún insulto. Parecía que hubieran firmado un tratado de paz transitoria. Draco demostró que podía comportarse de forma amable y caballerosa, digna de la selecta educación que había recibido desde pequeño.

Una vez que volvieron a salir al patio, Mary intentó romper el hielo en varias ocasiones y poco a poco el rubio recuperó su habitual sarcasmo. Sin embargo, parecía más distante que nunca.

¿Y bien¿Vas a decirme de una vez por qué me has traído aquí? Porque te advierto que si lo que pretendías era comprar una aventura para esta noche te equivocas de persona.

Miró hacia el Fuji; era tanta la paz que se sentía allí... en aquel lugar, tan lejos de Hogwarts, de Sarah, Ginny y Hermione, tan lejos de la promesa que había hecho.

El chico se acercó a ella por detrás, y sintió el contacto cálido de su aliento en el cuello. Su voz sonó extrañamente serena y carente de artificios cuando susurró:

Voy a conseguirlo, princesa. Voy a lograr que te enamores de mi.

Mary cerró los ojos: en aquel momento las palabras de él le sonaron más extrañas que nunca. Porque lejos de su tierra y de su sentido común fue incapaz de recordar una sola razón por la que no debía abandonarse a los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hacía ya un rato que se oía el sonido de los pájaros en el jardín y todavía no había aparecido ninguna de las chicas en la habitación. Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados, dejándose vencer nuevamente por el cansancio. Aunque Ron estaba casi seguro de que no iba a poder pegar ojo: la cabeza de la chica reposaba sobre su pecho desnudo, y él la rodeaba con un brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba su hombro. Sentía su respiración en el cuello. Sentía el más mínimo movimiento de ella, el más leve roce le hacía perder los papeles. Maldijo una y otra vez los millones de hormonas que debían circular por su sangre.

**_"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating _**

**_and I'm wondering what you're dreaming _**

**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing"_**

(_Acostado cerca de ti,  
sintiendo latir tu corazón.  
Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando,  
me pregunto si será conmigo)_

Ronnie...

Ron sonrió: siempre le había gustado que ella le llamara así -aunque se empeñaba en hacer creer lo contrario- y ahora mas todavía.

¿Mmmmm?

Si te hago una pregunta... ¿me contestarás sinceramente?

Por supuesto- dijo sorprendido. ¿Como iba a tener secretos con ella?.

¿Qué... qué es lo que te gusta de mi?

¿Que qué me gusta de ti?- le había pillado por sorpresa; no esperaba una pregunta así.

Sí... ¿por qué te enamoraste de mi? Es que llevo un rato pensándolo y no alcanzo a ver... no sé que te pudo atraer de mi. Somos tan distintos...

_**"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together **_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_

_**Forever and ever"**_

_(Luego, beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos Y sólo quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre, para siempre, siempre)_

Bu-bueno supongo que me gusta todo de tí. Sí, todo. Bueno, salvo cuando te pones mandona o quisquillosa o...

Te pregunté qué te gusta, no lo que no te gusta- dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

Ron maldijo para sus adentros; ¿por qué tenían que ser las mujeres tan... mujeres¿Por qué no se conformaba con saber que la quería? Había cosas que prefería guardarse para él... No se le daba bien decir cursiladas.

Bueno, ya sabes- se aventuró a contestar- me gustas porque...porque...porque eres tú y... eres mi amiga...y eres...guapa, supongo y además eres...ya sabes... Herm y ...¿que te voy a contar sobre tí que no sepas tu ya?.

Vaya- dijo ella visiblemente molesta- no sabía que te fuera a poner en un aprieto por tener que pensar UNA cosa que te guste de mi. Siento habértelo preguntado.

Y dando la conversación por zanjada, rodó hasta el otro extremo de la cama y cerró los ojos.

Ron, en cambio, se quedó mirando fijamente el dosel. ¿Por qué era tan tonto?

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota..."_ se empezó a repetir una y otra vez en la cabeza hasta que el cansancio, definitivamente, le venció y se dejó invadir por un sueño inquieto.

_**"I don't want to close my eyes **_

_**I don't want to fall asleep **_

_**cause I'd miss you babe **_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing **_

_**Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**the sweetest dream will never do **_

_**I'd still miss you babe **_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing"**_

_(No quiero cerrar los ojos,  
No quiero quedarme dormido,  
porque te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada._

_Porque aún si soñara contigo,  
El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.  
Aún así te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada)._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llevaban un par de horas practicando miradas "no lascivas" cuando se sentaron a descansar a la orilla del lago. Hacía rato que había empezado a clarear, pero estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían dado cuenta. Aunque nunca lo hubieran reconocido, se sentían cómodos uno con el otro. Harry podía estar más de cinco minutos seguidos sin ruborizarse, y a Sarah se le olvidaba de vez en cuando dejar claro que cualquier hombre era más indeseable y molesto que una apendicitis.

Bueno, Potter, supongo que para ser la primera sesión de preparación no estuvo mal. Al menos cuando sonríes ya no pareces querer decir "quiero un hijo tuyo, aquí y ahora".

Gracias... supongo- dijo el moreno no muy convencido de que aquello fuera un piropo.

Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz desagradable a sus espaldas - ¿que hacéis los dos solitos aquí, y a estas horas de la madrugada? Si no supiera que vuestros gustos sexuales van por otros derroteros, pensaría que estáis haciendo travesurillas.

Blaise Zabini se rió de su propio chiste, coreado por las risotadas de Crabbe y Goyle. En ausencia de Malfoy, Zabini ocupaba su lugar y eso le encantaba: odiaba estar siempre en un segundo plano.

Oh, tú- dijo Sarah con la misma cara de indiferencia y repugnancia que si estuviera ante un boggart- y tan original como siempre. Yo que tú probaría suerte en el mundo de los monólogos. Y vosotros- se giró hacia Crabbe y Goyle - me alegra comprobar que la operación para despegar vuestras lenguas del culo de Malfoy salió bien, aunque haya sido para poneros a lamer otro. Ahora sólo falta que os extraigan la varita que tenéis alojada en el cerebro y entonces podré dar mi enhorabuena a vuestro cirujano.

Los dos Slytherin de mayor tamaño intercambiaron miradas de duda. Zabini, sin embargo, parecía más molesto.

Potter, no deberías estar fuera de la cama tan tarde. ¿Y si fuera alguno de tus amantes de primer curso y no te encontrara allí? Podría ponerse celoso.

Harry hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sarah le agarró el brazo para indicarle que no era buena idea. Blaise se dio cuenta y continuó:

Sería terrible que te quedaras sin cita íntima para esta noche. ¿O es que ya tuviste alguna discusión hoy? Bueno, eso explicaría lo de que estés aquí con la tortillera psicópata. Porque hay que estar muy desesperado para...

Resulta...- interrumpió Sarah con bastante mala baba - ...que Harry YA tiene cita íntima esta noche.

Y al decirlo, bajó la mano hasta el muslo del chico mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

La cara de sorpresa del Slytherin sólo fue superada por la del propio Harry, a quien del susto se le cayó una lentilla. Se tiró inmediatamente al suelo a buscarla mientras Sarah sostenía la mirada de Zabini con actitud desafiante.

Oh, vamos- dijo el chico tras recuperar su arrogante sonrisa habitual- ¿pretendes que me crea que tú y el mariquita estáis juntos? Sé que sois raros, pero eso rozaría el masoquismo.

No creo que sea de tu incumbencia a quien me llevo a la cama, Zabini.

¡Tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte!- Harry aumentó la búsqueda hasta un ritmo frenético para intentar no oir lo que la chica decía. La cara le ardía tanto que hubiera podido asar una salchicha sobre su frente

Venga, Summers. Ahora me dirás que nuestra dulce Harriet Potter, el niño mimado de Dumbledore es un casanova.

Te lo diré de otra forma - Sarah cada vez aumentaba más el volumen para que su voz se oyera por encima de los "seguro que está por aquí, la vi caer" de su acompañante - da gracias de que existan los encantamientos silenciadores, porque si no no podrías pegar ojo en toda la noche.

¡LA ENCONTRÉ! - exlamó Harry levantándose repentinamente; luego se giró hacia Sarah y añadió - no creo que a Zabini le interese nuestra... intimidad. AMORCITO - recalcó con una mirada de "te voy a arrancar el hígado y me voy a hacer hamburguesas con él".

Está bien, tortolitos - dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño - os dejamos solos entonces. No hagáis mucho ruido.

Y dándoles la espalda, desapareció en la espesura de una arboleda cercana, escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle.

Aquí hay gato encerrado - dijo en voz alta cuando se hubo alejado, más para sí mismo que para que le oyera nadie - y pienso averiguar qué es.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

El traslador de las 6.45 de la mañana los devolvió a las inmediaciones de Hogsmeade. Caminaron hacia el colegio en silencio y atravesaron los terrenos de Hogwarts. Todo estaba tranquilo, como recuperándose de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Al llegar al hall del castillo se detuvieron.

Bu-bueno, creo que debería subir a mi habitación - tartamudeó Mary mientras señalaba las escaleras.

El Slytherin ladeó la cabeza y le miró con su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

¿Sabes que puedes llegar a ser agradable, Patterson? Pero no te lo creas mucho: tienes otros muchos defectos que lo enmascaran.

Sólo te di una tregua por esta noche. De ahora en adelante será mejor que no te cruces en mi camino, Malfoy- respondió ella, enfatizando el "Malfoy" con tono despectivo- ni tu ni tus brillantes ideas.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, divertido y se giró para tomar el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

Draco...

El chico se detuvo, sorprendido al oir su nombre de pila.

... gracias por todo- terminó ella.

Draco sonrió, y siguió el camino hacia su sala común, sin dejar de darle la espalda en ningun momento. No había sido una mala noche, después de todo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny y Neville seguían en el invernadero bastante después de que los primeros rayos de luz hubieran empezado a despuntar. Estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre gustos femeninos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Oh vamos Gin, no me lo puedes negar. Os gustan los tíos duritos, los que os dan disgustos.

¿Ah si¿Y como puede estar tan seguro, señor Longbottom?- dijo ella con cara de enfado, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentirlo.

No hay más que fijarse un rato. Pasáis de un chico hasta que se mete con vosotras, os insulta o se pone a coquetear con otra. Y en ese momento es cuando empezáis a babear. Es muy divertido ver como perdéis el orgullo y la dignidad - dijo él sacando la lengua.

¿Así que te dedicas a espiarnos? - Ginny había cogido un cojín y amenazaba con estrellarlo en la cabeza del pobre Neville. El chico, a su vez, cogió lo que tenía más cerca para defenderse.

¡Quieta! Tengo una regadera y no dudaré en utilizarla.

Pero era demasiado tarde: Ginny ya se había abalanzado sobre él y estaba pegándole con el cojín sin dejar de reirse.

De repente las risas cesaron y ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes: Neville sintió que el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho cuando notó que la pelirroja, que estaba sobre él, empezaba a vencer la distancia que les separaba.

Se incorporó repentinamente, haciendo que Ginny rodara sobre el suelo hacia un lado. Ella le miró, perpleja, como intentando asimilar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Él se limitó a sonreir como si no hubiera pasado nada y siguió hablando alegremente. Nada hacía pensar que las dudas le estuvieran reconcomiendo por dentro.

Quizá tengas razón- concedió finalmente la chica, aunque su voz denotaba un cierto tono de amargura - a lo mejor nos inclinamos por los chicos que nos tratan mal. O puede que sea yo, que soy una especie de imán para los capullos e indeseables. Todos los chicos con los que he salido son como tú dices.

El gesto de Neville se ensombreció.

No pretendía juzgarte, Gin. No lo decía por ti en concreto. De hecho... - por unos instantes, el silencio los envolvió; el chico titubeó antes de decidirse a hablar - ...de hecho, bueno, yo... nadie lo sabe pero salí con alguien.

Ginny sonrió divertida.

Oh, vamos Nev. No estoy enfadada, no hace falta que inventes cuentos de princesas para alegrarme.

El chico le miró, muy serio y ella se arrepintió inmediatamente de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

Lo-lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte.

Neville bajó la mirada y siguió hablando.

Se llama Lisa y somos vecinos desde pequeños. Pero no fue hasta el año pasado... bueno, que entonces empezamos a salir. Era todo perfecto y yo no me podía creer que algo tan bueno me pasara a mi. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que vi nunca. Pero no duró mucho; un par de meses después me dejó, diciendo que yo era demasiado bueno para ella y que no la merecía. A los pocos días la vi con Bill Applegate, el matón del barrio, subidos en la moto de él. Tenía una expresión de felicidad que nunca le había visto mientras estaba conmigo.

Ginny todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de oir: no imaginaba que Neville pudiera haber tenido novia. Aún así hablaba convencida cuando dijo:

Si quieres saber mi opinión, ella tenía razón. No te merecía.

Él le sonrió agradecido y sonrojado.

Si quieres saber la mia, no creo que estés condenada a salir con gilipollas. Sólo es que no encontraste todavía a ninguno que esté a tu altura.

Ginny bostezó. Se tumbó junto al chico y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, susurrando:

Gracias Nev, me siento mucho mejor.

Muy pronto se quedó dormida, pensando en lo que había estado a punto de pasar y en que quizáestaba confundidaporque, por una vez, un chico la trataba bien. Pero también diciéndose que había sido él quien la había apartado.

Una voz apagada rompió el silencio del invernadero.

Gracias a ti, Ginny.

Neville cerró los ojos pensando que, si no volviera a despertar, ya podría dar su vida por bien empleada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Harry cuando los otros hubieron desaparecido.

Bueno...- Sarah parecía bastante tranquila- era lo que querías ¿no? Querías que me hiciera pasar por tu novia...

Sí, pero tú no querías hacerlo. Y empiezo a pensar que te tenía que haber hecho caso y buscarme a otra.

Oh, vamos. No te habrás puesto nervioso sólo porque dije que eras un tigre en la cama... "amorcito"- dijo con sorna.

¡Déjalo ya!- Harry estaba cada vez más rojo.

Bueno, en cualquier caso, ahora tenemos que seguir con la farsa. Ya está hecho.

Supongo que sí. Pero te agradecería que dejes los comentarios sobre mi rendimiento sexual para la intimidad- dijo el moreno sin poder aguantar ya más la risa. - Supongo... que te debería dar las gracias, de todas formas.

A decir verdad fue por orgullo propio. Ese capullo me estaba poniendo enferma y no me pude controlar. Aunque... no estaría mal que me ofrecieras un entrenamiento más a la semana.

Mientras Harry hablaba, se oyó el crujido de una rama en unos arbustos cercanos. Sarah miró de reojo y sonrió.

¿Qué pasa¿De que te ries?- preguntó el chico.

Zabini y sus guardaespaldas nos están espiando. Disimula- dijo ella entre dientes, sin dejar de sonreir y mirándolo como si fuera una cantimplora de agua en el desierto.

¿Espiando?

Potter...- dijo Sarah acércándose a él peligrosamente y cogiendo su cara entre las manos - más te vale que mi nivel como jugadora de Quidditch acabe siendo digno de la liga profesional.

Y tras acabar de decir esto, venció la poca distancia que separaba sus labios y le dio un largo beso.

Luego, disimuladamente, volvió a escrutar entre los árboles.

Creo que ha funcionado - susurró- se están alejando.

Gggggggghhhhhh- fue el único sonido que Harry consiguió emitir.

Me gustaría haberles visto las caras. Al final va a ser divertido y todo.

Ggggggghhhhhh

Harry ¿estás bien?

Cre-creo...Zabini... razón- dijo, incorporándose a duras penas- Es ta-tarde. Ma-madrugar... mañana...

¿Mañana? Pero si mañana es sabado...

Pero el chico no le oía. Caminaba hacia el castillo como un zombie, sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Quizá si el tiempo se hubiera parado en ese instante, no le habría importado.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, aunque no debía ser mucho a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en todo el castillo. Giró levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para comprobar dónde estaba y que toda la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

No, allí estaba ella, envuelta en el edredón y durmiendo plácidamente. Sus rizos castaños reposaban sobre la almohada.

**_"I don't want to miss one smile _**

**_I don't want to miss one kiss _**

**_I just want to be with you _**

**_right here with you, just like this"_**

(_No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,  
no quiero extrañar ni un beso,  
sólo quiero estar contigo,  
aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora)._

Se quedó un rato mirándola dormir, embelesado; sabía que él también debía descansar, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, ni dejar de mirarla. No podía parar de repetirse una y otra vez lo hermosa que era. No podía evitar pensar que aquello era demasiado bonito para durar.

**_"I just want to hold you close _**

**_feel your heart so close to mine _**

**_And just stay here in this moment _**

**_for all the rest of time"_**

(_Sólo quiero tenerte cerca sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío y permanecer aquí, en este momento por el resto de los tiempos_).

¿Quieres saber por qué me gustas, Herm?- le susurró al silencio de la habitación vacía - Me gustas por la forma en que se arquea tu espalda cuando vas cargada de libros. Me gustas por cómo miras a Snape cuando dice algo que te indigna, pero no te puedes quejar. Por cómo frunces el ceño cuando me comporto como un niño y por cómo arqueas la ceja, exasperada, cuando discutimos. Me gustas por cómo te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa y cómo te echas el pelo hacia atrás, frenéticamente, mientras estudias. Me gusta ponerme torcida la corbata todos los días, para que todos los días me la tengas que colocar. Y me gusta que le arregles los remolinos del pelo a Harry aunque sepas de antemano que quedará exactamente igual. Me gusta ver cómo untas la mermelada en las tostadas, muy rápido, para luego comerlas a mordisquitos. Me gustas porque cuando estás cerca empiezo a temblar de arriba a abajo, porque cuando me miras se me acelera el pulso y porque cuando me sonríes, se me olvida lo que tengo que decir. Me gustas porque cuando nadie más cree en mi, tú lo haces.

**_"I don't want to close my eyes _**

**_I don't want to fall asleep _**

**_cause I'd miss you babe _**

**_and I don't want to miss a thing _**

_(No quiero cerrar los ojos,  
no quiero quedarme dormido,  
porque te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada)_

Ron suspiró, volviendo a enterrarse entre las mantas y acércándose más a ella para sentir su calor.

Y quizá algún día me atreva a decirte todo esto- susurró resignado, sabiendo que se estaba comportando como un estúpido.

Abrazó la cintura de la chica, desde atrás, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

...algún día...-murmuró dejándose llevar nuevamente por el sueño y pensando que quizá mañana fuera ya tarde. Pero no le importaba porque Hermione estaba entre sus brazos.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía.

****

**_"Cause even when I dream of you _**

**_The sweetest dream will never do _**

**_I'd still miss you babe and _**

**_I don't want to miss a thing"_**

_(Porque aún si soñara contigo,  
el más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.  
Aún así te extrañaría, nena,  
Y no quiero extrañar nada)_

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o - Continuará - o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

* * *

_Bueno, no os quejaréis que esta vez lo dejé bien cerradito y sin incertidumbre de ningún tipo. Lo cual no quiere decir que el próximo capítulo no vaya a ser interesantísimo (ahora hay incertidumbre?) Bueno, da igual. Espero que os haya gustado y que hagáis caso de la moraleja. Hay que vivir cada momento intensamente! La canción es "I don't want to miss a thing", de Aerosmith y está en la banda sonora de Armageddon. Merece la pena escucharla._

_Y como voy pillada de tiempo, no pude contestar los reviews. El próximo capi os respondo a todos._

_Muchas gracias a:_

**Lucymalfoy**

**Cervatilla**

**Luuluu**

**Sarah-keyko**

**BonnieRadcliffe**

**Lulucy6**

**Rosely**

**LilGranger**

**ArwenWood**

**DrEaMKaT**

**Kixa**

**Auradrk**

**MioneRonnie**

**Lucymasl**

**Ann M.Riddle**

**Jill-chan**

**Ginny**

Besitos para todas!


	14. Jugando al gato y al ratón

Me gustaría tener una buena excusa. Me gustaría poder decir que fui seleccionada entre un grupo de terrícolas y abducida por una colonia de Plutonianos que querían hibridar su raza con la nuestra. O que Rupert Grint se presentó en mi casa, me metió en un saco y me llevó a la tan traída isla desierta. Pero no puedo decir nada de eso. Sólo que acabé los exámenes el 12 de julio y que escapé a un pueblecito de Castilla, muy bonito pero sin ordenadores. Y que vuelvo con ideas nuevas, viejas preocupaciones y la misma escasez de tiempo para escribir. No obstante, se intentará. A Dios pongo por testigo que algún día conseguiré actualizar en el plazo previsto. Mientras tanto confío en vuestra benevolencia, en que interrumpáis los hechizos para que me salgan hemorroides y queméis los muñecos de vudú con mi cara. Y espero que no os decepcione mucho el capítulo, porque aunque es menos interesante que los anteriores en lo que a contenido se refiere está escrito con toda mi buena voluntad. Disfrutad de las vacaciones los que las tengáis, y los que no espero que se os haga un poco más llevadero leyendo historias de fantasía)  
Nada me pertenece. A veces hasta dudo que me pertenezca mi propia vida.

"YOUR SONG" - Chapter 14

"Jugando al gato y al ratón"

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos unas horas más tarde ya era completamente de día. Calculó por la luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas que no podía ser más tarde de las siete de la mañana. Sin embargo, toda la habitación estaba en silencio. Se giró lentamente en la cama para comprobar que Hermione no había huido durante su sueño. Pero no, allí estaba ella plácidamente dormida.

"Lástima que cuando se levante me vaya a mandar a freír monas"-pensó cansinamente.

Había estado tan cerca de conseguir su sueño, lo había tenido en la mano... y lo había dejado escapar por su estupidez. La quería, había un millón de razones por las que se había enamorado de ella, por las que hubiera sacrificado su propia vida. Pero no se había atrevido a decir nada. Ninguna.

Mientras meditaba en todo aquello, no podía dejar de mirar a la chica. Porque, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la visión más hermosa que se podía imaginar para empezar el día de una forma perfecta.

Hermione sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Deja ya de mirarme, me vas a gastar- dijo repentinamente.

Ron dio un respingo al tiempo que ella abría los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo...?- empezó a preguntar.

- Intuición- dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sin dejar de sonreir, acercó su cara a la del chico y susurró:

- ¿No me vas a dar los buenos días?

Ron se quedó a cuadros: aquello era lo último que esperaba después de su metedura de pata de unas horas antes.

- ¿No estás... enfadada conmigo?

-¿Enfadada¿por qué debería estarlo?

- Porque ayer me comporté como un imbécil- dijo Ron sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-¿Imbécil? No digas tonterías Ronnie- dijo ella atrayéndolo hacia sí y dándole un tierno beso en los labios- si eres el chico más encantador del mundo

Ron no pudo contener su alegría y la abrazó, rodando sobre ella y empezando a besarla como si estuviera dispuesto a recuperar en aquel instante todo el tiempo perdido durante los siete cursos en el colegio.

Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que tardaron en darse cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Hooolaaa¿Chicas¿No hay nadie aquí?- resonó la voz de Sarah - ¿Herm?

Los pasos de la chica empezaron a acercarse a la cama donde estaban y Ron miró a Hermione con cara de desesperación mientras se cubría con el edredón.

- ¿Herm¿Estás dormida?

Sarah se acercaba y Hermione empujó a Ron hacia el borde de la cama con tanto ímpetu que el chico se cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

- Creo que me acabo de romper la cadera- jadeó él

- ¡No seas quejica y métete debajo de la cama!

Sarah descorrió las cortinas justo cuando Ron desaparecía bajo los faldones.

- ¡Hola Sarah¡Cuánto tiempo¿Qué tal ayer? - preguntó Hermione atropelladamente y con una gran sonrisa mientras se incorporaba de un salto.

Sarah se quedó estática mirándola con una ceja alzada y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó- Oí un golpe.

- Sí, sí. Estoy estupendamente. Gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Sabes donde estás las otras?

- No tengo ni idea... ¿por qué no dejas de mirar el techo?

- Einnn... porque estás un poco... desnuda.

Hermione se sonrojó al tiempo que se tapaba con lás sabanas.

- Jeje lo siento. Por la noche estaba demasiado calient...digooo... acalorada y... estaba sudando... quiero decir, por el calor y entonces decidí desnudarme porque...

- Ya me hago una idea- respondió la morena mirándola como si estuviese loca, y añadió- voy a desayunar algo. Si vienen las otras diles que estoy en el comedor.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía a marchar, dijo con tono de sorna.

- ¿Sabes Herm? Porque te conozco y sé que sería lo último que harías en tu vida, pero si estuviera hablando con Ginny o Mary pensaría que tienes un chico escondido debajo de la cama- y riéndose, desapareció por las escaleras.

Hermione suspiró y asomó la cabeza debajo de la cama.

- ¿Estás bien Ronnie?

- Bueno, quizá haya perdido un par de neuronas por falta de oxígeno. Y el suelo estaba tan frío que me van a tener que amputar un testículo, pero por lo demás...

- No seas bobo- rió cariñosamente. - De todas formas deberías marcharte. Alguien más podría entrar y verte aquí.

- Mmmm... Herm

-¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías pasarme una manta?

- ¿Una manta¿Pretendes dormir la siesta ahí debajo?

- No. Es que... estoy desnudo.

-Ya... ¿y qué?

- Y me da vergüenza que me veas.

- Pero si ya te vi...

-Pero no con tanta luz.

La chica suspiró y le alcanzó una manta. Ron salió completamente envuelto y empezó a vestirse debajo de ella. Cada poco tropezaba con los pantalones. 

-Date prisa- le animó ella.

Cuando acabó de ponerse la ropa, le dio un rápido beso y salió disparado por la puerta.

Antes de bajar hacia el descansillo, echó un vistazo para comprobar que nadie le viera y tomó las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los chicos. Estaba tan alelado pensando en la noche anterior que no vio a Harry salir de la habitación y tropezó con él.

- ¡Ron¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó el moreno

- Eeeeh... buscándote... para desayunar.

Harry alzó una ceja.

- Pues... estaba en mi cama. Ya sabes, la que está al lado de la ventana.

Ron se dio un golpe en la frente:

- ¡Seré bobo!- exclamó con simulado fastidio- ¡y yo buscándote en el campo de Quidditch! Ciertamente, tenía más sentido lo de la cama. Lo tendré presente la próxima vez: a las siete de la mañana de un sábado, Harry suele estar durmiendo.

- Eeen... si, como casi toda la gente normal- respondió su amigo mirándolo de refilón al tiempo que alzaba una ceja- ¿estás bien?

-¡Perfectamente! - dijo con risa nerviosa - ¿qué te hace pensar que no estoy bien? Porque no tengo por qué no estarlo jejejeje...

- Vale...- contestó el moreno escéptico- ¿entonces vamos a desayunar?

- Sí...- dijo Ron con fastidio mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras. La ducha fría con que llevaba un rato soñando tendría que esperar.

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, cada uno con la mente vagando por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Un rato después llegó Neville, con el pelo húmedo y signos de haber dormido poco aquella noche.

- ¡Vaya! Otro trasnochador- exclamó Harry como si la cosa no fuera con él -¿noche movidita, amigo?

- Dímelo tú- respondió Neville con una mueca burlona- porque cuando yo me acosté tu cama todavía estaba vacía.

El moreno se sonrojó ante la observación: pensaba que su ausencia había pasado desapercibida.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó quitándole importancia y sin dejar de mirar a los cereales para disimular su turbación- ¿estás seguro? Porque creo que te equivocas. Yo volví antes de...

- Segurísimo... te oí llegar.

Harry levanto la cara mostrando un gesto interrogante.

- ¿Me oíste?

- Lo dificil sería no haberte oído... te comiste el marco de la puerta al entrar, tropezaste con la cama de Dean, tiraste los libros que tenías encima de la mesita y pisaste al gato de Hermione.

- ¿Hermione¿Que pasa con Hermione?-exclamó Ron saliendo de su ensoñación repentinamente.

- Ron, de verdad, deberías hacértelo mirar.Darías de comer a muchos profesionales de la psiquiatría- contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Tú no cambies de tema, Potter- Neville le estaba dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora- ¿vas a contarnos a qué te dedicaste hasta esas horas?

- Eeeh... yo... estuve... ¡Ron llegó más tarde que yo!

Ambos dirigieron las miradas hacia el pelirrojo.

- Jejeje así soy yo-contestó el aludido- soy el que más tarde se acuesta y el que más temprano se levanta. Esto de aspirar a ser un profesional del Quidditch es muy sacrificado. Hay que entrenar a todas horas.

Antes de que a los otros les diera tiempo a replicar, entraron Dean y Seamus y se sentaron junto a ellos, que se concentraron nuevamente en sus respectivos desayunos.

- Vaya, vaya- exclamó Dean estudiando la escena- parece que alguien tuvo una noche intensa.

Al decir esto, Harry se atragantó con los cereales, Neville volcó una jarra de zumo sobre el mantel y Ron se untó la mano con mermelada.

Dean y Seamus empezaron a reirse estrepitosamente.

- La verdad es que me refería a Ron, chicos - les dijo a los otros- pero por lo que veo no es el único que va a tener que dar explicaciones.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo mosqueado.

-Dímelo tú, Casanova- Dean se estaba divirtiendo mucho- llevas la misma ropa de ayer por la noche.

Ron bajó la vista y comprobó con fastidio que el chico tenía razón. Llevaba la camisa y los pantalones del disfraz de Drácula.

- Es que estaba tan cansado que ni me desvestí al acostarme- fue la única explicación plausible que se le ocurrió en aquel instante.

- ¿Y por qué no te cambiaste hoy al levantarte?- preguntó Neville inocentemente.

- Seguía cansado- le respondió el chico bruscamente y con gesto de "tú de parte de quién estás".

- Vale...- intervino Seamus por primera vez- ... pero eso no explica que lleves la camisa del revés cuando ayer la llevabas bien puesta.

Ron se sonrojó violentamente mientras los demás se carcajeaban, pero afortunadamente fue el propio Dean el que desvió el tema:

- Y tú, Longbottom, no sé de qué te ríes - la risa del chico se cortó en seco- porque tampoco te quedaste corto. Estábamos en la Sala Común cuando subiste a acostarte.

- Oh, a eso de ... ¿las once?- preguntó esperanzado, deseando que todo fuera un farol.

- Las cuatro y media-respondió Dean sin inmutarse.

-¿De veras¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo en este colegio!

Pero Harry y Ron no pensaban dejarle escapar así como así:

- ¿Así que las cuatro y media eh, señor inquisidor "mirad-que-responsable-y-modosito-soy"?- preguntó el pelirrojo con sorna.

Pero Neville se vio salvado al entrar en el Comedor Sarah, Ginny y Hermione. Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa disimulada a Ron al pasar junto a él. Luego las tres fueron a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

- ¿Sabéis...?- comenzó a preguntar Dean, pero al ver que sus amigos estaban distraidos cambió el tono- ¡EH¡VOSOTROS¡DESPERTAD!

Los aludidos le miraron como si estuviera loco.

- Joder, no sé que os habrá pasado por la noche pero estáis los tres agilipollados-todos desviaron las miradas- ¿sabéis de qué me enteré?

- ¿Un cotilleo?- preguntó Seamus emocionado, como si le fueran a dar un regalo de Navidad por adelantado.

- Sí- exclamó Dean gesticulando y aplaudiendo para burlarse de él - del Corazón de Bruja. ¡No te jode, el marujón este!

Seamus bajó la cabeza sonrojado.

- El caso es...-continuó el chico acercándose a los otros y bajando la voz como si estuvieran conspirando contra el gobierno- ... que Lavender me contó que Parvati le dijo que Padma se enteró de que ...

- Al grano- cortó Harry, que empezaba a estar impaciente.

-Bueno, que ayer vieron a Hermione en actitud extremadamente cariñosa con un tío. Dicen que se estaban dando el lote en el jardín y que incluso... ¡entraron juntos en el castillo!

Ron sintió que un trozo de tostada se le quedaba atravesada en la garganta. ¿Hermione había pasado la noche con un chico¿SU HERMIONE? Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a salir varita en mano a la caza de aquel malnacido, cayó en la cuenta de que él había pasado la noche con la chica. Era a él a quien habían visto con ella. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

Mierda. Le habían visto con ella.

Harry y Neville interpretaron su turbación erroneamente y le dirigieron miradas de preocupación y compasión.

- ¿Y... se sabe quien era él?- preguntó intentando simular que no le interesaba demasiado.

- No...- el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado-... pero dijeron que era muy alto y tremendamente atractivo.

Ron sintió que la vanidad empezaba a aplastar el resto de sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Eso dijeron¿Y algo más¿Parecía... no sé... inteligente y simpático? Apuesto a que tenía aspecto de deportista profesional- remató, henchido de orgullo.

- Ron-susurró Harry con tono paternal mientras le agarraba el brazo- deja de torturarte. Seguro que no es más que un malentendido. A lo mejor la vieron hablar con Roger y lo interpretaron mal.

- ¿Hablar?-exclamó Dean emocionado-¡qué va! Las palabras exactas fueron que se estaban metiendo la lengua hasta la garg...

- Ya nos damos por enterados- interrumpió Neville con mirada glacial.

Ron empezaba a divertirse. Le gustaba eso de que la gente se preocupara por saber quién era él. Le gustaba sentirse, por una vez, el centro de antención, y saber que tenía un secreto que nadie más conocía. Bueno, nadie aparte de Hermione. Un secreto de los dos. Sintió que el estómago le empezaba a levitar.

Aunque no sabía como tomarse el que sus amigos dieran por hecho que el chico "tremendamente atractivo" no podía ser él.

- En cualquier caso...- siguió Dean- no fue la única. También vieron a Ginny ir hacia los invernaderos. Acompañada.

El estómago de Ron volvió a su sitio repentinamente. Aquello ya no le parecía gracioso.

- ¡Repite eso!

- Pues que le vieron ir... bueno, hacia allí. En brazos de un chico moreno. No sé nada más.

- ¿Un chico moreno, eh? - bajó la mirada enfurecida hacia el borde de la mesa.

-Yo... puedo explicártelo... no es lo que parece- comenzó a defenderse Neville, pero Ron le interrumpió.

- ¡TÚ!- dijo señalando acusadoramente a Harry- ¡Y TE HACES LLAMAR MI AMIGO!

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó el aludido, sorprendido.

- ¿Qúe le hiciste a mi hermana?

Harry no salía de su asombro mientras Ron no dejaba de dar voces.

- ¿No ves que eres mucho mayor que ella¡Eso es perversión de menores!

- No sé de qué me hablas, pero en cualquier caso Ginny ya es mayorcita para...

- ¡Y lo reconoces sin ningún pudor! Tienes más cara que espalda.

La gente en el comedor empezaba a girar la cabeza hacia ellos, curiosos hacia el espectáculo que estaban dando. Al fondo de la mesa, Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ginny y ambas se encogieron de hombros sin saber de qué iba la cosa.

- Ron, yo... - Neville intentaba intervenir- ...

- Tranquilo, ya sé que tú no tienes nada que ver

- No, pero es que yo... fui yo el que la llevó en ...

- Neville- Ron le encaró directamente- no intentes encubrirlo. Debería haber pensado en ello antes de hacer lo que quiera que haya hecho con mi hermanita.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

- Ginny¿se puede saber qué le pasa a tu hermano?- preguntó Sarah mientras miraban como Ron cruzaba por encima de la mesa para agarrar a Harry por el cuello de la túnica y sacudirlo.

- Mmmm... no estoy muy segura... pero yo diría que está intentando matar a Harry- dijo sin inmutarse apenas.

- Oh, y supongo que eso es normal...

- Cuando duerme poco sí.

Hermione, que observaba obnubilada la escena, se sobresaltó.

- ¿Dormir poco¿Por qué habría de dormir poco¿QUÉ SABES?- dijo mirando con cara de psicópata a la pelirroja.

Las chicas le miraron extrañadas.

- Bueno, era sólo una opinión- finalizó.

- Joder, como está el panorama. Van a tener que echaros Valium a todos en el desayuno.

- Buenos días- Mary acababa de tomar asiento junto a ellas. Tenía el pelo revuelto (algo poco usual en ella) y las ojeras le llegaban hasta la nariz.

- Parece que alguien está de resaca- dijo Ginny divertida.

- Pues parece mal. Ayer no bebí.

- Mmmm... ¿mala noche?

La rubia la crucificó con la mirada.

- Vale, vale, ya lo pillo. Me voy antes de que me echéis un maleficio alguna de las tres- dijo la pelirroja levantándose.

- ¡Eh!- se quejó Sarah - que yo estoy como siempre.

- Por eso mismo. Tú no necesitas una noche de insomnio para estar de un humor de perros. ¡Ciao!

Y desapareció corriendo por la puerta del comedor.

Hermione seguía turbada por el fallo de unos minutos antes y Sarah se concentró taciturna en su magdalena. Mary agradeció el autismo de sus amigas: por una vez no tenía ganas de hablar. Comenzó a revolver la leche con un movimiento automático mientras su mirada vagaba por el Comedor semilleno. Sin embargo, y aunque quería evitarlo, no tardó mucho en dirigir su atención hacia la mesa más alejada de todas: la de Slytherin. En contra de su voluntad, comenzó a buscar entre los alumnos a Draco Malfoy, pero lo hizo de una manera tan instintiva que se sobresaltó cuando el rubio apareció en su campo de visión. Intentó desviar la mirada, pretendiendo dar la sensación de que curioseaba sin más pero no pudo evitar fijar su vista en él. El rubio estaba apoyado sobre una mano, ignorando aparentemente el discurso de sus compañeros de mesa, y sus ojos parecían extraviados. Entonces Mary se dio cuenta de que no estaba despistado sin más, sino que tenia la mirada fija en un punto concreto.

En ella.

Cuando le devolvió la mirada, el chico no varió ni un ápice la expresión grave y reflexiva que tenía en su rostro. Aunque serio, sus ojos desprendían una calidez que nunca le había visto. Nunca hasta ahora. Libre de máscaras y artificios.

Por alguna razón que se escapaba a su comprensión, aquella mirada le asustó más que nunca.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Ginny subió a toda prisa las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de su Sala Común. No se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba el libro de texto hasta que había llegado al invernadero para la clase de Herbología, la primera de aquel lunes postfestivo. Esperaba llegar a tiempo: a la profesora Sprout le incomodaban en exceso los retrasos. Pronunció la contraseña con voz entrecortada por la carrera y atravesó la estancia en pocas zancadas. Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que allí había alguien más hasta que lo tenía encima. Del impulso del golpe salió despedida hacia atrás.

- ¡Hey! Deberías ir con más cuidado Gin. Podrías hacerte daño, o atropellar a alguien.

Neville, sonriente, le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¿No te explicó Filch lo de los límites de velocidad?

Ginny estaba demasiado turbada para contestar. Ignorando la mano del chico, se levantó de un salto y subió las escaleras de tres en tres.

Neville se quedó mirando cómo ella se alejaba, con la mirada perdida y el corazón en un puño.

Una vez en su cuarto, Ginny ignoró el libro que había subido a buscar y se tiró en plancha sobre su cama. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada intentando ignorar todas las dudas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Pero no podía.

No lograba entender del todo qué había pasado la noche del viernes en el invernadero.

No sabía como habían llegado allí juntos, ni cómo habían acabado tendidos el uno junto al otro. No sabía cómo habían acabado abriendo sus corazones y contando secretos que nadie más conocía. No sabía cómo habían acabado sus labios tan cerca que el más leve movimiento los hubiera unido, ni tampoco cómo se había roto aquella cercanía.

Pero lo que desde luego ignoraba era por qué se había sentido ella en aquel momento como si le hubieran arrancado un brazo. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto que Neville no hubiera querido besarla? Porque... ¿había estado a punto de besarle, no? Y él se había apartado... ¿Se había engañado al pensar que aquel beso debía ser la culminación de una noche casi perfecta?

Estaba confusa porque no sabía si realmente iba a besarle porque parecía inevitable, o porque ella deseaba besarle. No estaba segura de seguir viéndolo solo como a un amigo, pero tampoco de verlo de otra forma.

Aún así, él no había querido besarla. Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones, y se había apartado deliberadamente. Sintió una profunda desazón al pensar eso. No se consideraba creída ni arrogante, nunca se había visto así. Pero nunca la habían rechazado. ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba¿Le dolía que la rechazaran por primera vez en su vida?

Intentó conformarse con eso, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que esa era una simple excusa para no enfrentarse a la explicación más lógica. La que parpadeaba en su cerebro como un cartel de neón en una discoteca.

Que estaba enamorada de Neville y que él la había rechazado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neville desvió sus pasos del sendero principal para dirigirse al invernadero especial de recuperación. Iba tan distraído que se sorprendió cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la pared de cristal. El corazón le empezó a latir violentamente al recordar que unas horas antes había estado allí con Ginny. Con su mejor amiga por la que sentía algo mucho más profundo.

Empujó suavemente la puerta de entrada y se dejó envolver por el ambiente impregnado de aromas florales. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquel aroma embriagador pero aquel día adquiría un significado especial. Al ver que no había nadie más allí, se dejó caer encima de un montón de cojines y aspiró profundamente.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, y al mismo tiempo dolorosa. Porque era peor tenerla tan cerca sabiendo que nunca podría ser suya... Y estaba seguro de que nunca lo sería. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que se le declarara y no había recibido ninguna señal por parte de ella que indicara que podía sentir lo mismo.

O quizá... no, seguro que se lo había imaginado. Había creído ver en un momento dado que ella acercaba su cara a la de él. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar las pecas de su nariz. Y él se había asustado y la había apartado. ¿Por qué? Si en aquel momento se hubiera acercado a la chica, podría haberla besado. Quizá ella le hubiera dejado... se sentía vulnerable.

Pero no era eso lo que quería él. No quería aprovecharse de un momento de debilidad. La hubiese tenido esa noche, si, y hubiera sido sin duda la más maravillosa de su vida. Pero... ¿qué hubiera pasado después? Al día siguiente harían por olvidarlo y su relación ya no volvería a ser la misma. Ginny se arrepentiría de haber sucumbido y lo culparía a él.

Pero la hubiera tenido esa noche. No podía dejar de pensarlo. ¿Por qué había sido tan racional¿Por qué no había hecho caso a las voces que gritaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, que la agarrara y la besara como si le fuera la vida en ello?

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y entró la profesora Sprout, que se quedó mirándolo extrañada.

-Ya hablé con el profesor Lupin- le dijo, obviando el hecho de que él estuviera tirado en el suelo con la mente en otro sitio - dijo que no había problema en que te tomaras estas horas libres para ayudarme siempre que te pusieras al día con tus deberes.

El chico asintió poco convencido.

- ¿Estás bien Neville? Te veo distraído. ¿Alguna complicación con el trabajo o algo?.

El moreno suspiró.

- ¿Complicaciones yo? Nunca.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Harry¡Haaaarry¿Dónde estás?

Ron recorría el pasillo de las mazmorras buscando el rastro del moreno, a quien había perdido de vista hacía un rato. Quería tener una charla en serio con él. De hermano mayor a pretendiente pervertido.

- ¡Vamos Harry¡No seas crío! Sal y hablemos de hombre a hombre.

A su lado, se abrió una puerta y alguien tiró de él hacia el interior de una estancia en penumbra. El pelirrojo escrutó en la oscuridad con dificultad.

- ¿Harry¿Eres tú?

- Ssschhh... podrían oirnos y eso supondría un castigo monumental.

- ¿Herm¿Qué.. que hacemos aq..?

No pudo continuar porque los labios de la chica estaban presionando los suyos.

Cuando se separaron Ron tenía aspecto de haber olvidado cómo había llegado hasta allí.

- ¿Y bien, que hacías?

- ¿Hummmm?

- Llevas un rato dando voces.

- Hummmm... oh¡sí! Se me olvidaba, tengo que buscar a Harry.

- ¿Y para qué necesitas a Harry?- le dijo la chica con voz melosa mientras se ponía de puntillas para besuquearle el cuello.

- Mmmmm... si no dejas de hacer eso no voy a ...mmm...no, tengo que ir porque me tiene que ...mmm...explicar... que... Ginny...mmmm eso me gusta... pero Harry...oh.

Los labios de Hermione volvieron a cubrir los suyos y Ron olvidó quién era Harry.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del muro donde acababa el pasillo principal y comenzaba el pasadizo que conducía a la mazmorra. Hacía un rato que había despistado a Ron, pero ahora tocaba clase de pociones y era inevitable que se encontrara con él. Pero su amigo no se atrevería a decirle nada si Snape, o algún Slytherin, estaban delante. Por eso tenía que llegar al aula antes que él.

Fue caminando despacio, procurando no hacer ruido: no le extrañaría que el pelirrojo estuviese escondido detrás de una estatua o en algún recoveco. A lo lejos vio un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que cruzaban el pasillo hacia el aula de pociones: ya debía ser casi la hora.

- ¡Tú!- alguien le agarró por el hombro- sucio pervierteniñas.

Al chico se le paró el corazón por unos instantes, hasta que oyó risas. Al girarse se encontró con Dean y Seamus.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermanita¿No ves que todavía lleva pañales?- dijo Dean gesticulando para imitar a Ron.

Harry no pudo evitar reirse también. Realmente la actitud sobreprotectora de Ron era un poco ridícula. Tendría que acostumbrarse a convivir con la idea de que su "hermanita" era una chica muy guapa y con muchos admiradores.

De repente se abrió una puerta por delante de ellos y salió Hermione al pasillo, riéndose mientras alguien la agarraba por el brazo.

- ¡Para ya! Es la hora de ir a clase- dijo la chica sin parar de reir coquetamente- Snape nos matará.

- Oh, eso sería terrible- dijo una voz familiar desde el interior del aula sin parar de tirar de la chica hacia dentro.

- Alguien podría vern...- Hermione vio de repente a Harry, Dean y Seamus, que la miraban con los ojos como platos a pocos metros de ella.

En ese momento salió Ron atropelladamente dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre la chica, pero se quedó parado al ver su gesto.

Hermione puso cara de enfado y se giró hacia Ron con el dedo en alto, en actitud amenazante.

- ¡Y que sea la última vez que me haces perder el tiempo sólo para matar a una estúpida araña!- dijo la chica con tono desafiante y en voz suficientemente alta para que lo oyeran todos los que contemplaban la escena.

Y girando bruscamente, se encaminó hacia el aula de pociones.

Ron se quedó un rato mirándola mientras se alejaba, temeroso de dar la cara ante sus amigos. Finalmente tuvo que dirigirse hacia ellos, que todavía no habían reaccionado.

- Bueno... ya sabéis el asco que me dan esos bichos- dijo levantando los brazos a modo de excusa- y justo pasaba Hermione por aquí y...

- Justo Hermione- repitió Dean alzando una ceja - y justo en una de las mazmorras que están a oscuras. ¿Querrías explicarnos cómo viste la araña¿Con unas gafas de visión nocturna?.

Ron empezó a sudar profusamente mientras Dean le escrutaba con la mirada. Seamus observaba la escena curioso y Harry se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano.

- Yoyo... yoyoyo...nosotros...

- Ronnie- dijo Dean acercándose a él con gesto triunfal y acorralándolo contra la pared- no nacimos ayer. Sabemos perfectamente qué hacías ahí dentro.

Ron tragó saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Lo... sabéis?

- ¿Lo sabemos?- preguntó Seamus por lo bajo a Dean.

- Lo sabemos- confirmó el chico.

- Lo sabemos, claro que lo sabemos- repitió Seamus.

- Bu-bueno veréis yo... nosotros... yo no os dije nada porque esperaba el momento adecuado y..- el pelirrojo estaba pasándolo realmente mal.

Dean le interrumpió.

- Ronnie... es normal que hagas algo así. Era totalmente previsible.

- ¿Ah si?

- Claro. Era normal que con la jugosa información que os di esta mañana estuvieras deseando saber quién era el chico misterioso que pasó la noche con Hermione.

Ron estaba aún más descolocado.

- ¿Y por eso...?- indagó.

- ... y por eso la has recluido en esta mazmorra. Para interrogarla e intentar averiguar quien era el afortunado- acabó Dean con gesto triunfal.

- ¿Eso hice¡Oh¡Eso hice¡Exactamente eso!- el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado- Eres un as, Dean. No se te escapa una.

- Lo sé- exclamó el chico orgulloso mientras se daba golpecitos en el pecho - aunque he de decir que era bastante evidente. Hasta Seamus lo habría sospechado.

- No, la verdad es que no- contestó el aludido riendo avergonzado- yo habría dicho que quizá están saliendo en secreto y que se habían escondido ahí para darse el lote sin que los viéramos. Pero nunca se me dio bien jugar a los detectives jajaja.

- Es evidente que no- contestó Dean carcajeándose - ¡saliendo en secreto! Qué tontería.

- Sí, que tontería jejejeje- coreó Ron mientras se secaba las gotas de sudor que chorreaban por su nuca.

- Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya- dijo Seamus apresurando el paso hacia el aula mientras Dean le seguía.

Harry se dispuso a aprovechar para seguirlos también pero Ron le agarró por el brazo.

- Tú y yo tenemos aún una charla pendiente, Potter.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora

- Mira Ron, si realmente estuviera saliendo con Ginny, no tendría ningún problema en contártelo. Pero es que no es así, de verdad.

Ron bajó la mirada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro!- dijo Harry poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Ninguno había visto que no estaban solos en el pasillo.

- ¡Vaya¡Una reconciliación! Adoro las historias de amor con final feliz- Malfoy sonreía mientras Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini le coreaban con sus risas.

Harry decidió que era mejor ignorarlos.

- Ronnie- prosiguió en voz baja- eres mi mejor amigo y no te ocultaría nada. El día que tenga novia tu serás el primero en saberlo.

- ¡Qué escena tan enternecedora!- seguía diciendo el Slytherin, aunque no oía nada de lo que decían.

Justo en ese momento Sarah y Mary aparecieron por el pasillo. La morena tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Oh, Harry, cariño, estás aquí - dijo Sarah acercándosele y colgándose de su cuello- llevo un buen rato buscándote.

- Sarah, no es un buen moment...

No pudo seguir porque la morena le besó nuevamente delante de todos. De repente el pasillo se quedó en silencio. Harry no reaccionaba después de lo que acababa de pasar y Mary, Draco y Pansy Parkinson intentaban asimilar lo que estaban viendo, mientras los otros Slytherin intercambiaban miradas de asentimiento.

Fue la voz de Ron la que rompió el silencio.

- ¡ASÍ QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO¡ASÍ QUE NO HAY SECRETOS PARA MI!

- Ron... yo...

- ¡Ajá¡Ahora lo entiendo¡Estás usándola para encubrir tu relación con Ginny!

Todas las miradas se giraron interrogantes hacia el moreno, que estaba completamente sonrojado.

- ¿QUÉ INSINÚAS? - preguntó Sarah fingiendo montar en cólera- ¡Harry y yo nos queremos!. ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny con todo esto?.

Sarah y Ron se enzarzaron en una discusión en la que ella defendía los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella mientras Ron, olvidándose de sus prejuicios de unos minutos antes, los reclamaba para su hermana. Mientras tanto, la cara de los demás era un poema.

- ¿Pero no era lesbiana?- preguntó Pansy inclinándose hacia sus compañeros.

Blaise Zabini se encogió de hombros.

- Lo es.- explicó Goyle con aires de entendido- Está discutiendo con Weasley por el amor de Ginny.

- ¿Pero esa no es la hermana de Weasley?

- Cosas más raras se han visto.

- Yo creo que discuten porque a los dos les gusta Harry- argumentó Crabbe.

- ¿Y entonces esa tal Ginny?

- Creo que Summers la usa de tapadera para ocultar su heterosexualidad.

- Sois una panda de imbéciles- susurró Draco sin mirarlos- deberíais escucharos.

La voz sibilante de Snape se oyó por encima de los gritos de todos ellos.

- Es una bonita historia. ¿Por qué no escriben un guión para una telenovela? Pero les ruego que no sea durante el horario de MI lección. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué? Los de Slytherin también están fuera de...

- Es evidente que el señor Malfoy y sus compañeros intentan imponer orden- dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo.

Draco les miró profundamente pero ningún resto de sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lanzó una última mirada a Mary y, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió al aula.

o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o000

- Y deben dejarlo cocer 19 minutos exactamente. Este paso es muy importante para que el ojo de astracán haga su efecto...

Ron luchaba contra el sopor mientras Snape escribía las instrucciones de la poción en la pizarra. Apenas había dormido por la noche y habían sido dos días llenos de emociones. Era ahora cuando empezaba a notar el cansancio. Aunque desde luego no se quejaba de no haber dormido.

Miró disimuladamente de reojo hacia su compañera de pupitre y no pudo evitar sonreir como un bobo. Hermione estaba concentrada, como siempre, en las explicaciones del profesor y se afanaba en copiar cada punto y cada coma en su pergamino. Nada en su gesto delataba que aquel día fuera especial, o diferente a los anteriores. Pero él sabía que lo era.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta de que la observaba.

-... ese será el momento exacto en que deben añadir el extracto de sándalo y...

El profesor seguía de espaldas y Ron se incorporó un poco en el asiento. Cogió su pluma y se dispuso a copiar algo: era el año de los ÉXTASIS y debía concentrarse para mejorar sus notas. De repente notó una mano en su rodilla y dio un pequeño respingo. Miró hacia Hermione, que seguía copiando lo que decía Snape con gesto imperturbable.

Aunque la comisura de sus labios estaba levemente curvada en un amago de sonrisa burlona.

Ron le echó una mirada de "no juegues con fuego" pero no le sirvió de nada porque los ojos de ambos no se encontraron.

Tendría que seguir copiando con la mano de ella en la rodilla. Bueno, podría acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se conformó y empezó a subir la mano por el muslo. Esta vez el respingo de Ron se oyó en el silencio del aula.

- Oh bien, un voluntario- Snape sonrió arrogantemente - señor Weasley¿puede decirnos qué propiedades tiene esta hierba?.

- Disculpe profesor... ¿a qué ...hummm- la mano de la chica seguía ascendiendo- hierba se ... aaahhh... refiere exactamente?

El rostro de Ron se había vuelto del color de su pelo y esto empeoró cuando empezaron a oirse risitas entre los alumnos de Slytherin.

- ¿Entonces... no estaba atendiendo a la explicación?

- No, quiero decir sí pero esa última parte no la ooooiiiiiiii- Hermione reía por lo bajo al comprobar el efecto que sus caricias tenían sobre el chico.

- Señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que está deseando alardear de sus conocimientos. ¿Querría decirle a su ... compañero..- el profesor hizo tanto hincapié en esa última palabra que Ron dudó de si había visto algo - de qué estábamos hablando?.

- Si, profesor. La belladona es una planta venenosa de flores violetas y...

- Sé lo que es la belladona- interrumpió el pelirrojo mosqueado- ya le dije que era sólo que no había oido el nombre de la planta.

- Bien, entonces podrá explicarnos qué se extrae de ella y para qué sirve.

Snape le miró expectante con una ceja alzada y Hermione también se volvió hacia él, curiosa. Ron se incorporó en su asiento, perdiendo el contacto con la mano de la chica y cogió aire. Sabía lo que era. Hermione se lo había explicado en cierta ocasión y, como casi todo lo que ella le decía, lo había memorizado sin ningún esfuerzo.

- De la belladona se extrae una sustancia, la...ooh..

Ahí estaba su mano otra vez. Y muy, muy arriba. Si la desplazaba unos centímetros llegaría a zona peligrosa. Y lo peor era que ella no había movido ni un músculo de la cara.

Snape seguía esperando, deseando que fallara para restar puntos a la casa y dejarlo en ridículo. Parecía divertirle mucho la situación.

-... se extrae la atropina, que se utiliza para elaborar pociones...medicinales..- la mano se desplazó un poco y a Ron se le quedó la mente en blanco.

-De acuerdo, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no estar antendiendo en clase. Ahora, pónganse a hacer la ...

Ron se incorporó de un salto antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar la frase. Si seguía un segundo más sentado podía perder el control por completo.

- ... la tarea. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa ahora, señor Weasley?

- Na-nada. Quería llegar al armario de los materiales antes que los demás. Estoy deseando ponerme ya a hacer la poción...-dirigió una mirada disimulada a la pizarra-... de curación de enfermedades cutáneas.

Snape volvió a alzar las cejas pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en su mesa en silencio sin quitarle la mirada de encima en un buen rato. Cuando volvió a su sitio Hermione tenía una imperceptible expresión de triunfo.

- No deberías haber hecho eso.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó ella desafiante.

- No. Ahora tendré que vengarme- dijo mirándola fijamente.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Me parece justo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry volcó el contenido del frasco en el caldero mientras Neville removía el líquido en sentido antihorario, como indicaban las instrucciones. Tenía que vigilar a su compañero continuamente porque, aunque había mejorado mucho en el último año, Pociones seguía siendo una asignatura que se le resistía. Lástima que para estudiar Herbología necesitara aprobar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones. Además, había muchas probabilidades de que tuviera que probar él la poción al terminar la clase.

Miró hacia la mesa de delante: Hermione estaba riñendo a Ron por algo, como siempre, mientras él se frotaba la nuca en un gesto de arrepentimiento típico suyo. En cualquier caso, parecía que las encendidas peleas de las últimas semanas habían amainado. Era buena señal.

- Harry... el sándalo...

Dio un respingo al oir la voz de Neville y tomó el ingrediente correspondiente, pesando la cantidad necesaria. Oyó a Hermione reirse tímidamente y volvió a levantar la vista hacia el pupitre de delante. Ron le decía algo al oído mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo. Ella volvió a reirse, un poco más alto esta vez.

- Señorita Granger¿qué tiene de gracioso ver cómo hierve su poción?

- Na-nada señor - se disculpó ella - es el vapor, que me hace cosquillas en la nariz.

Snape añadió algo que Harry no oyó por encima de las risas de los Slytherin, pero notó que su amiga se sonrojaba. Probablemente hubiera restado otros cinco puntos a la casa: no importaba, Hermione los recuperaría antes de que acabase el día.

Cogió las colas de escreguto y separó tres, metiéndolas en el mortero. Aquella clase le aburría mortalmente: no tenía nada que ver con la de DCAO. Esa si que era una clase de verdad, sobre todo desde que había vuelto Lupin. Allí aprendían cosas realmente útiles.¿Para qué quería saber hacer una poción para las erupciones cutáneas? Cuando tuviera una, iría al medimago, no se haría él su propia pomada.

Se sobresaltó al oir a alguien dar voces:

- ¿QUÉ HACES¡AHORA HABÍA QUE ECHAR LAS ESCAMAS DE DRAGÓN¡LLEVAS TRES DÍAS AGILIPOLLADA!

Snape dio un respingo.

- Señorita Summers. ¿Algún problema?

Sarah se sonrojó al ver que toda la clase la miraba. Tenía a Mary sujeta por el cuello de la túnica y la estaba vapuleando.

- No, no, señor. Es que me lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio.

- Eso está bien, pero no implica que deba asesinar a su compañera ni interrumpir a todos sus compañeros.

Sarah se limitó a asentir, dejando caer a Mary sobre la silla y se afanó en arreglar la poción. Parecía azorada. En un momento dado, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry y ambos desviaron la mirada.

- Harry... perdona pero... ¿acabaste de machacar eso?.

El chico se sobresaltó. Se había quedado traspuesto mirando la escena. Se le había olvidado completamente lo que tenía entre manos. Empezó a machacar enérgicamente con el mortero y lo vació en el caldero mientras Neville lo miraba preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? Llevas todo el día en las nubes.

El moreno le devolvió la mirada ruborizado.

- Na-nada Nev - sonrió- es la falta de sueño. Estoy bien.

- Dije que estás en las nubes, no que parezca que estás mal. Más bien todo lo contrario- dijo Neville sonriendo- además... creo que tienes algo que contarme.

- ¿Qué...¡Oh, eso!

- Sí, eso.

Harry bajó la voz.

- Es una broma que le estamos gastando a Malfoy y compañía. Para que me dejen en paz. Sar.. Summers se hace pasar por mi novia a cambio de entrenamientos particulares de Quidditch.

Neville alzó una ceja divertido.

- ¿Cómo de particulares?

- ¡Oh, no tan particulares! Sólo... individuales... a medias pòrque también estarán los demás por ahí y... no a solas jejeje.

El chico asintió poco convencido.

- Entiendo. Y supongo que lo de no quitarle el ojo de encima en todo el día es parte de la actuación.

- ¿Qué? Yo no la miré.

Neville le miró elocuentemente.

- Bueno, quizá un poco... bueno, no sé. No suelo darme cuenta de hacia donde miro. Es totalmente involuntario.

Su interlocutor alzó una mano en gesto de rendición.

- ¡Yo no dije nada!

Cuando comenzó a hervir la poción, Harry se sentó y miró el reloj para calcular el tiempo. Puso la cabeza entre las manos mientras su compañero repasaba unos apuntes de Herbología. Neville tenía razón, quizá había dedicado demasiado tiempo a darle vueltas a aquel asunto. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ello¿Por qué se ruborizaba sólo de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior? Era sólo teatro.

Sin darse cuenta su mirada se dirigió a la mesa donde Sarah y Mary se afanaban en conseguir que el aspecto de su poción fuera lo más parecido posible a la realidad. El color fucsia que tenía no era un buen indicador.

Sarah parecía enfadada y seguía riñendo a su compañera, aunque ésta vez más discretamente. Hacía un par de años que las conocía y era habitual ver a la morena enfadada, o gritando, sobre todo aleccionando a Mary que era como su hermana pequeña.

De repente la rubia empezó a reirse ante el gesto de su amiga y Sarah no pudo mantener el tipo. Se sentó rendida y sonrió, ampliando su sonrisa hasta que se convirtió en una risa abierta y franca. Harry pensó que estaba muy guapa cuando reía. Nunca la había visto así. O al menos, nunca se había fijado.

- Harry... ¿te estás riendo solo?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin desviar la mirada de las chicas.

Neville se inclinó sobre su caldero sin poder evitar sonreir él también.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante la cena, todos estuvieron más silenciosos de lo habitual, menos Dean Thomas que relataba alegremente historias de otros alumnos y profesores del colegio. Algunos se reían, pero la mayoría estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ron se había sentado varios asientos separado de Hermione para evitar incidentes como el de la clase de Pociones pero no pudo evitar intercambiar con ella miradas de complicidad durante toda la cena. Aún no había decidido cómo se vengaría: quizá se le ocurriera alguna idea cuando se encontraran de madrugada, como las noches anteriores, en la Sala de los Menesteres. La castaña pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y, aprovechando que todos estaban distraidos, le sacó la lengua casi imperceptiblemente. Ron se sonrojó.

Miró a Harry. Había notado a su amigo un poco raro los últimos días, a pesar de que apenas le había hecho caso. Le había dicho que no estaba con Ginny y le había explicado el pacto con Sarah, aunque nadie más debía saber en qué consistía. Bueno, sus compañeras lo sabían y Neville también. Pero Dean, Seamus y los demás creían que tenían una relación de verdad y continuamente bromeaban al respecto. No era dificil ver a Harry ruborizado, pero nunca pensó que fuera a verla a ella así. Eso sí, se ponía roja pero quienquiera que se metiera con ella lo acababa pagando.

Su amigo estaba revolviendo las judías, mirándolas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. En ese momento Sarah, que estaba enfrente de él, le pidió por lo bajo que le pasara la sal. Harry se ruborizó y sin levantar la vista del plato cogió el salero y se lo alcanzó con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Ron no pudo evitar reirse por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó Ginny, que estaba a su lado.

- Harry- se limitó a contestar.

Su hermana asintió y volvió a concentrarse en su comida. También ella llevaba unos días rara. Supuso que tenía que ver con su cita furtiva en los invernaderos. Decidió que ya indagaría en otro momento.

- Un momento de atención, por favor- Dumbledore se había puesto en pie y golpeaba su copa - tengo algo que deciros.

Casi todos en el comedor levantaron la vista hacia el director del colegio.

- Como sabéis este año, como novedad, vamos a impartir en el colegio clases voluntarias de idiomas. Una buena educación pasa por controlar al menos dos lenguas. Como es imposible impartir todos los idiomas que existen, recordaréis que os pasamos unas encuestas para saber qué idioma querías aprender cada uno. Pues bien, hemos decidido impartir los tres más votados: francés, español y japonés. Ahora está en vuestras manos escoger el que preferís y apuntaros a las clases, que tendrán lugar los sábados por la mañana, a partir del próximo - un murmullo de desaprobación recorrió la sala.- Ahora daremos la bienvenida a los jóvenes que han aceptado impartir dichas clases en nuestro colegio.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y entraron dos chicos y una chica. El primero era un joven bastante alto, de rasgos orientales, que sonreía sin cesar a todo el mundo. El segundo chico era más alto que el primero, moreno y de ojos oscuros, con un bonito bronceado. La chica era rubia y alta, y enseguida atrajo todas las miradas. Aunque hacía unos años que no la veía, Ron no tuvo duda de quién era.

- Saludad a vuestros nuevos profesores: Satoshi Nagoya, Daniel Moreno y Fleur Delacour.

Los tres se dirigieron en fila hacia la mesa de los profesores. Al pasar cerca de él, Fleur desvió la mirada hacia él y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si le sonara de algo y no se diera cuenta de qué. Finalmente le sonrió.

Ron se quedó embobado mirándola y le sonrió a su vez. Sus rasgos eran más maduros, pero por lo demás seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Le empezó a palpitar el corazón a un ritmo frenético.

Un poco más allá, Hermione se levantó con tanta brusquedad que tiró la silla.

- Voy a hacer los deberes- dijo con tono glacial.

Ron la observó marcharse, preguntándose el porqué de aquel comportamiento y con parte del pensamiento puesto todavía en la nueva incorporación del profesorado de Hogwarts.

- ¿A qué vino eso?- preguntó Sarah sorprendida.

Varios de sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y Ron bajó la vista al plato pensando que quizá su actitud había tenido algo que ver.

Mary, que no había abierto la boca en toda la cena, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Nadie se ha fijado? - preguntó sin variar un ápice su gesto - estaba llorando.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o CONTINUARÁ o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, como podéis ver es un capítulo sencillito a la par que prometedor. Espero que os haya gustado y que me mandéis reviews con vuestra opinión. También podéis dejarme el título de vuestros fics, me encantaría leerlos y mis ratos libres y dejaros un rr.

Por lo demás, me han dicho que ahora está prohibido contestar reviews y que la págnia multa a quien lo hace. Me suena un poco a leyenda urbana, pero mientras no esté segura prefiero no arriesgarme. Me tengo que conformar con agradecer vuestro apoyo y fidelidad. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia en el anonimato y gracias a:

- Lucy Malfoy

- DrEaM-KaT

- Kixa

- Japi

- Jilly

- LuuLuu

- Mely Weasley

- Rosely

- Lil Granger

- Sarah-keyko

- AnnMalfoy12

-Annie

- Lucy-masl

- AuraDrko

- Korishiteru

- Marilyn

- ArwenWood

- Nakumi Black

Muchas gracias y hasta pronto:):):) 


	15. ¿Y si huimos juntos?

Érase una vez en una era lejana una chica amargada que sólo encontraba consuelo leyendo y escribiendo fics. Un día, de repente, dejó de actualizar y desapareció de la faz de la Tierra... nadie sabe que pasó en realidad, aunque se habla de brujas, dragones, castillos encantados y ranas-príncipe. Pues nada más lejos de la realidad. Todo se reduce a que ... ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! Snif, realmente siento teneros tan abandonados. No volverá a pasar. Si aún tenéis ganas de saber qué pasó con Ron y Hermione... seguid leyendo. Un besazo :)

Nada de lo que escribió antes Rowling es mío, y nada mío pertenece a Rowling.

Psdta. Si alguien tiene el teléfono de una rana-príncipe de esas y me lo quiere pasar...

Your song - Chapter 15

¿Y SI HUIMOS JUNTOS?

Ron estaba levemente inquieto pero no se apuró para guardar las apariencias. Terminó de cenar calmadamente, habló con sus compañeros, rió los chistes oportunamente y se permitió el lujo de repetir tarta de arándanos. No se levantó hasta que los demás no lo hicieron y en ningún momento mostró ansiedad por llegar antes a la Sala Común. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero poco, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna evidencia de que realmente fuera el causante de la angustia de Hermione. ¿Por qué habría de enfadarse? Él sólo había saludado a una vieja conocida que, probablemente, ni siquiera le recordaba.

Se consoló a sí mismo argumentando que probablemente sólo serían desajustes hormonales. Nada más.

Cuando sus compañeros tomaron las escaleras que desembocaban en el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Ron balbuceó una excusa y se desvió. Algo le decía que la chica no estaría en su dormitorio expuesta a preguntas curiosas. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas media hora después, cuando vio una cabellera castaña asomar por detrás de la estatua de Guillaume el Conquistador. Hermione estaba allí, sentada en las estrechas escaleras que conducían a la lechucería. Tenía la vista fija en algún punto indefinido del suelo y sus ojos rojos evidenciaban que había estado llorando.

- Supuse que estarías aquí.

La chica se sobresaltó levemente pero no desvió la mirada del suelo. Durante unos segundos estuvo titubeando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó finalmente en un susurro- deberías estar en el comedor.

- Hace un buen rato que acabamos de cenar.

- Mmmm... supongo que me despisté un poco de la hora..

- Estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Ron con tono firme interrumpiendo las explicaciones de la chica.

Hermione pareció ruborizada.

- ¿Ah si?

- Claro... de repente te levantaste llorando y llevamos una hora y media sin saber nada de ti. ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende tanto?. Sarah, Ginny y Mary hace ya un buen rato que salieron a buscarte.

La chica seguía con la mirada baja.

- Lo siento- dijo con voz arrepentida- no quería preocuparos. Sólo... sólo me sentí un poco indispuesta.

- Herm... - Ron se agachó a su lado y tomándola suavemente por la barbilla le obligó a mirarle a los ojos- esto no habrá tenido nada que ver con... las nuevas incorporaciones al profesorado¿verdad?

La chica intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas delatoras resbalaran hasta su nariz.

- Hey... - siguió él mientras le secaba la mejilla con la mano- no sé que está pasando ahora mismo por tu cabeza pero no quiero que pienses ninguna tontería. Sólo... sólo me pareció adecuado saludarla.

Hermione dio un respingo e hizo un gesto que Ron no supo interpretar.

- No la saludaste, Ron. Te quedaste sonriéndole como un gilipollas.

- Oh, vamos- se defendió él- sólo quería ser educado. Si se me fue un poco de las manos es porque es una veela. Eso no lo puedo controlar. Y, en cualquier caso, ni siquiera sabe que existo.

- ¡No¿Es que no te das cuenta?- saltó Hermione de repente- esto va mucho más allá de si es una veela o deja de serlo. El problema es ... - volvió a bajar la vista - que ella es tu cuenta pendiente.

- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías Herm - dijo el chico con infinita dulzura y dejando traslucir que le había dolido- Tú eres mi única cuenta pendiente. Recuperar el tiempo que perdimos por ser tan idiotas. No tengo ningún otro objetivo.

- Pero.. ¿no te diste cuenta? Te miró de forma distinta... especial. Conozco esa mirada, soy una chica. Le has gustado.

- Pero...

- ... y cuando una veela se fija en ti, puedes darte por perdido. Nada puede interponerse. Ni nadie.

Otra vez brotaron las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica y Ron la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola. Le dio un beso en el pelo y luego pegó su frente a la de ella, quedando sus caras tan juntas que podía sentir el suave aliento de su novia.

- Te quiero- le susurró- te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida y nadie va a cambiar eso. Le das mil vueltas a Fleur. Puede que ella sea guapa pero tú además de preciosa eres inteligente, simpática, solidaria, amable y amiga de tus amigos. Ni por asomo se la puede comparar contigo.

Hermione se apretó en los brazos de él, mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

Ron sonrió mirándola con ternura y le limpió con los labios las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas. Luego le besó en los ojos, en la nariz y en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Crees que te miento?

Ella intentó negar, pero los labios de él se lo impidieron.

Varios minutos después, él se despidió con un tímido beso en la frente y se dispuso a marchar delante para no despertar sospechas.

- Te quiero, recuérdalo - dijo el pelirrojo a modo de despedida.

- Lo sé.

Hermione sonreía, lejos ya los instantes de sufrimiento de una hora antes.

Mientras desandaba el camino, Ron meditaba sobre lo sucedido y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo. Aún le costaba creer que realmente Fleur Delacour se hubiera fijado en él con algo distinto a la curiosidad. Sin embargo, confiaba en la intuición de Hermione, que hasta ahora nunca había fallado salvo en aquellos casos que la incumbían directamente. Dejó que su ego levitara libremente durante un rato. Estaba enamorado de Hermione, sin duda, pero le gustaba la sensación de saberse deseado por quien apenas tres años antes se había reído de él por atreverse a pedirle una cita. Si realmente Fleur deseaba tener algo con él se iba a tener que comer su arrogancia anterior.

Ron pensó que aquello le serviría para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Le enseñaría a la veela que no iba a poder conseguir a quien se le antojara y al mismo tiempo le demostraría a Hermione que su corazón le pertenecía en exclusiva. Porque estaba seguro de que no caería en las redes de la francesa.

Bueno, casi seguro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron caminaba hacia el ala norte del castillo mirando ansiosamente el reloj. Era su primera clase de idioma y ya iba tarde. Y, para su desgracia, había escogido francés. Ojalá les hubieran dicho desde el principio quienes iban a ser sus profesores. Con lo bien que estaría en esos momentos en clase de italiano con Hermione... bueno, al menos Harry, Neville y Sarah iban a estar en francés con él para apoyarle si la cosa se ponía demasiado tensa.

Oyó unos pasos rápidos detrás de él justo antes de sentir una mano en el hombro.

- Por fin te encuentro- dijo una voz jadeante.

- ¡Herm¿Qué... no deberías estar en clase de...?

- ¿..italiano¡No! Me he cambiado de cursillo. Ahora voy a francés.

- ¿Si?- exclamó Ron entre emocionado, sorprendido y aliviado - es fantástico- concluyó abrazándola- Pensé que no se podía cambiar la elección.

- Aquello era sólo una encuesta, no tenía carácter vinculante. Podemos ir a la clase que queramos.

- Y tú elegiste francés- afirmó Ron y entonces alzó una ceja y le miró con cara interrogante - ¿es que no te fías de mi?

Hermione sonrió y le acarició la cara.

- Claro que me fío de ti - y le besó. Luego se giró dándole la espalda para seguir por el pasillo - es de ella de quien no me fío- concluyó con naturalidad.

Ron la alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás.

- ¿Y cómo piensas evitar que se me acerque?- preguntó mientras la besuqueaba en el cuello.

- Mmm... ya se me ocurrirá algo... si es que llegamos a clase, claro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de un aula y ambos se separaron repentinamente. La melena de Fleur Delacour casi les cegó al impactar sobre ella la luz que entraba por una ventana. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y su rostro se iluminó al distinguirlos. Corrió presurosamente hacia Ron y le abrazó como si fuera un viejo amigo al que se alegraba enormemente de ver.

- ¡Gon¡Hola¡Cuánto tiempo sin vegte!

La cara de Ron era un poema: su cara se puso blanca primero y luego roja. La de Hermione, sin embargo, oscilaba más bien entre el azul y el morado.

- Si, mucho tiempo- contestó educadamente.

- ¡Y has cambiado mucho! El otgo dia cuando te vi en el Comedog no te gueconocí. Tuve que pgeguntagle a Haguid si te conocía. Estás muy guapo- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo apurado, señalando a su acompañante.

Fleur reparó en ella por primera vez. Su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de asco y la escrutinó de arriba a abajo.

- Ah si. Tu egues la ... ¿como se dice? ... empollona que acompañó a Viktog Kgum a aquel dichoso baile de Hogwags ¿no¿Cómo te va?

- Bien, gracias- contestó la castaña con tono glacial, reprimiendo un "hasta que tu llegaste" que estuvo a punto de escaparse.

- Me aleggo - contestó la rubia con una mirada de "muérete". Luego, girándose nuevamente hacia Ron, dijo: - Vi que estabas en mi clase. Es estupendo.

- Si. Los dos estamos en tu clase. Herm también viene.

- Oh

La castaña sonrió triunfal ante el gesto de ella.

- Sí, y creo que deberíamos estar ya en clase. Todos- añadió tajante.

- Si, supongo que debeguíamos ig ya.

Y echando la melena hacia atrás, enfiló hacia clase.

Hermione sonrió a Ron y la siguió.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Harry caminaba por el pasillo mirando a ambos lados con cautela. Miró el reloj: todavía quedaban diez minutos para llegar a clase de italiano. Al principio había cogido francés, pero sabía que Sarah iría a francés y prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible en el mismo espacio que ella. No tenía nada contra ella, pero la chica tenía la extraña capacidad de ponerle nervioso con sólo una mirada. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido. Decidió que era mejor para su integridad física y la de los que le rodeaban estar tranquilo.

Cuando llegó al pasillo indicado, miró a su alrededor para buscar el aula: no estaba seguro de cual era y no veía a nadie que pudiera indicarle. Caminó unos metros y por fin divisó a una chica a la entrada de una de las aulas. Quizá ella también iba a ir a esa clase.

- Perdona¿sabes si es en este aula la clase de it...?- dijo tocándole por la espalda, cuando de repente la chica se giró.

- ¡Potter¿Que haces... que... NO IBAS A IR A FRANCÉS?

- No... tú ibas a ir a francés... tú lo dijiste.

- Yo cambié de idea en el último momento pero tú... ibas a francés.

Adelantándose, agarró al chico por la túnica y lo empezó a zarandear.

- ¡Te apuntaste a francés¿Recuerdas?

- Pe-pero...

- ¡El francés es un gran idioma!- Sarah parecía fuera de sí- ya sabes, bonjour, croissant, baguette... ¡Eres imbécil por no querer aprender todo eso!

- Ejem, ejem... ¿entráis en clase? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la voz, Sarah sin soltar todavía al moreno.

Quien había hablado era un chico moreno, de ojos oscuros y con un bonito bronceado que sonreía ante la escena.

- La clase va a empezar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny subió de desayunar: el comedor estaba tranquilo, casi todo el mundo se había apuntado a aquellas clases de idioma. Ella prefería tener libre la mañana del sábado para dedicarla a otros menesteres. Entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver un bulto encima de su cama.

- Mary... ¡Mary!- dijo zarandeándola.

- Hummm...

- Mary... ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia se incorporó, con los ojos medio cerrados y el pelo revuelto.

- ¿Qué pasa? Déjame dormir, es sábado- dijo con voz cavernosa.

- Pero no deberías estar aquí...

- Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu cama sea la que está mas cerca de la puerta.

- No me refiero a eso... ¿no deberías estar en clase de japonés?

- Clase ... de... japonés - dijo intentando asimilar lo que le decía su amiga- ... clase.. de... ¡JAPONÉS¡OH NO¡LLEGO TARDE!

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

- Mary... quizá deberías cambiarte de ropa antes. Y la almohada la puedes dejar aquí.

La rubia frenó en seco, reparando en que llevaba puesto el pijama de ositos que le habían regalado sus abuelos las pasadas navidades.

- Cierto... pero... ¡llego tarde¡El primer día!

Como una exhalación, empezó a revolver en su baúl buscando algo que ponerse.

- Tarde, tarde...¡llego tarde! - repetía una y otra vez, como intentando aliviarse.

Se puso la túnica roja y dorada como buenamente pudo, sin molestarse en colocarla siquiera, y salió corriendo, dejando a una taciturna Ginny a sola con sus pensamientos.

o0o0o0oo0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Media hora después, la pelirroja suspiró derrotada ante sus apuntes de pociones. Llevaba toda la mañana con el mismo párrafo: era evidente que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para conseguir concentrarse. Apartó el montón de hojas y se acercó a la ventana. El día estaba soleado, y aunque parecía frio, invitaba a pasear. Ginny cogió su capa,la bufanda y los guantes y salió al jardín, que en esos momentos estaba casi vacío. Sólo en un lateral del campo de Quidditch, un grupo de alumnos de primero hacían prácticas de vuelo bajo la atenta supervisión de la señora Hooch. La chica subió a una de las gradas y estuvo un rato observando, divertida, los vanos intentos de los chicos por mantenerse encima de la escoba. Sólo hacía cinco años que ella se había encontrado en la misma situación, habían pasado muy rápido, y, sin embargo, habían ocurrido tantas cosas...

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al ver como cruzaba el campo una figura conocida. Y sin tener muy claro cómo, sus pies echaron a andar y siguieron a Neville en silencio, hasta el invernadero. Neville dejó la puerta entreabierta y, sin darse cuenta de que tenía visita, se quitó la capa y la bufanda y se puso una especie de bata de trabajo llena de manchas de tierra.

- Hola, precioso- le dijo al pájaro cuando éste se posó en su brazo, moviendo alegremente la cabeza .- Tienes hambre¿verdad?.

El chico alargó la mano y le alcanzó una especie de galleta que sacó de un saco que había sobre la mesa.

El pájaro devoró la galleta y picoteó cariñosamente la mejilla de Neville.

- ¡Hey! Que me haces cosquillas-dijo el chico riendo alegremente, pero enseguida su expresión se nubló y su gesto se tornó serio. Con expresión meditativa, acarició suavemente la cabeza del animal.

El ave pareció no darse cuenta, porque se sobresaltó buscando algo con la mirada e, inmediatamante, se echó a volar.

- ¡Hey¿A dónde vas¿Qué has visto?

Lo siguió con la vista, hasta que se posó en el hombro de Ginny. Y fue entonces cuando la vio.

- Hola Nev-dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba al pájaro- ¿qué haces aquí¿No tienes curso de idiomas?

- Eeeeh... yo... nunca se me dieron bien- se limitó a decir el chico, bajando la mirada- prefiero estar aquí.

- Ya, en tu refugio contra el resto del mundo.

- Es una manera de decirlo.

- Quiero verlo.

- ¿El invernadero? Ya te lo enseñé...- se sonrojó al recordar los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

Ginny sonrió.

- No. Quiero conocer el mundo secreto de Neville Longbottom. Hoy yo también quiero huir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mary picó en la puerta con los nudillos y sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó en el interior del aula.

- ¡Perdón¡Perdón! Lo siento mucho. No volverá a ocurrir- dijo inclinando la cabeza pidiendo disculpas.

Cuando por fin levantó la vista, descubrió a un montón de alumnos con la cabeza girada hacia ella y, de pie al fondo del aula, al profesor que habían visto en el comedor el día de la presentación mirándola divertido.

- Está bien, señorita...

- Patterson.

- Patterson. Tome asiento- le indicó, señalando una silla vacía.

Mary le sonrió agradecida y se sentó en el sitio que el profesor le mostraba. La verdad era que así, visto de cerca, el profe japonés era muy sexy. Tenía un halo exótico de lo más morboso.

- ... y así el señor Malfoy ya tiene pareja para el trabajo.

Al oír ese nombre, Mary se giró para descubrir que su compañero de pupitre era el Slytherin, que a duras penas podía reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no le había visto al sentarse?. Miró con odio al rubio, y a continuación al profesor. No había rastro de su halo exótico y, desde luego, no era sexy en absoluto.

Volvió a mirar a Malfoy, enfurecida.

- ¡Eh! - dijo este encogiéndose de hombros - Que yo no tuve nada que ver. Si hubieras llegado a la hora, podrías haberte sentado donde quisieras.

- Pues pareces muy contento.

- Que no haya tenido nada que ver no quiere decir que no agradezca este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

- Ya. Y... ¿qué haces aquí, si puede saberse?.

- Bueno, siempre me ha interesado la cultura jap...

- Malfoy...

- Vale, no demasiado, pero así la próxima vez que viajemos...

- ¡Malfoy!

El chico se rindió, aunque le hubiese encantado seguir haciendola de rabiar. Era muy predecible.

- Vale. Era demasiado evidente que tú ibas a escoger esto.

La rubia bufó, girando la cabeza hacia la pizarra donde el profesor ya había garabateado al menos una docena de signos incomprensibles.

- Y princesa...- le susurró el chico en la oreja-... me gusta más cuando me llamas Draco.

Aunque lo intentó, Mary no consiguió concentrarse en toda la clase.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah miró escéptica su pupitre, luego al profesor y otra vez al pupitre.

- Señorita... ¿tiene algun problema?- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

- ¿No hay otro sitio libre?

- ¿Qué pasa¿No ve bien desde ahí?

- No, nada nada. No pasa nada- dijo, sentándose a regañadientes.

Sarah hubiese preferido arrancarse un brazo y comérselo antes que reconocer que prefería no sentarse junto a Harry. Y lo curioso era que no tenía una razón de peso para no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, debían fingir que salían juntos.

- Va-vaya- tartamudeó Harry con tono cauteloso- estamos condenados a entendernos.

-Supongo- contesto la chica con gesto neutral y sin apartar la vista de pizarra donde el profesor apuntaba su nombre.

Harry suspiró; la chica siempre le desconcertaba. Tan pronto le hablaba alegremente como casi le pegaba por compartir espacio físico con él. O le besaba. Se sonrojó al recordar aquello. Ese pacto de amistad iba a acabar con su integridad física.

- Me chiamo Giovanni, Giovanni Leone- el profesor se había sentado encima de la mesa y tenía las piernas cruzadas de una forma más bien poco ortodoxa. Desde luego,Snape nunca hubiese dado la clase en esa postura -Disculpadme, ma voy a quitarme la túnica. Hace mucho calor aquí.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo, hacía mucho calor. Pero eso no justificaba que también se quitara el jersey que llevaba debajo y se quedase con una camisa medio desabrochada y medio pecho al aire. Detrás de él oyó a Parvati y Lavender reirse nerviosamente. Delante, dos chicas de Slytherin se daban codazos y susurraban cosas como "¡está como un tren!" y otra chica de Hufflepuff tenía tal expresión de embobamiento que Harry pensó que se le iba a caer la baba de un momento a otro. Miró con cautela a Sarah, pero la chica tenía la cara seria y la ceja alzada, en un sutil gesto de incredulidad. El mismo que hubiera tenido si fuera el profesor Bings quien estuviera descamisado delante de ella. Harry se rio levemente.

- ¡Tú, chico! - dijo Giovanni dirigiéndose a él- ¿el abecedario te resulta gracioso?

-No, no - dijo Harry sonrojándose hasta la raiz del pelo- puede seguir.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Potter.

- Bien, Potter. Sera mejor que atiendas. Y... - añadió de repente acercándose a su pupitre- tu bella amiga¿cómo se llama?.

Al preguntarlo se inclinó junto a Sarah y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- Sum-Summers- tartamudeó la chica intentando recular.

- ¿Summers... que mas?

- Sarah Summers.

- Un placer - susurró el profesor, besándole la mano y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Sarah dio un tirón para recuperar su mano y se empezó a desplazar hacia el lado de Harry, mirándolo como si fuera un lunático. Giovanni pareció ignorar ese gesto y volvió hacia la mesa para seguir la clase.

- ¡Qué suerte Sarah¡Le gustaste!- le susurró Parvati desde detrás. Ambos se giraron y la fulminaron con la mirada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Así que así esto es lo que haces cuando desapareces.

- Bueno... entre otras cosa-dijo Neville con una tímida sonrisa. Estaba algo más relajado,pero aún así no podía evitar estar alerta. Nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar la pelirroja.

- Parece fácil...¿Puedo intentarlo?

- Claro... ahí tienes otro tiesto. Ten cuidado al sacarla, es venenosa.

- ¿Es así como tengo que cogerla?

- Más o menos... deberías... un poco más arriba... no, así no. Espera.

Neville se colocó detrás de ella y con una delicadeza inusual, casi con miedo, le colocó las manos correctamente. Y se demoró más de lo normal, casi inconscientemente, porque las manos de ella eran pequeñas y suaves, y sentía su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Lo que no fue capaz de notar fue que ella se había estremecido con el contacto, y que había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por una sensación hasta ahora desconocida para ella. De repente Neville rompió el contacto y Ginny se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado un brazo. Como se había sentido la noche del baile, cuando él se apartó. Y aquel recuerdo se hizo aún más doloroso en el repentino silencio que había inundado el invernadero.

- Ya puedes cambiarla de maceta- dijo el chico con voz quebrada, como si le faltara el aire.

Ginny obedeció, y cubrió la planta con tierra. Luego le echó unas gotas de la poción que Neville le indicó. Sonrió cuando vio que el trabajo estaba terminado.

- Bien hecho. Aprendes rápido.

- Psss... no seas tan presumido. Tampoco es tan difícil.

- Ten cuidado... es fácil enamorarse de todo esto- dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor.

Y Ginny le miró, y le brillaron los ojos cuando dijo:

- Creo que es demasiado tarde.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mary abandonó el aula precipitadamente y empezó a recorrer el pasillo a grandes zancadas, mientras Draco intentaba seguirle el paso.

- ¡Deja de perseguirme, Malfoy!

-Pero tenemos que quedar para buscar información para el trabajo.

- ¡Me importa una mierda ese estúpido trabajo! No pienso volver a clase de este pervertido.

- ¿Pervertido? El profesor solo intentaba hacerte un favor- contestó el rubio, riendo al recordar la escena que había tenido lugar unos instantes antes.

- No veo que clase de favor es decirme que me quede en ... bueno, en cueros delante de toda la clase.

- ¡Sólo te dijo que te podías quitar la túnica porque no parabas de sudar! Él no sabía...- tuvo que parar un instante para evitar volver a reir-... él no sabía que acostumbras a ir desnuda debajo de la túnica.

- ¡No acostumbro a ir desnuda! Fue solo hoy, que con las prisas olvidé vestirme.

- Entonces... ¿normalmente llevas ropa?- inquirió el chico, alzando una ceja- que decepción. Pensé que eras más interesante.

Mary no contestó nada. Dio un bufido y enfiló el pasillo en dirección contraria.

- Entonces... ¿te veo en la biblioteca a las cinco? - preguntó Draco a la espalda de la chica.

Mary levantó un brazo e hizo un gesto de cuestionable educación con los dedos.

- Lo tomaré como un "si".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bien¿alguien me puede "decig" como se dice "buenos días" en francés?

Doce manos se elevaron en el aula, entre ellas la de Hermione.

- "Señog" Weasley... ¿me lo podguía decig usted?

-Yo no levanté la mano...

- Es igual...

- Eeeh... ¿BON- JO- UR?- dijo casi a gritos.

- Bien, muy bien señog Weasley. Y quizá me sepa decig como se dice "adios".

- OG-BUAG- exclamó Ron satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Bien, bien, au-revoir - contestó Fleur frunciendo el ceño. Luego se acercó más hacia él.

- ¿Sabe cómo se dice "amog" en fgancés?

Ron titubeó y Hermione, junto a él, soltó un bufido.

- No-no señorita Delacour. No estoy seguro.

- "Paguece" que la "señoguita Ggangeg" quiegue pagticipag.

- Es Granger- dijo Hermione con malas pulgas.

- Eso dije, Ggangeg. ¿Puede decigme, señoguita Ggangeg, como se dice en fgances "Soy una niñata caprichosa que se siente mal cuando no es el centgo de atencion de todo el mundo"?

Hermione rio entre dientes.

- No, pero puedo decirle como se dice "Soy una pgofesoga estigada que pgonuncio como si tuviega una zapatilla en la boca y camino como si me hubiegan metido un palo de escoba pog el..."- se detuvo al sentir que Ron le apretaba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Le echó una mirada de reojo y vio que le suplicaba con la mirada que callara.

- Bien, señoguita Ggangeg. Acaba de guestar 10 puntos a Ggyffindog por faltagme al guespeto.

Cuando se alejó, la castaña se giró hacia Ron y le dijo con rabia contenida:

- ¡Lleva toda la hora intentando provocarme¡Lo hace a propósito!.

- Lo sé- le contestó él acariciándola con dulzura por debajo de la mesa- pero es ella quien tiene la sartén por el mango. Si no te controlas, habrá ganado la batalla. Tienes que ignorarla.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- ¿Sabes como se soluciona esto? Bajando luego a la cocina a comer helado de chocolate- añadió el chico con una sonrisa tan encantadora y una mirada tan dulce que Hermione se tuvo que contener para no besarle allí, delante de todo el mundo.

- Gracias- le susurró.

Ron se limitó a sonreírle mientras le hacía una rápida caricia en la cara. El gesto fue imperceptible para todos menos para cierta profesora rubia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Benne, creo que hemos dado bastante materia por hoy. Para aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda os voy a enseñar una canción italiana.

El profesor se dirigió al armario y sacó una guitarra acústica. Empezó a rasgar las cuerdas, pero pronto se detuvo.

- No funciona. Necesito... ¿como se dice? Una musa.

- ¿Una musa? Harry alzó tanto la ceja que le desapareció entre el pelo del flequillo- ¿como se puede ser tan... tan...?

.-¿... cursi?- terminó Sarah, que todavía no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

Pero tuvo que asimilarlo cuando Giovanni se acercó hasta ella y le cogió la mano.

- Sarah... ¿serías tan amable de acercarte a la pizarra? Así me servirás de inspiración.

- ¡NO! Es que... soy alérgica a la tiza... cofcof- dijo tosiendo violentamente.

- ¡Ma no importa, bella! Cambiaremos la silla de sitio.

- Pero es que... no puedo ir hasta allí. Me torcí el tobillo al sentarme y me duele mucho. No puedo caminar.

- Okay, te llevo en brazos.

Antes de que el profesor empezara siquiera a agacharse para cogerla, Sarah se levantó de un salto y en dos zancadas llegó hasta el sitio donde se debía sentar.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo como si fuera a sentarse en la silla eléctrica.

-Ma...¿y tu tobillo?

- ¿Mi tobillo¡OH! Ya no me duele...¡es un milagro!.

Giovanni cogió la guitarra y se sentó en la mesa, sonriendo tanto que Harry pensó que se le iba a dislocar la mandíbula. Por la clase resonaban los suspiros de las chicas, que comentaban lo bien que el profesor cantaba, mientras Sarah miraba el reloj una y otra vez, desesperada y el profesor la miraba tan fijamente para captar su atención que parecía que intentaba que empezara a arder.

A mitad de la canción, Dean no lo soportó más e interrumpió al profesor, que lo crucificó con la mirada.

- Perdona... Salvatore... pero..

- Giovanni

-No, me llamo Dean.

- IO me llamo Giovanni.

- ¿Giovanni? - preguntó Dean con cara de asco- ¿puedo llamarte John para que sea más fácil de recordar?

- No. Es Giovanni.

- Verás, John- el profesor bufó- entre tu y yo, no te molestes en intentarlo. Sarah está pillada.

- ¿Ah sí?- contestó Giovanni sonriendo- ¿y quien es el afortunado?.

- Mi colega Harry- dijo señalándolo mientras el aludido se escurría en el asiento hacia abajo - así que será mejor que no te acerques a la chica, John. Es un aventajado aspirante a auror y maneja la varita como nadie.

- No me digas- contestó el profesor en tono de burla sin quitar los ojos de Harry.

-Sí. Yo no me acercaría a ella, a no ser que quieras ser conocido el resto de tu vida como "John el jabalí", o "John el cangrejo de río" o peor, "John el reposapies".

-Eso me gustaría verlo- añadió el profesor en tono de desafío si quitar la vista de Harry- está bien, podéis iros.

Sarah salió como una exalación antes de que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera de que ella seguía allí sentada. Cuando Harry iba a salir, oyó la voz del profesor detrás de él.

- Potter...

Harry se giró con gesto interrogante..

- Un niñato como tú molesta, pero no impide. Quedas avisado.

Harry salió de allí bastante cabreado. ¿Niñato¿Cuántos años le sacaba ese italiano de pacotilla, tres? Era difícil que alguien se hiciera odiar en dos horas, pero en ese momento Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que realmente acabara siendo "John el reposapies".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj por enésima vez mientras bufaba desesperada. Ron llevaba más de una hora en el despacho de Delacour y no daba señales de vida. Intentó concentrarse en sus apuntes inútilmente y se levantó para pasear por delante de la chimenea. 

-Herm¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Harry, que jugaba al ajedrez con Neville en una mesa cercana.

- Sí... ¡claro!

- No pareces muy convenc...

- ¡He dicho que sí!- respondió la chica de mal humor- ¿por qué estáis todos tan pesados con eso? Estoy perfectamente.

Harry se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Neville susurró algo sobre "estrés pre-TIMOS".

La castaña suspiró y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Lo siento. Es esa... Delacour. Desde que ha llegado no ha parado de hacerme la vida imposible.

Volvió a venirle a la mente la voz melosa de la francesa, al acabar la clase:"Señog Weasley¿podguía venir a mi despacho? Segá solo un momentito. Es sobge su pgonunciación". Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

- No creo que sea nada personal., Herm. ¿Por qué iba a tenerte manía? No se caracteriza por su simpatía, que digamos...

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar: "¡Es por Ron¿No te das cuenta¡Le gusta Ron!" porque aquello hubiera puesto en evidencia su relación. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a negar con la cabeza.

- Sigo pensando que me tiene manía.

Justo en ese instante se abrio el retrato y entró Ron como una exhalación y con gesto turbado. Dejó escapar un casi inaudible "chicos" a modo de saludo antes de subir hacia su habitación.

Sarah, que estaba sentada con unas compañeras de clase en el otro extremo de la Sala Común se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- preguntó con sorna.

Harry se había quedado bloqueado en cuanto la chica se acercó, momento que Neville aprovechó para comerle dos peones, una torre, un alfil y ponerle en jaque.

- Te noto despistado, Harry- dijo con sorna el moreno cuando la chica volvió a irse- no sé qué habrá pasado por la mañana pero llevas todo el día en la inopia.

- Es que no se quien escogió a los profesores de idioma, pero se lució, desde luego. El de italiano es un ejemplar...

Neville sonrió.

- Sí, algo me comentaron. ¿También te tiene manía, no?

- Humm, no sé... está obsesionado con Sarah. Y es tan...tan...latino... no sé. No la deja tranquila. Y ahora la tomó conmigo por ser su novio.

- Harry, recuerdas que estáis fingiendo¿verdad? En realidad no sois novios.

Harry se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes sin comprender lo que le decía. Al final dijo:

- Cla-claro que lo sé. No seas bobo.

- ¿Y por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho?

- Porque me cae bien, empiezo a apreciarla y ese tio es un crápula que lo único que quiere es meterse en su ropa interior.

Neville se levanto, riéndose.

-¿Sabes Harry? Siempre seremos igual de inocentes.

Hermione seguía con semblante serio y con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que su novio había desaparecido: definitivamente, tenía que haber pasado algo. Y lo averiguaría.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0looo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Aquí! En este capítulo dice algo sobre el bushido...

Mary levantó la cabeza del libro en el que llevaba concentrada casi media hora. O bueno, pretendiendo estar concentrada, porque era difícil teniendo a Draco Malfoy sentado en la misma mesa, justo enfrente de ella.

Al hacerlo, se encontró al rubio con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿El qué?- preguntó el chico con fingida inocencia y sin mover ni un ápice su postura.

- Dejar de mirarme.

- Hummmm...

- ¡Malfoy!

- ¿Hay alguna ley que lo prohiba?

Mary se quedó sin respuesta y volvió su vista al libro de nuevo. La mirada del rubio siempre la turbaba.

- Aquí... aquí explica que es el código de ... ¡Draco¡Deja de mirarme y atiende!

- Mmm... realmente debe molestarte si hasta me llamas por el nombre de pila.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme?

- En algún momento tendré que dejar de mirarte, por desgracia. Pero ahora mismo no me apetece. Además... intento averiguar si llevas algo puesto debajo de la túnica.

Mary bufó y se sonrojó nuevamente, sintiéndose repentinamente desnuda ante aquel chico que siempre conseguía desarmarla. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

- De acuerdo- cedió él- centrémonos en el trabajo. Aquí tengo...- se agachó y sacó unos pergaminos de su cartera, que extendió sobre la mesa- ... algo de información que estuve copiando antes. En la habitación tengo algunos libros relacionados con el tema y...

Se interrumpió al ver la cara de atónita incredulidad de Mary.

- ¿Qué pasa? De vez en cuando tengo iniciativa.

- ¿Estuviste haciendo trabajo extra¿Voluntariamente?

Draco rió ante el gesto de su compañera, pero fue una risa espontánea y franca que la sorprendió.

- Fuiste tú la que diste por hecho que no me tomé el trabajo en serio. Yo no dije nada. Además- añadió guiñándole un ojo- ¿que habrías pensado si te llego a invitar a mi habitación con la excusa de consultar bibliografía?.

Mary se rindió y admitió que él tenía razón. No pudo evitar reírse ante la situación.

- ¿Te estás riendo?- preguntó él.

- No- contestó rápidamente reprimiendo a duras penas el gesto.

- ¡Te estás riendo!

Ella sonrió y no dijo nada. Quizá, en el fondo, el chico tenía razón. Quizá, en el fondo, no era tan malo como pretendía hacer creer. Quizá mereciera la pena adentrarse un poco más en el misterioso mundo interior de Draco Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo¿qué podía perder?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry giró hasta el tope la llave del grifo del agua fria y dejó que le cayera sobre la cara directamente. Estaba helada, pero le encantaba aquella sensación después de un duro entrenamiento. Además, todavía tenía toda una noche de estudio por delante y aquello era lo mejor para espabilar. Se abandonó bajo el chorro de agua y, cuando por fin se vistió y salió del vestuario ya había anochecido. Miró hacia el cielo: la luna estaba cubierta por nubes oscuras que amenazaban con una tormenta inminente.

- ¡Hola!

Harry se sobresaltó al saltar una figura sobre él; tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quien era.

- Hola Herm.

- ¿Y Ron?- preguntó ella impaciente.

- Yo también me alegro de verte- contestó Harry, sarcástico.

- Perdona, pero es que necesito ver a Ron. Es por algo... sobre un... trabajo de francés.

- No pregunté - respondió el moreno alzando una ceja picaramente. Ultimamente veía a sus dos amigos especialmente... unidos. Al menos no estaban todo el dia discutiendo, lo que era de por si una novedad.

- Ron se fue nada mas terminar el partido. Dijo que tenía prisa.

Hermione asintió y murmuró un "gracias" poco audible antes de salir disparada en dirección al castillo.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa a estos?

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sarah a sus espaldas. Como siempre, no la había oído acercarse. Se encogió de hombros.

- Mmm... no lo sé. Pero están muy raros, más aún de lo habitual.

- A mi también me lo parece.

- Especialmente Ron- siguió el moreno- . Últimamente tiene cambios de humor de lo más extraños. Tan pronto está radiante de felicidad como se deprime, o está serio y no habla con nadie. Eso sí, en lo que siempre coincide es que está en la inopia: no se entera de nada de lo que le digo y se sobresalta en cuanto oye su nombre.

- Más o menos lo que le pasa a Herm. Nunca la había visto tan despistada., y eso es muy raro en ella. Sobre todo hoy, está rarísima. ¡Hasta se le olvidó que teníamos que entregar mañana la redacción de pociones!

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido: aquello sí era muy raro.

-Creo que... deberíamos intentar averiguar qué les pasa. Puede que haya algún problema y no nos lo quieran decir para no preocuparnos. Ya sabes, podemos seguirles, intentar oir de que hablan...

- ¿Así que quieres jugar a los detectives, Potter?- Sarah esbozó una sonrisa malévola- quizá sea interesante.

Ambos sonrieron ante la expectativa de tener un proyecto que involucraba a sus dos mejores amigos. Por un instante, sus ojos se cruzaron y se quedaron callados. No dijeron nada más, porque los dos compartían la preocupación por Ron y Hermione y aquel sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudieran decirse. Y, al mismo tiempo, les excitaba la idea de tratar de averiguar qué pasaba.

- Hasta luego pareja- Dean salía en ese instante del vestuario y pasó junto a ellos sin detenerse- voy a terminar el trabajo. No hagáis travesuras debajo de las gradas¿eh?

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry y Sarah se dieron cuenta de que llevaban un rato mirándose y se sonrojaron fuertemente.

- Y bien¿empezamos?

o0o00o0o0

Hermione llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas por el castillo intentando encontrar a Ron, pero éste parecía haberse esfumado sin dejar rastro. Preguntó a medio colegio, y quién más quien menos lo había visto en algún momento del día. Ella no. No había tenido noticias suyas desde la tarde anterior, cuando volvió de hablar con Fleur Delacour. Empezaba a tener la desagradable sensación de que la estaba evitando descaradamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y volver a la torre de Gryffindor, vio una cabellera pelirroja venir de frente por el pasillo. Ella se precipitó a su encuentro.

Ron, que iba solo, pareció sobresaltarse al ver a la castaña abalanzarse hacia él; miró disimuladamente a su alrededor como buscando una vía de escape pero no pudo evitar encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo todo el día buscándote.

- ¿Ah si?-contestó el chico con bastante indiferencia - perdona, estuve ocupado.

-Todavía no me contaste qué paso ayer con...

- Perdona- Ron la cortó con un tono de voz bastante brusco- pero tengo que encontrar a Seamus. Es por algo sobre el equipo y tengo bastante prisa. Ya hablamos en otro momento.

Empezó a caminar nuevamente, superando el punto donde la chica se había quedado, estática. Pronto sintió los pasos de ella pisándole los talones.

- ¡Ron¿Te pasa algo¿Hice algo malo?

- No. Ya te dije que tenía cosas que hacer- añadió, apurando el paso aún más.

- ¿Es que...- Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para formular la pregunta, porque tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera responderle- es que pasó algo ayer¿Algo que yo deba saber?

Ron se detuvo bruscamente y se giró hacia ella. Parecía de mal humor.

- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. Deja de comportarte como una cría paranoica.

Y sin añadir nada, volvió a enfilar el pasillo dejando a la castaña desencajada parada en medio del pasillo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se pasó el resto de la tarde en la Sala Común, sentada frente al fuego con la mirada perdida y con Crooksanks como única compañía. No entendía el repentino cambio de humor de Ron, y no podía evitar sentirse invadida por una sensación difusa de culpabilidad. Porque tenía la seguridad de que Ron se había enfadado con ella por algo y no sabía definir qué había sido. No consideraba que hubiera hecho nada tan malo como para que el chico la llamara "cría paranoica" pero al mismo tiempo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cualquier tontería podía acabar adquiriendo en su cabeza dimensiones extraordinarias y acabar convirtiéndose en una enorme ofensa.

Se puso a repasar mentalmente todas las conversaciones que habían tenido durante los dos últimos días buscando alguna frase que pudiera ser el desencadenante de la indiferencia de su novio, pero no encontraba nada. Cada vez se sentía más perdida. A lo largo de la tarde, tuvo que sobreponerse varias veces a las ganas de llorar, especialmente cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Ron. Ahora todos estaban en el comedor, cenando, pero ella no había tenido fuerzas para bajar. Además, agradecía aquellos instantes de soledad.

Después de un rato, llegó a la conclusión de que quizá Ron se había enfadado porque ella se había puesto demasiado celosa de Fleur. Al fin y al cabo, Ron la quería a ella y no tenía porque sentirse insegura. Tenía que confiar más en su chico. Decidió pedirle disculpas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Crooksanks ronroneó, reclamando su atención pero al no obtener respuesta, centró su atención en un ovillo de lana de la que Hermione usaba para tejer gorros, calcetines y demás para los elfos. Sin embargo, pronto se cansó y lo tirò de un manotazo al suelo. El ovillo rodó hasta colarse debajo de uno de los sillones.

- ¡Crooksanks¡Coge eso!

El gato no se inmutó. Había descubierto un rincón de lo más acogedor junto a la chimenea.

La chica suspiró, resignada y se agachó debajo del sofá intentando alcanzar el ovillo, que se había enganchado debajo de una de las patas.

- ¿Y ahora qué hace?

- ¡Ssssch¡Que nos va a oir!

Harry y Sarah llevaban todo el rato agolpados detrás de una butaca, esperando que sucediera algo que les aclarara por fin la situación. Empezaban a pensar que aquello de espiar no era tan emocionante como parecía en los libros, y encima se habían quedado sin cenar. Sólo les quedaba la esperanza de que Ron subiera antes que los demás y así podrían ver qué se traían entre manos. Estaba claro que estaban disgustados o enfadados pero¿por qué?

Cuando ya parecía que no iba a pasar nada interesante, el retrato se abrió y se oyeron voces. Sarah le dio un codazo a Harry.

- ¡Es Ron!- susurró, como si su compañero no viera lo que pasaba.

Se apretujó contra el moreno para intentar ver un poco mejor.

- Quizá después de todo averiguemos algo.

Harry no dijo nada. No podía dejar de pensar que el cuello de la chica estaba a tres centímetros de su cara. Y que olía a fresa.

Las voces se hicieron perfectamente audibles. Ron no venía solo.

- Vamos tío...- exclamó Dean Thomas cuando ya estaban dentro - Hanna Abbot lo contó a la hora del desayuno. 

- Sí, eres la envidia de todos- continuó Seamus- una hora y media en el despacho de Fleur Delacour. Eres mi héroe.

- Si yo soy tu héroe debes conocer a muy poca gente.

- Pero¿qué pasó? Vamos cuéntanoslo - suplicó Dean .

- ¿Qué queréis saber?

- ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿Cómo fue... el qué?

Ron parecía estar disfrutando con aquella situación.

- Vamos tío- siguió Dean- aunque no entiendo por qué, es evidente que la francesita está loca por tus huesos. No me irás a decir que estuviste con la tía más impresionante que viste y verás en tu vida, en su despacho, A SOLAS y no pasó nada de nada.

- Cierto- siguió Seamus- es científicamente imposible que una conversación entre dos personas de distinto sexo dure tanto. A no ser que haya lengua de por medio, claro. O que él sea gay.

Los dos se rieron; Ron también sonrió pícaramenente. Se giró y avanzó hasta las escaleras de la habitación.

- ¡Ron¡Nos dejes así¿Os enrollásteis o no?.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, sonriendo y les guiñó un ojo.

- Claro- cedió- Tengo sangre en las venas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio la hubiera rechazado?

Dean y Seamus estallaron en vítores y corrieron a felicitarle y a darle palmadas mientras él sonreía, complacido.

- ¡Y Seamus pensando que estabas loco por Hermione Granger¡Ya sabía yo que eras más listo que eso! Está buena, pero no son comparables...

- ¿Con Granger¿Estáis de coña¿Me veis tan desesperado?

La risa se le congeló en el instante en que vio a Hermione emerger de entre los sofás.

- Por fin encontré el estúpido ovillo -dijo la chica con voz de indiferencia - se había enganchado. Tranquilos, ya me voy.

Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que subían a su cuarto.

- Herm...- Ron se acercó a ella y la agarró por el brazo.

- Perdona, Ronald. Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo intentando zafarse.

- Espera, necesito hablar contigo- dijo por lo bajo.

- Lo siento - Hermione le acarició la cara; su expresión era serena, pero su mirada destilaba odio hacia él- pero es demasiado tarde. Ahora soy yo la que no tengo tiempo.

- Quizá mañana... - susurró Ron esperanzado.

- Creo que no me expliqué con claridad. Nunca voy a tener tiempo para ti, Ronald - y, en voz baja añadió- te quiero fuera de mi vida.

Y, soltándose del brazo de él, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron¿Está celosa?

- ¡Tío, eres una máquina¡Deja alguna para los demás!

Pero ahora Ron no tenía ganas de reirse. De repente, no le hacía tanta gracia.

Detrás de la butaca, Harry y Sarah se miraron. Aquello era más grave de lo que habían imaginado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Bueno! Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que me digáis qué os pareció. En el próximo capítulo todos se van a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en la Madriguera. ¡Puede pasar de todo! Por otra parte, todavia no lo tengo muy seguro pero es probable que sólo queden dos capítulos, tres como mucho para acabar la historia. ¡Me va a dar penita! Pero para vosotros se acabará la tortura!

¡AH! Un par de aclaraciones. Para los que estéis pensando "qué raro, juraría que una de las optativas era clase de español y no de italiano"... no os volvisteis locos, no os preocupéis. Decidí cambiarlo en el último momento porque me di cuenta de que era muy lioso, escribiendo el fic en español distinguir las frases/palabras que están aprendiendo. Además, los chicos italianos suelen ser mucho más lanzados y eso me venía genial para el personaje de Giovanni. En cuanto pueda volveré a subir el anterior capi con la debida corrección.

Por otro lado, y sintiéndolo muchísimo no tengo tiempo para contestar a los rr de este capítulo. Prefiero no contestarlos y tardar menos en actualizar, que ya se estaba demorando demasiado! Os agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo y en el proximo capi contestaré a los de los dos capitulos.

Y por cierto, respecto a eso... me llegaron al mail un par de mensajes diciéndome algo así como que tardaba tanto en actualizar para acumular mas reviews por capitulo. Por supuesto, sois perfectamente libres de decir/pensar lo que queráis, pero quería aclarar que nada más lejos de la realidad. No actualizo porque, de verdad, no tengo tiempo y soy la primera que siente tardar tanto en hacerlo. En serio. Además no tengo ordenador en casa y dependo de ordenadores ajenos para escribir y eso, por eso voy tan lenta. Aún asi, agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo, porque todavía dos meses después me llega algun review para animarme a escribir. ¡Muchas gracias! No sabeis lo que significa para mi que me apoyeis o, sin mas, que me deis vuestra opinión, o que me digáis "lo lei", a secas. Muchas gracias otra vez! Y un besazo a tods. Gracias por estar, a pesar de todo:):):) 


	16. Cuenta una leyenda

Hola! Ya veis que al final no tardé tanto en volver. Eso sí, el capítulo lo he tenido que dividir en dos debido a su extensión. Espero publicar la segunda parte a no mucho tardar, pero todavía no está terminada (ni mucho menos). Sólo os puedo decir que merecerá la pena esperar. 

Un capítulo romántico para la semana de San Valentín.

Suerte en los exámenes a los que los tengáis, y muchos besos para todos.

Por si alguien, debido a la calidad del fic (;);) se confunde, nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío y no gano dinero con esto.

* * *

**_Your song - chapter 16_**

**_"CUENTA UNA LEYENDA" - 1ª parte._**

- El muérdago es una planta de hojas ricas en clorofila y frutos blancos y viscosos, que crece en los troncos de los árboles, especialmente...

Harry no puede evitar que un profundo suspiro salga de su boca. Falta una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, estan hasta arriba de deberes y tienen que estar dos horas en el invernadero, muertos de frio mientras la profesora Sprout les habla del muérdago. ¿Quién no sabe lo que es?

-Según una antigua leyenda de los duendes del norte de Escocia- continúa hablando la profesora - el muérdago tiene propiedades mágicas. Se dice que cuando dos personas que se aman pero no se han dado cuenta, o no quieren reconocerlo, se ponen debajo de una ramita de esta planta, sus sentimientos aflorarán y no podrán ocultarlos por más tiempo. Si además se besan, serán felices para siempre. Para los muggles, besarse debajo de una rama de muérdago es señal de buena suerte. Pero claro- la profesora muestra una sonrisa misteriosa- son leyendas.

Harry frunce el ceño; la profesora Sprout a menudo les habla de leyendas populares en torno a las plantas que estudian, pero hoy está especialmente... emocionada. Se nota que se acerca la Navidad, porque mucha gente (demasiada, en su opinión) se está dejando llevar por eso que llaman "espíritu navideño". O lo que sea. Mira con complicidad a Ron, que se da golpecitos en la sien dando a entender que el cree que a la profesora se le ha ido la pinza.

Pero Harry nunca fue supersticioso, y por eso no empieza a copiar apuntes hasta que empieza a describirles los usos (demostrados) de la planta. Resulta que las bayas sirven para elaborar una especie de "filtro amoroso", que en contacto con el aire se evapora y puede ser inhalado sin que el afectado se de cuenta. Quien se vea afectado, se verá atraido hacia la persona del sexo opuesto que se encuentre más cerca en ese momento. Y su comportamiento será impredecible.

- ¿Qué es esta basura?- le pregunta Ron mientras recogen los pergaminos - ¡filtro amoroso¿A quién le importa esto¿Cae en los ÉXTASIS? Me juego el cuello a que no.

Harry se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada; estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, había sido una clase absolutamente improductiva, por mucho que Parvati y Lavender, que no pueden reprimir su risita tonta, piensen lo contrario. Pero Ron lleva dos semanas insoportable, desde el incidente en la Sala Común (aunque se supone que Harry no sabe nada de eso) y no quiere meter cizaña. Ni siquiera la victoria del sábado en el partido frente a Ravenclaw le había atenuado el enfado.

- Por cierto - el pelirrojo cambió repentinamente de tema - mi madre me ha enviado una lechuza esta mañana. Había olvidado comentártelo. Nosotros también pasaremos las Navidades en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿De verdad?- Harry no pudo reprimir su entusiasmo- ¡es estupendo!

Era cierto, aunque le encantaba pasar tiempo con Sirius, agradecía no estar a solas con él después de su proyecto "conviértete en James" del verano anterior. Además, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de él, su padrino cocinaba de pena.

- Creo que Hermione también viene- añadió, con gesto de pesar- sus padres tienen que irse a...no sé donde y mi madre se negó a que se quedara sola en su casa.

- ¿Y dónde está el problema?- preguntó el moreno, alzando una ceja- ¿te molesta que venga?

- ¿Qué¡No, claro¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

Harry no dijo nada. Lo había preguntado a propósito para estudiar la reacción de su amigo. Y había sido la esperada. A pesar de sus indagaciones, Sarah y él no habían podido averiguar gran cosa durante aquellas dos semanas. Lo que era evidente era que, desde que Hermione había oido a Ron contar que se había enrollado con Fleur Delacour, ambos estaban más distantes que nunca. Que siempre se habían gustado era algo que a nadie sorprendía ya, pero eso no justificaba el vacío que parecían sentir los dos de repente.

A no ser que, como sospechaban, hubieran ocultado parte de la verdad. La parte que cambiaba el curso de su historia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se bajó del expreso en cuanto este se detuvo en la estación de King cross. Miró a su alrededor y, al no ver a nadie conocido que pudiera estar esperándolos, se dispuso a esperar por Ron y Hermione, que por ser prefectos serían los últimos en bajar. La perspectiva de pasar las Navidades con Sirius, los Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Lupin (su verdadera familia) le ponía de un humor excelente. Aunque, no tenía muy claro por qué, al mismo tiempo sentía dejar el colegio.

Ron no tardó mucho en llegar hasta él.

- ¿Vamos yendo?

- ¿Qué?

- Seguro que Hermione sabe llegar solita hasta allí.

- No - terció Harry observando a su amigo detenidamente - esperaremos por ella.

El pelirrojo bufó, pero no dijo nada. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra una columna.

A los cinco minutos, apareció la chica con Ginny. Sarah y Mary venían justo detrás.

- ¿A qué esperáis?- les espetó Ginny- ¡vamos!

Todos cruzaron la barrera del andén 9 y 3/4 y enseguida divisaron dos figuras conocidas que les aguardaban con una enorme sonrisa.

- Por fin, empezábamos a preocuparnos - terció Tonks mientras le daba un enorme abrazo a Ginny -  
y vosotras debéis ser Mary y Sarah, no¡Encantada de conoceros¡Veréis que bien lo pasamos estas semanas!

Harry miró a la bruja con gesto interrogante, pero fue Ron el que articuló un ¿QUÉEE? bastante evidente.

- ¿No lo sabíais?- Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros - ellas también vienen a Grimmauld Place. Se tenían que quedar en el colegio todas las vacaciones y mamá las invitó a venir.

Sarah se sonrojó un poco ante la evidente sorpresa del pelirrojo; Mary, en cambio, mostraba una sonrisilla de sorna. Harry suspiró, un poco turbado: curiosamente, aunque no tenía tanta confianza con ellas como con los demás, aquella idea no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Todos avanzaron hacia el exterior, donde les esperaba un coche al que el señor Weasley había hecho algunos arreglillos.

- ¡Hey, como habéis crecido en tres meses!- dijo de repente Tonks, que aquel día lucía una melena leonina a lo Diana Ross - a ti me costó reconocerte, Hermione.

- Pues yo espero no haber crecido mucho más- susurró Ron, pesaroso - dentro de poco voy a parecer el hermano pequeño de Hagrid.

- Estás bien así- dijo Hermione como si no fuera con ella la cosa, antes de centrarse otra vez en la conversación con Lupin.

Ron se quedó mirando a la chica con aire perdido. Parecía no saber muy bien si lo había dicho o se lo acababa de imaginar.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido que los ojos de su amigo se humedecían, aunque tan pronto como apareció contuvo el gesto. Miró hacia Sarah y ella asintió: también se había dado cuenta de todo.

A los pocos minutos, estaban delante del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place y Harry no tardó en darse cuenta de algo:

- Profesor Lupin... ¿por qué podemos ver la casa? Ni siquiera he pensado en la dirección aún...

- Todo a su debido tiempo, chicos- contestó el licántropo con una enigmática sonrisa.

Pero Sirius Black había decidido que "el debido tiempo" había llegado y ya se abalanzaba escaleras abajo hacia el jardín donde todos se encontraban. Fue directamente a abrazar a su ahijado.

- ¡Harry¡Como sigas creciendo pronto tendré que subirme a una banqueta para abrazarte¡A ver esos bíceps¿Hiciste pesas como te dije?

Pero a Harry le preocupaba algo más que las pesas. A su preocupación por ver que Sirius salía de la casa se le unía la vergüenza por lo que Mary y Sarah pudieran pensar de él con semejante recibimiento. Sin embargo se cuidó muy mucho de mencionar esto último al expresar sus dudas en alto.

- ¿No te lo han contado?- se sorprendió Sirius- ¿no se lo contásteis?- dijo, dirigiéndose esta vez a Lupin y Tonks- Dumbledore ha venido esta mañana a hablar conmigo. El Ministerio lo ha arreglado todo al fin: yo... bueno, en definitiva, ya no soy un fugitivo.

Harry se lanzó a abrazar a Sirius, olvidándose de la vergüenza. ¡Por fin era libre! Ron, Hermione y Ginny pronto se unieron al abrazo colectivo, seguidas por Tonks, que aunque ya sabía la noticia quería participar en aquel momento familiar. Sarah y Mary, aunque no entendían muy bien de qué iba la cosa, tenían media idea y se alegraban por sus amigos, aunque no querían interrumpir un momento tan íntimo.

-¡Es todo tan bonito!- Tonks sacó un pañuelo para sonarse ruidosamente- van a ser unas navidades estupendas.

- ¿Otra vez llorando?- preguntó Lupin con sorna- ¿Cómo te pueden quedar lágrimas después de estar toda la mañana así?

-Es que aún me pican los ojos. Por la cebolla, ya sabes. Además, Hermione también está llorando.

Todos se giraron entonces para mirar a la castaña, que intentaba esconder la cara detrás de Ginny.

- ¡Chivata! Es por... la alergia al polvo, ya sabéis que aquí... bueno...

Todos rieron, incluso Ron tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba preciosa cuando se sonrojaba. Entonces notó algo húmedo en la punta de la nariz. Por un momento, pensó que él también estaba llorando.

- Está nevando! - señaló, emocionado, los copos blancos que empezaban amontonarse bajo sus pies.

- Y bien¿a qué esperáis? - dijo Sirius- subid a dejar las cosas y bajar rápido. No recuerdo la última vez que hice una guerra de bolas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando entraron en la casa dos horas después, todos estaban empapados y exhaustos, pero destilaban buen humor. Los señores Weasley habían llegado ya, junto a Fred y George, y en el aire flotaba un delicioso aroma a tarta de ciruela. Después de saludarlos cariñosamente a todos, Molly Weasley les "sugirió" (ordenó) que subieran a "adecentarse un poco" (bañarse y cambiarse de ropa) porque estaban "algo sucios" (cubiertos de basura). Nadie se hizo de rogar porque todos tenían en mente la tarta que les esperaba en la cocina.

Harry se vio retenido por su padrino, que le arrastró hacia un rincón junto al perchero.

- ¿Y bien?-preguntó el animago alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y bien ... qué?

- ¿No me tienes que contar nada... de tus nuevas amigas?

- ¿Mary y Sarah¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Son muy guapas

- Psí... supongo- dijo el chico titubeando

- Mucho... y muy agradables.

-Sí- Harry alzó una ceja. No sabía a dónde quería llegar Sirius, pero le temía.

- ¿No... no estás... bueno... liado con alguna?

- ¡NOOOOO!- se puso rojo como un tomate. Siempre le había resultado muy violento hablar de aquellas cosas, y más con Sirius.

-¿Y ninguna de ellas te gusta?

Harry titubeó unos instantes y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Vaya...- Sirius parecía decepcionado- pensé que eras más listo.

Y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Harry con la desagradable sensación de que la frase de su padrino tenía un significado oculto que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Estás seguro de que lo dijo, Fred?

- Claro¿cuando me he equivocado en algo?

George miró a su hermano alzando una ceja.

- Vale - concedió-pero esta vez estoy seguro. Tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte.

- Como nos pille mamá...

- Tranquilo, fue a hacer la compra.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ginny dio un respingo al encontrarse a sus hermanos, con sonrisas fingidas y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, apoyados en el escritorio de la habitación de Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-La pregunta es... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Vengo a por un libro que me dejó Harry para... ¡eh! yo pregunté primero. ¿Qué estábais tramando?

- ¿Tramando¿Nosotros?

-La duda ofende, Gin.

Ginny alzó una ceja en un gesto que conocían perfectamente. Estaban perdidos, ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

- Si te lo contamos ... ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?

- Depende de lo que traméis.

- Verás... oímos a Ron quejarse ayer durante la cena de una redacción o algo así que tiene que hacer de deberes. Algo sobre un filtro amoroso.

-Lo recuerdo, si. Algo dijo sobre eso.

- Bien, pues habíamos pensado...

- ... cogerle prestados los apuntes...

- ... y ayudarle a hacer la redacción.

Ginny frunció tanto en ceño que le empezó a doler la frente.

-Le será más fácil aprobar si... si...

- Si... experimenta por sí mismo los efectos del filtro.

-Además, ya va siendo hora de que se de cuenta del todo de que está loquito por Hermione y haga algo para solucionarlo. Si dejamos que actúe por sí mismo, todos nos haremos viejos antes de que pase nada. Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

La chica suspiró.

- ¿Qué ganáis vosotros con esto?

- La felicidad de nuestro hermano pequeño...

- Fred...

- ¿Bromeas? Si esa dichosa poción funciona, será un éxito de ventas en "Sortilegios Weasley".

-Y bien... ¿qué opinas?

Ginny sonrió; en el fondo, no era mala idea que Ron se diera cuenta de una vez de lo que sentía.

- Estáis buscando en el sitio equivocado. Fue la profesora Sprout la que les habló del filtro, no Snape. Esos apuntes deberían estar por aquí...

Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Pone que hay que añadir una rana con escorbuto...

-¿Qué? Trae acá...

Los gemelos y Ginny, que finalmente había querido colaborar activamente en el plan, se encontraban en la cocina intentando preparar el filtro. Habían bajado todos los ingredientes y habían esperado a una hora en que era seguro que todo el mundo dormía.

- Una pata de escreguto, no una rana con escorbuto.

- ¿Pone eso¿con qué coge los apuntes, con las orejas? No hay quien descifre su letra.

- Vale, calla y concéntrate en el filtro. George¿añadiste las bayas molidas?

- Sí... wow, esto va a ser un éxito. Ya me imagino el eslogan: " Si estás desesperado y quieres pillar, Sortilegios Weasley has de visitar".

- O mejor aún -terció su hermano- "Pon fin a tus anhelos, ven a ver a los gemelos"

- Demasiado sutil... ¿que tal "Si no te comes un colín, filtro amoroso por San Valentín?

- ¡Callaos! - susurró Ginny de repente- ¡oigo pasos!

Se quedaron en silencio; en efecto, se oía un tenue sonido de pisadas que se acercaban a la cocina. Los tres se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y reconocieron las zapatillas de peluche de Tonks. Ésta se dirigió a la nevera y se llenó un vaso con leche. Al dirigirse hacia la puerta de nuevo, tropezó contra la mesa: mezclado con los juramentos de la bruja se oyó el sonido inconfundible de un frasco de cristal al volcar. Tonks no pareció darse cuenta, y abandonó la cocina.

Ginny salió rápidamente de su escondite y enderezó el frasco, pero más de la mitad del líquido se había derramado y había empezado a evaporarse.

- Vaya mierda- susurró George- tanto trabajo para nada. Menos mal que no habíamos acabado de echar los ingredientes, eh? Faltaba la raiz de mandrágora.

- No, esa la añadí yo- teció Fred,pero aún no habíamos usado el polvo de ópalo...

-... sí, lo hice yo- añadió Ginny con un susurro asustado.

- Vamos, no va a pasar nada porque se haya derramado un poco de...

- No sabemos qué potencia tiene- dijo Ginny- podría estar muy concentrada. Con las corrientes que hay en esta casa es probable que mañana por la mañana se haya extendido por la mitad de las habitaciones.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad: era probable que, por un pequeño error, tuvieran más de una cobaya. Definitivamente, aquella poción les iba a hacer ricos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny fue casi la primera en levantarse. Apenas había podido pegar ojo pensando en los efectos que la "pequeña travesura" de Fred y George pudiera tener sobre los habitantes de la casa. Miró a la cama que estaba a su derecha: Hermione dormía plácidamente. Se levantó de un salto, se puso los vaqueros y abrió la puerta con suavidad: Mary y Sarah también dormían en su litera.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, se sorprendió al comprobar que allí había vida: Sirius preparaba tortitas mientras los gemelos, a los que nunca había visto levantarse tan temprano, intentaban disuadirle. Lupin leía "El Profeta" delante de una taza de café negro.

Ginny se sentó junto a Fred, que anotaba algo en una libreta y le susurró:

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Nada. De momento sólo bajaron ellos dos y no parece que su relación sea demasiado apasionada.

- Claro, solo funciona con personas de distinto sexo.

- Ah - dijo con cara de poker mientras tachaba las pocas frases que había anotado. Ginny llegó a leer "el sujeto A le agradece al sujeto B el café con una sonrisa especialmente seductora. El sujeto B gruñe complacido. Posible ritual pre-apareamiento".

- De todas formas-terció George- nosotros tres estuvimos expuestos a la poción más que nadie y yo no me siento atraido por ti, Gin. Sigues pareciéndome igual de cria.

- Supongo que tendrá algún mecanismo de defensa o algo para evitar enamoramientos entre hermanos.

- ¿Qué decíais de una poción?- preguntó Sirius sonriente, girándose para examinarlos. El delantal de lunares que llevaba puesto le daba un aspecto poco amenazador.

- ¿Poción?- dijo Fred, titubeando-¡no! Dije que yo quiero doble ración.

Sus hermanos le miraron con los ojos como platos: acababa de condenarse. Hasta Remus levantó la vista del periódico para mirarle, asustado. Sin embargo, el más sorprendido fue el propio Sirius. Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas cuando le aseguró que era la primera vez que alguien quería repetir algo cocinado por él. Agradecido, redobló sus esfuerzos y le sirvió un plato de tortitas quemadas, bacon medio crudo y un puré de algo indefinido con un color poco apetecible que casi le tapaba la cara. Intentó ocultar un gesto de asco.

-Remus, ahora mismo te...

- ¡NO! - el licántropo se levantó de un salto- tengo mucha prisa, misión urgente en el ministerio... - y salió apuradamente de la cocina al tiempo que Harry y Ron entraban por la puerta de la cocina. Al ver que era Sirius el que servía el desayuno, giraron sobre sus propios pasos.

- ¡Eh, chicos¡No os vayáis! Os preparé el desayuno.

Lo dijo con tanta ilusión que les fue imposible negarse a sentarse a la mesa. Ginny se reía de ellos mientras daba vueltas con su tenedor al puré verde.

A los pocos minutos entraron Mary, Sarah y Hermione. A las dos primeras nadie les había advertido de las dotes culinarias de Sirius. Mientras Mary tosía violentamente, Sarah se esforzaba por sonreir mientras luchaba por no vomitar lo que tenía en la boca.

- ¿Y qué dices que lleva?- preguntó, mientras masticaba lentamente e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

- Oh, es muy fácil- contestó el animago encantado con que alguien se interesara por su receta- huevos de lechuza, berenjena, chocolate y arándanos. Pero el truco está en ponerle bastante guindilla.

Harry no pudo evitar reirse ante los esfuerzos de Sarah por mantener la compostura. Mary había sido mucho menos diplomática y, aprovechando su ataque de tos, lo había escupido todo debajo de la mesa. Ron intentaba que Crookshanks comiera un trozo de tortita pero el gato no parecía por la labor. Hermione pinchaba el bacon sin levantar la vista para no encontrarse con los ojos del pelirrojo, que buscaba continuamente el contacto visual.

George observaba todo lo que pasaba, intentando encontrar evidencias de que la poción había surgido efecto, y Fred hizo desaparecer todo el contenido de su plato con un hechizo desvanecedor en un descuido de Sirius. Para su desgracia, antes de que se diera cuenta el animago ya le había llenado el plato otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y entró Molly Weasley, canturreando.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! Oh Sirius, gracias- dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- gracias por ocuparte de hacerles el desayuno. Yo... nosotros... yo... bueno, nos entretuvimos un poco arriba. ¿Me sirves un par de tortitas¡Hace un día precioso!

La reacción fue inmediata; Harry, que esperaba el arranque de furia de la señora Weasley porque Sirius había cocinado, se quedó mirándolo atónito. Ron, frunció el ceño pensando que su madre se había vuelto loca mientras George anotaba algo sobre un "beso con alto contenido erótico entre el sujeto B y el sujeto C".

Cuando aún no se habían recuperado del shock, entró el señor Weasley que, ignorándolos a todos, cogió a su mujer de la mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma como si estuvieran en un salón de baile. Luego la inclinó hacia atrás y le dio un beso de lo más apasionado. La señora Weasley se sonrojó y carraspeó un poco.

- Oh, Arthur, no seas bobo. Están todos mirándote.

Realmente, todos miraban. Hasta Sirius les observaba atónito con el cucharón en alto.

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Fred- ¿no podéis hacer esas cosas en privado?

- O mejor- dijo Ron- ¿no podéis no hacer esas cosas?

El chico se ganó una mirada de reprobación de Hermione, que enseguida la desvió de nuevo y siguió hablando con Sarah. Pero no importaba ...¡le había mirado! Aunque fuera mal. Se puso tan contento que hasta se comió un poco de bacon.

Ginny lo observaba todo en silencio. Aquella actitud no era normal en sus padres, nunca les había visto una muestra de afecto tan ... evidente. Estaba segura de que tenía que ver con el filtro. Afortunadamente, se habían fijado el uno en el otro y no en nadie ajeno, pero... ¿quiénes serían los siguientes?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron llevaba intentando hablar con Hermione desde el día en que llegaron a Grimmauld Place. La seguía por toda la casa intentando encontrarla a solas en algún momento, le pedía ayuda delante de los demás para que no se pudiera negar, para limpiar el desván o quitar la nieve de la entrada de la casa. Pero ella se comportaba como si no existiese, sin molestarse siquiera en hacer ver que estaba enfadada. Porque eso hubiera supuesto reconocer que él estaba allí y que lo que hacía le importaba, y para ella Ron ya no existía.

Él lo sabía, pero a pesar de todo tenía que insistir porque no hacerlo hubiera sido darse por vencido. Porque por una vez había sido feliz, había rozado el cielo con los dedos, se había olvidado de que era pobre, mediocre, demasiado alto, pecoso y falto de delicadeza. Y tan pronto como lo había conseguido, lo había dejado escapar sólo por orgullo y por vanidad. Por agasajar su ego masculino.

Porque no había sido otra cosa, más que presunción. Aún no entendía qué le había empujado a decir aquellas palabras que habían quebrado su vida, cuando nada de aquello era cierto. Cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Hermione y que era feliz por ello.¿No podía haberse limitado a decir que ella no le gustaba¿Tenía que ir más lejos e inventarse toda aquella estupidez?

La verdad era que aquella tarde estaba contrariado. Fleur le había llamado a su despacho, y allí le había confesado que se sentía muy atraída por él. Le dijo que sabía que existía algo entre él y Hermione, que lo dejara, que saliera con ella. Le había abrazado, llorando, confesando que era infeliz porque nadie compartía su vida. Le había abierto su corazón, la chica más guapa que había conocido, la que cientos de chicos admiraban, aquella de quien una vez estuviera enamorado y que había roto su ego en pedacitos. Y él no había hecho nada, salvo acariciarle el pelo y decirle que lo sentía, pero que no podía ser. Porque allí, con la rubia entre sus brazos tuvo plena conciencia de la enorme superioridad de Hermione. Fleur Delacour, a la que todos adoraban, no era más que una joven que basaba su felicidad en la admiración de los demás hacia ella, sin objetivos ni metas, ni ilusiones. Y se había fijado en él sólo porque se había visto herida en su orgullo. Era superficial y carecía de valores. El amor que sentía por su novia se inflamó y le empezó a quemar en el pecho, porque cualquier resquicio de duda desapareció de su corazón: ella era la mujer de su vida.

Por eso aún no comprendía qué había pasado después. En algún resquicio de su mente, el antiguo Ron, el Ron de catorce años al que ninguna chica miraba y que se había enamorado de una veela quería rebelarse y salir, y besar a Fleur sobre la mesa de su despacho para luego salir corriendo a contárselo a todos, para que se murieran de envidia. No la había besado, desde luego, pero cuando Dean le había preguntado... no pudo evitarlo. No pudo resistirse, por una vez, a ser el centro de atención, a ser por una noche el héroe de quienes antes se rieran de él.

No se había parado a medir las consecuencias, claro. No había pensado que antes o después aquella información llegaría a los oídos de Hermione y, mucho menos, que sería de su propia boca de quien lo oyera. Había tocado el cielo y la caída, desde tan alto, había sido muy dolorosa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La Señora Weasley seguía de un humor excelente y estaba llenando toda la casa de adornos navideños. Teniendo en cuenta lo melosa que había estado esos dos días nadie se había sorprendido cuando había llegado con dos bolsas llenas de muérdago que había colgado en todas las estancias de la casa.

- Y recordad que da buena suerte, chicos - les había dicho, guiñándoles un ojo al salir.

Ginny no podía evitar pensar que el comportamiento de su madre se debía a la poción, pero afortunadamente nadie más había dado muestras de enamoramiento radical. Claro que, aquellas cosas podían tardar en hacer efecto. Los gemelos seguían a todo el mundo por la casa buscando evidencias de que el filtro había funcionado, pero al segundo día casi habían perdido la esperanza. Ginny también se empezó a olvidar del asunto: aquella vez, se habían librado. No podía imaginar lo equivocada que estaba.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

El día de Nochebuena la casa bullía de actividad. Todos estaban ocupados ayudando en algo y subían y bajaban escaleras sin cesar. De la cocina salía un delicioso aroma a pavo asado, acompañado de los canturreos de la señora Weasley. Todos los chicos menos Hermione estaban en el comedor, arreglando la mesa para la cena y haciendo otras tareas. Ron seguía deprimido, lo que no se escapaba a la mirada inquisidora de Harry y Sarah. Ponían en común sus deducciones cada vez que se quedaban a solas, lo cual ocurría con relativa frecuencia para satisfacción de Sirius, que creía que hacían algo más que hablar en aquellas reuniones. Ya trataba a Sarah como si fuera de la familia. En aquel momento les estaba enseñando a ella y a Mary un album de fotos de cuando Harry era pequeño.

- Y aquí estaba chupándose el pie. Tenía la manía de hacer eso siempre... mirad, aquí lo está haciendo otra vez, en la bañera.

- ¿EN LA BAÑERA?- Harry se había levantado de golpe y había recorrido el comedor en dos zancadas- ¡eh! Deja de enseñar fotos en las que salgo desnudo.

- Bueno... - dijo Mary aguantando la risa- tampoco es que haya mucho que ver.

Sarah llevaba un rato tapándose la cabeza con un cojín. No creía que pudiera volver a mirar a su amigo con seriedad; se lo imaginaría chupándose el pie de por vida.

- ¡Eh! Yo no había visto estas fotos- dijo el chico intentando arrebatarle el album a Sirius.

- Claro que no- contestó este ocultándolo estratégicamente- son el tipo de fotos que un padrino guarda para humillar a su ahijado ante sus amigas.

Oyeron el timbre de la puerta, pero nadie se sorprendió porque no había parado de sonar en dos días. Ahora que todo el mundo sabía donde estaba la casa, la gente entraba y salía sin parar, y cada poco venían priodistas y curiosos a interesarse por el caso de Sirius.

La sorpresa de todos fue considerable cuando Draco Malfoy entró en el salón.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- gritó Sarah, que ya se había olvidado de las fotos. Sin esperar respuesta, se giró hacia Mary (que aún estaba en shock) y empezó a pegarle con un cojín- ¿TÚ LE INVITASTE VERDAD¿COMO SE TE OCURRE¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE VIENE A ESPIAR?

- En realidad Summers... - dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa- fue el profesor Dumbledore el que me pidió que viniera. Quería hablarme de un asunto..algo sobre mi padre. Yo sería la última persona a la que Mary invitaría a venir aquí... por desgracia- terminó, con un deje de amargura en la voz.

- ¿Y entonces... por qué la llamas Mary?- preguntó Ron, que hasta ese momento había estado callado, frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque yo le dije que podía hacerlo- intercedió la rubia.

Draco le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

-Por cierto- añadió él acordándose de repente- Longbottom está fuera. Venía conmigo pero resbaló y se hizo daño en un tobillo. Creo que va a necesitar ayuda.

- Ya voy yo- dijo Lupin, que acababa de asomarse al comedor. Ginny¿me acompañas?

Ella no pudo negarse, a pesar de que en aquel momento no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a Neville.

A los dos minutos volvió a sonar el timbre; lo que parecía un ramo enorme de rosas con pies entró en el salón. Tardaron en darse cuenta de quien se escondía detrás de las flores.

- ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- gritó Sarah, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Quería verte, amore mío - dijo Giovanni intentando acercarse a ella - no soportaba estar...

- ¡YO NO SOY TU AMORE!

- Pero ... caramelito... te traje 34 rosas, por cada día que hace que te conozco...

- ¡No me llames así! - y, dirigiéndose hacia él, lo empujó hacia la puerta. Siguieron oyendo los gritos de Sarah y las súplicas de Giovanni durante unos minutos. Por fin, un portazo y Sarah entró en el comedor. Estaba totalmente roja y parecía enfadada.

- ¿Cómo tratas así al pobre chico?- dijo Mary, divertida- ¿no ves que está enamorado de ti?

Sarah la fulminó con la mirada y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

- Yo creo que en el fondo le gusta sentirse querida.

Harry no había dicho nada; estaba mirando hacia la puerta con gesto circunspecto. No se enteró de que Sirius se acercaba por detrás para susurrarle al oído:

- Como no espabiles, te la levanta el italiano.

Y salió del comedor. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía que replicarle, estaba solo.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron había salido al hall porque se ahogaba. Se le hacía muy difícil estar junto a sus amigos y aparentar que todo iba bien. Además, le parecía que Harry estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos: sabía que no se lo podría ocultar por mucho tiempo, no a él, pero de momento no tenía fuerzas para contárselo.

Oyó pasos que bajaban las escaleras y levantó la vista. Se quedó de piedra al ver que era Hermione la que se acercaba; ella no le había visto aún. Parecía querer salir rápido para que nadie la viera.

Pero no era el hecho de verla lo que había sorprendido a Ron, sino lo que estaba viendo: Hermione la seria, la responsable, la modosa, iba vestida como nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que podía hacerlo. Llevaba un vestido negro, de cuello alto pero muy corto que evidenciaba que sus piernas eran más largas que nunca.. Además se había puesto zapatos negros de tacón muy alto y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño que le daba un aspecto muy sensual. También iba maquillada: parecía mayor. Nunca la había visto tan guapa.

Se sobresaltó al encontrarse frente a Ron y se apresuró en coger su abrigo del perchero y taparse con él. Esquivó la figura del chico y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle.

- ¿A dónde vas... así vestida?- el pelirrojo intentó que su voz sonara casual, pero destilaba celos por los cuatro costados.

- No es asunto tuyo- contestó ella lacónica.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- el chico no pudo controlarse y dio un puñetazo contra la pared-¡ME IMPORTA TODO LO QUE HACES¡CLARO QUE ES ASUNTO MÍO!

-Ya no, Ron- dijo ella sin inmutarse y sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Se giró y salió a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El chico apartó la cortina de una de las ventanas y miró hacia fuera: junto a la verja de entrada, estaba Roger Davis.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Neville estaba echado en el sofá con la pierna en alto. La señora Weasley ya lo había dispuesto todo para que aquella noche cenara allí y se quedara a dormir: era evidente que no le convenía moverse.

Ginny había hecho todo lo posible para no compartir espacio con él, para escabullirse con tareas en la cocina... pero parecía que los planetas se habían alineado en su contra. Su madre había dicho delante de Neville que no hacía falta que ayudara, que mejor hiciera compañía a su amigo. Además, parecía que ahora nadie quería estar en el comedor. Había estado todo el día lleno, y ahora llevaban un buen rato solos. Ella miraba fijamente un cuadro, intentando buscar la manera de no mirarle. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban revivía una y otra vez su encuentro en el invernadero, su beso-que-no-fue y se torturaba imaginando qué pensaría él de ella. Estaba tremendamente confundida¿por qué, por qué le seguía importando tanto aquella tontería¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que él pensara de ella¿Cuando le habían importado aquellas cosas? Neville no le gustaba, de eso estaba segura. Bueno, casi segura.

- ¿Me estás evitando?

Ginny se sobresaltó: casi había olvidado que estaba junto a ella.

- ¿Evitandote¡Claro que no...!

- hummm ... no sé, ultimamente me da esa sensación. Me preguntaba si... bueno, si hice algo que te haya molestado.

- No, no, nada Nev. No digas tonterías..

El chico se quedó mirándola tan fíjamente que ella no pudo ignorarle por más tiempo y le miró, a su vez.

- Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.

Ginny se sonrojó. De repente notó que el corazón se le aceleraba y comenzaba a sudar. Intentó apartar sus ojos de los del chico, pero no pudo. Y entonces lo supo, estaba equivocada. Se había estado engañando. Una fuerza irresistible la empujaba a acercarse más y más a su amigo.

Una voz les sacó de su ensoñación:

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que tenéis muérdago encima?

Ginny miró a Fred y a George, que sonreían con la libreta en la mano. De repente se dio cuenta de algo y salió corriendo.

Neville se quedó mirando la puerta, con los ojos humedecidos y el corazón en un puño.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron subió a su habitación y no pudo alejarse de la ventana en toda la tarde. Se sentía desolado, porque sabía que era él quien había empujado a Hermione en brazos de otro. Estaba desconcertado; nunca había pensado que ella fuera tardar tan poco tiempo en olvidarlo. ¡Maldita sea, pensaba que lo quería! Era evidente que ya no significaba nada para ella. Pero¿por qué se había vestido así¿Por qué salía con él el día de Nochebuena? No era propio de ella. ¿Sería una manera de vengarse de él¿Quería darle celos? No, ella no había querido que la viese salir, estaba muy turbada. ¿Sería una forma de desquitarse y sentirse mejor consigo misma?

Fuera lo que fuera, ella estaba por ahí desde hacía tres horas y media, con un vestido que apenas la tapaba, y no era con él.

Ignoró las voces de su madre, que le llamaba para acabar de poner la mesa. No quería abandonar el puesto de vigilancia, aunque aquello fuera una tortura para él. Llevaba toda la tarde imaginándose toda clase de escenas entre ella y Davis, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Los imaginó paseando de mano, abrazados, bailando, besándose, incluso desnudos en algún coche... Pero aquello no impidió que, cuando diez minutos después, los vio besándose junto a la verja, sintiera que su corazón se rompía en un millón de minúsculos trozos.

Se dijo que no haría nada, que no diría nada. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Salió a su encuentro en cuanto oyó el sonido de sus tacones por el pasillo. Ella se sobresaltó y sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico. Desvió la mirada, pero él ya había visto que estaban rojos e hinchados.

- ¿Por qué te haces esto? No estás enamorada de él- Ron tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la voz saliera de su garganta.

- ¿Tú que sabes?- la voz de ella sonaba amarga- Ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor.

- Sé que si te besan no lloras. Y sé que te quiero- añadió en un susurro.

Hermione titubeó. Por un instante pareció que iba a decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo y se perdió entre las sombras de la casa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Draco?

El chico sonrió a la señora Weasley, agradecido e ignoró los aspavientos que Mary le hacía por detrás de ésta indicándole que no aceptara.

- Si no es mucha molestia...

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella, contenta de poder cocinar para alguien más- No vas a cenar tú solo en aquella casa enorme, el día de Nochebuena.

Y desapareció en la cocina. Mary suspiró, derrotada y empezó a subir las escaleras. El rubio la detuvo, agarrándola por el brazo.

- ¿Por qué siempre huyes de mi?

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en perseguirme?

- Touché- reconoció él con un amago de sonrisa. No sabía si era por la luz tenue de las velas, porque estaba especialmente sensible o porque era Navidad y todo tenía algo de mágico, pero en aquel momento el rubio le pareció más irresistible que nunca, a pesar de no tener moto y no ir vestido de cuero.

- En serio¿te molesta que me quede? Si quieres me iré.

- No, supongo que no- concedió la chica.

- Es que se me hace muy ... duro estar allí. Bueno, desde que mis padres no están. Es curioso- dijo con la mirada perdida- siempre los odié y ahora que no están, les echo en falta. Supongo que es por mi afán de llevar la contraria- añadió con una sonrisa amarga.

Mary no dijo nada. Nunca le había oido hablar de sus padres y aquello la impactó mucho. ¿Draco Malfoy le estaba abriendo su corazón?

- Bueno princesa, ahora me tienes que besar.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó ella saliendo de sus meditaciones de repente.

- Muérdago- se limitó a señalar por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Muérdago? En las escaleras no puede haber...

Se quedó a media frase al ver que, justo sobre su cabeza pendía una rama de muérdago. Pero no del techo, sino que un elfo doméstico lo sostenía.

- Menos mal- dijo la chica mientras volvía a subir las escaleras- empezaba a creer que me había equivocado contigo y que tenías sentimientos.

-¿Y no te equivocaste?

- Es evidente que no- dijo ella, señalando al elfo que corría detrás de ellos y colocaba la rama de muérdago sobre ellos cada vez que se detenían.

- ¿Lo dices por Bumby? Hace lo del muérdago por iniciativa propia. Le encanta esa tradición. ¿Verdad Bumby?

- No señor. El señor me pidió que le acompañara y siguiera a la señorita rubia, señor.

- ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. Por iniciativa propia. ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que me prejuzgaste y que te equivocaste conmigo?

- Bueno- dijo la chica, que había llegado ya al pasillo del segundo piso- quizá no seas tan malo como pensaba.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, acercándose peligrosamente.

-... pero eso no quita que sigas siendo un idiota engreido y enamorado de si mismo.

- Quizá tengas razón- dijo mientras seguía acercándose; ella a su vez caminaba de espaldas intentando mantener las distancias- salvo en lo último. Estoy enamorado, pero no es de mí.

Mary trastabilló y chocó contra la pared; el rubio la arrinconó, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella.

Bumby se colocó junto a ellos, haciendo que el muérdago colgara justo sobre sus cabezas.

- Ahora no puedes huir.

Mary empezó a temblar; veía la cara del chico cada vez más cerca y ella no era capaz de hacer nada por zafarse. Sus miembros no le respondían. No fue capaz de hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y prepararse para el beso.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando notó un tímido beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Abrió los ojos, expectante.

- ¿Lo ves?- susurró él, con una seriedad inusual - No fue tan grave, princesa.

Y se fue escaleras abajo. Mary no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de desasosiego la inundara.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry apuró otra copa de vino blanco y fingió atender a lo que en aquellos momentos contaba Sirius. Pero en realidad observaba otras cosas: se fijó en que Ron estaba totalmente contrariado y no había abierto la boca en toda la cena; en que Hermione parecía haber llorado; en que Malfoy estaba serio, mirando fijamente a Mary que, a su vez, estaba más callada de lo habitual y evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Se fijó en que Ginny dirigía la vista cada poco hacia el sofá de Neville, para retirar la mirada enseguida, y en que Neville parecía estar ausente. Se fijó en que los gemelos tomaban notas cada poco, en que Sirius, Tonks y Lupin estaban radiantes cada uno a su manera y en que los señores Weasley sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Se fijó en que Sarah estaba preciosa con las mejillas coloradas por el calor y el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros, a pesar del enfado que tenía porque Giovanni llevaba toda la noche en el jardin, pegado a la ventana, enseñando carteles con distintas declaraciones de amor. Dio un respingo¿por qué había pensado eso? Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar la imagen de la chica.

Sirius malinterpretó el gesto y le dijo en tono confidencial:

- ¿Salgo y le doy una paliza?

Harry rió ante el comentario de su padrino, pero diez minutos más tarde, cuando el italiano sacó una guitarra y se puso a cantar a voz en grito una canción de amor se arrepintió de haberle detenido. Sarah se levantó:

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Mary

- A por la escoba.

- ¿Vas a huir por el balcón?

- No - dijo ella volviendo con el objeto - remedios muggles.

Abrió la ventana y se puso a darle escobazos al chico en la cabeza hasta que éste se rindió y accedió a marchar.

- Wow... adoro a las chicas con carácter- dijo Sirius.

Harry tardó en darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba sonriendo.

Después de la cena, el señor Weasley se levantó y sacó de un armario un tocadiscos muy anticuado. Colocó un disco y las notas de una balada comenzaron a llenar la sala. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su esposa y ambos empezaron a bailar por el comedor. Aunque todavía no se había acostumbrado a ver a sus padres profesándose muestras de afecto en público, Ron no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ellos. Era eso lo que él quería, tener a su lado alguien a quien amar y que le amara a su vez, y pasar juntos el resto de su vida, incluso bailar una balada, mirándose a los ojos, 25 años después.

Miró hacia Hermione, pero ella parecía estar interesadísima en los dibujos de su plato. Pronto el recuerdo de su imagen besando a Roger Davis llenó su pensamiento.

Decidió que ya hora de acostarse, y se levantó de la mesa con un suave "hasta mañana" que nadie oyó. Justo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, escuchó el sonido de un objeto romperse en la cocina. Abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto al ver quiénes estaban dentro.

- Yoyoyo... yoyoyo lo siento - susurró turbado.

- Ejem... es por... hay muérdago - dijo una voz desde dentro de la cocina.

Ron miró: quien había hablado señalaba una rama de perejil del que la señora Weasley usaba para cocinar.

- Ya.

La voz de George sonó a su espalda:

- Interesante - dijo mientras abría su bloc de notas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny cambió de postura por enésima vez y se rindió: era evidente que no iba a poder dormirse esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en Neville, que dormía en el sofá del comedor. Y, sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en que unas horas antes se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, de que siempre lo había estado de alguna manera. En que había sentido un impulso incontrolable de besarlo.

Pero no es lógico - pensó para si - él es mi mejor amigo. Es por esa estúpida poción

Pero seguía confundida. Últimamente había pensado mucho en él, mucho antes de que conociera la existencia de aquel filtro.

Se levantó y se puso la bata: por su bienestar mental tenía que averiguar si realmente estaba enamorada de él.

Arropada por la oscuridad de aquella enorme mansión, Ginny Weasley se adentró el Salón donde su mejor amigo dormía.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron se despertó, sobresaltado y sudando. Había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado que Hermione no le quería porque él se había portado como un cerdo y que ahora salía con otro.

La realidad le golpeó lentamente y fue aún más dolorosa: no había sido un sueño.

Se levantó, procurando no despertar a Harry y bajó a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua: el corazón le latía furiosamente y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había despertado y le seguía hasta el piso de abajo.

Ron entró en la cocina y por segunda vez en aquel día se sobresaltó al ver lo que había dentro: esta vez fue la visión de Hermione, que estaba sentada con una enorme taza humeante entre las manos y mirada circunspecta. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista al decir:

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

- Lo sabía- se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

La imagen de la chica allí sentada, con un camisón de tirantes que apenas le tapaba los hombros y aquella infinita tristeza en los ojos le sobrecogió tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era la conversación más larga que mantenían en un mes.

Ron se sentó a su lado, en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta que antes o después tendría que decir algo.

- Herm... yo... yo.. soy...

- ¿Un cerdo?

- Sí, supongo que sí.

- Bien, reconocerlo es el primer paso.

- Escucha- dijo, intentando cogerle la mano, que ella apartó bruscamente- sé que no me creerás, pero te quiero, te quiero más que a mi vida.

Ella levantó la vista de la taza y le miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

- Tienes razón. No te creo.

-Escucha...

Volvió a intentar cogerle de la mano y ella se apartó con más brusquedad aún.

- ¡No me toques!- exclamó la chica con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Toda la frustración del último mes amenazaba con desbordarse.

Ron la miró, dolido.

- Herm... yo...

- ¿TÚ QUÉ¿Con que derecho vienes ahora a pedirme perdón, por qué te ofendiste porque lleve un mes esquivándote¡No sabes el daño que me hiciste! Me costó acceder a salir contigo, pero no porque no te quisiera sino porque no quería que saliera mal y se estropeara nuestra amistad. Y fui tan ilusa que cuando me dijiste que me querías pensé que lo decías en serio.

- ¡LO DECÍA EN SERIO!

- ¿Ah si? Curiosa manera de demostrarme amor. Predicando a los cuatro vientos que te tiraste a Fleur Delacour que, por si no lo has notado a) es una profesora y b) no soy yo. Y todavía te crees con derecho a decidir si está bien o mal que salga con otro chico. Puede que no sea perfecto pero al menos tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros, y tiene claro lo que quiere: en verano me dijo que le gustaba y estuvo esperándome estos meses.

- ¡ Y YO ESTUVE ESPERÁNDOTE SIETE AÑOS!

- Pero no se fue corriendo con otra en cuanto me di la vuelta.

Ron ya apenas podía guardar la compostura: tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de un momento a otro y paseaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, nervioso.

- Escuchame, por favor- dijo intentando aparentar calma- no deberías haber escuchado aquello.

- Oh, eso me consuela.

- No deberías haberlo escuchado porque era mentira. Fue una tontería, un arrebato del momento. No sé por qué...

- Sé que era mentira, Ron- dijo ella mirándole con los ojos húmedos- te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no harías eso.

A Ron se le iluminó la mirada:

- ¿Entonces?

- Pero te portaste como un capullo delante de tus amigos. Alardeaste y, sobre todo, me insultaste.

- yo...

- Te reiste de mi con ellos, porque era lo que tocaba en aquel momento. Que hubiera estado o no allí es indiferente, de hecho agradezco haberme enterado porque así se que te avergüenzas de mi.

- yo... ¡decididimos no contar nada!

- Ya, pero no creo que insultarme fuera imprescindible para ocultar que eramos novios. ¿O si?

Ron no supo que decir. Bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

- Escucha - dijo la chica levantándose de la silla y poniéndose frente a él - querías quedar como un héroe. Y lo conseguiste. Todo el colegio habla de tu "hazaña" , chicas que antes ni te miraban ahora suspiran por ti. Y todos me tienen ahora por la pobre tonta que lleva siete años pegada a tu trasero intentando que te des cuenta de que existo. ¿Era eso lo que querías conseguir, no?

El pelirrojo no levantó la mirada. Era consciente de todo el daño que le había hecho; si hubiese sido al revés probablemente él no le hubiera dirigido de nuevo la palabra. Se sorprendió al oir su propia voz que decía:

- No. Lo que quería lo conseguí la noche de Halloween.

El silencio que siguió le hizo levantar la vista. Hermione lloraba en silencio.

- Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron los gemelos, en pijama y con su inseparable libreta.

- Hola tortolitos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solos a las tres de la mañana?

Hermione bufó y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

- No tan deprisa- la cortó Fred - estábais debajo del muérdago.

- Tenéis que besaros ; si es que no lo habéis hecho ya, claro- añadió George con una sonrisita.

- ¡No! Claro que no- contestó Ron mirando alternativamente a sus hermanos y a Hermione, que seguía cruzada de brazos mirando hacia un lado.

- Bien. Entonces tenéis que hacerlo. Si no tendréis mala suerte el resto del año.

- Si. Ya sólo Filch se fijará en vosotros.

- Lo prefiero- susurró Hermione entre dientes, ganándose una mirada dolida de Ron.

- Además- siguió este- vosotros también tenéis muérdago encima.

Los gemelos miraron hacia el techo y se encogieron de hombros.

- Con permiso, Fred.

- Claro, George.

Y poniendo una mano entre sus bocas simularon que se besaban apasionadamente.

- Bien... os toca.

Hermione se resistió a mirar al que hasta hace poco fuera su novio, pero una fuerza superior la atraía hacia él. No pudo evitar girarse y mirarlo a los ojos. El chico también la miraba expectante. Casi se podía escuchar el latido de sus corazones en el silencio de la enorme cocina. Ella cerró los ojos: aquella fuerza invisible la atraía irrefrenablemente hacia los labios de Ron.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry había entrado en la cocina agachado, detrás de Ron y se había arrastrado hasta detrás de una alacena. Desde allí podría ver todo lo que pasaba.

Estuvo a punto de descubrirse cuando, al esconderse, tropezó con un bulto que soltó un pequeño gemidito: Sarah también había seguido a Hermione y había escogido el mismo sitio para ocultarse.

Ambos habían visto toda la escena: les faltaban oídos para escuchar y asimilar todo lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo. ¿Así que habían estado saliendo en secreto¡Por fin se habían liado! A la euforia inicial le había seguido la decepción al comprender qué había pasado la noche que les escucharon en la Sala Común. No podían asimilar tanta información de golpe: cada poco se miraban para compartir, sin palabras, todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza en aquellos momentos. Y ahora, mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo no pudieron evitar hablar.

- ¡Qué fuerte! - dijeron a la vez.

Y empezaron a compartir impresiones. Casi no daban a basto, era tanto lo que tenían que hablar... se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, mirándose fíjamente a los ojos y dejando que Hermione y Ron hablaran por ellos. De repente se habían olvidado de que sus amigos, a los que supuestamente espiaban, estaban allí delante a punto de besarse.

- ¿Eres supersticioso?- preguntó de repente la chica, sin retirar su mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry.

- ¿Qué?- balbuceó él.

-Que si eres supersticioso- repitió, señalando esta vez una rama de muérdago que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

Harry se sonrojo y titubeó.

- No... digo si... digo no, claro que no.

Sarah se encogió de hombros.

- Yo tampoco.

Antes de que acabara la frase, sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día de Navidad, al atardecer, todos los participantes en la cena de Nochebuena estaban reunidos en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Unos se miraban, otros evitaban cruzar su vista con la de sus compañeros. Fred y George les habían dicho que tenían algo que comunicar y los habían convocado a todos en el Salón.

Cuando por fin los gemelos aparecieron, trece pares de ojos les miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad, expectación y recelo.

Ambos llevaban sendos gorros de detective, bigotes postizos y su ya inseparable libreta.

- Hemos estado observando el comportamiento de los habitantes de la casa- dijo Fred sin más rodeos -... y acompañantes esporádicos- añadió mirando alternativamente a Neville y Draco.

- Y hemos de deciros - continúo George - que sabemos TODO lo que pasó.

- ¿Que sabéis qué?- preguntó el señor Weasley con curiosidad.

-Varios de los aquí presentes - siguió Fred - casi todos, de hecho, han vivido experiencias... digamos... románticas/amorosas/sexuales ...

- ¡Fred! - dijo la señora Weasley, turbada

- Perdona, es la verdad. Bueno, en resumen, que estos dos días aquí ha pasado de todo. Todos, exceptuándonos a nosotros y a Sirius, se han liado entre ellos.

La reacción fue instantánea: todos se enderezaron, sonrojados y miraron a su alrededor para ver qué hacían los demás. No podía ser que todos tuvieran algo que ocultar...

- Eso es una tontería- replicó Hermione - puedo asegurarte que no todo el mundo...

George la miró sonriente, mientras giraba una silla para mirarlos a todos de frente.

-Bueno- dijo- ¿os quedáis a oir nuestra historia?

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, cruel...blablabla... como se me ocurre...blabla... pero me encanta :) Prontosubiré la continuación, con el desenlace de la historia y os enteraréis de todo lo que pasó y no fue contado nunca :)

A partir de ahora, por imposibilidad de hacerlo de otra forma, os contestaré a los reviews que me mandéis (que ojalá sean muchos :P) personalmente, a vuestra dirección de correo. Muchas gracias a todos!

Y vosotros, que estáis tras las pantallas del ordenador,... ¿os quedáis a oir la historia?


	17. Cuenta una leyenda II

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo volver a escribir. Como lo de que estuve sin ordenador y muy ocupada hasta ahora es difícil de creer os diré la verdad: resulta que me abdujeron extraterrestres que luego me abandonaron en el Titanic... tras el naufragio pasé un tiempo en el estómago de una ballena y cuando pude salir me secuestraron un grupo de Oompa- loompas. Fui su reina y me puse hasta arriba de granos de cacao. Cuando ya me disponía a actualizar me eligieron para participar en Gran Hermano... Gané, me tocó el dinero y pude comprarme un ordenador nuevo con el que actualizar el fic :P 

Gracias porque durante este tiempo he seguido recibiendo rr y mensajes, hasta me habéis escrito mails para saber si me había muerto y si tenía intención de continuar con la historia... Me hace mucha ilusión saber que estáis pendientes de la historia.

Como supongo que habréis perdido el hilo y como este capítulo es una segunda parte y no os apetecerá volver a leer la primera... intercalé fragmentos del capítulo anterior, los que enlazan con este. Espero que no os perdáis mucho con los flashbacks y eso.

Dicho esto... espero que os guste.

* * *

**_Your song - chapter 17_**

_**"CUENTA UNA LEYENDA" - 2ª parte**_

El día de Navidad, al atardecer, todos los participantes en la cena de Nochebuena estaban reunidos en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Unos se miraban, otros evitaban cruzar su vista con la de sus compañeros. Fred y George les habían dicho que tenían algo que comunicar y los habían convocado a todos en el Salón.

Cuando por fin los gemelos aparecieron, trece pares de ojos les miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad, expectación y recelo.

Ambos llevaban sendos gorros de detective, bigotes postizos y su ya inseparable libreta.

- Hemos estado observando el comportamiento de los habitantes de la casa- dijo Fred sin más rodeos -... y acompañantes esporádicos- añadió mirando alternativamente a Neville y Draco.

- Y hemos de deciros - continúo George - que sabemos TODO lo que pasó.

- ¿Que sabéis qué?- preguntó el señor Weasley con curiosidad.

-Varios de los aquí presentes - siguió Fred - casi todos, de hecho, han vivido experiencias... digamos... románticas/amorosas/sexuales ...

- ¡Fred! - dijo la señora Weasley, turbada

- Perdona, es la verdad. Bueno, en resumen, que estos dos días aquí ha pasado de todo. Todos, exceptuándonos a nosotros y a Sirius, se han liado entre ellos.

La reacción fue instantánea: todos se enderezaron, sonrojados y miraron a su alrededor para ver qué hacían los demás. No podía ser que todos tuvieran algo que ocultar...

- Eso es una tontería- replicó Hermione - puedo asegurarte que no todo el mundo...

George la miró sonriente, mientras giraba una silla para mirarlos a todos de frente.

-Bueno- dijo- ¿os quedáis a oir nuestra historia?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Todos miraron expectantes y un poco asustados hacia los gemelos, a los que se veía encantados con su situación de centro de todas la miradas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Fred, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿queréis que hablemos?

Fue la señora Weasley la primera en contestar:

- Oh, vamos chicos, no digáis tonterías. Lo que decís no puede ser posible...¿verdad?- preguntó con voz titubeante y mirando tímidamente a su alrededor.

Las miradas esquivas de todos los allí presentes le confirmaron sus peores sospechas.

- ¿Me... estáis...diciendo- empezaba a perder la tranquilidad- que... en estos días... esto fue... un...NIDO DE DESENFRENO Y... Y...PERVERSIÓOOON, UN BURDEL, UN... UN...

El señor Weasley abrazó a su esposa hasta hacerla callar.

-Molly... tranquilízate y deja que los muchachos se expliquen. Seguramente no fue nada de lo que tú te piensas. Están en la edad de los amoríos inocentes y...

- ¿Inocentes?- intervino Sirius muy poco oportunamente- a los 17 yo no tenía nada de inocente. Todavía recuerdo el fin de semana que pasé con...

Varias miradas amenazadoras le hicieron callar.

- Vale, vale, no digo nada más -dijo, con un gesto de "si yo os contara las orgías que me montaba..."

- Bien, empecemos. ¿Listo Fred?

- Claro, hermano.

- Primer punto del día: el caso de los Señores Weasley, Arthur y Molly, más conocidos como papá y mamá...

- Qué detalle por vuestra parte- contestó el señor Weasley, condescendiente.

-...que en la última semana han estado de lo más rarito- siguió George respondiendo a la interrupción con una mirada de reproche-. Hemos podido observar continuas muestras de cariño desmedido, besuqueos, arrumacos y otras cosas desagradables que no mencionaremos aquí. ¿Qué tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?

- ¿Que estamos casados?- dijo Molly perdiendo la paciencia -¿Es este vuestro sorprendente descubrimiento?

- Eso ya lo sabemos- siguió Fred- pero nunca desde que somos hijos vuestros, y ya hace bastante tiempo de eso, os habíamos visto muestras de cariño público. Aparte de tímidos besos en la mejilla y poco más.

- Oh, vamos cariño. No digas tonterías. Claro que nos viste.

- ¡Pero si pasáis casi todo el tiempo discutiendo!

- Ejem...- intervino Sirius- siento interrumpir esta agradable estampa familiar pero me temo que tienen razón. Nunca os habíamos visto así de cariñosos. Por Dios, Molly...¡si hasta te olvidabas de hacer el desayuno!.

Los señores Weasley intercambiaron una tímida mirada y sonrieron.

- Bueno, supongo que haya podido influir el que...

- ... esta semana hace 30 años que nos conocimos- acabó el señor Weasley.

Todos les miraron sorprendidos.

- No lo habíamos dicho porque todos estábais muy ocupados, y...bueno, era una tontería- explicó Molly.

-¡Tontería¡30 años! Pero eso es fantástico- dijo Tonks, abalanzándose a abrazarlos. Todos los demás les imitaron y empezaron a aplaudir y cantar "son unos muchachos excelentes", con mejor intención que ritmo.

-Bien- interrumpió Fred. Aclarado el repentino calentón de papá y mamá, vamos con el expediente nº2.

- El "extraño caso del ruido en la cocina". Ron, quizá tú puedas ayudarnos a explicar esto.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó el chico, que del susto casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentado- Yo no... no hice nada... con nadie...cocina no...

- Tranquilo, hermanito. Luego nos ocuparemos de eso. Pero ahora hablamos de lo que viste en la cocina ayer a las 21.40 horas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o La noche anterior... 0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron decidió que ya hora de acostarse, y se levantó de la mesa con un suave "hasta mañana" que nadie oyó. Justo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, escuchó el sonido de un objeto romperse en la cocina. Abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto al ver quiénes estaban dentro.

- Yoyoyo... yoyoyo lo siento - susurró turbado.

- Ejem... es por... hay muérdago - dijo una voz desde dentro de la cocina.

Ron miró lo que le decían: Tonks, que estaba sentada en la mesa, señalaba muy sofocada una rama verde que pendía sobre su cabeza, mientras Lupin, junto a ella, se abrochaba presuroso la camisa.

- Eso es perejil - aclaró Ron con una ceja enarcada mientras los gemelos aparecían por detrás y apuntaban todo lo que veían- del que mi madre usa para cocinar.

- ¡Oh¿Perejil¿De veras?- murmuro la morfomaga- era perejil, no hacía falta que me besaras- le dijo a su acompañante.

- Ya...bueno... yo...ejem...-Lupin estaba pasando verdaderos apuros para salir de aquella situación-..¿qué hay de ese boggart de tu habitación?

- ¿Boggart¿Qué bogg... ¡Oh! El boggart- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa- si, quizá debería...deberíamos ocuparnos de él.

- Sí es una buena... - antes de acabar la frase, ambos habían salido escaleras arriba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

-...y Ron puede confirmar toda la historia.

- En realidad... prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo el aludido evitando la mirada asesina de Tonks.

- Oh, vamos- dijo Sirius riéndose- la cena ha debido sentaros mal, chicos. ¿Cómo iban a estar enrollándose Moony y Tonks? Eso es un disparate.

Sin dejar de reir paseó su mirada por la sala. Al ver las caras culpables de ellos, la risa se le frenó en seco y empezó a enrojecer.

- ¡TÚUU!- gritó abalanzándose sobre Remus- ¡PERVERTIDO PEDERASTA, ACOSADOR DE MENORES, ASALTANTE DE...!!!!

- Tengo 25 años Sirius- intervino ella- ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias...

- ¿TUS PROPIAS QUÉEEEE¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A OPINAR AQUÍ! SÓLO ESTE TRAIDOR , MAL AMIGO QUE APUÑALA POR LA ESPALDA, ESTE JUDAS... ¡SUS PADRES LA DEJARON A NUESTRO CARGO¡DIJERON QUE LA CUIDÁRAMOS!

- Y la cuidamos, Sirius, tranquilízate...

-¿QUÉ LA CUIDAMOS?- los ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las órbitas de la presión que había dentro de su cabeza- ¡YO LA CUIDÉ¡TÚ TE LA TIRASTE! SON COSAS DISTINTAS!!

- Sirius...

- ¿DESDE CUÁNDO OS ACOSTÁIS¿EH¿EH?

- No nos acostamos- aclaró Tonks- bueno, sí, pero ese no es el tema...

- Eso no ayuda, cielo.

Todos miraban al animago temerosos de que le diera un infarto de un momento a otro. Los únicos que parecían divertirse con todo aquello eran Fred y George.

- Lo que ella ha querido decir...- dijo Remus intentando mantener la calma- es que tenemos una relación seria desde hace un tiempo y sería fantástico que te alegraras de que estemos enamorados en vez de estar ahí gritando como un energúmeno.

- ¿Enamorados¡JA¿Ahora se llama así?

- Venga, Padfoot, tranquilízate. ¿Tan difícil es de creer que la quiero?.

Nada más decir eso, se llevó las manos a la boca. Sirius se quedó estático.

- ¿La...la quieres?

- ¿Ha dicho que la quiere?

- ¡Ha dicho que la quiere!

- ¿Me...me...quieres?- intervino Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí, claro que te quiero- dijo Lupin mientras le limpiaba dulcemente los ojos.

- Y yo a ti.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes concentrados uno en el otro, hasta que Remus habló.

- Sé que es un poco egoísta pedirte esto... no pensaba hacerlo ahora pero...dado que las cosas salieron así... ¿Quieres... te gustaría ...quizá...esto...casarte... con...con...?

- ¡Claro que quiero!- dijo la joven abalanzándose sobre él.

- No tengo anillo...

Ella le hizo callar con un beso mientras los demás empezaron a silbar y aplaudir.

- Supongo que esto lo cambia todo- dijo Sirius intentando contenerse, hasta que la emoción se desbordó y se abrazó a ellos llorando- ¡Mi primita y mi mejor amigo! Es el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Bien, bien. Otra bonita historia con final feliz. ¿Qué es lo siguiente hermano?- preguntó Fred ignorando la pastelosa escena que estaba teniendo lugar a su derecha.

- Expediente nº3. El caso "Patterson- Malfoy".

- Bien. Estoy deseando escuchar eso- dijo Sarah frotándose las manos.

Mary no levantó la vista de sus zapatos en ningún momento, mientras Draco permanecía impasible apoyado contra la pared.

- Empecemos...

**o0o0o0o0o Nochebuena por la tarde 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Draco?

El chico sonrió a la señora Weasley, agradecido e ignoró los aspavientos que Mary le hacía por detrás de ésta indicándole que no aceptara.

- Si no es mucha molestia...

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella, contenta de poder cocinar para alguien más- No vas a cenar tú solo en aquella casa enorme, el día de Nochebuena.

Y desapareció en la cocina. Mary suspiró, derrotada y empezó a subir las escaleras. El rubio la detuvo, agarrándola por el brazo.

- ¿Por qué siempre huyes de mi?

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en perseguirme?

- Touché- reconoció él con un amago de sonrisa.

Mary no sabía si era por la luz tenue de las velas, porque estaba especialmente sensible o porque era Navidad y todo tenía algo de mágico, pero en aquel momento el rubio le pareció más irresistible que nunca, a pesar de no tener moto y no ir vestido de cuero.

- En serio¿te molesta que me quede? Si quieres me iré.

- No, supongo que no- concedió la chica.

- Es que se me hace muy ... duro estar allí. Bueno, desde que mis padres no están. Es curioso- dijo con la mirada perdida- siempre los odié y ahora que no están, les echo en falta. Supongo que es por mi afán de llevar la contraria- añadió con una sonrisa amarga.

Mary no dijo nada. Nunca le había oido hablar de sus padres y aquello la impactó mucho. ¿Draco Malfoy le estaba abriendo su corazón?

- Bueno princesa, ahora me tienes que besar.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó ella saliendo de sus meditaciones de repente.

- Muérdago- se limitó a señalar por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Muérdago? En las escaleras no puede haber...

Se quedó a media frase al ver que, justo sobre su cabeza pendía una rama de muérdago. Pero no del techo, sino que un elfo doméstico lo sostenía.

- Menos mal- dijo la chica mientras volvía a subir las escaleras- empezaba a creer que me había equivocado contigo y que tenías sentimientos.

-¿Y no te equivocaste?

- Es evidente que no- dijo ella, señalando al elfo que corría detrás de ellos y colocaba la rama de muérdago sobre ellos cada vez que se detenían.

- ¿Lo dices por Bumby? Hace lo del muérdago por iniciativa propia. Le encanta esa tradición. ¿Verdad Bumby?

- No señor. El señor me pidió que le acompañara y siguiera a la señorita rubia, señor.

- ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. Por iniciativa propia. ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que me prejuzgaste y que te equivocaste conmigo?

- Bueno- dijo la chica, que había llegado ya al pasillo del segundo piso- quizá no seas tan malo como pensaba.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, acercándose peligrosamente.

-... pero eso no quita que sigas siendo un idiota engreido y enamorado de si mismo.

- Quizá tengas razón- dijo mientras seguía acercándose; ella a su vez caminaba de espaldas intentando mantener las distancias- salvo en lo último. Estoy enamorado, pero no es de mí.

Mary trastabilló y chocó contra la pared; el rubio la arrinconó, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella.

Bumby se colocó junto a ellos, haciendo que el muérdago colgara justo sobre sus cabezas.

- Ahora no puedes huir.

Mary empezó a temblar; veía la cara del chico cada vez más cerca y ella no era capaz de hacer nada por zafarse. Sus miembros no le respondían. No fue capaz de hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y prepararse para el beso.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando notó un tímido beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Abrió los ojos, expectante.

- ¿Lo ves?- susurró él, con una seriedad inusual - No fue tan grave, princesa.

Y se fue escaleras abajo. Mary no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de desasosiego la inundara.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Ajá! - Mary saltó del sofá con gesto de triunfo - ¿veis como no había pasado nada?

- ¿Cómo que no? Dejaste que ese...capullo ególatra te besara - replicó Sarah.

- En la mejilla.

- Da igual

- Y porque estaba aprisionada.

- Me alegra comprobar que el espíritu navideño y esas cosas no afectan para nada tu dulce carácter, Summers.

- Calma chicos, no os peleéis. Todavía hay más...

**o0o0o0o0o Ese mismo día, 7 a.m o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Despertaos¡Vamos¡Es Navidad¡Regalos¡Venga!

Mary saltaba entre las camas de sus amigas intentando obtener algún indicio de vida.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó una somnolienta Sarah desde debajo de la almohada- ¿te desayunaste un tripi o algo así? Déjame dormir.

- ¡Pero es Navidad¡Regalitooos!

- Que van a seguir estando ahí cuando bajemos, dentro de una o ...cuatro horas- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Veis? Ginny no está en su cama. Seguro que ya lleva un buen rato abajo y que ya abrió todos sus paquetes.

- Sí, Ginny es una especialista en abrir paquetes- dijo Sarah en un susurro casi inaudible. Salvo para Hermione, que soltó una risita.

Cuando, un rato después, se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder dormir de todas formas, las chicas se levantaron. Hermione abrió el armario y cogió su neceser y una toalla.

- ¿QUÉ HACES?- rugió Mary.

- Coger las cosas para... ducharme... y eso.

- ¿DUCHARTE? Ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¡Regalooos!.

- Ah, no - replicó Sarah - ya conseguiste que madrugáramos, pero por bajar en pijama y oliendo a tigre no paso. Así que si no quieres que me vuelva a meter en la cama, siéntate calladita durante diez minutos.

Mary se sentó enfurruñada, de brazos cruzados.

- Seguro que Ginny y los chicos ya están disfrutando de sus cosas nuevas y yo tengo que esperar porque las señoritas "no quieren oler mal". Además, no sé a qué vienen tantas protestas si nos acostamos pronto. Tuvísteis tiempo de sobra para descansar.

- Si consideras pronto las 4 de la madrugada... - replicó Sarah sin pensárselo.

-¿Las 4¿Cómo que las 4¿Estuvísteis de fiesta sin mí?

Se quedó cortada cuando se dio cuenta de que Mary no tenía por qué saber aquello. Miró a Hermione de reojo y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto muy nerviosa. Era evidente que pensaba que era una indirecta hacia ella.

- No, no...- replicó Sarah- ...quería decir que no me dormí hasta las 4. Insomnio.

- ¡Ah, eso¿Y no bajaste a tomar un vaso de leche caliente a la cocina¡Es mano de santo!

A la pobre Hermione estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

- Pues no, no se me ocurrió, la verdad - replicó la morena.

- Pues tenlo en cuenta para otra vez.

Hermione se metió por fin en el baño; mientras Mary refunfuñaba por lo bajo sobre "esa estúpida manía de ducharse", Sarah no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Era evidente que anoche, en la cocina, había pasado algo entre Hermione y Ron. Si no, la chica no estaría tan nerviosa. Y ella se lo había perdido pese a estar allí.

Cuando por fin bajaron media hora después, duchadas y vestidas, se encontraron con que los chicos también estaban en el salón. Draco, que al final se había quedado a dormir, era el único que estaba aseado. Neville seguía tumbado en el sofá con la pierna en alto, ropa de dormir y cara de pocos amigos. Harry llevaba pijama y un albornoz, y su pelo azabache estaba tan revuelto que parecía que se lo había peinado "a lo afro". Ron no se había molestado en ponerse el albornoz, ni siquiera los pantalones del pijama: llevaba una camiseta de la selección irlandesa de Quidditch y unos calzoncillos de renos que le habían regalado los gemelos la navidad anterior. Estaba tumbado en el suelo en posición fetal y abrazado a una almohada.

Mary se puso en medio del salón a señalarlos:

- ¿VEIS?- dijo a voces- ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN NINGÚN PROBLEMA POR NO DUCHARSE Y OLER COMO CERDOS!

- Feliz Navidad a tí también, Patterson - replicó Ron con voz ronca.

- ¿También fuiste a despertarlos a ellos?

- No- contestó Harry medio dormido- a nosotros nos despertó Sirius. Se puso a saltar en nuestras camas hasta que nos levantamos.

- Mentira- replicó el aludido, que en ese momento entraba por la puerta canturreando y con un gorro de Papá Noel puesto- os levantásteis cuando os amenazé con echaros polvos pica-pica en las sábanas.

- ¿Cuando nos amenazaste?- contestó Ron incorporándose, ofendido - ¡me vaciaste dos sobres encima¡Tengo la espalda llena de ronchas!.

- Porque te estabas haciendo de rogar. ¿Quién quiere tortitas?- dijo mostrando una bandeja a rebosar.

Todos se apresuraron a declinar el ofrecimiento.

- Las hizo Molly - aclaró.

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre la bandeja mientras la señora Weasley entraba con un montón de tazas humeantes

- ¡Chocolate!- gritaron Lupin y Tonks, que entraban en ese momento, al unísono.

- Vaya, parece que Remus ha encontrado la horma de su zapato- dijo el señor Weasley, riéndose.

La pareja había enrojecido violentamente, pero Sirius no se dio cuenta: estaba demasiaso ocupado amenazando al señor Weasley con una cuchara.

- Con eso no se bromea, Arthur.

- Vale, vale. Lo siento.

Sirius enseguida se olvidó de ellos y se centró en el desayuno.

Ginny fue la última en aparecer, unos minutos después.

- ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Mary

- De la cama.

La rubia alzó una ceja.

- No estabas en tu cama.

- No, de otra cama.

Neville se atragantó con la tortita y empezó a toser violentamente, mientras el señor Weasley escupía todo el zumo de calabaza que tenía en ese momento en la boca.

- De otra cama... vacía. Estuve estudiando por la noche y no quería despertaros, así que me acosté en una de las habitaciones vacías. La que está junto al baño.

- ¿La de Draco?- preguntó la señora Weasley con sorna.

Ginny enrojeció.

- Quería decir... enfrente del baño.

Aunque no sonaba muy convincente, nadie siguió indagando. Todos tenían algo que ocultar aquella mañana y si sacaban mas trapos sucios podía resultar peor.

El ambiente estuvo bastante tenso durante el desayuno y la mayoría de los presentes intentaban evitar la mirada de los demás.Sólo rompían el silencio Molly ofreciendo más huevos revueltos por un lado o más tostadas por el otro, y Mary, Sirius y Tonks animando a los demás a comer rápido para poder abrir los regalos pronto.

Por fin todos se sentaron alrededor del árbol de Navidad y fueron cogiendo sus paquetes. El suelo se fue llenando de papeles, lazos, bolsas de Honeydukes y "jerseys Weasley". Hasta Mary, Sarah y Draco tuvieron uno con su inicial. El rubio se quedó mirándolo pasmado durante un buen rato: era negro y tenía una enorme D plateada bordada.

- ¿No te gusta, cielo? - dijo la señora Weasley- Pensé que como eres rubio te quedaría bien el negro.

Ron y los gemelos se quedaron mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de "como digas una sola grosería te lo comes". Era evidente que todos esperaban a que el Slytherin desdeñara el regalo, hecho a mano... ¡y por una Weasley!.

Pero Draco pareció no darse cuenta de que todos estaban pendientes de su reacción.

- Es perfecto, señora Weasley. Muchas gracias.

Y en el momento se quitó el que tenía puesto y se lo puso, ignorando los gestos de sorpresa de sus compañeros de colegio y la expresión de alivio de Ginny y Hermione. Ron, Fred y George parecían seguir esperando un gesto de desagrado, un gruñido, cualquier excusa para liarse a puñetazos con él. La única que no parecía tan sorprendida era Mary: empezaba a ver que el cambio de Draco no era sólo fachada, que muy en el fondo podía llegar a ser un buen chico.

Ron rebuscaba entre los papeles, buscando en vano un regalo de Hermione pero era obvio que aquel año su amiga se había olvidado de él. Ella, a su vez, miró con desdén la orquídea salvaje que el pelirrojo le había regalado. Sarah, por su parte, examinaba un pequeño cofre, obsequio de Mary.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó la rubia, satisfecha.

- Pero si no se puede cerrar... no sirve para nada...

- ¿Siempre tienes que protestar por todo?

De repente se oyó una especie de explosión y todos se giraron hacia el origen. Al parecer Draco había recibido un howler y una voz tremendamente desagradable empezó a gritar frases sueltas como "TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE", "DESHEREDADO" Y "APELLIDO MALFOY".

Draco intentó sonreir para quitarle importancia.

- Parece que a mi abuela tampoco le ha hecho gracia mi cambio de bando.

Su voz sonaba triste. Remus, que estaba sentado cerca, le dio palmaditas en la espalda y Tonks y la señora Weasley intentaron consolarle. Ginny, Mary, Hermione y Neville también estaban conmovidos, incluso Harry no sabía que pensar. Sólo Sirius, Sarah y los chicos Weasley se resistían a ceder ante lo que consideraban un truco para ganar su confianza.

Entonces Ginny reparó en que todavía quedaba una caja bastante grande sin abrir.

- ¡Hay otro regalo!- exclamó.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Ron se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre el paquete, convencido de que era el regalo de Hermione para él. Pronto su gesto de optimismo se transformó en decepción.

- Bah, es para Mary.

- ¿Para mí¿Tan grande?

Fue entonces ella la que se abalanzó sobre el paquete y lo levantó en volandas. Draco hizo un gesto con la mano.

- No... yo que tú no lo movería tanto.

La rubia le miró y él hizo un amago de sonrisa. Comprendió que el regalo era de él. Lo que tenía entre las manos era un regalo de Navidad de Draco Malfoy.

Lo posó suavemente en el suelo y le quitó el papel. La caja estaba llena de tiras de papel de periódico... y dentro había dos gatitos pequeños. La chica se quedó sin palabras.

Draco titubeó:

- Bueno... esto... creo que te oí en algún momento que... te gustaban y...

Mary seguía estática, mirando los cachorritos. Los dos estaban aturdidos por los meneos que le habían dado a la caja entre Ron y ella, y uno de ellos hasta había vomitado.

Como ella no se decidía, Draco los cogió delicadamente.

- Este marrón se llama Chocolate. Y este otro...- dijo levantando a un gatito negro de ojos grises- ... se llama Sexy, porque se parece a mí. En los ojos... y en el carácter. Ahora no se nota porque está mareado, pero es muy rebelde.

- ¿Chocolate y Sexy? - preguntó Sarah - ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?

Mary seguía sin poder decir nada y se limitó a coger a los gatitos y ponerlos en su cuello. Fred empezó a silbar mientras su gemelo hacía anotaciones en la libreta, y Sirius empezó a cantar "All you need is love". Ambos se sonrojaron, pero no dijeron nada.

La reunión duró todavía un buen rato casi sin incidentes, salvo la llegada de una lechuza con un paquete para Sarah de parte de Giovanni y que contenía un camisón con poca tela y muchas transparencias. Les costó un rato convencerla para que no le mandara a vuelta de lechuza una caja de bombones con laxante. Sirius, que estaba convencido de que Sarah era la chica de Harry, fue menos sutil y en un descuido se escapó al piso de arriba para fabricar una bomba casera con la que acompañar los bombones. Después de quitarle de la cabeza el atentado, todos se retiraron a hacer cosas hasta la hora de comer.

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o **

Draco sonrió con sorna.

- Vaya, sí que sois buenos investigando.

- Sabía que no podíais tener nada que decir- añadió Mary.

- ¿Y nos tenéis media hora para eso?- preguntó Ginny- Os recuerdo que todos nosotros estábamos allí y que vimos todo eso. ¿Esa era vuestra brillante indagación?

- No seas impaciente, hermanita. Sabemos que estás deseando escuchar tu historia con...bueno, sabes de sobra con quién, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Esta era una pequeña... introducción, un resumen del día de hoy.

- Sí. Si decimos que tenemos novedades que aportar, es porque las tenemos.

- Sigue, George.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Mientras los demás subían a vestirse, Draco decidió salir a pasear por un parque cercano a la casa. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. En ningún momento había esperado que Mary se rindiera a sus pies por un simple... regalo de Navidad, por muy vivo que estuviese el regalo y por muy optimista que fuera él. Pero le hubiera gustado ver aunque fuese un mínimo indicio en la cara de la chica de que le había gustado, o de que apreciaba el detalle o...de que creía remotamente que él había cambiado y podía estar enamorado de ella en serio.

Era cierto que todo había empezado como un simple coqueteo, que Draco quería conseguir que ella se rindiera a sus encantos. Al ver que iba a resultarle difícil, se lo tomó como un reto personal. Cómo o cuándo se había enamorado de ella, no lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas. Mary, con su espontaneidad y su desparpajo, con sus desplantes y sus miradas de odio le había seducido.

También entendía que a los demás les costara creer que se hubiera reformado. No era fácil, con los antecedentes de su familia y con los suyos propios. Afortunadamente, se había dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se había enfrentado a todos los suyos para enmendar sus errores. Había muerto para toda la familia que aún le quedaba. Le habían desheredado y, si conservaba la mansión de sus padres, era porque ellos ya no volverían para reclamarla. Aunque deseaba desacerse de ella antes o después porque le traía muchos recuerdos desagradables. También suponía que cualquier día su "familia" le privaría del apellido Malfoy y le obligaría a adoptar otro. Quizá se lo cambiara por el de la familia de su madre, Black. Aunque también eso ocasionaría protestas, no sería tan grave: al fin y al cabo, no iba a ser el primer Black que se rebelara contra la pureza de la sangre.

Unos pasos detrás de él le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Se giró y vio que Mary le alcanzaba. La rubia empezó a caminar junto a él sin hablar durante un rato. Finalmente carraspeó levemente y susurró un casi inaudible "gracias".

Draco se paró en seco y se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias- repitió Mary en un tono un poco más alto y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Al no recibir respuesta de su acompañante, ella también elevó la mirada. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse los ojos grises de Draco fijos en ella.

El chico se encogió de hombros:

- Como no dijiste nada, no sabía si te había gustado.

- No, no, la verdad...es decir, sí, me encantaron, gracias. Es el regalo más bonito que me hicieron en la vida, la verdad.

Draco sonrió e hizo amago de seguir caminando, pero se frenó al ver que la chica no le seguía.

Mary siguió hablando:

- En realidad no te daba las gracias por el regalo. No sólo por el regalo. También...bueno, por tu actitud. Estás siendo muy amable con todos, a pesar de que nadie confía en tí todavía... y de que se meten contigo, sigues siendo paciente y educado.

- Es lógico que no me crean- dijo el chico en tono bastante brusco- llevo siete años dándoles razones para no hacerlo. Sería muy estúpido por su parte pensar que cambié sólo porque me presente aquí y diga: "Hey, miradme todos, soy diferente".

- Supongo que sí- admitió Mary- Pero no sólo eso. Has sido especialmente amable con Molly...con la señora Weasley. Fue un detalle por tu parte ponerte el jersey que te regaló.

Draco acarició instintivamente la prenda, que aún llevaba puesta. Bajó la mirada y su voz titubeó unos instantes.

- No lo hice por quedar bien. Realmente... bueno, ha sido el mejor regalo que me hicieron nunca.

Mary alzó una ceja:

- Venga ya. No me vas a decir ahora que en la mansión Malfoy no había regalos en Navidad. Y regalos mejores que un jersey de lana hecho a mano.

Draco mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte, sin mirar a su compañera, como si así le costara menos destapar sus sentimientos.

- En la mansión Malfoy tenía todo lo que quisiera tener. No sólo en Navidad, todos los días del año. Si pedía ropa, una hora después la tenía colgada en el armario. Si pedía una moto, al día siguiente estaba aparcada delante de casa. Si quería un elfo doméstico, al momento estaba cumpliendo todo lo que le pidiera.

- Entonces...¿qué tenía de especial la Navidad?

- Absolutamente nada- contestó el chico con un deje de amargura.-Era un día como otro cualquiera, mi padre trabajando y mi madre mirando el reloj continuamente para llegar a tiempo al club de campo. Había adornos, pero eran una excusa más para recibir la admiración de las visitas. Y regalos, pero entenderás...bueno, que no tenían ningún significado especial.

Mary no dijo nada. Las palabras del chico parecían sinceras y eso le conmovía.

- Por eso esta mañana, cuando vi el jersey ... bueno, no sé explicar cómo me sentí. Alguien a quien no sólo apenas conozco sino cuya familia se vio humillada una y otra vez por mí y los míos me había hecho un jersey. Siempre me reí de Ron y de Harry cuando los llevaban puestos, pero hoy entendí plenamente su significado. Entendí que la calidad y la apariencia eran lo de menos, que lo importante es el calor humano que destilan... lo importante es, que con él puesto, te sientes parte de una familia.

Mary sonrió.

- En parte te entiendo. Yo tampoco veo mucho a mis padres. Ellos... están todo el día viajando por negocios o en cenas y fiestas, y no me dedican mucho tiempo. Nunca les gustaron los niños así que mi llegada fue un pequeño percance en sus vidas. Aunque... tampoco es que hayan variado mucho sus costumbres desde que nací, la verdad.

Draco la miró. Nunca, conociendo el buen humor de Mary (siempre que no estuviera enfadada) habría sospechado nada parecido. La chica siguió hablando.

- Obviamente no es lo mismo que te pasa a ti, ni mucho menos pero...Aunque intento que nada me afecte, muchas veces me acabo sintiendo sola. En el colegio estoy con mis amigas y durante las vacaciones suelo pasar temporadas con la familia de Sarah, pero es inevitable que a veces eche de menos tener una familia propia. Así que para mí también significó mucho que los señores Weasley me invitaran a pasar las Navidades con ellos... y tener mi propio "jersey Weasley" con mi inicial.

El chico no pudo decir nada. Le costaba creer que ella se estuviera abriendo tanto con él. Era la primera vez que alguien se sinceraba así con él, de hecho, y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Mary adivinó sus dudas.

- No te cuento esto para que me consueles, sólo para que entiendas que no eres el único. Y según vayas conociendo a los demás, te darás cuenta de que todos en mayor o menor medida tienen problemas por el estilo. Así que formamos todos una gran familia. Un poco extraña... pero nos apoyamos para todo, que es lo que cuenta. No es malo dejarse querer de vez en cuando. Además- añadió con una gran sonrisa - ahora ya no voy a estar tan sola. Tengo a Sexy y a Chocolate para que me hagan compañía.

La chica se puso más seria de repente y añadió.

- Por cierto... yo no te compré nada.

Antes de que el Slytherin pudiera decir que no tenía importancia, la chica se puso de puntillas y le besó.

- Feliz Navidad... Draco.

Y se marchó corriendo, dejando al chico con la sensación de que era la mejor Navidad de su vida.

Quizá, al final, no fuera tan malo dejarse querer.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

- ¿Que tú hiciste... QUÉ?- preguntó Sarah

Draco seguía sin mover un músculo de la cara, pero Mary estaba indignada.

- ¿Qué...cómo... CÓMO OS ENTERÁSTEIS DE ESTO¡ERA UNA CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA!

Fred se acarició el bigote postizo y abrió un saco que tenía junto a él. Sacó una especie de pequeña antena parabólica y algo parecido a un telescopio diminuto.

- Artilugios muggles.. un poco modificados. Gracias a esto podemos ver y oir hasta a 100 metros de distancia. Alta calidad de imagen, sonido dolby sorround...

- Próximamente a la venta en Sortilegios Weasley por sólo 9 galeones y 14 sickles.

- Vaaaya...- dijo Tonks- eso sería muy útil en el Ministerio. Hablaré con el subdirector de...

La mirada de Mary la cortó en seco.

- ¿Y tú por qué lloras, mamá?

- De...bueno... es tan bonito todo esto... que los chicos se enamoren y...- respingo- y podéis venir cuando queráis a cenar y os haré más jerseys de más colores y...que bonito es el amor juvenil.

- Eso es porque todavía no empezamos a hablar de tus hijos- añadió George, socarrón.

- Tampoco os molestéis - les cortó Ron.

- Insistimos, hermanito. Mamá, trae unos sandwiches para todos, que todavía queda la parte más interesante de la investigación. ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto?

- Expediente nº4. "Potter&Summers en el armario".

-¿En el armario? - preguntó Mary alzando la ceja.

- Jajaja- rió Sirius con regocijo- qué callado te lo tenías, chaval. ¡En el armario! Estoy orgulloso de ti. Realmente un día de sorpresas.

- En realidad fue DETRÁS del armario- aclaró Harry- ...de la alacena...einnn...

- Arréglalo más- le cortó Sarah fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Sí...bueno,... quiero decir... que yo..nosotros...¡Sirius! Deja de sonreir.

- Bueno, será mejor que lo aclaremos nosotros- dijo Fred.

**o0o00o0o0o0o0o Madrugada del 25, 2a.m o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry había entrado en la cocina agachado, detrás de Ron y se había arrastrado hasta detrás de una alacena. Desde allí podría ver todo lo que pasaba.

Estuvo a punto de descubrirse cuando, al esconderse, tropezó con un bulto que soltó un pequeño gemidito: Sarah también había seguido a Hermione y había escogido el mismo sitio para ocultarse.

Ambos habían visto toda la escena: les faltaban oídos para escuchar y asimilar todo lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo. ¿Así que habían estado saliendo en secreto¡Por fin se habían enrollado! A la euforia inicial le había seguido la decepción al comprender qué había pasado la noche que les escucharon en la Sala Común. No podían asimilar tanta información de golpe: cada poco se miraban para compartir, sin palabras, todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza en aquellos momentos. Y ahora, mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo no pudieron evitar hablar.

- ¡Qué fuerte! - dijeron a la vez.

Y empezaron a compartir impresiones. Casi no daban a basto, era tanto lo que tenían que hablar... se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, mirándose fíjamente a los ojos y dejando que Hermione y Ron hablaran por ellos. De repente se habían olvidado de que sus amigos, a los que supuestamente espiaban, estaban allí delante a punto de besarse.

De repente Sarah se quedó callada y preguntó:

- ¿Eres supersticioso?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si eres supersticioso

- Si, bueno, no... no se. ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se limitó a señalar una rama de muérdago que había sobre sus cabezas.

- Es una suerte que no seamos supersticiosos- dijo la chica- y como no hay nadie mirando no pasa nada porque no nos...

Antes de que acabara la frase, sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Cuando él se apartó, Sarah se quedó muy turbada.

- Lo-lo siento... - titubeó Harry - lo siento mucho, no pretendía..no sé lo que me paso, fue una...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque esta vez ella le besó.

- Ejem, ejem... ¿interrumpimos?.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a los gemelos observándoles con sonrisas de malicia.

- ¿Qué?... ¡No! Estábamos...

- ...buscando doxys- terminó Sarah.

- Doxys- dijo Fred mirándoles con la ceja alzada.

Los dos asintieron enérgicamente.

- ¿Los doxys que se esconden en las cortinas?

- Con razón no encontrábamos ninguno- dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros.

- Segunda oportunidad- intervino George - ¿qué hacíais aquí, a oscuras, escondidos, a las dos de la mañana y en un sitio en que no hay doxys?

- Vale, os lo contaremos...- dijo Harry- pero no se lo digáis a nadie.

- Somos todo oídos.

- Estábamos vigilando a Ron y Hermione.

- Sí...cuidándolos.

- Cuidándolos... ya. ¿De qué exactamente?

- De... ellos mismos- continuó Harry- empezamos a sospechar que se sienten atraidos...y...

- ...a esta edad las hormonas están en ebullición...- aclaró la chica

- Eso es evidente- dijo Fred con una sonrisa

-... y tenemos miedo a que acaben enrollándose y echando por la borda su amistad- concluyó el moreno mientras Sarah asentía a todo lo que decía.

- Oh, eso está muy bien. "Guardianes de la amistad para siempre". ¿No Fred?

- Claro, George.

- El problema es que Ron y Hermione se marcharon de aquí hace diez minutos.

Sarah y Harry enrojecieron hasta las cejas: ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos se habían ido. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose¿Por qué no se habían controlado¿Qué les había impulsado hacia el otro?

- Y...- siguió Fred- ...obvia decir que para vigilarles no hacía falta que os besárais. A no ser que estuvieran dentro de vuestras bocas, pero ...no es el caso.

Harry suspiró y se puso a mirar al techo mientras empezaba a hiperventilar, mientras Sarah gritaba cosas inconexas como "accidente", "no asunto vuestro", "haber empezado por ahi", "locura transitoria", "boca a boca" y "envenenamiento".

- Calma, calma, muchachos. No os pongáis así.

- Sólo estábamos haciéndoos de rabiar un poco. Ya nos dimos cuenta de que teníais muérdago encima.

- Y todo el mundo sabe que trae mala suerte no besarse si estáis debajo.

- Aunque dais muchas explicaciones para tratarse sólo de eso...

Los dos aludidos se apresuraron en aclarar que era sólo eso, que se habían besado por el muérdago y no había nada más.

Los gemelos sonrieron, anotaron algo en la libreta y se dieron la vuelta dejándolos a solas con sus pensamientos.

- Y por cierto...- dijo Fred desde la puerta- ... si de lo que se trataba era de vigilar a Hermione y Ron... yo me plantearía cambiar de ocupación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

- ¿Nos estábais espiando?- exclamó Ron, ofendido. Hermione estaba demasiado indignada para hablar.

- ¡Detrás de la alacena! Snifff...- dijo Sirius secándose una lagrimita- ...mi chico se hace mayor.

- ¡Bueno¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miráis todos?- dijo Sarah, levantándose, indignada- ¿ya está aclarado, no? Había muérdago y nos besamos. No hay nada más que hablar.

- Venga ya... si sois las personas menos supersticiosas que conozco.

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, WEASLEY, QUE TODAVÍA FALTA TU HISTORIA!

El chico se sonrojó y no volvió a abrir la boca.

La señora Weasley se acercó a Sarah con cara de pocos amigos.

- Espero- dijo, dándose golpecitos en la mano con el rodillo de amasar y haciendo un esfuerzo evidente para contenerse - que si eso es cierto...

- No lo es- reaccionó ella - Bueno, a medias.

- ...que si es verdad que sales con mi niño...

- Señora weasley...- dijo Harry, intentando hacerla callar.

- ...que si sales con mi Harry, más vale que no le hagas sufrir. Porque por muy bien que me caigas te ...te...TE PERSEGUIRÉ Y TE RETORCERÉ EL BRAZO HASTA QUE... HASTA QUE...

Arthur, Ron y Harry se interpusieron entre las dos, asustados ante el repentino ataque de celo materno que acababan de presenciar.

La señora Weasley se serenó y dijo a Sarah:

- Perdona, cielo. No es nada personal. Es que el pobre Harry ya sufrió mucho y lo último que necesita es que le haga daño una chica. No es consciente de sus encantos y...

- ¡Señora Weasley!- exclamó Harry, avergonzado- no se preocupe. Puedo cuidarme solo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, cariño- respondió ella acariciándole la cara - pero crecéis tan rápido...

- Claro que vuelve locas a las nenas - exclamó Sirius, orgulloso, revolviéndole el pelo - es hijo de James. Y ahijado mío. Yo le entreno personalmente- dijo con aire triunfal.

Sarah intentó defenderse.

- De todas formas... vuelvo a decir que no tuvo importancia. Había muérdago, y ya. No sé como pasó, pero pasó. No...no significa nada.

- No pasa nada, Sarah- le dijo Ginny a su amiga- te creemos. Si tú estás convencida de que fue por el muérdago, fue por el muérdago.

- ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY CONVENCIDA¡YO NO SOY UNA SALIDORRA COMO TÚ Y COMO MARY...

- ¡EEHHH! a mí no me metas- se defendió la rubia.

- ...QUE VOY BESANDO POR AHÍ A CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE MUEVA!!!

Se giró hacia Harry y le dijo:

- ¡Ayúdame! Diles que fue un accidente.

Harry había escuchado esto con gesto circunspecto, sin levantar la mirada de sus zapatillas.

- Me parece...- dijo soltando el brazo de Molly y volviendo al sofá con cara seria- ...que lo has dejado bastante claro, Sarah. No hace falta que añada nada más.

- Bien. Aclarado esto, todo el mundo a sus asientos.

- Si no queréis perderos la siguiente historia.

- ¿Así que ahora vais a contarnos lo que pasó con Hermione y Ron?- preguntó Tonks impaciente.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi historia incluye a Hermione?

- Por eliminación- respondió la animaga encogiéndose de hombros- Aparte de lo evidente, claro.

- ¿Qué es tan evidente?

- No, aún no vamos a contar eso- dijo Fred.

- Sí, esa es la traca final.

- ¿Pero qué es lo evidente?

Tonks parecía decepcionada.

- Pero si ya no queda nadie más...

- Sí. Queda Ginny.

La aludida les miró amenazadoramente pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Ginny¿Qué pasó con Ginny?- preguntó la morfomaga- Si no quedan más chicos libres... ¿Sirius?- dijo de repente, reparando en su primo.

Sirius saltó sobre su asiento.

- Eh, eh... a mi no me mires. No voy a inaugurar mi libertad cometiendo un delito de pederastia.

- ¿Pero entonces...¡Oh! - exclamó de repente reparando en Neville, que seguía en el sofá y en esos momentos parecía más un farolillo que una persona.

- Efectivamente. Salíamos mi colega detective y yo de la cocina, asimilando todo lo que acabábamos de ver cuando...

**o0o0o0o0o0o Madrugada del 25, 3.30 a.m 00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ginny cambió de postura por enésima vez y se rindió: era evidente que no iba a poder dormirse esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en Neville, que dormía en el sofá del salón. Y, sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en que unas horas antes se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, de que siempre lo había estado de alguna manera. En que había sentido un impulso incontrolable de besarlo.

- Pero no es lógico - pensó para si - él es mi mejor amigo. Es por esa estúpida poción

Pero seguía confundida. Últimamente había pensado mucho en él, mucho antes de que conociera la existencia de aquel filtro.

Se levantó y se puso la bata: por su bienestar mental tenía que averiguar si realmente estaba enamorada de él.

Arropada por la oscuridad de aquella enorme mansión, Ginny Weasley se adentró en el Salón donde su mejor amigo dormía.

Los gemelos la habían visto aparecer por las escaleras y escabullirse por la puerta del salón. No acababan de entender lo que pasaba, pero aprovecharon que ella había dejado la puerta entreabierta para deslizarse dentro y se ocultaron detrás de una cortina. El salón era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar desapercibidos, y desde allí podían ver y oir todo lo que pasaba.

Ginny se acercó sigilosamente al sofá donde Neville parecía dormir. Dadas las circunstancias, prefería no despertarlo.

Se sentó en la alfombra, junto a él, tan cerca que podía sentir la suave respiración del chico y se quedó observándole fijamente. Una oleada de ternura la invadió, pero eso no quería decir nada: al fin y al cabo, Neville era su mejor amigo, era lógico que sintiera cariño por él.

Aunque no se había fijado antes, porque lo veía todos los días, la verdad era que el chico se había vuelto mucho más atractivo en los últimos años. Su cara ya no parecía de luna llena, sus dientes se habían enderezado y había crecido mucho. La piel, antes pálida, había adquirido un leve bronceado a fuerza de pasar horas en el huerto del colegio. Además, todas las aventuras por las que habían pasado le habían hecho menos torpe, más decidido y había demostrado sobradamente que era muy valiente. Realmente habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Había compartido todo con él, lo bueno, lo malo, lo importante y lo banal. Neville era el primero en enterarse de cuándo tenía una cita, de cuando aprobaba un examen... Tenía a las chicas, pero Neville era otra cosa.

Sin darse cuenta, Ginny estaba sonriendo y alargó su mano para acariciar levemente la mejilla de su amigo. Él dio un pequeño respingo, pero siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. La pelirroja notó la piel del chico bajo la yema de sus dedos, y se sorprendió de su suavidad. Estiró un poco más la mano: necesitaba más, quería sentir esa suavidad por todo el dorso de la mano, en la muñeca...

La luz de la luna llena se filtraba a través de las cortinas dando a la estancia un aspecto fantasmal. Ginny se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo y estuviera viendo todo desde el otro extremo del salón. Y no pudo hacer nada cuando una fuerza arrolladora, mágica, a la que no se podía resistir atrajo sus labios hacia los de Neville. Sólo fue consciente de ello cuando sintió la calidez de los labios del chico entre los suyos.

Fue un beso corto, aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad y lo primero que pensó al separarse de él fue que no le extrañaba. Era como si hubieran estado besándose toda la vida.

Neville abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola sin decir nada. No había ninguna expresión de sorpresa o susto en sus facciones.

- Te estaba esperando- dijo finalmente, en un susurro.

Ginny se sorprendió.

- ¿Sabías que vendría esta noche?

- No... sabía que vendrías algún día. Llevo seis años sabiéndolo.

- ¿Entonces no te... sorprende?

- No- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- Tenía que pasar. Era inevitable.

Ginny no sabía si fue por la luna, o por la poción, o porque tenía que ser, pero la voz de Neville sonó con una seguridad tan aplastante que ella tuvo que creerle.

Se acercó a él de nuevo y se besaron, pero esta vez él le respondió. El chico se echó a un lado como pudo y ella se tumbó junto a él, intentando no hacerle daño en la pierna herida. Siguieron besándose, parando sólo de vez en cuando para mirarse a los ojos, hasta que les empezó a sobrar la ropa y la camisa de Neville cayó cerca del escondite de los gemelos.

Fred y George interpretaron aquello como la señal de retirada. Ya tenían suficiente información para la investigación y a ambos les traía sin cuidado lo que su hermana hiciera en su tiempo libre.

Lo que ellos no llegaron a saber fue que, cuando al amanecer, Ginny se despertó en brazos de su mejor amigo, le entró el pánico y salió corriendo de allí. Que cuando Neville abrió los ojos, una hora más tarde, sólo encontró una manta arrugada y la forma de la cabeza de Ginny sobre el almohadón. La luna se había llevado toda la magia de aquella noche.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Ginny se disponía a gritarles que aquello era acoso a la intimidad, pero no le dio tiempo porque su padre y su hermano Ron habían saltado hasta el sofá donde se encontraba el pobre Neville.

- ¡TÚ¡TÚ¡CON TU CARA DE NO HABER ROTO UN PLATO EN TU VIDA¡PERVERTIDO!

- ¡Y TÚ TE LLAMAS AMIGO¡ES MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA¡ACOSADOR¡TE VOY A ROMPER LA OTRA PIERNA!

Ambos competían por ver quién gritaba más fuerte, mientras Neville iba desapareciendo debajo de la manta y Lupin intentaba meterse entre ellos y el chico.

Fue Molly la que intercedió esta vez:

- Vamos, vamos... seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación- dijo, imitando a su marido cuando un rato antes ella se había visto en una situación similar.

Por fin se decidió que lo mejor sería hacer otro descanso para que el señor Weasley y su hijo más joven se tomaran una tila en la cocina, lejos del chico. Molly se rezagó un poco y cuando se quedaron a solas, le dijo a Neville por lo bajo:

- Me alegro de que seas tú, hijo. Sé que contigo no tendrá ningún problema y que no le harás daño.

Él suspiró con una tristeza inusual.

- Gracias, señora Weasley... pero me parece que no van a tener por qué preocuparse. No me encuentro bien...será mejor que me vaya para mi casa.

E incorporándose, cogió un bastón que tenía junto al sofá y salió cojeando del salón.

**------------------------ **

Tras una breve pausa y con los ánimos más calmados, todos volvieron a sentarse en su sitio. Ginny reparó en que su amigo no estaba, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. No hubiera sido justo.

Por suerte para ella, fue el propio Fred el que dijo.

- No podemos empezar. Falta Neville.

- Creo...dijo que se iba para su casa- respondió la señora Weasley.

- Bueno, entonces... podemos seguir con la siguente historia. La última y la que, creemos, más nos interesa a todos.

- ¡Hermione y Ron! - chilló, Tonks, emocionada.

- Eso es.

- ¡Por fin!- dijo palmoteando.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que es la historia que más interesa a todos?- preguntó Ron, malhumorado.

- Sabes perfectamente por qué, hermanito.

- Pues no, la verdad.

- Es evidente...

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TAN EVIDENTE?

George le ignoró.

- Nuestra última historia se remonta a la madrugada del día de hoy, unos minutos antes de que encontráramos a Harry y Sarah detrás de la alacena...

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0 Madrugada del 25, 1.30 a.m o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron se despertó, sobresaltado y sudando. Había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado que Hermione no le quería porque él se había portado como un cerdo y que ahora salía con otro.

La realidad le golpeó lentamente y fue aún más dolorosa: no había sido un sueño.

Se levantó, procurando no despertar a Harry y bajó a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua: el corazón le latía furiosamente y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había despertado y le seguía hasta el piso de abajo.

Ron entró en la cocina y por segunda vez en aquel día se sobresaltó al ver lo que había dentro: esta vez fue la visión de Hermione, que estaba sentada con una enorme taza humeante entre las manos y mirada circunspecta. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista al decir:

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

- Lo sabía- se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

La imagen de ella allí sentada, con un camisón de tirantes que apenas le tapaba los hombros y aquella infinita tristeza en los ojos le sobrecogió tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era la conversación más larga que mantenían en un mes.

Ron se sentó a su lado, en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta que antes o después tendría que decir algo.

- Herm... yo... yo.. soy...

- ¿Un cerdo?

- Sí, supongo que sí.

- Bien, reconocerlo es el primer paso.

- Escucha- dijo, intentando cogerle la mano, que ella apartó bruscamente- sé que no me creerás, pero te quiero, te quiero más que a mi vida.

Ella levantó la vista de la taza y le miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

- Tienes razón. No te creo.

-Escucha...

Volvió a intentar cogerle de la mano y ella se apartó con más brusquedad aún.

- ¡No me toques!- exclamó la chica con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Toda la frustración del último mes amenazaba con desbordarse.

Ron la miró, dolido.

- Herm... yo...

- ¿TÚ QUÉ ¿Con que derecho vienes ahora a pedirme perdón, por qué te ofendiste porque lleve un mes esquivándote¡No sabes el daño que me hiciste! Me costó acceder a salir contigo, pero no porque no te quisiera sino porque no quería que saliera mal y se estropeara nuestra amistad. Y fui tan ilusa que cuando me dijiste que me querías pensé que lo decías en serio.

- ¡LO DECÍA EN SERIO!

- ¿Ah si? Curiosa manera de demostrarme amor. Predicando a los cuatro vientos que te tiraste a Fleur Delacour que, por si no lo has notado a) es una profesora y b) no soy yo. Y todavía te crees con derecho a decidir si está bien o mal que salga con otro chico. Puede que no sea perfecto pero al menos tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros, y tiene claro lo que quiere: en verano me dijo que le gustaba y estuvo esperándome estos meses.

- ¡Y YO ESTUVE ESPERÁNDOTE SIETE AÑOS!

- Pero él no se fue corriendo con otra en cuanto me di la vuelta.

Ron ya apenas podía guardar la compostura: tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de un momento a otro y paseaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, nervioso.

- Escuchame, por favor- dijo intentando aparentar calma- no deberías haber escuchado aquello.

- Oh, eso me consuela.

- No deberías haberlo escuchado porque era mentira. Fue una tontería, un arrebato del momento. No sé por qué...

- Sé que era mentira, Ron- dijo ella mirándole con los ojos húmedos- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no harías eso.

A Ron se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pero te portaste como un capullo delante de tus amigos. Alardeaste y, sobre todo, me insultaste.

- yo...

- Te reiste de mi con ellos, porque era lo que tocaba en aquel momento. Que hubiera estado o no allí es indiferente, de hecho agradezco haberme enterado porque así se que te avergüenzas de mi.

- yo... ¡decididimos no contar nada!

- Ya, pero no creo que decir que estás liado con ella e insultarme a mi fuera imprescindible para ocultar que eramos novios. ¿O si?

Ron no supo que decir. Bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

- Escucha - dijo la chica levantándose de la silla y poniéndose frente a él - querías quedar como un héroe. Y lo conseguiste. Todo el colegio habla de tu "hazaña" , chicas que antes ni te miraban ahora suspiran por ti. Y todos me tienen ahora por la pobre tonta que lleva siete años pegada a tu trasero intentando que te des cuenta de que existo. ¿Era eso lo que querías conseguir, no?

El pelirrojo no levantó la mirada. Era consciente de todo el daño que le había hecho; si hubiese sido al revés probablemente él no le hubiera dirigido de nuevo la palabra. Se sorprendió al oir su propia voz que decía:

- No. Lo que quería lo conseguí la noche de Halloween.

El silencio que siguió le hizo levantar la vista. Hermione lloraba en silencio.

- Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron los gemelos, en pijama y con su inseparable libreta.

- Hola tortolitos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solos a las dos de la mañana?

Hermione bufó y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

- No tan deprisa- la cortó Fred - estábais debajo del muérdago.

- Tenéis que besaros ; si es que no lo habéis hecho ya, claro- añadió George con una sonrisita.

- ¡No! Claro que no- contestó Ron mirando alternativamente a sus hermanos y a Hermione, que seguía cruzada de brazos mirando hacia un lado.

- Bien. Entonces tenéis que hacerlo. Si no tendréis mala suerte el resto del año.

- Si. Ya sólo Filch se fijará en vosotros.

- Lo prefiero- susurró Hermione entre dientes, ganándose una mirada dolida de Ron.

- Además- siguió este- vosotros también tenéis muérdago encima.

Los gemelos miraron hacia el techo y se encogieron de hombros.

- Con permiso, Fred.

- Claro, George.

Y poniendo una mano entre sus bocas simularon que se besaban apasionadamente.

- Bien... os toca.

Hermione se resistió a mirar al que hasta hace poco fuera su novio, pero una fuerza superior la atraía hacia él. No pudo evitar girarse y mirarlo a los ojos. El chico también la miraba expectante. Casi se podía escuchar el latido de sus corazones en el silencio de la enorme cocina. Ella cerró los ojos: aquella fuerza invisible la atraía irrefrenablemente hacia los labios de Ron.

En ese momento, Hermione supo que no servía de nada oponer resistencia. Intentó buscar fuerza en su interior para apartarse, un resquicio de energía, pero no fue capaz. Estaba totalmente paralizada por la emoción, por el miedo a caer otra vez en los brazos de Ron, por el ansia que, al mismo tiempo, sentía por besarlo.

Si hubiera abierto los ojos se abría dado cuenta, por la expresión del chico, que el mismo miedo atenazaba todo su ser. Que se debatía entre dejarla ir para no hacerle daño y abrazarla y besarla antes de que le diera tiempo a huir.

Las voces de los gemelos, animándolos, sonaban ya muy lejanas para ambos. Sólo existían ellos dos, la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales y la magia que parecía inundarlo todo aquella noche.

Y se besaron. Fue un beso leve, tímido, como un aleteo de mariposa. Parecía que tuvieran miedo de romper al otro si se acercaban demasiado. Las manos de ella titubeaban, se acercaban al pecho de Ron pero daban la vuelta a mitad de camino. Las de él llegaron a posarse en su cintura, temblando tanto que la vibración se transmitía a través del cuerpo de la chica.

Sus labios empezaron a actuar por sí mismos, cogiendo confianza poco a poco, explorando los rincones que no hace mucho fueran tan conocidos como los propios. Sus bocas habían llegado a ser una sola y ahora, por fin, volvían a juntarse.

Lograron olvidarse de dónde estaban, de los gemelos y de que aquello había empezado como una broma. Pero en ningún momento lograron desprenderse de los fantasmas que aleteaban en sus cabezas, imparables.

Hermione tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que Ron ya no la estaba besando y abrió los ojos, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño y se imaginó la cara de boba que debía de tener en ese momento. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de su amigo, pero no tenía un gesto de ensoñación ni mucho menos. Estaba mirando de lado y su expresión parecia de ... ¿rabia?.

- Ron - dijo ella en un susurro sin darse cuenta.

Fue como si al escuchar su nombre, al chico se le accionara un resorte. Miró a su alrededor, un poco turbado y todos pudieron ver que sus ojos se humedecían.

- ¡Vaya, hermanito!... No estuvo nada...

Ron no escuchó nada más porque, ante el gesto incrédulo de todos, salió de la cocina precipitadamente y corrió escaleras arriba

Casi inconscientemente, Hermione le siguió. Quería entender su reacción, pero no procesaba nada en esos momentos. ¿No debería ser ella la que estuviera enfadada por haber sucumbido? En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que también ella estaba llorando.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

- ¡POR FIN¡HURRAAA!

- Fiu, fiuuuuu... ¡vivan los novios!

Ron estaba rojo como un tomate y preguntó con un gruñido:

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? Sigo sin saber qué tiene de interesante.

Nadie de los allí presentes le hizo caso. Seguían aplaudiendo y silbando. Hacía tiempo que no veía una alegría comunitaria tan desbordada. Estaban más emocionados incluso que con la libertad de Sirius...Hermione, mientras tanto, seguía sentada con gesto taciturno.

- Molly, cielo... ¿dónde está esa botella de hidromiel especial?

- En la bodega, en el último estante... ¡y trae 12 vasos de los de plata!.

- ¿Hidromiel¿Plata¿Qué... qué es esto¿Una broma? Porque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia...

- ¿Y qué pasó arriba? - preguntó Tonks, ávida de información.

- No lo sabemos - respondió Fred - recordarás que fue en ese momento cuando encontramos a Harry y Sarah "vigilándolos para que no se besaran".

- Y que luego estuvimos espiando...digo...investigando a Ginny - terminó su hermano.

- Lo que haya pasado arriba, sólo lo saben ellos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo **

Hermione había seguido inconscientemente a Ron, escaleras arriba hasta el ático. Vio al chico salir por la ventana al tejado y frenó sus pasos. Se quedó un rato en la oscuridad, resistiéndose a salir detrás de él. Si lo seguía y le preguntaba qué había pasado, todo su enfado, su rabia, su orgullo del último mes se irían al traste. Pero la duda le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Qué había impulsado al chico a salir corriendo después de aquel beso¿Por qué se había enfadado?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba deslizándose a través de la estrecha ventana.

- No deberías salir aquí. Hace frio y puedes coger una pulmonía. Además, es peligroso.

Ron estaba de espaldas a ella. Su voz había sonado grave, como nunca la había escuchado antes.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Lo sabía- se limitó a responder el chico.

Hermione se sentó junto a él, que mantenía la mirada fija al frente. Bajo la luz plateada que lo inundaba todo, la chica pudo ver que Ron tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas.

- ¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó la chica.

Ron respondió con gesto circunspecto.

- No deberíamos hablar de ello... Será mejor que lo olvidemos.

- Yo no quiero olvidarlo. Necesito una explicación.

- ¿Siempre eres así de terca?- preguntó él con una sonrisa amarga.

- Sabes de sobra que sí.

Él no dijo nada, pero se quitó la bata y la envolvió a ella, que aún llevaba el camisón de dormir. La chica se estremeció al sentir sus manos rozar los hombros desnudos.

- ¿No tendrás frío tú?

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué pasó, Ron?

- Pasó... que no debería haber pasado. Fue un error.

La chica titubeó.

- Bueno... era un juego...no...no tiene importancia. Fred y George...

- No hablo sólo de lo de hoy. Hablo en... general. Todo lo nuestro...fue un error.

Hermione se quedó estática. No podía haber escuchado bien. El chico siguió hablando:

- Tú tenías razón cuando dijiste que no deberíamos arriesgarnos a estropear nuestra amistad. Y yo fui un egoísta, e insistí y te forcé a salir conmigo. Yo provoqué la situación.

- No recuerdo que me amenazaras para salir contigo.

- No, pero cediste por...por... por no ofenderme. Me aprecias...me apreciabas, y fuiste demasiado amable para negarte. Siempre haces las cosas pensando en los demás en vez de hacerlo por ti misma. Pero es evidente que es una situación incómoda para ti.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- Ron, tú me gustabas... siempre me gustaste...yo... estaba enamorada de ti. Lo sabes de sobra.

El chico se estremeció. ¿Había hablado en pasado? Fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

- Pero no querías salir conmigo.

- ¡Porque sabía que saldría mal y todo se estropearía!

- Entonces... ¿por qué cediste?

- Porque... - Hermione titubeó - porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de equivocarme y de que todo saliera bien. De poder ser feliz por una vez...

- Hasta que yo lo estropeé¿no?

- Yo no he dicho eso...

- Herm, por si no te diste cuenta, hace un rato nos besamos...

- Claro que me di cuenta, no seas bo...

Ron, que seguía sin mirarla, la interrumpió.

- Hace un rato nos besamos... y lloraste. Estuviste llorando todo el tiempo.

La chica se quedó callada. No se había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Fue por eso por lo que Ron se enfadó?

- Hoy por la tarde, cuando volviste de tu...cita con Davies, también tenías cara de haber llorado. Y pensé que no podía haber nada más triste que eso, que estar con alguien que te hace infeliz. Y que a lo mejor lo que pasaba era que, muy en el fondo, me querías a mi. Qué estúpido fui- dijo finalmente, con un deje de amargura

- Pero es distinto, no ...no ... Yo sí que te... yo sí que te quiero a ti, Ron.

Él volvió a estremecerse, pero aparentemente permaneció imperturbable. Sólo su voz le traicionó cuando volvió a hablar.

- No sé si eso es cierto o no... pero en cualquier caso se estropeó todo. Fui un imbécil al pensar que estaba preparado para una relación adulta. No soy el tipo de persona que puede actuar como un novio ... no soy el novio ideal. Soy la clase de chico que se conforma con vivir fantasías, con los amores platónicos. La clase de chico que cuando tuviera que conocer a la familia de su novia le tiraría el café por encima a su madre y al que se le escaparían comentarios sobre sexo ante su padre. Soy el antihéroe de una novela de amor, el payaso del que todos se ríen pero que nadie toma en serio. Del que, al terminar la obra, nadie se acuerda.

Hermione intentó decir algo, pero no fue capaz. La voz del chico sonaba tan amarga que asustaba.

- Fue un error, no debería haber pasado. Eramos amigos y ahora no somos capaces ni de mirarnos. Siento haberte hecho daño, pero ahora eres totalmente libre para hacer tu vida. Yo lo superaré con el tiempo... estaré bien. Sólo espero que alguna vez podamos recuperar un resquicio de la amistad que teníamos. Aunque ahora mismo eso suene muy remoto.

Hermione ya no aguantó más y explotó.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo, Ronald? Que tienes toda la razón. Eres un crío que no está preparado para una relación.

El chico se sorprendió un poco. Eso sonaba peor viniendo de labios ajenos que saliendo de los suyos propios.

- Teníamos una amistad, que decidimos cambiar por una relación... los dos. Vuelvo a decirte que nadie me obligó. Y fue una relación perfecta hasta...hasta... hasta que se estropeó. No importa de quién fue la culpa. Quizá me pasé un poco con el enfado, pero la verdad es que estaba muy dolida... porque no fuiste capaz de asumir que éramos novios. Fue como un juego para ti, no asumiste las consecuencias de salir con alguien en serio y eso me hace ver que yo no te importaba lo suficiente.

- Sí que me import...

- Si te importara de verdad, no te habrías rendido tan fácilmente. ¡Por Dios, si ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara mientras me estás diciendo esto! Supongo ... que aquí se acaba todo, Ron.

Se quitó la bata y la arrojó junto a él, que no se había movido ni un milímetro. La chica se deslizó por la ventatana hacia el interior de la casa.

- Y por cierto... si lloré antes fue por una mezcla muy fuerte de emociones...porque aunque seguía dolida contigo, me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo te quiero...te quiero muchísimo. Pero supongo que ahora ya no tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto.

Cuando Ron se giró para mirarla, sólo encontró la oscuridad de una habitación vacía.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Pero como los habitantes de Grimmauld Place no sabían nada de esto, seguían de celebración.

Ron acusó el cansancio y el cúmulo de emociones del último mes y explotó.

- ¿ALGUIEN ME QUIERE DECIR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL TODO ESTO? HABÍA MUERDAGO Y NOS BESAMOS, YA ESTÁ.

- ¿Que qué tiene de especial? - dijo Sirius, que bailaba con Tonks por el salón.

- Cielo¿no te das cuenta? - añadió Molly - estaba claro que iba a pasar. Tú y Hermione estábais destinados a estar juntos. Era tan evidente... ¿de verdad no os dísteis cuenta?

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada.

- Era evidente que estábais enamorados - añadió Tonks- Bueno, al parecer era evidente para todos menos para vosotros.

- Sí, en el colegio todos hablaban de eso. En Gryffindor hasta se hacían apuestas sobre cuándo ibais a empezar a salir- dijo Sarah.

- Y entre los profesores - añadió Lupin - Tengo el cajón de mi aula lleno de caramelos que le gané al profesor Dumbledore. Ahora se los voy a tener que devolver, al parecer.

Ron miró a su alrededor: todos asentían sonrientes. Hermione era la única que parecía disgustada.

- ¿Tú también, Harry?

- Bueno, a mí no me hacía mucha gracia porque estas cosas son delicadas y se puede estropear una amistad pero... sí, suponía que pasaría de un momento a otro y que debía estar preparado.

- Pero ahora ya ha pasado... - dijo Molly, emocionada - ¡y estoy tan contenta!. Hermione siempre ha sido como otra hija para mí...

La chica ya no aguantó más. Se levantó y salió corriendo del salón, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

- Pobrecita, ella también está emocionada- dijo la señora Weasley.

Ginny, que aún no había dicho nada, se levantó bruscamente.

- Ya estoy harta de toda esta farsa. Hay algo que deberíais saber.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos y Fred y George empezaron a negar con la cabeza. Ginny les ignoró.

- Voy a buscar a Hermione, ella también lo debería oir. Que nadie se mueva de aquí.

La pelirroja volvió a los cinco minutos con la chica, que seguía disgustada pero se sentó dócilmente junto a Mary. Los demás hicieron lo propio y esperaron a escuchar lo que Ginny tuviera que decir.

- Fred, George... ¿queréis hacer el favor de explicarlo?

- ¿Qué¿De qué hablas? No sabemos a qué te refieres...

- O lo hacéis vosotros, o lo hago yo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, y suspiraron. Comenzó a hablar Fred.

- Bueno, veréis, cabe la posibilidad...

- ...la remota posibilidad...

- ...de que por una pequeña confusión...

-... hayamos hecho un filtro amoroso ...

- ... que puede que por un accidente se haya evaporado y extendido por toda la casa.

Todos les miraron incrédulos. Molly intentó aparentar calma, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

- Me... estáis...queriendo...-tragó saliva - ...que...¿QUE HABÉIS HECHO QUÉEE?

- Lo que mis hermanos quieren decir - interrumpió Ginny- es que hay un gas extendido por toda la casa desde hace unos días que hace que la gente se enamore de quienes viven bajo el mismo techo.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se quedaron cabizbajos, evitando cruzar miradas.

- Pero entonces...

- Entonces, todo lo que ha pasado estos dos días... ha sido por culpa de un filtro amoroso.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. ¿No os quejaréis de la longitud del capítulo no? Así que, si llegásteis hasta aquí después de toda esta chapa, enhorabuena. Espero que no os hayáis liado mucho... yo me armé unos cacaos increibles mientras lo escribía. Si es que, quien me mandará a mi meterme en berenjenales.

En una semana o, como mucho, 10 días (esta vez sí) publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Que, si nada lo impide, va a ser el último. A partir de ahora me iba a costar más (aún) mantener el fic y tampoco da mucho más de sí, así que...

Gracias otra vez por vuestros mensajes, me encanta conocer vuestra opinión. No voy a contestaros uno por uno porque entonces tardaría otro mes en actualizar, pero muchas gracias igual. Jamás pensé que mi modesto fic iba a tener tanto éxito.

Un beso para tods ... y hasta el último capítulo. ¿No me falléis ahora, eh? ;)


	18. Tú sabes que la magia existe

Por fin, tres años y muchos reviews después, esta historia llega a su fin. Me da mucha penita desprenderme de ella pero algún día tenía que tocar. Se me hizo muy difícil escribir este último capítulo, en parte porque una vez escrito todo se habría acabado. Sé que muchos de los que la seguisteis al principio la habréis abandonado por desesperación, porque las actualizaciones tardaban meses en llegar... Aún así, gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia.

Espero que no os decepcione.

**YOUR SONG - LAST CHAPTER**

**"TÚ SABES QUE LA MAGIA EXISTE"**

Ginny, que aún no había dicho nada, se levantó bruscamente.

- Ya estoy harta de toda esta farsa. Hay algo que deberíais saber.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos y Fred y George empezaron a negar con la cabeza. Ginny les ignoró.

- Voy a buscar a Hermione, ella también lo debería oir. Que nadie se mueva de aquí.

La pelirroja volvió a los cinco minutos con la chica, que seguía disgustada pero se sentó dócilmente junto a Mary. Los demás hicieron lo propio y esperaron a escuchar lo que la Ginny tuviera que decir.

- Fred, George... ¿queréis hacer el favor de explicarlo?

- ¿Qué¿De qué hablas? No sabemos a qué te refieres...

- O lo hacéis vosotros, o lo hago yo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, y suspiraron. Comenzó a hablar Fred.

- Bueno, veréis, cabe la posibilidad...

- ...la remota posibilidad...

- ...de que por una pequeña confusión...

-... hayamos hecho un filtro amoroso ...

- ... que puede que por un accidente se haya evaporado y extendido por toda la casa.

Todos les miraron incrédulos. Molly intentó aparentar calma, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

- Me... estáis...queriendo...-tragó saliva - ...que...¿QUE HABÉIS HECHO QUÉEE?

- Lo que mis hermanos quieren decir - interrumpió Ginny- es que hay un gas extendido por toda la casa desde hace unos dias que hace que la gente se enamore de quienes viven bajo el mismo techo.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se quedaron cabizbajos, evitando cruzar miradas.

- Pero entonces...

- Entonces, todo lo que ha pasado estos dos días... ha sido por culpa de un filtro amoroso.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La noticia les había dejado a todos en estado de shock, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera la señora Weasley tuvo fuerzas, en un principio, de reñir a los gemelos. Ginny se sintió culpable al ver las caras de los allí presentes, pero no por haber colaborado en la fabricación del filtro, sino por haberlo contado. ¿Sería posible que todos hubieran puesto sus esperanzas en aquellos acontecimientos? Pero si algunos ni siquiera se sentían atraidos antes... Mary y Malfoy, Sarah y Harry, ella y Neville... ¿De verdad se habían hecho ilusiones con lo que había pasado¿Quería eso decir que antes de llegar a Grimmauld Place tenían esperanzas de que pasaran... cosas como las que pasaron?

No, seguramente no. Al seguir bajo la influencia del filtro, veían inconcebible que todo fuera una mentira. Ellos, en ese momento, sentían que ese amor era real. Incluso ella misma tenía aún la sensación de que estaba enamorada de Neville y eso, obviamente, se debía al hechizo.

Fue el señor Weasley el primero en hablar.

- Vaya - dijo lacónico- Supongo que eso lo cambia todo.

- ¡Pero no puede ser!- reaccionó Tonks, que se había quedado traumatizada con la revelación- No puede ser que todo esto...eso... esto... ¡Ron y Hermione ya se gustaban antes¡Y los demás seguro que también! No puede... me niego a creer que sea así.

- El filtro no consigue solo que se cree atracción donde antes no la había- especificó Ginny- También potencia otras preexistentes. Lógicamente papa y mamá, tú y Lupin... teníais relaciones antes de esto. Pero si pudo provocar las reacciones desmesuradas que mostrasteis.

- ¿Que reacciones desmesuradas?

- Bueno, que mis padres se demostraran su amor tan publicamente... y a lo mejor que el profesor Lupin te pidiera matrimonio - dijo, con temor- No creo que en condiciones normales lo hubiera hecho así, delante de todo el mundo ni que hubierais defendido tan abiertamente vuestros sentimientos... y mucho menos que os hubiérais ...bueno...en la cocina, donde cualquiera podía entrar y veros.

Tonks miró a Lupin, que no dijo nada y titubeó al responder:

- No, supongo que no.

- ¿Y tú como tienes tanta información, señorita?- preguntó Molly, que empezaba a reaccionar.

Ginny bajó la cabeza.

- Yo... yo ayudé a Fred y George. Pensamos que sería un buen plan para... bueno, para precipitar... para ayudar a Ron a declararse- dijo tímidamente- aunque ahora, dicho en alto, no parece tan buena idea.

- Es evidente que no- contestó su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.

- Y sacamos la receta y las propiedades de la poción de los apuntes de clase de Ron.

- ¿ESTUVISTEIS HURGANDO EN MIS COSAS?

Nadie contestó y el chico suspiró.

- En fin, supongo que ahora mismo ese es el menor de los problemas.

- Sí - añadió la señora Weasley - Los que vais a tener problemas vais a ser vosotros tres, jovencitos. Pero de momento... lo mejor será buscar una solución a esto.

- Voy a avisar a Severus - dijo su marido- a ver si se puede pasar por aquí y solucionarlo.

El señor Weasley abandonó el comedor y nadie movió ni un músculo. Todos estaban cabizbajos, sin atreverse a mirarse entre ellos... ni siquiera la señora Weasley tenía fuerzas para castigar a sus hijos.

Ginny seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿En qué hora se le había ocurrido contarlo? Obviamente lo había hecho para dar una excusa a su repentino interés por Neville pero... ¿qué pasaba con los demás¿Tenía ella derecho a despertarlos de su ensueño?

Meneó la cabeza. Obviamente había actuado bien. Era su deber hablar, no podía dejar que todos se engañaran así. Si realmente se sentían atraídos unos por otros, aquella atracción seguiría aunque se rompiera el hechizo¿no?. ¿O no iban a volver a atreverse a cruzar ni una sóla palabra?

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando, de evidente mal humor. Parecía que estaban bastante enfadados con ella y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, a pesar de estar casi convencida de que había obrado bien.

Enfurruñada,se metió en la cocina y se acurrucó en una silla. ¿Por qué se habían enfadado todos tanto con ella? Al fin y al cabo, había sido solo una broma... y ella lo había confesado antes de que las cosas fueran a mayores. ¿Acaso no preferían saber la verdad¿Hasta cuándo hubieran durado los efectos de la poción? Y, lo más importante: si había hecho lo que debía... ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y dijo en voz alta:

- Hice bien... ¡lo tenía que hacer!

- ¿Qué tenías que hacer?

Se giró sobresaltada y vio a Neville que la miraba desde la puerta, con gesto taciturno.

La chica se sonrojó y titubeó.

- Volviste.

- Sí. Me olvidé el libro de Herbología aquí y lo necesito para hacer la redacción.

- Ah - contestó la chica, dejando traslucir un ligero tono de decepción - Supongo que ya te habrán contado lo de...

- Sí - la cortó él, evidenciando aún más su disgusto - Me crucé con Harry ahora y me lo explicó todo.

-Supongo que estaba bastante enfadado...

- Bastante, sí.

Ginny no pudo aguantar más el tono seco de su amigo y se giró airadamente en la silla.

- ¡Pues que se desenfade! Ya somos mayorcitos para andar con tonterías y para ofendernos por bromas inocentes. ¡Tenía que decir la verdad y la dije¡Ya está¡Hice lo correcto!

Neville no modificó su gesto ni su tono de voz ante el arranque de la pelirroja.

- Por lo que veo, estás muy segura de eso.

Ginny no pudo ocultar su desesperación.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Nev¡Piénsalo racionalmente un segundo¡Nos estábamos engañando...todos! Estábamos como atontados, con la cabeza en otro sitio... ¡y era todo culpa de una estúpida poción! Ya ves lo que pasó entre nosotros...

- ¿...y qué pasó entre nosotros, si se puede saber?- preguntó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

- Que nosotros... tú... yo... nos besamos... y...y... ¡pasamos la noche juntos¡Nosotros! Llevamos siendo amigos desde que yo estaba en primero. Teníamos una relación de hermanos y de repente...¡esto!

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

- ¡Nosotros, Neville¡Piénsalo! Qué disparate...impensable. Pero sabemos que fue por culpa de esa estúpida poción... todos lo saben...

A cada palabra de la pelirroja, Neville hacía un gesto de dolor, aunque si ella se estaba dando cuenta lo estaba ignorando. Finalmente, no aguantó más y cortó a la chica.

- Habla por tí, Ginny - dijo, con ánimo calmado pero remarcando sílaba - Puede que tú me vieras como un hermano, pero yo llevo 6 años enamorado de ti.

La chica le miró, perpleja, mientras él seguía hablando. No tenía claro si su amigo hablaba en serio.

- Di que TÚ lo creías impensable... Yo también, pero por otros motivos distintos. Pensé que... estaba seguro de que tú no estabas a mi alcance. Eres inteligente, divertida, valiente, amiga de tus amigos y además preciosa... ¡por Dios, eres perfecta! Y yo no soy más que un completo patán.

- Nev, yo...

- No...- dijo el chico sosteniéndole la mirada con los ojos húmedos- ahora déjame hablar a mi. Las últimas semanas fui feliz... porque por momentos, durante pequeños instantes, pensé que a lo mejor no era tan disparatado aspirar a que pudieras corresponderme. Y la otra noche, cuando viniste a buscarme, me sentí... como si fuera a estallar de felicidad. Evidentemente, fui idiota.

- No, Nev... yo...

-No. No digas nada. Debí darme cuenta de que se debía a... algo. A una poción, un hechizo o a un sueño porque esas cosas no les pasan a tipos como yo. Pero cuando digas que estábamos confundidos con la poción, habla sólo por ti. Porque yo se perfectamente lo que siento... lo que llevo sintiendo tantos años. Y digas lo que digas, prefiero pensar que Ron y Hermione tienen una oportunidad sin tener que recurrir a pociones porque estoy convencido de que se quieren de verdad. Y es posible que Harry realmente haya encontrado a una chica que le guste y le entienda y... ¿por qué no? que hasta Draco Malfoy sea capaz de enamorarse. Es Navidad y nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos que la magia EXISTE. ¿Por qué no puede ser real?

Ginny hizo ademán de decir algo, pero nuevamente Neville la paró.

- Supongo que ahora todo eso da igual. Yo tengo claros mis sentimientos... es hora de que aclares los tuyos.

Y se fue, dejando a Ginny más sola de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mary y Draco llevaban un rato paseando en silencio uno junto a otro. El Slytherin estaba totalmente embebido en sus reflexiones y Mary no se atrevía a romper el silencio. No podía evitar que Draco todavía, a pesar de todo, la intimidara un poco. Sin embargo, le preocupaba verle así. Él todavía no había hecho ningún comentario desde el anuncio de Ginny y la ansiedad la estaba matando. Sin darse cuenta, Mary le cogió de la mano.

Draco dio un respingo y se apartó bruscamente, como si aquel tímido contacto le hubiera quemado la piel. Se quedó mirandola un poco perdido, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que no estaba solo.

- Lo siento- dijo la chica, titubeante - No quería sobresaltarte.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

- No pasa nada. No es culpa tuya- dijo con un deje de amargura.

Mary se puso aún más nerviosa ante la seriedad de él y comenzó a reirse con una risilla floja y a decir cosas incoherentes para llenar aquel silencio que la estaba llevando al borde del infarto.

Draco suspiró, interrumpiendola.

- Sabía que había gato encerrado- dijo, más para él que para nadie.

Mary le miró sin comprender qué tenía que ver aquello con su monólogo sobre el sexo de los gnomos de jardín.

- Hablo de nuestro... de lo que quiera que haya entre nosotros.

La chica sonrió e intentó quitar seriedad a la situación. Las conversaciones serias le ponían nerviosa, y los ojos del chico dejaban traslucir que aquello era más importante de lo que podía parecer en un principio.

- ¿Así que... hay un algo entre nosotros?

El rubio hizo un gesto de dolor y Mary supo con seguridad que no iba a ser una conversación agradable.

- No quería decir eso- titubeó- es que me pongo nerviosa cuando tnego que enfrentarme a una conversación adulta. Y me da por reirme y decir tonterías.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

- No importa. Ya no importa nada.

Pareció que el chico iba a seguir su camino sin dar más explicaciones, pero reculó al ver que ella no le seguía. Se giró hacia ella y se sorprendió ante su cara de preocupación.

- Mal...Draco. ¿Qué pasa¿Qué es eso del gato encerrado?

Draco suspiró una vez mas y le dio la espalda. No podía enfrentarse a la mirada de la chica.

- Sabía que era imposible que finalmente te hubieras enamorado de mi de verdad... que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar.

- ¿Hablas... lo dices por lo de la poción?

El rubio no dijo nada, lo que Mary interpretó como una confirmación a sus palabras.

- ¿No habrás... hecho caso de esa tontería, no?

Draco la miró como si fuera una extraterrestre.

- ¿Es que no estabas ahí sentada hace una hora¿No oiste lo que decían¡Filtro amoroso!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Demonio, Mary¿No ves lo que significa eso?

-Sé exactamente lo que eso significa. Pero yo no creo... estoy convencida... casi segura...

- ¡No sabes nada!- Draco parecía fuera de sus casillas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y recuperó su tono normal, aunque seguía estando bastante alterado- Todo lo de estos días no... existió de verdad. Fue todo una mentira.

Esta vez fue la chica la que contestó bastante enfadada.

- Puede que no entienda nada, Draco, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que sé lo que viví estos dos días y que no lo soñé. Así que no intentes convencerme de que nos lo imaginamos.

- No nos lo imaginamos... ¡pero era todo ficticio¿Es que no lo entiendes? - con una mueca de dolor y bajando la voz, añadió - Lo que sentías por mi...no lo sentías.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- chilló Mary exasperada- Ni tú ni un estúpido filtro van a decirme qué es lo que siento. Y creo... que estoy enamorada de ti. Me gusta estar a tu lado y quiero seguir estándolo.

Draco bufó, desesperado.

- ¡Pero no es posible que sigas a mi lado¿No lo entiendes?

La chica le miró, un poco sorprendida por el tono de desesperación del rubio. ¿Estaba entendiendo bien¿No había sido él el que la había perseguido incansablemente para conseguir salir con ella?

- ¿Me estás diciendo - preguntó pausadamente, remarcando las sílabas - ¿que no quieres seguir conmigo?

El chico pensó un instante.

- Sí - dijo finalmente.

- ¿Y no importa lo que yo opine?

- No.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Draco giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a la chica.

- Porque no quiero... no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo.

- Qué raro - contestó la rubia con sorna - pensé que yo lo había hecho voluntariamente. No recuerdo que me amenazaras con hacerme un Cruciatus o algo así.

- No. Pero estás bajo los efectos de una poción que...

- ¡OLVÍDATE YA DE LA MALDITA POCIÓN!- chilló la chica, nerviosa por el giro que estaban dando los acontecimientos- ¿Y qué es eso de "estás bajo los efectos"¿Qué pasa, que tú eres inmune o qué?

- Yo sé lo que sentía antes de venir aquí.

-¡Y yo sé lo que sentía también!

- Sí. Te recuerdo que me odiabas - contestó el chico con un deje de amargura en la voz.

Mary quiso replicar, pero un asomo de duda cruzó su pensamiento. Era verdad, antes de ir allí... Siempre se había sentido atraída por Draco, pero de ahí a entregarse a él totalmente había un trecho. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante en que el chico le estaba diciendo tan claramente que aquello no podía ser, le parecía inconcebible no haber estado enamorada de él toda la vida. ¿Era eso lo que te hacía sentir el filtro amoroso?

Draco interpretó su silencio como una confirmación de su teoría.

- ¿Ves¡Sabes que tengo razón!

Eso hizo saltar algo en la chica, a la que repentinamente se le pasó otra idea por la cabeza. Pensó un momento antes hablar.

- Si lo que pasa es que no sabes como decirme que no sientes nada por mi, puedes hacerlo- dijo la chica con tono circunspecto, sin atreverse a mirar a su interlocutor a la cara- Supongo que fui muy optimista al pensar que yo podía ser algo más que una conquista en tu vida.

Draco fijó la vista en el rostro de la chica y luego en algún punto alejado, al otro lado del bosque. Tragó saliva. Cuando volvió a mirar a la Gryffindor, tenía el gesto prepotente que tanto le caracterizaba y las comisuras de sus labios se arqueaban en una sonrisa arrogante.

- No quería decírtelo así, al menos todavía - dijo, con voz glacial- pero ya que eres tú la que sacas el tema... tienes razón. Todo lo de estas semanas... ha sido un engaño. Ha sido todo por una apuesta.

Mary dio un respingo mientras sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, luchando por aflorar.

- Blaise Zabini me retó a seducir a la chica mas difícil de Gryffindor... a ti. Tenía que conseguir que te rindieras y aceptaras que te habías enamorado de mi. Obviamente, ya lo he conseguido. Lo has confesado.

La chica seguía sin levantar la cabeza. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no quería creerlo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía abatida y rabiosa. Quería besarlo y abofetearlo a partes iguales.

- Gracias a ti, puedo quedarme ahora con su butaca de la sala Común. ¿Está junto al fuego, sabes? Y en invierno voy a agradecer estar caliente mientras hago los deber...

Antes de que acabara la frase, Mary se había girado y había empezado a caminar hacia la casa, rabiada por no haber podido decirle a aquel malnacido ni una sola frase que retratara en qué concepto lo tenía en esos momentos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo

Harry suspiró por enésima vez mientras miraba por la ventana del desván. Aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado y miles de estrellas brillaban dibujando aquellas formas que tantas veces habían estudiado en el colegio.Durante los cincuenta y siete minutos que llevaba allí habían pasado catorce estrellas fugaces. Sin embargo, el chico estaba tan embebido en sus propias reflexiones que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tardó apenas un segundo en reconocer la silueta que se recortaba en el umbral.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro¿Puedo pasar?- exclamó Sarah y sin esperar una respuesta cerró la puerta tras de sí- Creo que alguien debería engrasar un poco estas bisagras.

Harry se encogió de hombros a modo de contestación y volvió a girar su cabeza hacia fuera. La chica ignoró su evidente incomodidad y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar? Al parecer el guardián de Slytherin ha sufrido un desagradable accidente. Algo relacionado con un trineo y unos elfos domésticos... bueno, el caso es que ha sufrido tal conmoción que no se atreve a acercarse a su escoba. Tienen que buscar a otro guardián antes del partido del mes que viene y...

- Vale - la interrumpió el moreno, con gesto adusto - Gracias por contármelo. Si no querías nada mas...

Sarah suspiró. Iba a tener que ir al grano y no tenía ninguna gana. Si por ella fuera, hubiera estado toda la noche hablando de quidditch o de lo que fuera con tal de evitar aquel tema.

- En realidad si hay algo más- dijo, con un tono repentinamente mucho menos festivo - Quería... pedirte perdón. Por lo que dije en la reunión. Sé que fui un poco brusca al decir...bueno, al asegurar que no podía haber nada entre nosotros. Lo siento si herí tus sentimientos.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, verás yo... yo supongo que suelo ser un poco bruta - siguió la chica - Siempre me meto con Ron por hablar sin pensar, pero yo soy igual que él. Y no me doy cuenta de que lo que digo puede hacer daño a la gente. O cuando me doy cuenta no se como arreglarlo. Pero haré lo que sea para que me perdones... lo que tu quieras. ¿Que te apetece¿Tortitas¿Un masaje en los pies?

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

- No pasa nada. Ya no estoy enfadado. En el momento lo estuve pero... bueno, al fin y al cabo tampoco tiene tanta importancia.

Sarah también sonrió, aliviada. Pedía disculpas con tan poca frecuencia que no sabía como actuar.

- De todas formas - continuó el chico, sonriendo- tampoco sería tan grave salir conmigo ¿sabes?. Soy muy caballeroso y mi vida es tan disparatada que nadie puede aburrirse a mi lado.

A pesar de estar bromeando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente.

- No lo dudo - se limitó a decir Sarah. Luego encogiéndose de hombros, añadió - Sabía que tenía que haber alguna razón para... bueno, para lo que pasó en la cocina ayer. Y no lo digo por ti- se apresuró en aclarar, aunque el moreno no había dicho nada - Pero yo no suelo ser... bueno, tan impulsiva. No recuerdo la última vez que hice alguna locura sin pensar.

Harry iba a replicar, pero se rindió a la evidencia.

- Yo tampoco soy así - suspiró- Y casi me alegro de tener una excusa. Estaba empezando a asustarme a mi mismo.

La chica sonrió levemente.

- ¿Y dices que tienen que encontrar un guardián antes del partido?- siguió Harry, con tono desenfadado- ¡Ja! Con la panda de inútiles que tienen en el equipo no me imagino como pueden ser los suplentes.

- Bueno, supongo que elegirán al que tenga el padre con más influencia de los que quedan... Se rumorea que podría ser esa estúpida de Parkinson...

Mientras Sarah seguía hablando, Harry sonrió y miró hacia fuera. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había mirado las estrellas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Ya en la cama, Hermione se refugió debajo del edredón y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. La noche anterior había cedido a sus sentimientos, le había dicho a Ron que realmente era a él a quien quería, a pesar de todo... Pero él le había dicho que lo suyo no podía ser. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si aquellos sentimientos tan evidentes habían sido de verdad. Ella quería creer que si pero ... ¿de que serviría ya? Ron había dejado muy claro que no estaba preparado para una relación en serio. Quizá sería mejor que se hiciera a la idea y empezara a superarlo.

Oyó el sonido del timbre de la puerta y la voz del señor Weasley diciendo:

- Pasa Severus. Sentimos haberte llamado tan tarde pero...

No pudo escuchar más porque el retrato de la madre de Sirius empezó a gritar.

A pesar de todo, había sido bonito ver como todos se alegraban de lo suyo con Ron. Parecía que lo esperaban desde hacía tiempo. A Molly le brillaban tanto los ojos que por un momento hasta a ella se le olvidó que, realmente, ya no salían juntos.

Quizá fuera mejor así. Tenía que serlo.

Aquella noche lloró tanto que al poco rato se quedó dormida, de puro agotamiento.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron intentó por enésima vez hacer botar una piedra en el estanque. ¿Por qué demonios no lo conseguía? Él era el mejor haciendo rebotar piedras. Era una de las pocas cosas en que ninguno de sus hermanos podía superarlo. Una vez incluso había conseguido que una casi cruzara por completo el lago de Hogwarts: se había hundido poco antes de llegar a la otra orilla. ¿Porqué, POR QUÉ ahora no era capaz?

Se giró y miró languidamente hacia la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, que tenía la luz apagada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

- Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. MIERDA.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Molly miró hacia Snape, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Severus? - preguntó Arthur, articulando las palabras que su mujer no era capaz de pronunciar.

- Por supuesto - asintió, meneando un pergamino que tenía en la mano - Estos apuntes están mal copiados. Faltan dos ingredientes para la elaboración del filtro y otros dos están mal escritos. Por no hablar de las instrucciones. ¿Está segura de que fue esto lo que usaron, señorita Weasley?

- Cla-claro - titubeó Ginny, un poco consternada - Cogí el pergamino de la mochila de Ron y seguimos la receta tal como está ahí.

- Arthur, Molly , vuestro hijo es tan cernícalo- el profesor se recreó remarcando cada una de las sílabas - que ni siquiera es capaz de copiar decentemente la receta para elaborar una poción. Mucho menos de hacerla. Siento decepcionaros pero la mezcla que está aquí escrita es totalmente inocua.

La señora Weasley suspiró con alivio y pasó la mano por la espalda de Snape para acompañarle hasta la puerta, seguida por su marido.

Al abrir la pùerta de la cocina Sarah y Mary, que estaban escuchando detrás, perdieron el equilibrio y estuvieron a punto de caer a los pies de su profesor de pociones. Ginny esperó a que sus padres salieran y con una mezcla de rabia y alivio hizo trizas el pergamino y lo tiró a la papelera.

- Creo que tengo ... asuntos que arreglar - susurró más para ella que para sus amigas.

Y con paso decidido, salió por la puerta a la calle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El señor Weasley se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró, mientras su mujer ponía al fuego una cacerola con sopa.

- Un día duro ¿verdad, querido?

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno... Piensa que hace un año estábamos en plena guerra y que un día como hoy habría sido de lo más relajado.

- Supongo que sí - concedió su mujer - pero eso no va a impedir que esos tres tengan el castigo que se merecen. Jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente... ¿qué se han creido?

- Tranquila cielo - dijo el señor Weasley con ternura - Solo pretendía ser una broma de críos. Un poco fuerte... pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Tú ya deberías estar acostumbrada. Además, al final ha quedado todo en un susto. Relájate y sientate a cenar algo.

Molly se agachó para recoger un papel del suelo y cuando estaba a punto de devolverlo a la papelera, reconoció la letra de su hijo menor. Era un fragmento de los apuntes de aquella dichosa clase de Herbología, parecía ser que el encabezamiento .Cedió a la curiosidad de leerlo.

" Cuenta una antigua leyenda de los duendes del norte de Escocia que el muérdago tiene propiedades mágicas. Se dice que cuando dos personas que se aman pero no se han dado cuenta, o no quieren reconocerlo, se ponen debajo de una ramita de esta planta, sus sentimientos aflorarán y no podrán ocultarlos por más tiempo. Si además se besan, serán felices para siempre. Para los muggles, besarse debajo de una rama de muérdago es una señal de buena suerte, prosperidad y dicha junto a la persona amada para el año que empieza..."

Molly no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y miró hacia las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba de la casa, mientras se guardaba el papel en bolsillo del delantal.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido, cariño?

- Nada - dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreir - ¿Sopa?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Ginny?

Ginny caminaba tan rápido para cruzar el parque lo antes posible que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien sentado en uno de los columpios.

- ¿Ginny¿Eres tú?

La pelirroja giró lentamente sobre sus zapatillas y miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquella voz. Miró al chico, aunque no le hacía falta. Conocía aquella voz perfectamente.

- Sí- contestó, jadeando aún por la carrera y por el sobresalto.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

- Lo supe por la forma de caminar. Inconfundible - dijo, con voz más alegre de lo que hubiese deseado. Inmediatamente recuperó su tono monótono de los últimos días - No deberías andar sola a estas horas por ahí.

Ginny se enderezó un poco y dijo en un tono más cortante de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Sé cuidarme sola.

- Como quieras - fue la replica del chico, que empezó a mover las piernas para dejarse llevar por el vaivén del columpio.

La chica se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

- En realidad... iba a buscarte.

- Hummmmm

- Quería... hablar contigo.

- Pues ya me has encontrado- dijo el moreno, lacónico, frenando el balanceo - Habla.

Ginny se sentó en el columpio que estaba junto al de su amigo.

- Quería pedirte disculpas porque me porté fatal contigo. Y porque fui una idiota.

A su pesar, la curiosidad venció a Neville, que levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica. Esta tenía la mirada convenientemente fija en los cordones de sus deportivas.

- Quería decirte que... a pesar de que intenté negártelo y, lo que es peor, intenté negármelo a mi misma... estas últimas semanas... han sido...bueno, maravillosas.

Neville la miró, interrogante. Empezaba a notar cómo le ardían las mejillas.

Ginny siguió hablando, titubeante.

- En especial... bueno, la última... noche - dijo, tragando saliva - Supongo que no quería reconocerlo porque me daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar y porque me asustaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo porque... nunca estuve tan feliz cerca de nadie. Pero ahora estoy segura... no me cabe la menor duda de que... estoy enamorada de ti, Nev. Y sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte decírtelo después de todo lo que te hice sufrir pero... ahora estoy segura de que es lo que yo siento. Y lo siento ya desde hace tiempo, no es algo que haya empezado ahora en vacaciones.

Neville tragó saliva. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Llevaba tanto tiempo imaginándose que pasaba algo así...Ni siquiera en ese momento sabía si estaba imaginándoselo, a pesar de que sentía el roce del jersey de la chica sobre su brazo cada vez que ella se movía.

Ginny suspiró, impaciente.

- Di algo, por favor. Yo ya no sé que mas decir. Aunque sea dime que te deje en paz y que me vaya para...

- Espero... espero que esto... no me lo digas por pena o porque te sientes culpable - dijo el chico finalmente - porque si es por eso no te tienes que preocupar. No necesito que nadie me compadezca.

- ¡No¡No es eso!- dijo Ginny, casi desesperada - Tardé en reconocerlo, pero estoy convencida de qué es lo que siento por tí. Y ahora sólo aspiro a que me perdones y a que podamos... intentar..bueno, intentar salir juntos.

A pesar de que intentó ser indiferente, Neville notó un cosquilleo que empezaba a subirle desde los dedos de los pies. Y no era una sensación desagradable en absoluto.

En silencio, le cogió la mano a la chica, que tembló con el roce. Y juntos disfrutaron de aquel silencio que lo inundaba todo... Por aquella noche, ya se había dicho suficiente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

- ¡AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Draco meneó la cabeza, desesperado, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro del bosquecito. ¿Por qué, por qué era tan idiota¿Por qué había mentido a la única persona que le había importado en mucho tiempo¿Era eso lo que hacían los Malfoy¿Dañar a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a menos de diez metros de ellos?

Se repitió una y otra vez que lo había hecho por ella. No podía forzarla a estar a su lado sabiendo lo de aquella poción. Aquella maldita poción. A lo mejor si los gemelos se hubieran mantenido al margen por una vez en su vida él habría tenido una oportunidad de demostrarle a Mary que podía comportarse como un chico normal, con sentimientos y esas cosas. Habrían dormido en la misma casa igual, le habría regalado los gatitos igual... ¿O no¿le había influido también a él la poción? Ya antes de las vacaciones había empezado a sospechar que sentía algo por la chica, pero... ¿Era propio de él ser tan exageradamente cursi¿Abrirse tanto como para contar lo solo que se sentía en el mundo?

Le entró la duda: quizá le había dicho todo lo de la apuesta porque, subconscientemente, algo le decía que se estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas y que lo mejor era alejarse lo antes posible de allí. Quizá era mejor así. Pero entonces... ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?.

- ¡MALFOY!

Draco se giró, sorprendido. Por el sendero venía Mary y parecía bastante enfadada. Caminó hasta llegar a ponerse a un metro de él y le miró con ojos chispeantes. El chico estaba tan cohibido que no fue capaz de articular ningún sonido.

- ¡Sólo quería decirte que... QUE ERES UN COMPLETO Y ABSOLUTO GILIPOLLAS!

- Gr- gracias - musitó el rubio, sin saber muy bien que responder a aquello. ¿Donde estaban su sarcasmo y su orgullo¿Por qué estaba allí parado con cara de imbécil aguantando aquel chaparrón?

Lejos de acobardarse, Mary siguió allí plantada gritando mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos.

- TÚ... tu eres un capullo - dijo señalandolo con el dedo y bajando el tono de voz para no despertar a nadie - Tú y tus amigos os creéis que por ser Slytherins y tener apellido, y dinero y una mansión enorme y escobas de mil galeones podéis hacer lo que se os antoje. Que podéis jugar con la gente e insultarles o engañarles. ¿Por qué no jugáis al ajedrez como todo el mundo¡No! tenéis que recorrer el castillo aterrorizando a los niños o insultando a la gente que no es como vosotros o...o hacéis apuestas para ver a quién os tiráis.

- Eso... eso no es exactamente así - titubeó el rubio sin mucho convencimiento. En el fondo sabía que era verdad.

- ¡Claro que es así! Y luego os reunís alrededor del fuego y os jactáis de todo lo que habéis conseguido y de lo superiores que sois. ¿Pues sabes una cosa¡Que no valéis una mierda!.

La chica estaba tan enfurecida que Draco no era capaz de reaccionar y decir una sola palabra. ¡Si sólo hacía una hora que se había marchado de allí hundida!

Mary siguió hablando con un tono de voz más sosegado, aunque remarcando mucho las sílabas para que se le entendiera bien.

- Tienes razón, has ganado tu estúpida apuesta. Inexplicablemente... no sé como has conseguido que me enamore de ti. Supongo que se me han congelado las neuronas con el frio o algo... pero el caso es que es así. Tuve mis dudas, pero ahora estoy segura de que me gusta estar a tu lado, por mucho que eso te incomode o por muchos sofás que te haga ganar. Draco Malfoy, el chico autosuficiente que no necesita a nada ni a nadie a su alrededor y se vale él mismo para hacer todo. ¿Pues sabes lo que pienso? Que no eres más que un imbécil egocéntrico y terco que no deja que nadie se le acerque porque cree que nadie puede entender lo desgraciado que es, y no importa cuántos lo intenten porque huirán despavoridos al ver tu carácter.

- ¿Algo más? - preguntó finalmente el Slytherin, mirando hacia un lado e intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- Sí. Que a pesar de lo que hagas y por mucho que te resistas, no puedes evitar que la gente se acerque a ti e intenten ayudarte. Ni que se enamoren de ti. Y yo estoy enamorada de ti... y me importas. Por muchas molestias que eso te cause.

Draco se estremeció ligeramente pero siguió sin mirarla ni decir nada. ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando eso después de todo lo que le había dicho?.

La chica dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse pero no había dado más que unos pasos cuando frenó en seco.

- Y por si te interesa saberlo, aunque dudo que te importe, no hubo poción. Vino Snape y dijo que el filtro estaba mal hecho y que no servía para nada. Ganaste la apuesta legalment...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Draco la volteó y la besó. La chica reaccionó y le dio un empujón para alejarlo de ella.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Draco la miró con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Era mentira! - dijo con desesperación - Todo. Lo de la apuesta y que no siento nada por ti...

La chica le miró, escéptica.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad - suspiró él - Te quiero y no quiero que te separes de mi y quiero que participes en mi vida y participar en la tuya. Aunque negaré haber dicho todo esto...

Mary relajó el gesto de su cara e incluso esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico y pasaba los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

- ¿Algo más? - dijo alzando una ceja.

-Sí. Que sabía que soy irresistible.

Vencieron la distancia que les unía y Draco pensó que aquellos jerseys de la señora Weasley eran realmente suaves.

- Quizá debería contarle esto a Blaise... seguro que sí me cede su sillón.

- Cállate...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El primer domingo de febrero amaneció anormalmente soleado y cálido. La mayoría de los alumnos del colegio salieron a los jardines a hacer sus deberes, o simplemente a charlar. Mary, Sarah, Ginny y Neville no fueron una excepción. Se acomodaron bajo un roble y se tumbaron disfrutando del sol y dejando que sus ropas se humedecieran con los restos de nieve que aún quedaban.

Pronto se les unió Harry, que venía de practicar un rato en el campo de Quidditch, a pesar de que no había entrenamiento.

- ¿Sabéis algo de Ron¿O de Hermione?- preguntó el moreno, más por costumbre que porque pensara que iba a obtener información útil.

- Cuando salí de la habitación, Ron estaba agazapado en la cama con el libro de "los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de Europa y Asia"- dijo Neville, encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de acariciar la frente de Ginny, que estaba apoyada sobre sus piernas - Le dije que íbamos a salir todos al jardín pero dijo que no le apetecía.

- Hermione estaba en la habitación también- añadió Mary- estudiando. O intentándolo al menos, porque no parecía muy concentrada.

Harry suspiró. Aunque aquella conducta era bastante normal en sus amigos en los últimos tiempos, no dejaba de saberle mal que no fueran capaces ni de compartir el mismo espacio físico duranto un rato.

- No entiendo qué demonios les pasa- rezongó.

-Lo que les pasa...- dijo una voz por encima de ellos- ... es que son tan sumamente cabezotas que ninguno va a ceder, tan inútiles que no saben como comportarse civilizadamente y tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Todos elevaron la cabeza para mirar a Draco Malfoy, que en esos momentos estaba tomando asiento entre las piernas de Mary.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. No había acabado de acostumbrarse a la presencia del rubio entre ellos, por mucho que hubiera cambiado. Y lo que más le reventaba era que tenía toda la razón en lo que había dicho.

Mary escrutó a su novio con la mirada.

- ¿Y tú desde cuando sabes tanto de psicología de pareja?- preguntó.

- Bueno, tampoco es que haya que ser un cerebrito para darse cuenta de eso- añadió Sarah con su tono habitual de malas pulgas.

- No, no es muy difícil la verdad- reconoció el rubio. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de haber dicho esto pero... creo que alguien debería darles un empujón.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos y él levantó las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Queréis seguir con esta situación? A mí no es que me importe mucho, la verdad... al fin y al cabo, no se trata de mis amigos.

Ginny suspiró.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno - dijo Draco - si no me equivoco el resumen es que Granger está ofendida porque él la insultó y se avergonzó de ella... ¿no? Y Weasley está con uno de sus ataques de paranoia de yo-no-soy-suficientemente-bueno-para-nadie-blablabla-te-mereces-algo-mejor.

- Algo así, sí- admitió Harry - Y que Ron piensa que ella salió con él por compasión y no porque realmente le quisiera.

- Con muchos más "él no me quiere" "a ella no le gusto" por el medio- añadió Sarah.

Draco hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

- Bah... eso no son más que tonterías añadidas.

-¿Y en qué estas pensando?- preguntó Ginny

- Creo... que deberíamos coger a Weasley por banda y enseñarle cómo se hacen las cosas.

Harry alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser Ron el que ceda?

Sarah bufó y Ginny alzó las cejas.

- Vamos, Harry. No es momento para sacar a relucir tu ego masculino.

- Creo que debe ceder Weasley porque en mi opinión, ella tiene más motivos para estar enfadada. Y porque eso facilitará las cosas para que luego se aclaren entre ellos.

Decidieron que no perdían nada por intentarlo y Draco les contó un esbozo de su plan. Sarah frunció el ceño y miró al rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

- Malfoy, eso es muy cursi... no es muy propio de ti.

- Lo sé- dijo él resignado- pero no se trata de mi esta vez. Y con Weasley las sutilezas no van a servir. Es una ...terapia de choque.

Poco a poco, todos fueron asintiendo. Neville miró al Slytherin y le dijo con sorna:

- ¿Y qué ganas tú con esto, Draco? No me vayas a decir que ahora tienes sentimientos...

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- En el estado en que está ahora Weasley no es capaz ni de sujetar una escoba y, mucho menos, de volar sobre ella. Si no se pone solución, el partido de dentro de dos semanas iba a ser pan comido... Prefiero que esté en plena forma para que tenga un poco de interés.

o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Estás totalmente segura de que eso es así? - preguntó Harry, poco convencido.

Ginny bufó, desesperada.

- Por enésima vez, Harry, sí, estoy segura. He montado chismes de estos docenas de veces para Bill, se como funciona.

- Pero no en un espacio tan grande¿verdad?

- No, no para un sitio tan grande. Pero el mecanismo es similar.

- Pero no igual.

Ginny soltó lo que tenía en la mano y cogió a su amigo por el jersey con una fuerza inusual.

- ¡Harry! Sé como se hace, se lo que hago, tenemos poco tiempo, mañana es el partido contra Slytherin y todavía tenemos que ir a entrenar un rato. ¿TE QUIERES CALLAR UN RATO Y CONFIAR EN MI?

El moreno asintió a regañadientes

- No sé como la aguantas- le dijo a Neville, que en ese momento llegaba con un montón de cables.

- Con paciencia - suspiró el chico, guiñando un ojo.

Ginny le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Y dices que esto funciona? - le preguntó su novio - ¿No sería mejor hacer un encantamiento...?

- ¡YA ME TENÉIS HARTA¡AQUÍ OS QUEDÁIS LOS DOS! - chilló la pelirroja mientras se alejaba con paso decidido hacia el vestuario de Quidditch.

- ¡Ginny¡Cielo¡Espérame¡ No quería dudar de ti!

Harry vio resignado cómo Neville escapaba detrás de su novia y miró impotente el montón de cables y piezas que se amontonaban a sus pies. ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas solo?

- Parece que necesitas ayuda.

El chico elevó la mirada y vio a Sarah sonriente ante él, con un destornillador en una mano y cinta aislante en la otra.

- Dime que sabes convertir este montón de chatarra en algo que sirva para algo.

Sarah se encogió de hombros.

- Olvidas que vivo con hombres. No se me dan mal del todo estas cosas.

Y sin mediar más palabra, se puso manos a la obra.

- Eres como un ángel de la guarda, Sarah- dijo Harry, medio obnubilado mientras veía a la chica trabajar.

- Lo sé. Pero yo soy más sexy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Hermione se enderezó en la silla y fingió estudiar, aunque la verdad era que llevaba más de una hora leyendo el mismo renglón. Parvati y Lavender entraron conversando animadamente e ignoraron a la castaña que se encontraba alli sentada.

- Al final va a sustituirlo esa idiota de Parkinson. He visto como entrenaban.

- Si al menos fuera Zabini... podríamos alegrar la vista un rato. No se salva nadie más del equipo de Slytherin... salvo Malfoy, y ese está pillado.

- Pero bueno, tenemos al equipo de Gryffindor¿no? Potter y Thomas cada vez estan más buenos. Por no mencionar a... Weasley- dijo Parvati bajando la voz, aunque no lo bastante para que Hermione no diera un respingo en la silla.

Lavender se rió tontamente, encantada con el comentario.

- De hecho... he tomado una decisión - dijo la rubia - Si Gryffindor gana mañana...

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó su amiga, presa de una curiosidad nerviosa

- Si ganan, aprovecharé la fiesta de celebración para declararme a Ron. Y estoy segura de que va a aceptar.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Declararse a Ron¿A SU Ron¿Como se atrevía aquella... aquella... ARPÍA? Por desgracia, no tardó en darse cuenta de la realidad. Ron ya no era su Ron y era libre de salir con quien quisiera. La verdad le golpeó como un mazo. Pensaba que aquellos dos meses le habían servido para empezar a olvidarse de su amigo. Pensaba que habia avanzado algo... Pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo con Lavender le hacía tener ganas de arrancarle aquella melena rubia perfecta pelo por pelo hasta que su cabeza pareciese una bola de billar.

- Hermioneeee... - canturreó Parvati, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. ¿Vendrás mañana al partido a animar a los chicos no?

- Por supuesto que iré- dijo ella intentando aparentar calma, aunque su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía - ¿Por qué no iba a ir?

La verdad era que cinco minutos antes estaba totalmente decidida a quedarse toda la mañana siguiente en la Sala Común, intentando estudiar algo. Pero no iba a darles aquella satisfacción a sus compañeras. Quizá Ron no fuese SU Ron, pero mientras ella pudiese evitarlo tampoco iba a ser el Ron de Lavender, Fleur ni ninguna otra boba con nombre estúpido. Y si tenía que recurrir a algún hechizo molesto para conseguirlo, lo haría.

Las chicas la dejaron a solas con sus reflexiones y salieron al descansillo de las escaleras, donde Mary las esperaba impaciente. Lavender le guiñó un ojo y Parvati levantó el puño con un pulgar hacia arriba. Mary asintió, sonriendo abiertamente. Se lo había tragado.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch, casi sin aliento. Como era de esperar, todos sus compañeros se habían marchado ya. Se había entretenido con el montaje y se le había pasado la hora de entrenar. Sarah ni siquiera había intentando ir hacia el campo pero él tenia la esperanza de que todavía quedara alguien. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped, desesperado y dejó que la snitch revoloteara alrededor de su cabeza sin hacer ningun esfuerzo por atraparla. Un viento helado soplaba a través de las gradas pero a él no le importó. Estaba inquieto y confuso, y el corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho. Pero no era por el partido del día siguiente, ni por la carrera que acababa de dar. Ni siquiera era por la inquietud de que "el gran plan" fallara.

Era por Sarah.

No sabía si fue por el frío o por el cansancio pero Harry estaba más lúcido que nunca. Ya no le quedaban excusas que darse a sí mismo. Si le costaba respirar cuando ella estaba cerca no era porque su perfume le diera alergia. Si le sudaban las manos cuando ella le hablaba, no era porque estuviese incubando la gripe. Si se le aceleraba el pulso cuando ella le miraba fijamente no era por ninguna enfermedad tropical rara.

Sarah le gustaba. Mucho. Dios, estaba loco por ella. Cuando estaba junto a la chica todo parecía mucho más fácil y las horas pasaban volando. Con ella podía ser él mismo, podía ser Harry y no "el niño que vivió" o "el chico que acabó con Voldemort". Podía ser tímido, torpe, espontáneo, como si estuviera con Ron. Podía ser sólo Harry.

Ya estaba cansado de pensar sólo en los demás, de pensar en cómo ayudar a sus amigos o al mundo mágico en general. ¿Quién se preocupaba de ayudarle a él? Quizá ya fuera hora de mirar por sí mismo y vivir su vida.

Puede que fuera por el viento helado de febrero, que le congeló las neuronas o por la adrenalina, que siempre le subía antes de un partido importante. Pero Harry se levantó de un salto, decidido a declararse a Sarah aún a riesgo de perder su amistad, o una pierna, en el intento.

Toda su decisión se disipó al ver a la chica que corría hacia él. Ella se detuvo unos segundos para coger aliento.

- Sarah... Pasó... ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Harry titubeante.

La morena hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Escúchame un momento y no digas nada- dijo, aún jadeando.

Harry se sorprendió del tono decidido de su amiga.

- Vale.

- Verás yo... -dijo ella sonrojándose y girándose para no mirar directamente al moreno - Yo... no es propio de mí porque yo no soy así... ¿vale?

- ¿Así como?

- ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!- respondió ella, visiblemente alterada - No soy así... bueno, no suelo... abordar a un chico a solas de noche porque... no soy el tipo de persona que se fijan en los chicos y se enamoran de ellos... Y no quiero decir que sea lesbiana ni nada por el estilo porque no lo soy... me gustan mucho los hombres pero no de manera contínua.

Harry alzó una ceja, confundido, pero no dijo nada y la chica empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras seguía hablando, gesticulando mucho con los brazos.

- Tampoco quiero decir que sea una salida que está cada día con uno como Ginny y Mary... y no digo que ellas estén salidas pero ellas los tocan y a mi sólo me gusta mirarlos... y no, tampoco es que sea una voyeur...

- Sé... a qué te refieres - la interrumpió Harry con una leve sonrisa. Estaba un poco confundido y no sabía a qué venía todo eso pero era curioso ver a Sarah, la inalterable, paseando nerviosa delante de él.

- Oh, esta bien que sepas a que me refiero... ¡pero no me interrumpas! Bueno, lo que yo quería decirte es que... llevo mucho tiempo dandole vueltas a todo lo que pasó y a todo esto y... - Sarah bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatos- ...y quería decirte que nunca me había sentido con nadie como me siento contigo. Y que a pesar de que me pareciera imposible, y no es propio de mi y soy la primera sorprendida...creo que...estoy enamorada de ti.

Sarah notaba como le ardían las orejas a pesar del frio y empezó a impacientarse al ver que el chico no decía nada. Levantó la cabeza levemente, temiendo enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de Harry. Él también estaba como un tomate pero los ojos le brillaban y sonreía.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar?- preguntó por fin el chico.

- S-si.

Se acercó un poco más a Sarah y levantó la mano tímidamente hasta rozarle un poco la cara. Estaba suave y ardía.

- Si te... beso... ¿me vas a pegar?

Sarah sonrió a pesar de la vergüenza.

- Vas a tener que arriesgarte.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lentamente, recreándose en el momento, venció la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de la chica. Al fin y al cabo, era un héroe: ya había corrido riesgos peores. Ron y Hermione, el partido, todo se disipó con el viento helado. Esta era SU vida y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para vivirla.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o

Harry se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a desayunar. Por fin había llegado el día del partido con mayúsculas, el Gryffindor - Slytherin. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí mismo sobre la escoba. Y además estaba el asunto de Ron y Herm. Eran sus amigos y quería que fuesen felices. Al menos, la mitad de felices de como él se sentía aquella mañana. Porque, a pesar de que no había dormido nada aquella noche, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor estaba rebosante de energía.

- ¡Buenos días!- exclamó alegremente al sentarse entre Neville y Dean. Ron levantó la cabeza del plato para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan contento?- dijo malhumorado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Por el partido, supongo.

Ginny, que estaba al lado de Ron le escrutó con la mirada y un pequeño destello de entendimiento cruzó sus ojos.

- ¿Por el partido, eh?

- ¿Y tú por qué estás de tan malas pulgas? - le preguntó Harry a Ron.

- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? - refunfuñó - Me espera un día de mierda.

Neville cruzó una mirada cómplice con sus compañeros. Quiso decir algo pero fue una voz a sus espaldas la que habló.

- No debería ser usted tan pesimista, señor Weasley- dijo el profesor Dumbledore - hasta las nubes más oscuras pueden abrirse para dejar paso a un sol radiante.

Después le guiñó un ojo a Harry y con las mismas se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores.

- Lo que me faltaba - dijo Ron levantándose de mal genio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - que un viejo chocho con pijama me diga de que humor tengo que estar.

- Sólo espero que el viejo chocho no se equivoque esta vez - suspiró Neville cuando Ron se hubo ido.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

irle. Y porque tampoco quería darle aquella satisfacción a Hermione: no quería que pensara que no podía seguir su vida sin ella. Podía y lo haría. Aunque la verdad era que no sabía como iba a hacerlo.

Ron llevaba dos meses sin levantar cabeza, dos meses desde que se había dado cuenta de que la había perdido definitivamente. Pensó que si la evitaba, que si la veía lo menos posible podría seguir poco a poco adelante. Pero en Hogwarts era imposible no verla. Aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación si salía a la Sala Común allí estaba ella, concentrada en los apuntes de Aritmancia. Si bajaba al comedor, Hermione mordisqueaba una tostada mientras le revolvía el pelo a Neville, riendo. En el invernadero, en las clases... allí estaba ella, siempre ella, tan bonita y tan fría, tan cerca y tan... distante.

Y la mayor tortura era saber que, en parte, la había perdido por su culpa. Por lo que le había dicho aquella noche en Grimmauld Place. Quizá si en aquel momento él le hubiese dicho que quería estar con ella... Ella estaba tan vulnerable..Por un momento había parecido que estaba recordando todo lo que había significado aquella relación para ellos. Si en aquel momento él le hubiera repetido que la quería quizá, sólo quizá, ella le habría creído.

Pero Ron no quiso hacer eso. Quería obligarla a quererle, pero no podía hacerlo. Si quería volver con él tenía que ser una decisión meditada y de la que estuviera segura, y no una tomada en un momento de debilidad. Eso podía dar lugar, con el tiempo, a reproches y él no quería eso.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. El tiempo había pasado y ella no había dado ninguna muestra de querer volver con él. Quizá si él se lo hubiera vuelto a pedir...

Pero ahora ya era tarde.

Salió del vestuario precipitadamente. Pronto llegarían los demás y quería dar un paseo para despejar antes del partido. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Harry y a Ginny esperándolo fuera.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o

- ¿ Y estás segura de que Ron está enfermo?- preguntó Hermione con cara de pocos amigos mientras ella y Mary tomaban asiento en una de las gradas de Gryffindor.

- Sí - afirmó la rubia - ya sabes como se pone antes de los partidos. Y encima ayer se puso hasta las cejas de albóndigas en la cena. Al parecer se pasó toda la noche vomitando.

Hermione asintió, no convencida del todo. Aquella mañana su decisión del día anterior había menguado considerablemente y de repente pasarse toda la mañana en la cama le volvía a parecer una buena idea. Mary habia tenido que sacarla casi a rastras y, al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco tenía una buena excusa para no ir al partido. Sus amigos no sabían con seguridad nada de lo que había pasado entre ella y Ron (aunque sospechaba que algo se olían), fuera de que habían discutido y llevaban una temporada sin hablarse. Y aquello, en ellos dos, no era nada inusual.

Suspiró. Quizá después de todo no le viniera mal ver el partido y entretenerse un rato.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Que queréis que haga... QUÉEEE?

- Esto de aquí... se llama micróf...

- ¡SÉ LO QUE ES UN MICRÓFONO¡ME REFIERO A LO QUE QUERÉIS QUE HAGA CON ÉL!

- Bueno verás...- titubeó Neville - Dra... Malfoy pensó que...

- ¡Eh! A mi no me metáis en esto.

- Bueno - siguió Ginny - todos pensamos que quizá estuviera bien que ...

- ...que reconocieras de una vez tus sentimientos - terminó Sarah.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? - dijo Ron, exhasperado - y sobre todo... ¿Qué demonios sabe Malfoy de mis sentimientos?

- Nos referimos a...

- ¿QUÉ¡DECIDLO DE UNA VEZ!

Todos intercambiaron miradas de duda. Draco suspiró.

- Vamos Weasley - dijo el rubio - es obvio que sientes algo por Granger. Aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué. Pero ese no es el caso.

- No, ese no es el caso - dijo Harry de malas pulgas, echándole una mirada matadora a Draco.- Sólo queremos ayudarte, Ron. No eres feliz y ella tampoco lo es. Y deberías dar este paso.

Ron suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Es que ella... ya no te gusta?

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE ME GUSTA, MALDITA SEA!- explotó el chico, dando un puñetazo contra la grada - ¿CÓMO PODRÍA NO GUSTARME¡LA QUIERO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA!

- Entonces... - dijo Harry extendiendo el micrófono hacia él - quizá deberías decírselo de una vez por todas.

Ron titubeó un instante y finalmente agarró el micrófono con decisión. Al fin y al cabo, era un Gryffindor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La gente a su alrededor empezó a levantarse y a vitorear e incluso le pareció distinguir un rugido del sombrero-león de Luna Lovegood. Mary tiró de ella hacia arriba y Hermione se dejó llevar.  
Supuso que los jugadores de Gryffindor estaban saltando al campo pero ella no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. Poco a poco el griterío fue cesando y dio paso a un murmullo de desconcierto. Una figura borrosa fue acercándose hacia el centro del campo. ¿Aquel no era...?

Miró hacia Mary, que sonreía con cierto aire de misterio.

Volvió a mirar al campo para asegurarse. No había duda. Ronald Weasley estaba allí plantado, con el uniforme del equipo y gesto decidido, como pocas veces lo había visto.

- ¿NO ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE ESTABA ENFERMO?

Mary se encogio de hombros.

- Y tú me habías dicho que te daba igual que viniera o no.

- ¡SABES QUE MENTÍA¡NO HUBIERA VENIDO SI SUPIERA QUE ÉL ESTABA AQUÍ!

- Lo sé - se limitó a decir la rubia- Pero deberías quedarte. Va a ser un gran partido.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME QUEDO! NO QUIERO QUE PIENSE QUE VENGO A VERLE A ÉL.

Iba a levantarse para marchar, cuando vio que Ron tenía un micrófono en la mano y la mirada fija en donde ella se encontraba.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Creéis que será capaz? - preguntó Harry mientras veía a su amigo colocarse en el centro del campo.

- Nunca subestiméis a un Gryffindor - dijo Ginny - Y menos a un Weasley. Es un poco tonto pero realmente le importa Hermione. Creo que será capaz.

- Apuesto dos sickles a que vomita- terció Draco.

- Lo apoyo - añadió Sarah.

- ¡Oh vamos! No seáis tan negativos - exclamó la pelirroja - Dadle un voto de confianza.

Ron permaneció en el centro del estadio mirando a su alrededor. Poco a poco el bullicio fue haciéndose mas ligero, a medida que los presentes se daban cuenta de su presencia en el campo. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a jalearlo pensando que iba a hacer algún tipo de broma a costa de los Slytherins o a meterse con algún profesor. La profesora McGonagall parecía nerviosa, a la espera de lo que pudiera pasar, mientras a su lado el profesor Snape alzaba una ceja. Sólo el director del colegio sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras cogía frutas confitadas de una bolsa que tenía sobre las rodillas.

A medida que el silencio era más evidente, el nerviosismo de Ron se hizo más patente. Harry notó como cerraba los ojos, movía los pies como si no supiera muy bien que hacer con ellos y los músculos se tensaban más y más alrededor del micrófono que tenía en la mano.

El moreno temió que su amigo iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

- Lo hará bien. Bueno, casi seguro.

Harry se giró y sonrió a Sarah, que estaba junto a él. Ella se ruborizó un poco, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le apretaba fugazmente la mano.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará mejor que un encantamiento sonorus?

- Creo que sí. ¿Colocaste bien todos los altavoces de las gradas?

- Sí. Pero sigo pensando...

Sarah se aseguró de que sus amigos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oirles.

- Si quieres lo discutimos cuando acabe el partido.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. Por un momento se olvidó de que Ron estaba en el medio del campo, a punto de recuperar a la chica de sus sueños o de perderla para siempre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Debajo de la grada desde donde estaban controlando, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ginny le hizo un gesto a Neville, que accionó un botón. Un sonido agudo se apoderó de todo el estadio, pero cesó enseguida. Ahora se podía escuchar, muy levemente, la respiración entrecortada de Ron extendiéndose por las gradas.

- Habla... di algo... - rogó Ginny como si su hermano pudiera oirla.

En ese momento, Ron emitió un ligero carraspeo y su voz retumbó por todo el estadio.

- Yo...yo... me gustaría...

Harry y Ginny empezaron a hacer gestos de ánimo aunque sabían que él no podía verles, mientras Draco y Sarah intercambiaban miradas de resignación.

- Yo... quería decir...

Un leve murmullo se empezó a elevar desde las gradas. Los estudiantes se estaban impacientando.

De repente, contra todo pronóstico, la voz de Ron se elevó por encima del murmullo, fuerte y clara.

****

**_" My gift is my song..."_**

Las voces a su alrededor cesaron y comenzaron a escuchar.

- ¿QÚE DEMONIOS HACE ESTE? - gritó Sarah fuera de sí - ¿ESTÁ CANTANDO?

- Creo que sí - dijo Harry, tan sorprendido como ella

****

**_"... and this one's for you"_**

- ¿Tú le dijiste que cantara?- preguntó Harry a Ginny, incrédulo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Este tío es de lo más raro - terció Draco - no se atreve a hablar y se pone a cantar. Si ya lo decía yo...

****

**_"...and you can tell everybody_**

**_this is your song..."_**

- ¿Pero se puede saber que le dijisteis que hiciera?

- Le dijimos que cogiera el micrófono y le dijera todo lo que le saliera del corazón - dijo Neville, también sorprendido - Por muy cursi que suene eso.

- ¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ CANTANDO?

- Es obvio - dijo Ginny calmadamente - Porque es lo que le sale del corazón.

_**"...It may be quite simple**_

_**But now that it's done"**_

En el estadio no se oía ni un susurro y la voz de Ron recorría cada rincón de las gradas. No era una voz melodiosa e incluso desafinaba un poco. Pero sonaba tan potente, tan segura, tan... sentida como si realmente se hubiera abierto el pecho y saliera directamente de allí. Sarah miró a Hermione: tenia los ojos llorosos y la cara seria. Ron la miraba directamente, a pesar de la altura a la que se encontraba, y no podía caberle la menor duda de que aquella canción era suya.

****

**_"Hope you don't mind_**

**_I hope you don't mind_**

**_That I put down in words_**

**_How wonderful life is now you're in the world"_**

-¿Dónde...? No lo entiendo - susurró Harry una vez más. Incluso a él le estaba emocionando aquella actuación de su amigo.

- Bill - dijo Ginny, lacónica - Él la aprendió de los muggles durante una gira con su grupo. En casa siempre la canta y la llama su "arma secreta" porque dice que no hay chica que se le resista cuando se la dedica en un concierto. A mi siempre me encantó y le dije que era una canción cargada de significado, que era una pena malgastarla para ligotear... Que debía cantársela a alguien que realmente le importara. Obviamente Bill pasó de mi... pero Ron debió quedarse con el mensaje. Aunque siempre se reía de mi y me decía que era una cursilada - añadió, soriendo.- Yo siempre dije que tenía algo de mágica.

****

**_"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_**

**_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_**

**_I don't have much money but boy if I did_**

**_I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_**

Harry no hizo más preguntas. Se dejó envolver por el ambiente mágico que lo inundaba todo, por el estremecimiento que recorría los asientos. Se fijó en que varios alumnos entre el público lloraban.

****

**_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_**

**_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_**

**_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_**

**_My gift is my song and this one's for you"_**

Vio como McGonagall sacaba un enorme pañuelo amarillento del bolsillo de su túnica y se sonaba estrepitosamente. Se fijó en que Dumbledore palmeaba alegremente como si estuviera en un concierto de rock, en el profesor Flitwick que le susurraba algo a la profesora Sprout y como ella asentía, emocionada.

****

**_"And you can tell everybody this is your song_**

**_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_**

**_I hope you don't mind_**

**_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_**

**_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_**

Vio como Mary se frotaba los ojos mientras sonreía.

_**"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**_

_**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**_

_**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like you that keep it turned on"**_

Vio como a Hermione le rodaban gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas, aunque no supo interpretar su gesto.

_**"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"**_

Se fijó en cómo el propio Ron tenía los ojos brillantes y estaba más concentrado, más seguro de lo que hacía de como lo había visto nunca. Ni siquiera en los minipartidos de Quidditch que jugaban cuando estaban en la Madriguera, cuando nadie más les veía, Harry había visto a su amigo aferrarse a nada con tanta convicción. Como si le fuera la vida en ello.

_**"And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done..."**_

Harry oyó un respingo junto a él y se volvió para descubrir a Sarah con la cara colorada, secándose los ojos. La miró elevando una ceja.

- Me entró polvo en un ojo - se se excusó la chica.

Pero no hacía falta que se justificara, porque el ambiente era estremecedor. La cogió de la mano, ignorando al resto de los que estaban allí. Neville abrazaba a Ginny y Draco estaba recostado contra la pared de la grada. Todos tenían la vista fija en Ron.

_**"I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world"**_

La voz de Ron cesó y un silencio estremecedor lo inundó todo. El chico miró hacia el suelo, sin atreverse a elevar la vista. Alguien gritó ¡Por fín! y de repente el silencio fue gradualmente sustituido por aplausos y gritos de ovación. Sólo algunos Slytherin abuchearon al chico pero casi todos los allí presentes gritaron, jalearon y pidieron a gritos otra canción.

Harry vio cómo Ron elevaba la mirada con miedo y cómo dejaba caer el brazo, impotente, como un peso muerto. El micrófono cayó de sus manos al césped provocando un estruendo insoportable que Draco acalló apagando el botón con un rápido movimiento de la mano. Harry también elevó la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de su amigo. Allí estaba Mary, negando con la cabeza con gesto de tristeza y el asiento donde unos minutos antes estuviera Hermione, estaba vacío.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Para Harry los minutos que siguieron fueron un infierno. Tuvo que subir a Ron, que estaba en shock, a la escoba y colocarle delante de los aros de gol. Tardó un rato en organizar al equipo, que estaba desperdigado y a él mismo le costó concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. No entendía como podía haber salido tan mal. Afortunadamente, el público estaba tan ocupado cuchicheando que ni siquiera atendieron al partido. Draco tuvo la deferencia de coger la snitch a los pocos minutos de empezar el partido, antes de que a Ron, que no había ni cambiado de postura, le marcaran muchos tantos. Luego entre Harry y Ginny lo llevaron hasta el vestuario, le metieron vestido en la ducha y abrieron la llave del agua fría para intentar que reaccionara.

- He hecho el ridículo - dijo al fin - y está todo perdido. No puedo hacer nada para recuperarla.

Sus amigos intentaron darle ánimos aunque no consiguieron sonar muy convincentes. Ellos también dudaban que se pudiera hacer nada más para hacer cambiar de opinión a Hermione. Ron se lo había jugado todo a una carta, lo había hecho bien, inmejorablemente en realidad. Pero a veces jugar bien no basta si la suerte no está de tu parte y en esta ocasión Ron había perdido.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se dejó caer contra la pared de la ducha y suspiró.

- Gracias por preocuparos por mi pero estoy bien. Sólo necesito estar un rato a solas y procesarlo.

Harry no quería marchar pero Ginny tiró de él hacia fuera. Si quería estar solo, lo mejor era dejarle.

Ron abrió al máximo la llave del agua caliente y dejó que corriera sobre su cuerpo como si pudiera llevarse toda la congoja que le embargaba, como si pudiera atenuar el frío que sentía dentro de su cuerpo. Fueron minutos, horas, hasta que fuera se hizo de noche y el estadio quedó vacío.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando por fin reunió las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la ducha, Ron tenía las manos arrugadas y los labios amoratados. Se puso dos camisetas y un suéter pero no fue capaz de acabar con el frío que sentía.

Se envolvió con la túnica en un vano intento por darse calor y finalmente salió al mundo exterior. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba dentro del vestuario y se sorprendió al ver que ya era de noche.

Se agazapó dentro de la túnica y se dispuso a cruzar el campo hacia el castillo con la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie de camino a su habitación. Por aquel día ya se había exhibido bastante.

Sin embargo su intención se vio súbitamente interrumpida al ver una figura que aguardaba, apoyada en un árbol cercano.

Envuelta en sombras como estaba podía haber sido cualquiera. Pero no era cualquiera. Ron podía haber reconocido aquella postura, aquel cuerpo, aquella melena entre doscientas mil.

Hermione se enderezó mientras él se acercaba, casi inconscientemente, hacia ella. Dejó caer la túnica y se quedó parado a un metro de la chica.

- Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Llevas horas ahí dentro.

- Herm...- fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

- Tengo condiciones, Ronald Weasley - dijo ella indicándole con un gesto que se callara y hablando con voz autoritaria. Estaba seria, casi enojada, como cuando reñía a los de primero por deambular por los pasillos a una hora en la que deberían estar en la cama.

El chico asintió, tímidamente. Parecía un poco desconcertado.

- Primero... más te vale ponerte a estudiar en serio. Se acercan los ÉXTASIS y últimamente tus notas son desastrosas. Yo no pienso volver a salvaros el culo a ti y a Harry.

Ron volvió a asentir. ¿Había venido a hablarle de las notas?

- La segunda... es que aclares el pequeño malentendido de que te llevo persiguiendo desde primero como una psicópata. La tercera, que te desapuntes de francés y te cambies a... italiano, por ejemplo. Sarah lo deja y te cede gustosamente su puesto.Y sobre todo... que pase lo que pase, no me vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy en el estadio. Nunca en mi vida pasé tanta vergüenza- dijo la chica entornando los ojos.

- Lo-lo siento- tartamudeó Ron, cohibido. - No pretendía...

- No importa- le interrumpió ella, sonriendo por primera vez - En realidad... fue ... precioso.

- ¿De... verdad?- se sorprendió el chico.

- De verdad. Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mi en mi vida. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer - añadió.

- ¿Querías decirme ... algo más?- preguntó Ron, aún cohibido.

- Si - Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sonrojada - Que nunca, jamás, me vuelvas a dejar sola - Y bajando la mirada hacia sus botas, añadió - No podría soportar estar sin ti otra vez.

Por primera vez en aquellos meses, Ron sonrió, aliviado. Se acercó tímidamente hacia la chica y le acarició el pelo, como antes hiciera cientos de veces. Un conocido olor a limón le inundó los sentidos.

- Creo que podré cumplir tus condiciones.

- Me parece bien - dijo ella mientras se acercaba más, acomodándose, por fin, en sus brazos.

Y sus labios se buscaron para sellarse en un beso tímido, tembloroso, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, como si tuvieran miedo de estar en un sueño y que aquel contacto los despertara.

Apenas fueron conscientes de los gritos de alegría que emergieron de entre los árboles hasta que Harry, Sarah, Ginny, Neville, Mary y Draco estuvieron junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué hacíais ahí?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin dejar de abrazar a su, esta vez oficial, novia.

- Yo estaba esperando a que salieras. Estaba un poco preocupado, la verdad - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Nosotras vimos a Hermione dirigirse hacia aquí y vinimos a cotillear...- añadió Mary- ¿verdad Ginny?

- Y también estábamos preocupadas - terció la pelirroja, un poco avergonzada.

- Pero ya da igual...¡porque estáis juntos! - exclamó Mary, satisfecha - Por un momento pensé que eras de hielo, Herm. Hasta yo estuve a punto de rendirme a los encantos de Ron después de esa actuación.

- Me alegra oir eso - susurró Draco, molesto, provocando las risas de todos.

- Fue un pequeño lapsus- se justificó su novia.

Ron alzó una ceja mirando a Harry.

- ¿Y por qué llevas a Summers cogida de la mano?

Harry se sobresaltó; no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban agarrados.

- eeeh ... ella me daba...apoyo moral mientras esperaba a que salieras. Ya sabes, estaba preocupado y...

- Por lo que vimos, te estaba dando algo más que apoyo moral - intercedió Draco ganándose un codazo de Neville.

- ¿NOS ESTÁBAIS ESPIANDO?

Ron sonrió, feliz. Todo era raro, muy raro pero las cosas volvían a su cauce. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de ellos era normal ¿no?. Poco a poco la tensión acumulada durante aquellos meses se fue liberando y una oleada de alivio le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Había estado a punto de perderlo todo, pero la vida le daba otra oportunidad. Después de todo ellos, mejor que nadie, sabían que la magia realmente existe.

Apretó a Hermione contra su pecho y ella le respondió con una sonrisa radiante. Pequeños copos blancos empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas pero Ron ya no tenía frío: se había disipado como una brisa cálida de primavera.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y aquí se acaba todo. Muchos me preguntásteis por qué el título del fic. Pues bien, aquí está la respuesta. Cuando lo empecé a escribir, fue pensando en esta canción. Y también porque soy de las que piensan que siempre hay una canción, o incluso varias, para cada momento de nuestra vida. En el fic intercalé unas cuantas pero podía haber puesto cientos de ellas.

La canción, para quien no la conozca es "Your song". La versión que puse aquí es la original, de Elton John aunque hay una versión posterior más conocida (y a mi personalmente me gusta más) en la BSO de Moulin Rouge, donde Ewan McGregor se la canta a Nicole Kidman. Si no la conocéis, os aconsejo que os la bajéis o que veáis el vídeo en Youtube porque realmente merece la pena.

También en Youtube busqué vídeos de Ron y Hermione con algunas de las canciones del fic de fondo. Si os interesan, os pongo algunos enlaces debajo. Para que pongáis imágenes al fic :)

ya últimamente me era imposible escribir y publicar, supongo que no volveré a publicar, al menos historias largas. Quizá me anime con one-shots o, en último caso, con historias de varios capítulos una vez que las tenga escritas enteras, para que no haya problemas.

Muchas gracias otra vez porque nunca pensé al empezar esto que fuera a recibir tantos rr de apoyo. Y si queréis darme vuestra opinión sobre el capi... ya sabéis:)


End file.
